


Personal Assistant

by elmara, Typosmyown



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hung Liam, Hung Zayn, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Rimming, Slutty Louis, Teasing, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Niall, Top!Zayn, Voyeurism, ass worshipping, bottom!Louis, corporate setting, cum denial, double pentration, dub con, hung harry, mention of suicide, not death of a developed character though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 108,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmara/pseuds/elmara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: Harry hires a new secretary.Louis has “no skills” (at least not the type needed in the professional world).This is another slutty, bottom Louis fiction. Corporate setting.





	1. Chapter 1

Liam Payne and Zayn Malik arrived to work a little past nine one morning, having stopped to have an informal meeting at a local coffee shop first. Entering the expansive street-level reception of the building which houses their offices they see all the usual faces. The same team of concierges, the same assistants for the various businesses the high rise houses, all assistants scurrying about having been charged with their tasks for the day. 

The tension in the building even at its ground level entry floor suggests that the assortment of businesses that this pricey high rise central location houses are exclusively the type of businesses with riding on every decision is a million dollar outcome. Or several millions. 

The Malik family is London’s most established commodity trader. The Payne family, for whom the building is named, is in property acquisitions. The subject of Liam and Zayn’s private morning conversation over coffee? That would be the business which took over the top floor of this prestigious London location: Styles Investments. It’s gossip between them about the new chief officer at Styles Investments that had Liam and Zayn talking off site for sake of avoid appearing to gossip. 

“Your right about that Liam, Harry is moving too fast in turnover since taking over his father’s role in the company.” Zayn says to Liam as they head to the services of elevators. “I mean he’s only been officially running the company for what, a week? And he’s cleaned out most of the existing support staff, hiring all new people, doesn’t he know he’s got a board of directors to answer to? If he destabilizes the company too much...” 

Zayn pauses as the first elevator door opens, this releases a slew of people some who know him, others who know Liam. He doesn’t want to have the wrong person overhearing their talk. 

He and Liam step in to the empty elevator. A few people look to enter but choose to take a second elevator upon seeing that it’s Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik holding the door for them. Everyone who has been in this community of businesses housed in this building for any time know the temperaments of these two young professionals. Liam and Zayn, heirs to great fortunes, are most simply described as attractive young men with their priorities weighted on demanding expectations of those around them. Women might flirt. Some men too but Liam and Zayn are strictly business. Business is about what makes them money. 

As soon as Liam releases the door aware their elevator is being declined as others elect to take a second one that opens to the ground floor when a voice squeaks “Wait!” A foot jams in the track of the closing door which sends the doors re-opening. Entering their elevator is a breathless lad unfamiliar to Liam and Zayn. Another prospective or new hire for Styles? There have been many coming all week for interviews so this is Zayn and Liam’s assumption. 

Upon further inspection this seems hardly likely. 

“Thanks.” The unfamiliar lad says. He hits the button for the fiftieth floor then takes a wall as far from Liam and Zayn as possible despite the roominess of this elevator. 

His behavior once the door closes suggests he’s late as he nervously seeks a place to put his hands as he looks down at the floor while shuffling his feet. His hands fail in trying to find an inconspicuous place to put them. If he’s not adjusting some of his messy fringe that resists every effort for him to tidy it, he finds it impossible to get his fingers into the pockets of his pants. 

Liam and Zayn look at each other for a split second. It’s a moment of a shared thought. Unspoken but clearly not needed to state because it’s the exact same thing. 

More than who is this is the question of “what is this”? 

Sharing the elevator is a creature unlike anything seen around this kinda place. 

Here they have people who dress to say they are professionals, successful, their style even austere it’s so serious. But this creature? 

The nervous lad appears to have a confused dress code. From the ground up his look is as follows. 

He wears nice dress shoes. They look new. The brown leather is unmarked like they’ve never been worn or are fastidiously maintained and polished. The feet they are on have no socks. It’s impossible to avoid noticing this because the ankles are deliberately exposed as the nervous lad has the hem of his pants rolled up. 

Also the pants he wears are not dress slacks. They are jeans. One knee of the jeans has a rip. The small opening reveals a knee that looks to have seen a lot of sun. Skin is a toasty shade of golden. Too commonly in the sun perhaps? 

This lad wears no belt. Perhaps it’s not needed because his ripped jeans with the rolled hem look to be sprayed on they are so insanely tight. The tightness of the fit shows how full this lad’s thighs are. He looks to have athletic legs for sure. Taken with the sun kissed knee the impression is this lad’s normal attire would be perhaps a football kit rather than this eclectic garment he wears now. 

From above the waist it is more confusing what dress code this lad intends. Is he going clubbing or to daddy’s office for a tour? 

The jacket the lad wears looks to be new or unworn but to say it’s a typical component of a three piece suit is a stretch. It’s cut is more like for fashionable effect and flare than a business conformity. The jacket sleeves are rolled up several times and from the look of it’s tailored fit to this lad of small stature so the reason for the rolled sleeves appears to be to compliment the rolled jean’s hem rather than to make the sleeves the proper length for a person of small stature as he is. Or perhaps the rolled jacket sleeves only to show the tattoos. 

Oh yes, tattoos. 

That is the other thing. When Liam and Zayn’s eyes met they were struck by a few things on first sight of this creature. One of them, Zayn and Liam, being extremely anti-tattoos, is how many tattoos this young man appears to have for a person who is so young, maybe eighteen, nineteen but not very much younger than they are. 

So here we have, they likely thought, a lad with a tattoo on his ankle of a triangle symbol. The numbers “two” and “eight” are tattooed on two fingers side by side on one of his hands. Where the lower arm is exposed by rolled sleeves there is rope tattoo, a bird tattoo and some other symbols that aren’t easy to see as of yet but they are numerous. 

But this is not all. This lad with his pixie-fringe hair, his ripped, sprayed on jeans, rolled hems and sleeves has a tee shirt on under his fashionable suit jacket. The shirt is as inappropriate as it can be, unless again, one is going clubbing. 

It’s sheer. Black. Almost see-through the fabric is so thin. 

It’s cut suggest the shirt is from women’s apparel. The neck is loose and deeply cut, showing skin...and collarbones...and, well fuck...another tattoo. “It is what it is” the chest tattoo says in a scrolled lettering. The outline of the lad’s tiny but hard pink nipples is entirely visible, the small, beautiful nubs scratching against the thin material of the shirt as if wanting to be seen and played with. 

What asserts the most impact despite all the suggestions about this lad based on appearance in his dress is his facial features. His eyes he keeps down as the elevator starts traveling up, met with Liam and Zayn’s eyes before they went nervously to studying the floor. This lad’s eyes are a cerulean blue, bright and framed with lashes so lush and full that as he looks down they fan over his sunkissed face highlighting how perfect his cheekbones are. He is biting his thin, pink lips that adds with his nervous fidgeting and fusing with his fringe to combine with his perky nose and small ears to scream out pixie, twink, sub. What Liam and Zayn immediately think after seeing the lad’s pink lips, again looking at each other as if they were communicating through telepathy, is that this twink’s lips would look incredible wrapped around their big, hard cocks. They both raise eyebrows at each other after those thoughts. 

Before the elevator goes more than a few floors Zayn is compelled to ask. 

“Are we lost?” Surely this lad is at the wrong address. 

Without looking up the lad giggles. Giggles suggesting he might be nervous but he’s not uncommitted to a plan. 

“No. Not lost. Interview at nine, at top floor.” 

Zayn and Liam check each other’s reaction with a simple quick glance. Liam looks at his watch. It’s 9:23AM. 

“Your late.” Liam says. “You’re very late.” 

Zayn doubles down on this because this...nervous little thing who is in the elevator clearly isn’t aware of who he is going to see. “Top floor is Styles Investments. Are you sure you’re in the right place?” 

For the first time the lad looks up. Damn when he does this those eyes reap the others into them. There is a compelling need to lean into him. Maybe Zayn and Liam don’t realize it but the two of them both try to breath him in for a scent of him because he is just a perplexing enigma. 

“Yes. Interview at Styles Investments, 9AM, with Harry Styles, CEO.” 

The elevator stops at Zayn and Liam’s floors, the two floors, 48 and 49, just below Styles’ but neither got off. How can they? They will never see this twink again once Harry gets a look at him and whatever the cause of the fascination they want to make the most of every second they have because the paradox is absorbing them in questions. 

Questions like “Just what would you be doing for Styles Investments?” Liam has an idea that this lad, fit, young, might be applying to be courier. Perhaps that explains his mixed look of business yet not. 

“Personal assistant.” The pixie says. “Personal assistant to Mr. Styles.” 

Zayn laughs. It’s a dismissive laugh. The kind that comes out with a scoff-like snort. “Good luck with that.” 

The elevator reaches the top floor. The doors open as the lad steps forward like to exit. He first says “Thanks for the chat.” Another fuss with his fringe to put his unruly hair in place proceeds with him adding, “I’m Louis, by the way. See you around.” 

The lad steps off to a reception that has the Styles’ brand opulently, boldness brandishing an immediate idea for anyone who unloads to this floor. 

As bold as the front reception screams for anyone to see that this floor is only for those who speak money the only thing Zayn and Liam see is... 

...dat ass. 

When the lad steps away, late, very late for an interview, his quirky suit jacket does nothing to cover his bum as he walks away from their position in the elevator... The full, round bum barely contained in Louis’ tight jeans immediately captures Liam and Zayn’s, attention, making both young executives follow the up and down movements of ample cheeks as Louis gets away from them. The mere sight of that perfect arse is enough to make both their cocks twitch, making the front of their tailor-made pants look slighty more bulged. 

Beyond any doubt the lad’s big, tight arse, combined with the way Louis has dressed, screams loudly “I was made to get fucked”. Exchanging another glance, both Liam and Zayn now start thinking that maybe they do know why Harry Styles, of all people, would want the phat-assed twink as his secretary. 

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for the kind words! Hope y’all like this chapter xx
> 
> Elmara, Typos

Once at the large front reception of Styles Investments, Louis is met with the puzzled expression of two attractive young women. Perrie, a blond, and Eleanor, a brunette, look at each other before Perrie speaks up ahead of Louis’ inquiry.

“Excuse me, are you lost?” Perrie asks. Behind her a clock visible on the wall reads 9:25.

Louis smiles. “No, no, I’m Louis. I’m here to see Mr. Styles. Interviewing for a position, Personal Assistant.”

Again the two young women look at each other in disbelief. “You’re one of the applicants for that job?” Eleanor says with an emphasis on the word “that.” 

At first their confusion about this little thing that exited the elevator is his appearance. Adding to their perplexed state is that this is the applicant that was to be here nearly a half hour earlier. Both women are new staff to Styles Investments themselves but each has learned within a matter of hours: don’t make young Mr. Styles unhappy. Don’t question his methods, don’t make him ask for something twice, don’t ask him why if he requests anything. And never, never e v e r make him wait for you. Not even for a cup of coffee.

Before either of the women can get their mouths shut from the slack that developed in their disbelief, an older woman, who was sat at a desk near the back of the reception right outside an elegant wooden door to a private office, comes to join the younger women at the front of the reception.

“Mr Tomlinson? I’m Mrs. Scott. I am the person who set up your interview time with Mr. Styles for the position I will be resigning. I believe you’re more than a little late son. We’ve cancelled your interview with Mr Styles. Mr Styles doesn’t wait for anyone, as you’ve been told.”

Louis puts his hands on his hips. He looks at the older woman with an epic eye-roll before sassing off. “I take it then that if you are the current assistant, that would mean that is his office then, back there, where your desk is?”

“Well yes,” Mrs Scott says only to falter as Louis drops his stance as he strides past where Eleanor and Perrie are sat, around Mrs Scott too, and without any invitation. Louis walks directly back to the door of the office that looks to be the most prestigious office door. Sure enough a small gold label reads “Harry Styles, CEO”.

The three women are on his heals but taken by surprise unable to intervene before Louis is knocking on the door.

The three of them are talking over each other as they protest Louis’ bold determination. Louis turns to dispute their protest when the door behind him opens with a noisy haste suggestive of aggravation met from within.

Harry discovers the sight of three employees he expects he will be chastising and one additional entirely unexpected sight. 

Harry’s rage is dismissed immediatley because he sees a particularly nice-looking ass for just a split second before the bearer of said nice-ass turns away from the women of the office to face Harry. 

“Mr. Styles, I’m Louis, I’m here about the position for Personal Assistant. I’m sorry, I think I’m a little late.”

Harry had opened the door with such anger that came from the flagrant disregard of his order not to be disturbed, an anger caused by the blown off interview, by the foundation of his anger in being Louis Tomlinson, and here he is...Louis Tomlinson.

Looking down on this cause of all his ill-temper Harry finds his brain goes dim. Words that were to be a dressing-down, probably a directive to pack up one’s desk and leave this instant, are left unissued. Indeed no words come to Harry’s mind as he stares in stunned, mystified state of breathlessness at this beauty who dared to violate all business propriety.

Mrs Scott breaks in. “Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson here took it upon himself to run right over us, insisting to see you. I informed him that he was late, the interview is cancelled.”

In the fleeting seconds that Mrs Scott spoke Harry has already taken stock of every tiny detail of the bold but tardy interloper. 

He’s pretty, this one. Blue eyes, pink lips set on a face with a weird mix of some ruggedness and yet pixie-like. Perhaps it’s because his jawline is cut to perfection, his cheekbones too, so that makes him rugged. His full lashes and his pert nose make him feminine. Harry has a want in him immediatley that hits him do had in his core that indeed his loins feel an immediate stirring so much so that Harry wants to touch those pink lips to see if they are as soft as they look when the interloper gives Harry his hand without Harry having reconciled he would accept anything of this assertiveness.

The hand that takes Harry’s to assert a greeting which was unsolicited is dove-like in that it is so soft, warm and gentle. Louis states his case still undaunted in these seconds that have passed while Harry was transitioning from anger to smitten.

“Mr. Styles, please may we speak? I really need this job. I would do a n y t h i n g for an opportunity to work under you.”

The two young receptionists cough. The older Personal Assistant takes a hold of Louis’ arm at the elbow to pull Louis’ hand from Harry’s when Harry grips Louis’ hand tight. 

...Harry can’t let go.

Harry’s grip prevents Mrs Scott’s attempt to remove the interloper even before his words finally break free from the momentary state of tongue-tied incomprehension. 

“Mrs Scott I will see Mr Tomlinson.” 

Harry tugs Louis with him as he takes a step backwards such that he pulls Louis with him into his office. He ignores the things he should expect from the three women, their little chirps of further disbelief at this bold approach being tolerated by CEO Styles. The heavy, elegant wooden door closed by a kick of Harry’s foot shutting the women out whilst Harry never lets go of Louis’ hand.

Harry’s keenly aware that Louis is looking at nothing as he is tugged, lead, into the lavishly decorated office other than Harry’s eyes. Or his lips. By the time Louis is lead, his hand ever so tightly held by Harry’s, Harry notices the way Louis is beginning to check out other aspects of his appearance. 

To say Harry is an unorthodox-looking executive would be an understatement. First he is so very young, only 22. Although groomed for this role Harry has never been one for conformity. His unruly hair is long which is why today he was wearing it in a ponytail as he was scheduled to be going from meeting to meeting all day. When he wears his hair so it accentuates the Harry’s jawline that was once singled out to be described an article that appeared in a men’s magazine on the wealthiest, up-coming men in business. 

The article wrote of young Mr Styles, “...as if Mr Harry Styles hasn’t enough credentials without referencing his family’s wealth or his brilliance there is the other thing that young Styles seems to have inherited the best of. When one meets Mr Styles it’s hard to ignore his disarmingly beautiful green eyes, his full lips, his features that suggest his career should be modeling rather than business particularly given how his jawline is made for the camera to capture its perfection.”

Harry feels certain that Louis has taken similar stock of his appearance by the way Louis hasn’t looked once at where he is being led. It’s even apparently a surprise to Louis when Harry puts him sat on a leather arm chair across the desk from Harry’s chair. This is where Harry finally reluctantly releases Louis’ hand.

This is when Louis looks at Harry’s entire form. Head to toe in glance over in a couple passes only to blush at what he takes in. The effects of Louis’ blush on Harry is a blush as well but Harry’s is hidden from Louis by Harry turning away to walk around his desk to take his seat. For a split second, Harry faced away he tells himself, “Find out just exactly what he means by saying he will do ‘a n y t h i n g’.” Anything? 

Harry sits. His desk is large, neat, devoid of clutter suggesting Harry is a man who likes order. He leans a slight bit forward because he took note as he sat how Louis’ eyes were roaming over all of his form as he moved away; broad shoulders, long legs, a lean muscularity that the dark suit and shirt does nothing to hide because Harry wears on the finest in men’s designer clothing. Harry doesn’t have a tie on at this time. The tie is one thing that lays out of place as it was pulled off about a half hour earlier when Harry felt flushed with heat of anger for being stood up for an interview by this, the very applicant who now sits across from him. 

Harry had tossed the tie to the desk after removing the tie to “cool off” from his rage. That was right before he instructed Mrs Scott to leave him undisturbed until his next appointment. As Mrs Scott left his office, she dared offer her opinion as there are no consequences for her now as she is only working for him through the hiring and training of her replacement. The remark, “Why this Mr Tomlinson is on a short list for my replacement I don’t understand. I’ve reviewed all the applicants resumes for you. Tomlinson has no discernible skills for the position.”

The accurate opinion, unsolicited, gets to the heart of why Louis Tomlinson was on the short list. Why a college drop out, one who has dabbled in theatre, music, football, worked only oddly random jobs, never very long. Never very challenging or highly responsible would apply to be secretary to a CEO is a mystery. What wasn’t a mystery was a reoccurring theme in Tomlinson’s letters of references.

Everyone Louis had previously worked for always wrote more or less the same thing about him: “...was sorry to have Louis leave us. Would love to have him back because once he gets to you, it’s impossible to give up wanting more of him.” 

“Gets to you” and “wanting more of him” are unquestionably odd remarks. Odd and intriguing. What does it mean. Harry had the interview arranged to amuse himself. Curious as a cat. 

Looking at Louis, Louis looking back at him with too much a casualness in everything from how he is not so very apogetic about his tardiness to how he is dressed, the first question Harry asks of Louis is the obvious one.

“Mr Tomlinson. You’re late. Before we get to what you mean by ‘doing anything to be working under me’, would you tell me why you’ve applied for a job that you have no discernible experience, as Mrs Scott accurately stated? Your resume is very thin in depth for this job, this company. To be honest I’m curious so I considered it perplexing enough to waste a small bit of my time for my amusement.”

Louis doesn’t take offense at the dismissive remark. He smiles as he keeps his eyes on Harry. Harry’s eyes, Harry’s lips, Harry’s throat, big hands, he’s continuing taking in every detail.

“I need a job for one thing. And I remember reading about you in some magazine. There was a picture of you with the article. You looked like you would be a nice person to work under.”

There he goes again. Louis said “work under”. Is he fucking with Harry? It’s sounds like flirting. 

Harry has gotten past the pretty-rugged, gender-bending mix enough to be taking in his own inspection to observe all the other little nuances of Louis’ appearance. The tattoos, the attire, the way his hair is styled. It’s a look Harry would scan for if he were out at a club looking to hookup. But at the office? Harry wants to shake up the company but does he want to shake it up this much?

The letters of reference comment, “once he gets to you”, runs through Harry’s mind again. He decides to press Louis to see if Louis is fucking with him.

“Mr Tomlinson, Louis, I really don’t think you’ve approached this goal seriously. I have people who’ve applied who have college degrees in business and several years of practical job experience. I have people with graduate degrees who want this position. I have...”

Louis does what no one ever dares to do. He cuts Harry off. 

“Yes but do any of those people have flexibility? Can they do what you need all day, all night if needed? As long and hard as you need? Will they work outside the lines?”

Harry would typically be mad at the interruption yet the way Louis weaves more innuendos is wildly attractive. He’s brash. He’s bold. He’s implying what? He’s willing to work under Harry all day all night, long and hard? And that he’s very flexible? 

With complete dismissal of the way Louis rudely spoke over him, Harry decides to put Louis’ implications to a test. 

He pulls out from his desk a tablet and a remote.

The remote is for powering up the screen across from him on the wall. Harry intends to use this to put graphs, charts, data up on the wall for times he wants to analyze or study these things and not be confined to the small formate of a tablet or computer screen. He initiates linking his device to the whiteboard by Bluetooth. He knows there will be a problem when he starts this. As he expects the remote fails to turn on the whiteboard. Harry makes up a story about what he wants Louis to believe that he is doing this for. This story is a lie. Louis won’t know the real design he has in testing Louis.

“Fair enough.” Harry says about Louis’ self promotion. “Why don’t we look at some of the resumes others who want the job have sent. Let me put a few examples up on the screen behind you and take a look at how you compare, shall we?”

When Harry presses the on button for the wall screen nothing happens. Harry pretends he is surprised. He presses the on button again. Nothing. Harry slides open the battery compartment. Presses the call button for Mrs Scott asking her to bring him batteries for his whiteboard remote. 

Her short intrusion to deliver them is quick, not so short though that Harry doesn’t detect her displeased attitude about him having this meeting. Once she closes the door behind her as she is leaving Harry tries again and still no power initiates the whiteboard. All this time Louis could do like the other applicants for the job did. Most of them made it a point to study Harry’s office. It’s impressive. Many made the point to complement something to show their education in doing so whether it was the comment on the Pascal art, or the sculpture among the books on the shelf off on one side wall. Almost everyone commented on Harry’s impressive office view. Not Louis. 

Louis drinks in everything Harry. Did he have time to notice that when Harry sat him down and turned away that there was a very hefty bulge in his silk-wool designer trousers?

Harry doesn’t know. 

What Harry does know is that without the plug being inserted into the power outlet the white screen won’t power on. He also knows that the outlet is where one has to get on the floor to reach under the outlet obstructing furniture that is against the wall below the white board to reach the necessary outlet. Anyone who plugs the unit in is gonna be on their knees, bum up, facing away to do this. 

Harry smiles at his ploy as he confides. “This is newly installed and I haven’t tried to use it yet. It looks like the team that installed it appears to have forgotten to plug it in. Be a sport and plug it in for me. The outlet is blocked by that heavy console. You’ll have to reach under to find where to plug it in.”

Louis leaps up to do as Harry requests. He enthusiastically takes to the floor, on all fours, keeping his knees spread apart as he doves in for the outlet. For a split second Harry conjures an idea that the hole in the jeans at the knee is mighty likely a result of Louis being frequently on his knees because of how Louis threw himself into this task, because of how natural he looks in this position, face down, arse up. 

Then Harry is confronted with the bum. So full and round that the position tugs making it more booty than the fabric of his jeans can manage to completely contain. The jacket is just not long enough to cover the ample cheeks this lad was blessed with, so now Harry has a complete view of the most incredible arse he has ever seen in his life, the arse he got such a quick view earlier on when Louis barged into his office. Harry is completely mesmerized not only by the size of it, but how his form is perfectly round, looking at the same time hard but like it would be soft, plump and giggly to the touch. A perfect bubble butt. The way Louis’ legs are spread in his position on all fours also makes Harry start to speculate immediately as to the little, pink tight treasure Louis sure is hiding between those beautiful cheeks. Harry feels his cock starts to throb. 

“I’ve found the end of the plug but I can’t find the hole.” Louis says. As if his use of the word “hole” rather than outlet strikes Harry as an implication. Adding to that is how Louis is struggling to find the outlet which makes his movements seem to deliberately wiggle his big ass. 

Harry doesn’t want to repeat the wrong terminology of “hole” for “outlet”, but as he feels his dick twitch with watching this lad arse up, face down, wiggling his bum more than what seems necessary, Harry encourages more in this test of intent. 

“It’s there, I assure you. We wouldn’t put the whiteboard where there isn’t an outlet accessible. You said you’re flexible, keep feeling for it.” 

“Ah, I found it. Let me put it in for you.” 

Harry almost laughed at that. He decides instead to test again. “I would really, really appreciate if you would put it in for me.” 

“Oh, it’s too tight,” Louis says, “way too tight, do you want me to force it in?” 

This is so bad that Harry has to sprint back to his chair behind his desk to maintain discretion; he just squirted some precum because of this banter so his pants have a wet spot. Not only that, what was only a normally already very prominent bulge (always very noticeable with whatever Harry wears anyway, wich very much helped amplify his virility to others, as well as consolidate his “shark of a CEO reputation”) was quickly starting to look like an massive tent in Harry’s fancy trousers, the outline of his very endowed cock getting more detailed by the second. 

“Tight or not, just force it in.” Harry’s voice has a strain to it as he wants to go ahead and palm himself until he completely saturates his pants as this Louis has actually caused him to crave completion. Thankfully Harry keeps a few suits in his private bathroom off his office because all the suggestive talk and visuals have overridden his self control. 

“Okay, got it.” Louis says before he pops up from bent over. He does that lifting his fabulous arse before he raises the rest of his body, like he was presenting it as an offering for his god to fuck. Everything pretty about his face is more so because he has a flush from the bent down position. This makes his eyes look bluer, his lips perhaps redder like he bit them in his struggle to force “it” in the tight hole. Harry realizes, at this moment, that for all of the sexual innuendos and ass presenting that just took place in this room, Louis was very innocent and oblivious to it all, which only makes everything hotter. 

Before Louis is off his knees to stand again, Harry pressing his left hand on his now incredibly hard cock constrained in his pants and demanding he service himself, he extends his right hand in offer to shake Louis’ as he says, “You’re hired. I appreciate your willingness to do anything for a good position.” 

“Really? You’re not fucking with me are you?” A genuinely surprised Louis asks as he accepts Harry’s hand in a symbolic agreement to the offer. 

“Not yet. Be here tomorrow, on time. Business starts at 8 AM. That means 7:30 for you Louis.” Pressing harder on himself hoping to get Louis out of the room before he blows Harry adds: “And tomorrow Louis we will address your attire. As you leave please tell Mrs Johnson to schedule Mr Grimshaw to come tomorrow to take your measurements, will you? We’ll meet here first thing in my office. I now have an urgent matter to get on with. You’re dismissed.”

As Louis gasps of sheer happiness are heard after Harry’s words, the boy mumbling quickly words of gratitude as he turns his fat ass one more time to Harry as he leaves, the young CEO clutches his fingers hard on his wooden table, grinning forcibly with his sheer strength of will as Louis finally closes the doors behind himself. As soon as the pixie-like lad leaves, Harry opens the fly of his pants just to let out a hard, dripping 9 inch cock, the fat head all red from stimulation and want. His massive erection is wet and pulsating with lust as Harry wraps his right hand on the thick member, just to come an incredible amount of pearl white cum all over his desk in just a few, extremely quick strokes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets exposed, much to Harry and Nick’s delight.

Word had gotten around that CEO Harry Styles had hired the one and only “unqualified candidate” within hours of Harry’s decision. Also that Louis was to be there for his first day at 7:30. This came on the heals of how the new asssitant-to-be had the audacity to arrive late for his interview, nearly a half hour late, all the while dressed inappropriately for the work place, much less for an interview. 

This is why mostly all of the other employees are waiting with anticipation to see why this “bad-hire”, as described by the three women in the reception part of the office who saw the prospective hire the day before, are there in the reception too. All wanting to see what this bloke is wearing and whether he can be timely. 

Louis arrives at 7:31 AM. 

A minute late and much too much dressed not, N O T at all right again. Skinny black jeans. Hems rolled up. Dress shoes. No socks. Jacket, yes, but under it a t-shirt that looks to have been worn during a bear attack. Louis comes off the elevator looking like he was pushed off for the manner in which he stumbles. Confronted with a good number of employees hanging around in the reception he blushes. He overtly tries to pull his jacket tight to conceal his bad shirt decision when he realizes he’s met with a lot of curious eyes looking him up and down with whispers exchanged between them while the staff failingly pretends to be coincidentally trying to get some coffee from front reception instead of from the break room in the rear. 

The snickering and whispering stops when Harry’s low voice is heard. 

“Mr Tomlinson. You’re late.” 

The slight blush becomes a full blown flush as Louis’ flustered state becomes increasingly obvious to those strategically positioned to observe. 

“I couldn’t find anything to wear.” 

Staffers are looking away expecting this is the moment new-hire becomes un-hired because when Harry Styles says something that is a correction or a remark of disappointment one does not make excuses in response. 

Surprisingly what the typically rigid boss says next is a surprise. 

“Yes. I see that. I told you we would be addressing the issue of your wardrobe today, didn’t I? Mr Grimshaw is set up for your fitting in my office. Let’s not keep him waiting any longer. The more efficiently we use his time the less deductions will be taken from your first paycheck”. 

The tone to Harry’s voice wasn’t so very angry. His manner looked like he was so full of anticipation, or excitedly waiting the new assistant’s arrival, that he merely received despite noting he is late again. Talking among themselves like they need to be in the reception area the staff observes as Harry takes Louis by putting a hand on the center of Louis’ back. Harry looks over those watching and says with more sternness in his voice to then than what he spoke with to Louis for being late, a g a i n, “Don’t you all have some work to do that requires you elsewhere?” 

Before closing his office door behind him Harry adds something directed to Mrs Scott about holding all his calls. 

......When Nick Grimshaw sees Louis for the first time the spoon with which he was stirring something he’d just added to his tea is dropped. His mouth falls open. He makes a face at Harry then recovers his composure as Harry introduces them. 

Nick falters a bit when he takes Louis’ hand, Louis saying “Nice to meet you.” Nick feels the lightness, the delicateness the nearly feminine way Louis shakes his hand is a sure sign of why Harry went this way in hiring his new assistant. For years Nick has been in a constant state of frustration over Harry because it’s been an unrequited relationship. At first Nick thought Harry’s lack of action on Nick’s flirtations was because he was too old for Harry being ten years Harry’s senior, then he thought it was because maybe he wasn’t successful enough, but eventually Nick came to realize that Harry has a type. 

Looking at this twink standing before him Nick can see how Louis checks all the boxes. 

He’s small, pretty and as Nick is about to very thoroughly find out has an arse that is very pleasing to Harry because when it comes down to it, Harry is an ass-man. He likes them big. He likes them round. He likes it when they bounce. That Louis no doubt has this along with a face that's features are as pretty as they are playful is all too perfect a package. 

Harry has prepared Nick for the approach they are to take. Nick takes advantage of having Louis’ hand to linger keeping it and takes Louis to lead him to where the formal tea is setting on a tray as he does Harry’s bidding. “Now Mr Tomlinson, may I call you Louis? Why don’t you help yourself to some tea here while we talk about some of the significance of the attire you will be receiving.” 

Harry watches how Nick is onboard with the idea Harry described now that Nick sees the subject. Nick release Louis’ hand as Louis starts to fill a cup with some tea. Turning to Harry because Louis is distracted with his task, pouring himself a cup and adding some milk, giving Nick a chance to go unseen as he makes a face at Harry and mouths the word that can only be “shame” before pointing to Louis’ arse with another facial expression that says “working with this is going to be the death of me”. 

Harry smugly smiles. 

“Now Louis, Mr Styles has decided to reinvent many aspects of the company. He wants everything about the company to make a statement. One way for a company to stand out is to not blend in with everyone else. The tired old look of another boring suit hardly speaks to the vision Styles Investments wants to convey. Given that you have need on better work attire why not start with you?” 

Louis lifts his tea to his lips. He stops before he sips a taste like he expects it to be too hot and in the process, his little finger poking out adds femininity of his the pixie manner. Adding to it is how his mouth makes a little twitch anticipating his tasty tea as his eyes look to Nick’s from what is a flutter of full, dark lashes. 

“I’m looking forward to doing whatever pleases Mr Styles.” 

Both Nick and Harry almost spit their tea. 

There it is. There is the dialogue that Nick heard about from Harry earlier this morning. Harry told Nick that he could not be sure, but it seemed as if during the interview the day before that Louis was maybe playing a game of asking for attention in a less than professional way by word-play laden with innuendo. Phrases like “under Mr Styles”, being willing to “work as long and hard” as needed, something about his “flexibility”. were recounted by Harry as the type of deliberative phrases Louis used the day before that were seeped in flirtation, albeit innocently. On top of that Harry told Nick of how there was some all too much eagerness from Louis to wiggle his bum with way too much enthusiasm for Harry’s enticement. 

“Your enthusiasm for tasks has already been mentioned Louis. Lets begin by getting some measurements. Why don’t you strip down to your underwear, then stand on the box I’ve brought. You can drink your tea while I work.” 

Louis looks taken aback. “Take almost everything off? Can’t I just tell you what sizes I wear?” 

Harry likes the way Louis took on a vulnerable edge when told to strip by Nick. It tells Harry that Louis talks in that way just for him, not because Louis is some whore. In contrast to the day before when Louis was brash and bold today he seems more shy, slightly embarrassed. 

“Louis, when doing highly tailored clothing we don’t do small, medium and large. Besides, the type of fabric Mr Styles wants used is not the traditional wool blend of most suiting. It has a stretchiness to it more like a jersey fabric. To get the fit right I will need to have your measurements down to the smallest fraction of an inch. So clothing off, all but your briefs or boxers. I’ve seen it all before, this is what I do so don’t be shy. I am a consummate professional.” 

Louis looks at Harry. Harry hopes he doesn’t show more than a kind of indifference. Inside his thirst is building and on the outside he’s hoping the bulge rapidly growing in his pants isn’t too obvious. At least thankfully Louis only makes eye contact and doesn’t look elsewhere. 

The uncomfortable moment is interrupted by a buzz of Harry’s desktop intercom from Mrs Scott. Harry moves to pick up her page. His tone when he responds emphasizes his displeasure. “Yes, Mrs Scott? I told you no interruptions while Mr Grimshaw is here.” 

“I’m sorry Mr Styles. A board member is insisting he talk with you, it’s urgent he says.” 

“Which board member?” 

“Mr Horan sir.” 

“Tell Horan I’ll call him in a few minutes.” 

Harry releases the intercom button and addresses Nick and Louis. Louis has only gone so far as to remove his jacket and his shoes. He looks increasingly bashful. It’s beautiful the way it changes his face. It gives him a more demur, virginal kind of look. That combined with the shirt, the bear attack shirt makes Harry’s stomach get the butterfly effect. Harry can see so much skin. 

It looks soft and smooth, sun-kissed like Louis bathes in sun all day. 

Some area on one side where his ribs are is very exposed by the strategic placement of a rip in the shirt. 

It’s shows his torso is devoid of any excess weight. He’s thin this one. Thin and twinkish. Also very smooth. 

And there is perhaps the most strategic placement of any of the rips of the shirt is the tears that allows for a nipple reveal. 

Now that the jacket is removed from where it hid this, Harry gets a look at one tiny nipple. A tiny, pert pink nipple. Harry had been so focused after all that ass-waving the day before that he hardly had time to consider much of many other things. But that nip. One of a pair. Harry decides that they too must be something to reveal in Nick’s creations. There can be no logical reason why Louis should not be displayed; he isn’t hired for his organizational skills or his timeliness. Well, not unless timeliness pertains to, say coming when he’s told to. Or to not. 

Harry knows his bulge is presenting itself at this point having allowed his mind to wander in its fantasies. Knowing how big his is, and the fine material of his own fancy trousers, Harry is acutely aware that nothing can be hidden from sight once he gets an erection. This urgent conversation seems to be a good opportunity to cover for the need for him to relive himself as he did the day before. His own hand taking the job. 

“I’m going to give Mr Horan a call from my bathroom, I could be on the phone awhile. This will give you some privacy. Let Nick do the measurements, Louis, or you don’t have a job here. Understood?” 

Louis nods. He looks to be about to pull his shirt off as Harry steps into his private men’s room off of his office. A fleeting glance back before Harry closes the door between them allows Harry so see Louis’ fully disrobed torso. 

He is indeed twinkish perfection. Adolescent chest, shapely arms, collarbones that have the same cut definition as his facial features like his cheekbones and jaw. And the only diversion from his sunny, smooth, soft skin is his chest tattoos that Harry see number two. The scrolled words “it is what it is” and a block-lettered number “78”.

... 

Naill answers the phone and he falls in love all over again like Niall always does anytime he hears Harry’s voice. It’s just so low and slow and sultry and so...not ever going to work as his. Niall knows this. It is because Niall also knows that he and Harry like the same things. That is to say they both like to be the top. 

At first when they came together at Styles Investments, Harry as a child prodigy and son of the CEO, Niall as a child genius and son of a retiring board member the friendship between them was a natural. They are the same age. Similarly exceptional. 

Certainly they both had immediate sexual attractions. Each confided their status as gay. The problem was the mechanics. Neither one wanted to bottom. For a couple years they satisfied each other mostly through handjobs and blowjobs. Then they drifted apart outside of work as each was looking for that special someone. Their history is why Niall knows the second he hears Harry’s voice that Harry has just jerked himself off. Probably while in the privacy of that luxurious office bathroom. The one where Harry keeps personal items just in case; several changes of shirts and suits incase he needs a change and can’t take time to go home. Some condoms. Some lube. And a set of nipple clamps Harry had made that have small diamond studs on them. 

Because of their history Niall gets right to the point. 

“Harry I called you because yesterday I got a call from Mrs Scott. She said she’s worried about your judgement because you hired on impulse a candidate for replacing her that is totally unqualified. She described his background and his appearance to make her point, damn the consequences of going around you as she is retiring anyway. So I got a feeling that we should have a talk. What are you doing? This company is not your bedroom.” 

Harry knows Niall always feels a little pang of jealousy when it comes to Harry’s affections. There were the times that Harry flirted in front of Niall on the elevator with a Zayn Malik or Liam Payne and these occasions made Niall’s face get all red with frustration and jealousy. Harry shouldn’t be a dick but sometimes he can’t resist. 

“Nice to have your confidence, or lack there of, Niall. I would say that my business in the bedroom is not the business of the boardroom. I know what I’m doing.” 

“Okay than tell me why the company is paying for Nick Grimshaw to clothe this person? I’m picturing you and Nick have him bent over that huge desk of yours right now. Your voice has that ‘I just came’ gravely sound to it that it gets when you’ve orgasmed.” 

“Niall if it’s any consolation, though it’s not any of your business, I’m in my private men’s room. Nick is with my hire, and yes to fit him for apparel. I assure you the company won’t pay for this, it comes from his, Louis’, Louis Tomlinson’s, salary. It’s perfectly fine. As for concerns of Mrs Scott’s, her decision to take my hiring choice to be questioned by a board member is precisely why I’ve taken the approach of all new employees to a great extent. This hire I like. I like a lot because he is willing to do anything for me. A n y t h i n g. He made a point to prove that during the interview.” 

Harry hung up as soon as Niall got out the words “Oh , I bet he did” because Harry doesn’t need to hear any more. Besides Niall would come around. Harry knows this. Once Niall gets a look at Louis’ arse... like Harry, Niall is an ass-man. He w i l l come around. 

... 

...while Harry was in his private men’s room wanking off and calling Niall back, Louis was now out of most of his clothes. Once Louis was undressed except for a tightly fitting pair of boxer briefs, solid white with printed red lipstick lip marks all over them, Nick had to take stock of the situation. 

Louis is standing on the small tailor’s stand, a small, slightly elevated station for enabling a tailor to get measurements and adjust the clothing as they are being fitted on a model. This is particularly useful when working of the fit through the crotch-area. 

As Louis sips the tea he has in hand Nick tries to downplay the feeling this lad creates in him. Harry is sure the boy is gay. The briefs suggest he’s not. Louis’ body says it’s a crime if he were not to be. 

“So Louis, you’re different than I imagined. I mean Harry said you were kind of assertive and bold. To be honest I’m taking the way you avoid looking at me and keep blushing that you’re rather more shy than I expected.” 

The sincerity in Nick’s voice softens Louis. His “fidgetiness” smacks of nerves. 

“It’s just that I’m embarrassed, is all,” Louis blurts out, “soon as I left here after the interview yesterday everything, every stupid thing, came flooding back to me. I was such an idiot!” 

Nick keeps silent. He lets Louis squirm over the comment about Louis’ failure the day before. Nick begins by taking a measure of Louis’ neck. He can’t help but notice how smooth and pristine the skin is like it begs to be sucked. 

Nick’s next measurement on Louis is taken from the base of neck to point of shoulder. Nick can visualize Harry’s plump, berry lips wanting to nibble across the skin there. When Nick’s hand next graces along Louis’ neck like it cannot be avoid a need to touch Louis’ skin. Louis gets goosebumps with the touch. 

This little one, Louis so small, shows how he is sensitive to even the slightest touch. Harry will like this. 

To do a fitted dress shirt Nick will need to do two measurements at the upper chest. One would be above nipples but below armpits where a person who is a body builder would be most wide from side to side. Then there is another measurement below the nipples but not too low that, again, for a body builder type, accounts a good deal of the chest depth. 

Here again Nick runs into that twink-thing about Louis. 

Louis is tiny. His arms betray how little he has upper body musculature so he looks like he’s been a distance runner his whole life. When Nicks measure tape is pulled tight to get those fraction of an inch measurements he need for fitting a shirt the act of taking these measurement creates an image for Nick of Louis tied, bound with rope. Specifically Nick envisions a couple wraps around Louis’ chest where Nick’s tape is pulled tight like to put Louis in bondage. Perhaps, Nick fantasizes Louis is sat on his heels, his legs bent, knees parted. Blindfolded. Bound with hands behind him tied to his ankles as Louis is made to wait his master. 

Nick finds that idea makes him uncomfortable. Not because he’s not with Harry. Not because he’s jealous Louis will clearly be with Harry if Harry’s plan goes as Harry outlined to Nick earleir when the day started a 7AM. 

No, it’s none of that. 

It’s that Nick has a stiffy for feel of wanting Louis as well. Louis whose skin is so soft. Whose torso is so refined. Who has a nice smell to him that as Nick works to measure Louis his scent fills Nick’s senses. Maybe it’s Louis pheromones that create these images, fantasies that are Nick's self-imposed torture. 

Nick stops abruptly doing his work. He writes down his notes, offers to pour Louis more tea, this putting his back to Louis. Louis has no awareness of Nick’s “condition”. All the while Louis has been talking about the day before. Rambling on and on nervously. 

“...I mean there I was on the floor, all fours, well no, not all fours, but on the floor struggling to put the plug into the hole trying to find it with me bum up practically screaming ‘look at me bum, look at me bum’. Meanwhile I’m pretty sure Harry, Mr Styles I mean, had his head down in disbelief because I saw how something was odd with him. I was a rightful idiot, right after being late to the interview. I only meant to show him how much I want to work under him, to give him what he wants.” 

Nick dismisses Louis without looking at him. He stirs the tea longer than need because he’s trying to regain his composure and it the place of thinking of Louis’ arse wiggling with the details so clear as Harry described them, the task of measuring that ass ahead of him, Nick can only go to the subject that is the fastest buzz-kill for an erection. Talk about het-sex. 

“Well Mr Tomlinson, I’m pretty sure Harry didn’t notice, didn’t care to notice. You know both Perrie and Eleanor are new hires too. When he hired them I made the same tailor measurement process with them too. He wants his front staff, receptionist Miss Edwards and Miss Calder to wear suitable similar gender neutral attire as yours. He wants a cohesive look. I’ve already done there measurements and the thing is when I measure the ladies, them in their bras and panties, Harry watched the entire time. Why do you think he took his urgent call in a loo? Don’t you think it’s because he’s seen the type of stuff you have and it’s not appealing to see you nearly naked? Im sure you can relate, those brief of your scream that you are into girls too. ...so you are I take it, Mr Tomlinson, into girls?” 

The thing that come out of Louis’ mouth in response as Nick has used thought about het-sex and his blatant lie about measuring the ladies to kill his emerging boner is perhaps the most endearingly naive thing. 

“Well of course but for some reason the girls are always not into me, maybe I’m not manly enough because typically I go out with a girl once or twice, maybe to a club. There are always all these men who want to be around us, you know, like she’s so hot, they even push their way between us. Even if we’ve kissed and stuff it doesn’t work out. The next thing I know she doesn’t return my calls and I next time run into her at some club the girl will be with some wanker who’s tall and hulking. I’m simple too short, scrawny it seems.” 

Nick tried to get a measurement at Louis at the high waist spot but the self-deprecating comment about his body makes Nick weep for want to sweep Louis into him. Push Louis to Harry’s desk to bend him over and lick him open. Could it be this one is a cock-fucked virgin? Does Louis not realize the girls find him attractive but on a date at a club the men who push in are probably eyeing Louis, not his date. Is Louis that bad at gaydar and understanding to some men who might be the prettiest might not be the one with a vagina? 

Nick is dizzy. He needs backup. 

“Mr Tomlinson, Louis, I’m pretty sure we’ve established that Mr Styles is not concerned about your nudity. I think it would be wise to have him join us. I’m going to need his opinion when I show him the fabrics against actual skin.” 

Nick goes to the bathroom to knock on the door, but before he can do anything it hastily opens. 

Just as Niall knew the subtle sound of Harry’s voice after jacking off Nick knows the look of Harry having wanked himself off. Not only that, but a quick look down on Harry’s pants shows Nick that that nice bulge’s still there, now looking a little more calm and rested as if getting slower and slower, as it’s actually the case after Harry came in his bathroom. 

“Yes? Harry says as hasty as he flings the door open further. 

Harry’s eyes go to Louis. Louis standing there with a tea cup in hand, in a delicate hand, his form sensual almost totally exposed. Without the jeans Harry can see how the booty has such natural lift for being so big. Covering it with a little bit of fabric that is the briefs are red-lipstick kiss symbols. Those should be Harry’s lips making actual lipstick marks, or blood bruises made on bare skin because Harry has sucked Louis’ skin so hard. 

“I need help.” Nick says. 

Oh, sure he does. 

It’s written on Nick’s face and outlined in Nick’s pants. Nick can't get around dat ass...

“Okay. What do you want me to do?”

Nick doesn’t say “Keep me from pouncing.” He thinks it. He instead asks Hary to write down the measurements as he gets them so this will go faster. “...and then we will need to compare the fabrics against his skin so you can make your final decision.” 

Nick takes measurements of Louis’ high waist, mid waist and low waist with himself stood behind Louis. Low waist is were those jeans Louis was wearing sit. It’s a place where hips become a little fuller. Feeling their fleshiness under Nick’s fingers has Nick looking at Harry like he wants Harry to know his thoughts. Thirst. Massive thirst. Nick mouths “oh my god”. 

Harry smirks. He writes down the number Nick gives him. 

Next Nick measures Louis’ bum. He shakes his head “no” as he tells Harry the number. Harry almost laughs because he can see Nick is literally coming to tears. 

The next measurement Nick needs to do is one from mid waist running the tape down along ass-crack to pass Louis’ entrance to the place behind his balls where pants have the intersection of four seams. His hands going along such private territory has them shaking, Nick is so challenged. 

Harry smirks and gives Nick a telling head shake of “no”. 

Nick must say “Spread your legs a little” to get the measurement of Louis’ inseam. “Spread” comes out after a sputter and a studder because Nick’s pulse is racing. He’s sweating. Harry is amused. 

Last measurement, outseam is taken and Nick leaps up to take the tea cup from Louis while quickly pulling Louis from the tailor’s stand not letting Louis see reason for his haste. 

Harry sees it. Nick’s got a stiffy tenting his trousers. So much for “professionalism”. Harry’ ongoing smirking is adding to Nick’s frustration. Nick counters Harry’s playing him as a pawn by putting the cause of all this sexual frustration into a position Harry hadn’t expected. Offering an explanation as to not confuse Louis the inspiration is want for making Harry feel the same depth of frustration that Nick does. 

“Let’s have you lean over this desk of Harry’s so we can lay some fabric again your back to assess which is going to be best, shall we.” 

And just like that Nick directs Louis to be positioned bent over Harry’s desk. As Harry’s mouth falls open with how deftly smooth Nick laid Louis out like readying for a good dicking, Nick levels up the torture by roping Harry in deeper. 

“Harry, would you bring those fabric samples from my case please. Let’s try these against his skin.” 

Harry stammers. “That’s just what I was thinking.” 

Harry puts the stack of fabric swatches on the desk. Before him Louis is bent over. Harry mouths “bitch” to Nick. Nick mouths “wanker” to Harry and they begin to pick up the rather large, one-foot square fabric swatches and lay them against Louis’ skin. It’s really just a battle of who can be the most bitchy or hoser to the other at this point. 

Louis is suffering this position without complaint. He’s unaware he’s being demoralized in this prone position because these friends are rather enjoying their despicable game of challenge. There is way too much deliberation over fabric shade for the purpose of this ridiculous sport. At one point Nick raises the test of will-power by taking one swatch and instead of laying it on the skin of Louis back he places over Louis’ brief-covered bum and pulls it to be stretching more like it would when sewn into a garment. 

He does this with a purpose he makes up to keep Louis believing this is necessary when it’s just he and Harry fucking with each other. “...so you see when it’s sewn it will fit snuggly like this but as you can see he will have freedom of movement because the fabric is stretchy.” 

Nick was sure he was going to break Harry before Harry could break him but then Harry does the unexpected. 

Nick had the fabric stretched between his hands, one at each hip so the stretch spanned the Louis’ backside. The thing is if the actual pants would have a seam there so Harry says something to that effect as he takes the top end of the swatch and the bottom end and pulls additional stretch on the swatch; this causes the fabric to be pulled into Louis’ body cause the briefs and the swatch combined to give Louis a wedgie. 

This is the first time Louis pipes up. He makes a startled gulp like perhaps...just maybe the pulling in of the fabric by both Nick and Harry pushed Louis’ tiny lipstick embellished brief in so much that fabric rubbed agains a sensitive spot. A hole perhaps. Virginal Nick knows. Virginal Harry hopes. 

It’s all Nick can do to not laugh as Harry winks at Nick and gives an opinion while both men continue ignoring how horrid all this is to Louis’ dignity. 

“Well now that I see how the contoured effect will be I will be recommending to avoid having visible panty lines. There will need to be a jockstrap worn under these style pants or the look will be unsightly, don’t you agree Nick?” 

“Oh yes Harry a jockstrap for Louis, thong for the ladies, would be perfect...so only to avoid unsightly panty-lines. Black of course. We don’t want ‘whities’ with lipstick kisses showing through do we.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ new uniform.

The last task of Louis’ first day was a tour given by Mrs Scott of the offices and various rooms on the floor that houses Styles Investments. Once they completed the tour, returning to what will be Louis’ desk the following morning is when Eleanor informs them that Grimshaw was in Harry’s office. He had brought one of Louis’ new outfits. It is ready for Louis to wear the next day. Mrs Scott concludes her last day by handing her keys over to Louis and wishing him luck. 

The next morning when Louis arrives to work, fully responsible to attend to Mr Styles needs, he looks every bit the fulfillment of Harry’s expectations. 

He also looks nervous. Understandable because he had very little time for training with Mrs Scott. Harry planned it this way so Louis wouldn’t know what is normal expectations of a Personal Assistant and what are... liberties, or things that might be considered questionable services.

The most striking thing about Louis’ appearance on day two is the “corporate” attire Grimshaw made. 

Sure it looks posh. Expensive. Sophisticated in its tailoring. However the best way to describe it is unconventional. The black fabric of the pants and the shirt were of two complementary fabrics that would be described as anything other than typical conventional suiting. The pants have a stretchable component to them such that a snug fit was meant to do away with any need for a belt. Relying on a tight fit has the consequence when Louis’ body is poured into them of accentuating the round, bubble-like bum Louis is endowed with. Where his ass strains the fabric the effect on the fabric is to become more sheer. In the right light this makes it possible to see Louis wears a thin black jockstrap constructed specially by Grimshaw to make it so there is no fabric transitioning where Louis’ entrance would be. One can imagine Louis’ hole could even in case with certain movements be grazing against the rear seam of the fabric at the seat area. Really surprising given this is “office wear” is how the pants were made as to maintain Louis’ personal style choice of rolled hems revealing ankles. This can only be a statement that Harry likes ankles.

Intentionally sheer is the black shirt that could be considered more a blouse than anything typical of a men’s shirt. Along the center of the back and front there are multiple layers of the sheer black fabric which obscures skin where these central panels are but the panels have a place they stop, the shirt being only one entirely too sheer garment on either side of Louis’ torso. This allows one to see clearly how tiny his waist is. How his ribs show because he’s so lean. And there is another thing about the placement of the seam that is the intersection panel-layers end and sheer side-sections. This seam in the front runs right over Louis’ nipples. When Louis came off the elevator as he arrived to work his tugging at the shirt gave the impression the seam was an irritant to sensitive skin. It’s hard to fathom this is not the case when in the minutes that follow Louis’ arrival he continues to kind of subconsciously tug the shirt like to try to reposition the seam off his nips.

The long sleeves of the shirt are the same as the side panels of the torso. They are sheer. More blouse-like than men’s wear. They show how shapely Louis’ arms are. Also a feature of a more feminine-made garment is the collar. It is a jabot-style collar with its multiple layers around the neck creating an illusion of it being an actual collar and the flounces fabric on the chest center act as a frame to highlight Louis’ facial features, how fine and delicate, pixie-like they are.

The unorthodox attire can only be justified as it is supposed to represent a look that could be worn by anyone regardless of gender, and being so well made, properly fitted it suggests elegance and luxury. Without question on Louis it looks like he is a model more than an office assistant. 

Harry did say he wants to mix things up. Convey a message. Only the finest for their clients. 

Harry’s pleasure seeing Louis is evident immediately. Notably Louis is, for once, on time so Harry greets him in a manner not familiar to other employees. He swoops over to meet Louis on Louis’ first step coming off the elevator. That he wasn’t in his office as is typical but waiting with some anticipation is unprecedented behavior from the demanding Lord Styles. 

“Louis, good. You’re dressed appropriately and on time.” Harry says taking one of Louis’ hands with a familiarity more like lovers than employee-employer. “Let’s have a look at you shall we?” 

Not letting go of the hand Harry has a hold of, he raises his arm in a movement to take Louis into a slow turn to allow Harry to see him from every angle. The move to inspect Louis is slowest as bum-side fit is examined. When the displaying turn is completed Harry has eyes that are a little darkened. Harry’s pupils seem wide like they hungrily took in much that pleased him. 

Louis blushes because when he looks down embarrassed at Harry’s attentiveness he discovers the sight of what appears to be an outline of Harry’s cock, as something of that unmistakable shape, very large for dick, is filling the more traditional suit trousers Harry wears in a obscene manner. 

Harry is pleased Louis noticed this. Pleased it makes Louis blush. That blush adds to the submissive position Harry wants to put Louis into. Enjoying his effect on Louis he wants to keep Louis off his guard for the real reason for why the dress code. He has yet to release Louis’ hand. Instead he uses it to keep Louis close as he leans in to whisper. “I can’t tell you how exciting it is to think of the women wearing something like this.” 

Harry’s whisper keeps up the illusion that Perrie and Eleanor will wear something the same as Louis, and also that Harry is into women. The whisper has the extra effect of his breath tickling Louis’ neck. Harry detects a shiver from Louis through their touching hands and the sight of some goosebumps that rose on the skin of Louis’ neck. 

Signs of Louis’ sensitivity again. 

The day before Louis was bent over Harry’s desk for him and desire for that has been burning in Harry for hours since. He has Louis dressed such that with strain of the fabric Louis will unknowingly be presenting himself. Harry spent his restless night fantasizing how he can create a first day with Louis dressed like this to reap the full advantage of Nick’s excellent work. 

The process of deception is one of Harry’s greatest gifts. It’s an essential aspect to get the wealthy to hand over their faith in trusting their investments in the type business Harry does. He’s conjured a natural, organic way to make Louis bow for him. Bum presented. Bending putting stress on the fabric. The fabric stretches. As it does the sheerness increases. The jock strap doesn’t cover Louis’ hole...nirvana. 

Smiling, holding Louis’ hand still, Harry warmly directs Louis. “Since this is your first day where it’s all on you to assist me I wanted to start with simple tasks until you get more comfortable in your position. I’ve pulled out a bunch of paper files that are pretty likely needing sorting. Some I’ve had entered into the electronic data files, but not all of them. There are stacks and stacks of them. You’ll need to go through them. There are so many I’ve got them in columns of folders in my office of the floor. Lets start with you doing that, after you bring me a coffee. You remember how Mrs Scott told you I take it?” 

“Yes sir.” The relief on Louis’ face for such a simple start of the day is cute in his innocence. He suspects nothing. How sweet. 

Louis joins Harry in Harry’s office after getting the coffee and a light knock to alert Harry before he enters. Closing the door he brings Harry the coffee. Asks if it’s okay. 

“Things are perfect”, Harry says pretending that he is not watching Louis’ every movement. Based on whether Louis is beside him or moving around Harry is checking out his arse or his torso liking the way that seam touches Louis’ nips with movements likely making them chafe a little given how sensitive Louis’ silky skin is. “Th stack of files on the floor over there are for you to go through. Sort them. Anything with the yellow stripe inside on the cover page is a file that has been scanned and entered. Those will be shredded. The others require entry.” 

It was deliberate to put the stacks of folders where they are on the floor across from Harry’s desk. His office is large, but they could’ve been better placed elsewhere. Better yet they could be in one of the other rooms where they don’t clutter Harry’s office. This was strategic. When Louis goes to them, back to Harry, all he has to do is bend over. Or get on his knees and bend over. 

This is precisely what Louis does. The files are stacked about a foot high so to be on his knees works. Bending is required. As he sorts he will shift side to side a little. This gives Harry a look of Louis’ bent, prone, legs parted and because there is strain on the stretchable fabric the sheerness increases, Harry gets full-disclosure. 

If Louis looks back over his shoulder to inquire if there is need for more coffee, Harry appears to be busy with what he’s doing at his desk. Hidden by the desk is an outline of a huge cock pressing against his trousers, throbbing with want. 

The more Louis works, needing to move side to side because he is clearly taking initiative to begin to sort the “to be done” files into stacks neatly arranged alphabetically, despite not asked to do that thoroughly yet. The more Louis is parting his legs, straining the fabric, he is unknowingly making it more sheer with every move, exposing himself ever more. 

Little by little what Harry observes as Louis works with dedication on the files, unaware that Harry is watching him closely, is the somewhat paler skin of Louis’ smooth, big bum stretching the fabric of the carefully designed trousers. In a way the seam of the fabric in the trouser seat delves between each cheek of Louis’ parted his legs. This spreads the full, plump cheeks more, revealing Louis’ paler crack and a tiny hole hidden there. Harry can imagine if not see, it’s a smooth, tight, pink, virginal hole. Harry seizes place, riveted, as he has a hint that sometimes the rub of the seam, in the absence of protective cloth like a thong strap, teases Louis’ hole to wink, pulse with Louis’ movements as he bends over, stretches side to side, legs spread, hole thoroughly exposed to his new boss. 

This brings Harry to a point in watching this where pressing down on the fat head of his cock through the fabric of his trousers isn’t enough to cease the need. 

Harry must take his cock out and release the pressure. 

“Louis?” Harry says sounding tense. The tone is because he is urgent. Urgently needing to run to the bathroom and wank off. “Can you get me a refill on coffee please?” 

Louis gets up and comes to Harry, the smile on his face says he’s more relaxed because he feels matched to the challenge. He also tugs at the shirt to shift it. Harry gets the idea that the seam place to aggravate sensitive tissue has done so. Louis tiny nip in a quick peak looks a little puffier than they were when Harry saw them during the session. 

Louis picks up Harry’s cup. “Same as the first?” 

Harry nods. Tries not to look like he might explode. He pushes himself to stay sat, the large desk hiding his massive bulge and enjoys watching how as Louis walks away the bubble butt moves. 

Running to the private men’s room Harry only has to ask himself how much more a just-been-fucked-waddle would make that bubble butt pronouncedly more attractive, the knowing he did that to Louis. 

Harry’s orgasm in his hands is swift. “Thank you Louis.” Harry whispers to himself with his last drop extruded. 

*** 

Lunch time comes and Harry has been enjoying watching Louis for hours. He decides to tell Louis they should talk over a working lunch more about “Louis’ position under him”. Harry has to string those exact words together because to say job, expectations, responsibilities...well those words are boring. Whereas words like “positions”, “under him”, “on top of” tasks... as in the task of Harry’s big cock, these are terms Harry wants to use deliberately. 

After so many hours watching Louis expose himself Harry needs more than simply seeing Louis’ tight, virginal hole without a touch. He needs to touch it. 

Harry knows that if they leave for lunch now the elevator will become packed as it stops floor after floor at peak lunch hour. Louis will be made to get closer and closer to Harry as the elevator fills more and more. One of the advantages of this stretchy fabric, the belt-free design Nick crafted is how there is room for movement. Move with Louis’ body. Also, deliberately designed there is room for movement like having to accept a hand sliding between the fabric and arse within, seeking a tight hole. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his move.

When Harry and Louis take the elevator at the fiftieth floor there is no one else from Styles Investments taking the same elevator other than Stan. Stan, a low level number cruncher, is a nerd. A bit of a loner. From the looks of the time of day he was the one who is sent to pick up lunch orders to bring back for the more senior staffer in his section of the company.

“Stan”, Harry says as he takes the back wall to one side of the elevator. Louis takes the side wall closest to Harry and Stan takes the wall opposite Louis. “You met Louis, my new assistant, yesterday I presume.”

Nervously, like he wants to avoid galking at Louis in the the new attire, Stan glances one quick look, eye-contact only, before he answers. “Yes sir. We all did.”

Stan continues to stride in not, not, not Looking at Louis. He studies his own shoes though he almost allows himself to admire Louis’ shoes, or rather ankles. To Louis, eyes on ankles he says, “Congratulations again Louis, and welcome. Best investment company in all of England, best paying too.”

Harry thinks this is the most words he has ever heard come out of Stan’s mouth. Stan is not a person to call attention to himself. He does allow himself one brief second of eye contact when Louis says “Thank you. I’m excited to be hired.”

The elevator stops. A few employees of Liam’s step on. As in elevator decorum they take open spots on the three walls. Stan resumes looking at his own shoes. The new entrants take a longer look than casual at Louis before eyes to the floor because they see Styles watching their expressions. Harry’s reputation proceeds him. They work for a similarly demanding person so they don’t allow themselves too much more inspection of this thing standing closest to Mr Styles.

Louis rugged at his shirt when the fleeting attention was his. When he did so Harry thought perhaps Louis’ nipple on the side closest to him looked a little puffier, more pert. Like the desired effect of teasing them with the placement of the seam is effective.

Floor forty-eight, one of Zayn’s employees joins the six persons on the elevator. She stops cold seeing the odd one out. So arrested at the sight of Louis she is still in the track of the door when it starts to close. 

And so it goes, floor by floor. When the elevator starts to get full people shuffle, adjust, make more room. As he hopes Louis is bumped which makes him lost against a wall so he moves to a tiny opening made right in front of Harry. All Harry had to do to maintain that spot he wanted Louis was keep one foot a little too casually ahead of directly under him and give anyone wanting to move there a stern stare that said, “no”. Ah, the power of power. But once Harry saw the congestion was just right he pulled his foot away, Louis jostled moved in front of him and there he has it. 

Louis confined by the closeness. His ass-of-the-gods right there.

Harry moves slow. He moves only when people shuffle as they do. Most people in this very full elevator are looking forward to the door. It’s stops at floors despite there being no more room because on every floor there are people wanting to get one of the many elevators. Anyone riding this elevator who gets a call of a page adjusts a little. It’s these adjustments that give Harry his opening. 

Harry’s first move is to simply brush the back of his hand against the curve on the lowest part of Louis’ bum. This action was to see if Louis would be surprised or disturbed by what was a soft caress and behaps as benign a contact as to have been made by someone’s bag or brief case. 

Louis doesn’t flinch. Harry does this caress occasionally though without consistency to keep it seem random and incidental. Louis accepts this. Harry feels his dick twitch ever so slighty. The back of his hand caresses one more time with fingers curling back to get a cupping along Louis’ posterior. Yes, Louis accepts this.

Three of the people at the very front of the elevator are talking among themselves as the elevator continues it’s slow descent. On one floor the door opens and a person doesn’t try to enter but passes a folder into the elevator that someone from the middle of the congested group reaches for. Once again this causes some pronounced jostling. 

Louis doesn’t flinch when that situation made it right for Harry to take a bold leap. He hooked his index finger into the waistband at the back of Louis’ pants. With there being no belt, the fabric giving, he keeps his finger there hooking onto the waistband...and he slides the invasive finger from side to side. 

The back of the index finger slipped between the garment and the skin gets a feel of the smooth skin. It seems Louis isn’t sure what to do as he surely feels a finger inside the waist of his pants and knows it can’t be anything else or accidental as it continues this. 

Louis might be scared. His shows no sign of calling attention to this invasion.

Sure enough when Harry uses the hooked finger to pull on the waist band in a deliberative manner, Louis stays frozen. The fact that he is immutable with Harry’s violation is what Harry had hoped from the start. His left index finger pulling a slight gap, Harry’s right hand goes in, palm of hand to cheek.

Oh what a gloriously full, round, pleasing cheek. It’s practically more than Harry can handle because he wants to squeeze it but the pants prevent that. They do, however, press his hand more into the big butt cheek.

Harry spreads his fingers. With his fingers spread wide he still has more than his hand can easily cover in their spread. Louis bum is too perfectly fat.

An advantage of spreading his fingers as wide as he can is how the two outer fingers get a feel of the the ass where the curve into the crack begins. A little more effort on Harry’s part and the little finger actually touches the central crevice between bulbous cheeks. It’s hot in there. Hot and...Louis is sweating.

He’s also quiet. And still. And maybe scared but he does nothing. He takes it.

Harry works his hand in the back of the garment so his right hand, once on right cheek is moving to the left cheek. This is for the purpose of positioning his right index finger to where it can feel the length of Louis’ wet crack; to where his most experienced finger can feel that tiny hole Harry has been watching all morning. 

One touch with discovery and the skin there twitches. It’s a twitch that sends excitement right to Harry’s cock. His dick twitches in response to Louis’ twitch. Louis whose wet crack with its tiny hole isn’t brave enough to say anything to make this stop.

With Grimshaw having declared his utmost confidence that Louis is clueless about his impact on men, Harry has got all the fuel he needs to play this game more in quest of what he believes must be a virgin hole. Harry tickles the entrance with the tip of his finger more. He gets a feel of a series of tiny twitches. Harry is amazed at how Louis is afraid to react, even to cough or something, anything to say someone should stop.

Perhaps Louis is afraid to make a scene. Perhaps he is unsure if this is some stranger in this packed elevator or even his new boss. For certain Louis is accepting of the invasive groping in silence. His body responding, more twitches, more strongly detectable, more of Louis developing a sweating ass.

Maybe Louis doesn’t see himself as gay. Perhaps now... he is curious.

Before the last few floors Harry goes so far as to press the uninvited, invasive groping literally much further; that is to say he finishes a flourish of flicks across the responsive entrance with a strong press to it. By touch Harry could be certain of two things. One is how he has the tippy-tip of his finger on the center of Louis’ hole deliberately much more firmly. It’s like he wants to press in if the sweat of Louis’ ass would only be enough to act as a lubricant. The second thing is this firm pressure on Louis’ body has the hole twitching with a heightened rapidity. It’s like the hole is pulsing against Harry’s finger, responding everytime Harry’s circles and taps that tiny pucker with determination. The feel of the smooth, tight hole right up against his finger has Harry’s cock fighting against his trousers, as if wanting to be released of his confines in all it’s big, thick glory and plunder all the way to the hilt in the hot hole in front of it. 

Maybe Louis doesn’t know it, but his body wants the feeling. 

Harry stops playing at fingering Louis’ hole. God he wants to kiss Louis on his soft neck where Harry sees some perspiration erupted and tell him he was a good boy. Instead he caresses over an butt cheek again, tries to give it a little pat like to say “god boy” before removing it from Louis pants right before the elevator reaches the ground floor. The door opens. Once Harry is sure Louis is not looking, he takes his hand to his face to sniff the delicious scent of Louis’ hole, quickly putting his fingers in his mouth to have a taste. 

... 

During lunch Harry doesn’t show anything other than his smooth, calm demeanor. His deep slow voice imparts various details that are important for Louis to know about how Harry likes things to run at the office. He keeps files on people, files they don’t know about. Mostly it’s notes on personal observations. The sort of details like to help him politely ask about certain client’s children with a keen memory to flatter the clients about how important they are to him. Details like that of who plays what be it music or sports is flattery to the people he manipulates as much as he manages their money. On some clients he keeps notes on their dirty little secrets. Information is power. 

Louis hasn’t done much speaking throughout this time. In fact he uses his pretty mouth very little. 

Louis didn’t seem to have an appetite. He hardly looks at Harry unless Harry would say “Louis?” 

Louis would then look up from the way he is playing with his food pushing it around on his plate with a fork. For a split second Harry would have Louis’ pretty blue eyes on his. They would glance to his mouth, his face would blush, he immediatley looks back down and resumes not eating his lunch. 

On the way back to the office Harry has the distinct feeling Louis is like this because of the groping. Maybe he still doesn’t know if the perpetrator was a stranger or his boss but the way Louis blushed looking at Harry’s mouth as they ate lunch convinces Harry that Louis would like for it to have been Harry, with Harry’s lips, that made his bum dance for the touch of him. 

... 

Once they enter the building Harry sees Zayn standing at the rows of elevators waiting on what will be the first one down to ground floor. Zayn is dresses in his typical “I was meant to be a model” attire. Harry rushes to get to him because he wants to introduce his new prize to Zayn himself to see the reaction on Zayn’s face to Louis. 

Louis dressed like this. 

“Oh Zayn, perfect! Lets ride up this one together, I have a new assistant I want you to meet.” 

Zayn turns hearing the familiar voice, his focus was on the opening elevator and the crowd coming off it but when he sees Louis he does that thing when a person sees someone but it’s really too interested in a distraction until their eyes tell their brain “wait one minute, look at that again!” 

Zayn’s mouth all open. His eyes get wide. He is struck. Harry has to pull Zayn along with he and Louis as they step into the elevator because Zayn is both mute and riveted. “This is Mr Tomlinson, Zayn, or Louis. You can call him Louis.” 

Zayn continues to act as if mute so Harry completes the introduction. “Louis this is Mr Malik. Malik of Malik Enterprises. The Malik’s are in commodity trading. Quite good at it, some would say the most successful. My company manages most of their higher-ups personal wealth, including Zayn’s parents investment portfolio.” 

Louis starts to extend a hand to Zayn. “Nice to meet you,” he says softly like he is still trying to reconcile his earlier elevator ride experience. 

Zayn grabs Louis hand more like it was a loaf of bread offered to a starving man than a mere shake of the hands. It visibly startles Louis it is so hungry and greedy. 

“We’ve met before, didn’t we? Weren’t you interviewed just a couple days ago? Late for the meeting, I recall. Black skinny jeans with a torn knee, T-shirt disguised under a jacket that looked like it came from your sister’s closest.” 

Louis doesn’t get his hand back as quickly as norms would call for. He looks at it being clamped onto by Zayn who adds the other hand to hold it as well. He blushes for the countless time since Harry invaded his pants earlier. 

“Yes, yes that was me.” 

Zayn half-laughs as he says “And now you come to work like this?” 

The remark has Louis’ eyes flare like Harry’s not seen before. He’s taken back by the remark and Harry senses Louis is going to make a sassy comeback which Harry is sure Zayn deserves but then again this uniform Harry has had designed is too important for Louis to begin to question. 

“The attire is my doing Zayn. I had the look designed for the staff working front reception. Wanted something gender neutral and Louis is the first one to be wearing the look. I rather like it.” Harry takes the hand Zayn has claimed and makes Louis turn by using it to spin him slowly. “Wouldn’t you say it’s rather nice Zayn?” 

Zayn gets an eye-full. He nearly falls back against the elevator wall behind where he stands because when Louis is made to turn Zayn sees all of it. How it shows off dat fat, plump ass. The way nipples nearly sort of slip into view, how the sheerness on the side of the shirt and sleeves emphasize Louis’ Shapley area and tiny waist, his twinkishness. 

It’s perfect. Before Zayn can get his slack mouth closed again Harry pulls out a card from his lapel pocket of his own jacket and promptly drops it. Immediatley Louis bends over to pick it up. Hand sit to Harry and in that split second Zayn got a flash of how the fabric when pulled by ass-movement gets more sheer, immediately disclosing all of Louis’ arse. 

Zayn nearly chokes. “Harry you’re brilliant. Positively brilliant. Who made this?” 

“Grimshaw.” 

“Naturally. He’s good. He’s really good.” 

“So you like it Mr Malik?” Louis says as he passes the card Harry dropped back to Harry. 

“Like it? I love it! And call me Zayn...unless Harry requires you to call me ‘Sir’.” 

There is a lewdness implied by this. Sir as in the sir used in Dom-Sub dynamics. Zayn is playing with Harry over this one because, damn, Harry has done the inconceivable. 

“Louis is welcome to call you whatever you like.” 

“Zayn it is then. I want Louis to feel comfortable to come to me anytime. If his demanding boss get too hard on top of him and he wants advice om how he might please Harry Styles, you know, that sort of thing.” 

The wink to Harry that terminates Zayn’s statement goes unnoticed by Louis. He seems to be adjusting his shirt again. The poor lad; his nipples must be a little raw. Harry should feel bad but he sees them protruding so lovely he can imagine the pleasure their state would be should he lick them and blow a cooling breath on them for comfort. 

Harry hands the card he’d dropped to Zayn like to make it seem the pulling out of the card was with purpose. “Oh hey this gentleman is in pallium. We are managing some assets for him and he asked if I knew anything about your firm. I told him I’d pass his card on after, of course, telling him the Malik’s are the best. Only the best of the best ... in London”. 

“Oh hey speaking of that. Liam is thinking of moving their offices to that new building. That way he can have the top floor again. The thing is I’d hate to see my neighbor above be someone I don’t like as much as Payne. Maybe you can sweet talk him into staying, like with sweetening the desire to keep his office here.” 

The meaning is lost on Louis but to Harry it’s clear. The use of the word “sweet” is a way of saying incentivize Liam to stay put by showing Liam the new assistant’s sweet ass. 

“I’d be happy to do that.” Is all Harry says as they arrive to floor forty-eight. 

The door opens. Zayn gives Harry a nod like to make a tip of the hat in Harry’s course of actions. To Louis he says “Louis, look forward to seeing more of you.” 

Louis smiles. “Me too sir, Zayn.” 

Once the door closes Harry moves on to another subject. The goal like those before. Put Louis in a compromised position and see how he accepts it. 

“Louis how about this afternoon we get you working on the computer since much of what you will do for me requires you are comfortable using the software programs we use in the office. I take it your exposure to office software is limited? I don’t recall seeing that you did much on the computers where you worked before.” 

A nervous tug of his shirt proceeds Louis honest answer. “That’s right. 

Harry takes advantage of the shy, downward cast eyes to smile smugly. “That’s okay Louis. I prefer to start with someone who has no experience and teach them what I like, the way I like it.” 

Louis looks up quickly and smiles, relief on his face. “Thank you sir. I will do whatever you ask. Exactly as you like.”


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the office, Harry has Louis sat at what was Mrs Scott’s desk, now Louis’, and Harry begins teaching Louis a few things about their computer systems, software packages, the basics of how things are to be organized. This attentiveness to Louis gets noticed by Perrie and Eleanor who have never seen Harry Styles, the CEO himself, behaving like this. 

He’s patient, kind, very encouraging as a mentor to his new personal assistant. This side of Harry is so unknown and alien to them that they slowly begin to spread the word by texting other people in the office the gossip of this sight. 

This in turn encourages curiosity from more people that normally are working primarily in the back of the company. Many are meandering into reception on this or that excuse to do so to check out this strange behavior from demanding Mr Styles. In time Harry takes notice of this. While he is not suspicious that it is his doing mentorship behavior that is the root of this he does find the milling-about of all these company personnel a distraction. 

Given how easily the company’s technology allows their computers like the one Louis is using to be moved from desk to desk throughout the fiftieth floor Harry decides to takes Louis into his office because the unusually high level of traffic through reception is increasingly annoying for him. Louis seems quite oblivious to it. Perhaps it’s because this type of work is so alien to him and Louis only really confronts the struggle to learn it, not the activity that little does he know is centered on him. Him and Harry. 

Once moving into the privacy of Harry’s office the dilemma of where to sit Louis to work confronts Harry. Harry wants to get to work that is waiting at his own desk while simply allowing Louis practice some of the simpler tasks nearby but where? They can’t share Harry’s desk. It’s plenty big enough but it’s also too distracting to have Louis so close; proximity to Louis makes things throbing and hard. 

Harry decides to have Louis sit at this small table that is one he’s pulled from where it was beside a chair that is one of four chairs in a group. These series of chairs and side tables in Harry’s office are sat away from his formal desk over near the far end of his office. It is an arrangement such as to be a place for have a small meeting of two to four persons in a more leisurely setting near a wall bookshelf that fills one end of the office from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. The wall of shelves is another place for suggesting wealth through collectable objects. It has collectors’ books, valuable sculptures and assorted vases all selected to speak of culture and affluence. The seating area offers a nice place to enjoy the city view and to chat more informally. This is where Harry frequently enjoys sitting with Zayn and Liam, perhaps Niall too, at day’s end as they sip a scotch or bourbon while unwinding and sharing events of their work day. 

To use one of these small side tables as a desk for Louis gives him the look of a small school child. To Harry’s surprise, pleasantly, it also puts Louis sat at a level that when Harry stands beside him the height aligns his crotch at Louis’ face. 

Oh. Harry thinks before he lets this so bad but so good coincidence seep too deeply into his mind as he proceeds to instruct Louis. “Now you can work here on those tasks I’ve just reviewed with you. I’ll be at my desk doing some highly pressing work and if you have any problems or questions just ask. You’ll get it with a little practice.” 

Louis looks up to Harry from his pelvis-level position with his blue eyes all so bright and earnest. “Okay sir. I’ll do my best.” 

Leaving Louis to the task of familiarizing himself Harry takes a seat. Occasionally Harry looks over at Louis who is biting his lower lip as he thinks while trying to practice. The way Louis looks so slutty in his new uniform and is sat like a child at a desk is so much a mix of too many taboos that Harry has to force himself to look at his work because his pants have a pronounced bulge in them. 

It isn’t long, not long enough for bad ideas to dissipate Harry’s engorged state, before Louis runs into a problem. 

“Um, Harry, I mean sir, Mr Styles, um...I, I, I think I just deleted everything. Like all of it, accidentally! I thought I saved it but I can’t find the file...” 

Two things strike Harry about the frightened manner in which Louis spoke. One. He called Harry “Harry”. 

Two. Harry liked the way it sounded as spoken by Louis’ distinctive raspy and a little frail voice. 

Harry doesn’t tolerate those who work for him calling him by his first name but when Louis said it...well he actually, not just sort of, but really liked the sound of it. 

Furthermore the shakiness to Louis’ voice with his fear of making a mistake was sick as it was so cute. 

Harry comes to Louis’ side where he towers very closely beside Louis with Louis at this make-shift desk. Nervousness oozes off Louis as he doesn’t look up at Harry now because he is surely very worried about loosing his job. 

“Show me what you did. Don’t do it, but walk me through what steps you think you did to loose the information.” 

When Louis begins narrating what he did and his small hands go to mock-touch as he walks Harry through his mistake the fact that his hands are shaking is unavoidable. He’s a frightened little mouse. As cute as a tiny kitten. And dressed like, well, enough of that Harry thinks as he tries not to laugh because Louis is trying so hard, made to look so sinful, and so frightened he can barely speak because he sounds on the edge to tears. 

He’s vulnerable. Wanting approval. His acceptance is primed. 

He 

Will 

Do 

Anything to keep this job. 

“Louis I will teach you how to do the thing you did wrong properly.” Like that Harry leans into and over Louis a fair bit. This has his pelvis pressing into Louis’ shoulder on the side of him where Harry stands. Harry knows his bulge, his rock hard cock, is poking into Louis’ shoulder. This is deliberately done as is the decision to not tell Louis yet that the files all save automatically so Louis didn’t loose much if any work. 

Louis doesn’t take any notice at first since he is completely focused on following Harry’s direction on how to accomplish the task. Harry then completely grinds his bulge, now a painfully hard cock, against Louis’ shoulder. Louis has got to have felt that. 

Louis doesn’t flinch not even when Harry starts to hump against his shoulder and upper arm. As Harry announces “See, it’s there. You didn’t loose the file, you made it hidden work when you clicked these two commands simultaneously. The work is there though.” Harry stands up still with his pelvis pressed firmly into Louis. The grinding into Louis’ shoulder, upper arm, becomes Harry’s focus. 

Harry slides his pelvis up and down, side to side. He humps into Louis arms as he stands there essentially getting off on Louis’ arm. The drag of the whole length of his big cock against Louis arms is sinfully delicious, the combined friction of Harry’s movements and of the fabric of his trousers against his hard cock sending shivers up and down his spine. It’s almost like he’s getting a handjob from all the effort, the rubbing of the massive tent in his pants against Louis giving Harry all the release he wanted ever since he met the unknowingly slutty, twinky assistant. 

At first it could have been that Louis started out not really noticing, but when it became obvious that Harry is humping his shoulder and arm he would have noticed there was already, from the start of this, something big, thick and very hard being grinded against him. 

The way Louis shivers, looks not at Harry but only at the computer, like he’s burying his response suggests that Louis is merely grateful to be employed still. This indicates Louis might be thinking, “Oh my God, is this really happening?” 

Is Louis too afraid to look and confirm any suspicions? The idea of that keeps Harry driven to go on dry humping Louis’ arm for a while as Harry also keeps nonchalantly giving Louis instructions about what he did wrong like it is nothing inappropriate to dry fuck himself against Louis. Harry keeps making subtle but unequivocal grind motions against Louis shoulder and harm, stabbing the fat head of his cock completely against the lad, while also making circular movements with the whole length of his cock against Louis. 

Then Louis gets a question from Harry of “Louis are you listening to me? Look at me.” 

Ignoring their situation completely, Louis turns his face to look at Harry. He opens his mouth to respond but his words are muffled because Louis didn’t know Harry was so close to him, towering over Louis, such that Louis’ mouth gets smashed exactly against Harry hard, still clothed cock, as Harry deliberately moves to bring himself precisely into delicate, pretty Louis’ face. In a second, Louis whole faced is pressed up against Harry’s crotch, and all Louis can see, feel and think of is fabric and cock. So much cock. A huge, hard cock all over his face, the outline of the big length incredibly visible as it strains the pants Harry is wearing. The hardness of his dick and the way it’s positioned by all the humping makes almost every detail of the cock exposed to Louis eyes, from the base of his long, thick member to the fat, leaking head of Harrys cock. 

Since Louis has an open mouth he ends up wrapping his pink lips right over the clothed big head of Harry’s massive hard cock. Harry knows how Louis’ lips must be feeling the size of that big cock, the heat of it. He must smell only Harry’s scent. The way Louis lips got wrapped up against the fat head of Harry’s cock over his trousers in his haste to turn around and answer Harry’s question makes it hard for Louis to move, since the head of Harry’s cock was a perfect fit for the mouth now breathing over it. 

Dutifully in this compromised position, surprised and overwhelmed, Louis stays right there with his face pressed up against Harry’s bulge. His big blue eyes look into Harry’s lust-filled green ones. A few tears start to come. Harry gets the impression that they are tears of embarrassment, that Louis thinks this is all his fault for moving around so quickly, not Mr Styles who was gladly teaching him. 

Harry seeing and feeling all of this can barely resist himself. He stays still right there for a moment, not wanting to miss any second of seeing Louis like this, so innocent, so vulnerable, his face shoved against his crotch and huge hard cock, mouth open and encasing the head of his cock. The scene is too sinful, Harry has to photograph this moment in his mind for all eternity, the situation they find themselves in foreshadowing to Harry what Louis would look like on his knees with a mouthful of cock, bobbing up and down hungrily on Harry’s length until he comes with a scream right over his pretty assistant’s face, painting it all with thick globes of thick cum. It is with those fantasies on his mind that Harry gives one hard shove of his big covered cock against Louis’ face and parted lips before he starts to cum buckets inside his trousers. For certain Louis can smell him now. Even taste him, cause Harry’s trousers are getting soaked in cum by the second a huge wet stain is starting to show on his crotch, right over Louis mouth is still wrapped around the clothed head of big dick, still pulsing and pumping cum against the lad. 

Before Harry finishes, cum saturating his pants he hears his phone buzz knowing it’s a scedhule call coming in from Niall. 

Harry pulls away from Louis. The texture of Harry’s wool trousers pressing against Louis’ lips as Harry humped him has made the pale pink of them red and chafed. Harry dryly, without any explanation, says “Okay Louis, I think you’ve learned your piece for the day, you’re dismissed. Take your computer out to your desk and work there now. I’ve got to take this call from Mr Horan.”

... 

“Dismissed it the perfect way to describe it,” Louis is telling Grimshaw. 

Nick has come to drop off two more outfits, or uniforms, or whatever the apparel is supposed to be called, and it’s well after five. Harry having not peeked from his office following his work with Louis, did not say another thing to Louis after the incident. Not after telling Louis that Louis is “dismissed”. The only thing Louis saw of Harry for the rest of the day was when Harry was leaving at five fifteen. Harry keeps his conversation with Louis brief and instructive. 

“‘I’ll be leaving now Louis. A dinner date at six. Mr Grimshaw sent a message saying he’s dropping off two more sets of clothing for you so you’ll have to wait until he’s delivered them. He should be along soon.’ That was it,” Louis tells Nick. 

Nick sees the conflict on Louis’ face. Louis has just told him another weird thing happened with Harry and he is confused. Nick knows what happened. Harry told him. Called him after a conversation with Niall and described it in minute detail. Got Nick all aroused thinking about it. Nick knows how well hung Harry is. Imagining his hard cock, clothed or not, pressing into Louis’ pretty lips will be the thing Nick uses later this night to have his own moment. 

“I’m sure it was nothing Louis. What specifically was the concern? What do you mean weird?” 

“Well he, um, he was right in my face. I mean right in my face, and he ...um, I think, I mean I know..he um, he came. He creamed himself. Right there his, his big, big, huge cock, pressed into my face, my mouth on the very outline of it. It was so big. I could smell him, feel his heat, and when his pants were wet from it I could almost taste him. I didn’t say a thing. Then he dismissed me. Like is said. He said “dismissed” like I was, I don’t know, but later he makes a point to tell me he has a date. He probably thinks I'm some queer and wanted to seduce him. First my ass is wagging around during the interview, than I’m ...why didn’t I pull away?” 

“Why didn’t you? Pull away, why didn’t you? Did he use his hands to hold you there? We’re you pinned by him?” 

Mortified. Louis shakes his head. He puts his hands over his face. 

“I don’t know! He didn’t pin me. He didn’t hold my face there. He didn’t know I thought he smelt so good, so enticing, I didn’t even know it at first. I guess, I think maybe...maybe I couldn’t believe that was his cock. So big... Not until my lips felt it spasming, the smell, the wet, the taste. By then it was too late.” 

Louis tears aren’t hidden by his hands anymore. He entire body shakes. Nick wants to go hold him but he knows Harry. Don’t touch what is Harry’s property unless invited. Nick takes another option. 

“Louis I think you should put this behind you. Harry’s probably sat at dinner with some gorgeous woman right now and thinking about how he is going to fuck her after they’ve finished dinner. Make sure you are as pretty and proud as you can be tomorrow so he can enjoy thinking about when Perrie and Eleanor come to work dressed the same. He isn’t likely to think one bit about what happened with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Harry comes to work with the knowledge of what Louis told in confidence to Nick, Nick having immediatley called Harry with the story. 

It’s a surprise for Harry to discover that Louis has gotten to work before him. Louis is making coffee. Harry comes up behind him, quietly, admiring Louis’ ass as it puts a stretch on the fabric even when Louis is just standing. When Louis feels Harry’s presence he jumps, startled in surprise. Louis immediately babbles adorably nervously. 

“Oh, Mr Styles, um, I, I, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you. I came in early today because, well, trouble sleeping last night. D-do you want me to bring your coffee to you in your office as soon as it is done?” 

The way that Louis looks away, looks down, evading Harry’s eyes is telling. As is the slight blush. Harry guesses that Louis was awake all night thinking about it. Harry. Harry’s cock. Its size, it’s feel. Harry’s smell. 

His taste. 

Frustrated that Louis won’t chance to look at him, Harry turns and walks away. He conveys to Louis over his shoulder his needs as he walks to his office. 

“Have the coffee to me in my office as soon as it is brewed. I have an emergency board meeting this morning first thing.” 

The frustration of not having Louis dare to risk looking at his eyes, knowing Louis being demur and shy about the day before, that Harry is the cause, goes right to Harry’s cock. Louis would have resigned if he didn’t want this job. Yet here he is. Habitually late yet Louis was here before Harry. It’s not even half-past 7 in the morning. The thought of this has Harry getting hard. 

Louis comes into the office following a soft tap on the door to announce himself. He has the coffee in a delicate tea cup that he carries on its matching saucer. His focus is on the cup which giggles a little because his hand is shaking ever so slight. This set he drops when Louis sees Harry. 

The frustration Harry felt... that frustration went straight to Harry’s cock, demanding action from him. Louis entering the office is confronted with a Harry Styles standing before him with a huge bulge in his pants. The style of Harry’s trousers being the type with pleats in the front, unlike the pants he wore the day before, are so easily tented by his massive erection. 

Louis falls to his knees to pick up the broken cup and saucer. He begins profusely apologizing as Louis’ attempts to pick up broken pieces is confounded by Louis’ stare at Harry. How can Harry blame Louis? Harry’s pants are tented. 

“I’m so, so, sorry, sir, sorry...” Louis manages to say, “I’ll cle-clean this up, bring another...” 

Harry begins pacing. He snaps. 

“I don’t need the damn coffee,” Harry walks past Louis close enough that it makes Louis do a visible swallow as it must make the erection seem even more impressive given that Louis is looking up from the floor at it. “What I’d need is to do something about this!” 

Harry points at himself. “I can’t go into a meeting with the full board sitting with my dick sticking out like this can I?” 

Louis continues to try to pick up pieces, alternating between trying not to look at Harry and being incapable of not. His cheekbones have a flush of pink and Louis licks his lips like the feel of Harry the day before lingers on them. Louis also nods. His response is so soft, his look so demure. “I understand sir.” 

Louis doesn’t know what Harry means. 

“No, I don’t think you do, Louis. Look at this.” With that said Harry stops his pacing where he is directly in front of Louis. Louis, who is on his knees. 

Harry unzips his trousers. He pulls his cock out through the slit in the silk fabric of his boxers. 

“You see the size of me when I am hard? Something this big doesn’t get hidden so easily Louis, I can’t go into a meeting like this now can I?” 

Louis’ eyes widen upon seeing Harry’s perfect, big hard cock. With Louis’ eyes locked on to staring at Harry’s cock, Louis’ lips getting a swipe of his tongue as they drink in Harry’s proportions, the implication that Louis is thirsty for him makes the fat, red head of Harry’s cock begin dripping. 

Harry asks, “Well? Hmm Louis? What should I do about this? I’m so hard I feel like exploding...” Harry makes a few thrusts with his cock held in his hand. He flexes his hard cock so it is only a foot or so away from Louis’ face. Then Harry gets a hold of his big cock with his right hand and starts slapping it against the open palm of his left hand, as if the motions would make his uncomfortable erection go away. 

Louis doesn’t pull away. He looks to want to come forward so Harry steps in so close letting go of it so that his big cock slaps against Louis’ cheek, the movement of Harry’s step being led by the huge cock right in front of Louis’s face. Harry takes it and swipes it across Louis’ lips, slightly parted, with a surprise to Louis but not Harry that a trail of precum is left on Louis’ face by the graze of the fat, red pulsing head of his cock. Harry didn’t believe perfection like with a face as delicate as Louis’ could be improved on but there it is. His mark left there; Louis is meant to be painted in cum. 

Louis moves only to open his mouth more. The sight of Louis doing a deliberate lick to take in the trail of precum Harry’s cock left on Louis’ lips followed by using a finger to wipe precum from the side of his face where his tongue can’t reach. Louis does this only to put that which he swiped up with his finger into his mouth. The sight of Louis sucking the captured precum off his finger, has Harry jolted into asking Louis to help. That Louis wanted the taste of Harry counts as clear consent to Harry. 

Keeping his big, hard cock right in front of Louis’ face, the head of it still touching the lad’s parted lips, Harry pleads: “Louis please help me, please, just give it a suck lad, come on, wrap your pretty lips around it.” 

“I don’t know what to do sir...I, I’m not gay.” 

“Gay doesn’t matter Louis, the look of you looking at my big, red cock like you are hungry says you’re curious, and I’m so, so hard. I have a meeting soon! Give my slit a lick, doesn’t it look tasty?” 

Louis gives a slow, consensual nod. He looks so uncertain of himself. Intimidated perhaps? Louis does as he is invited to. His small hand goes to hold a part of Harry’s dick so he and Harry both have some of Harry’s length. Louis looks at the head of Harry’s cock, it dripping with want. Louis is appearing timid as the tip of his tongue takes the tiniest lick. It is still touching the slit, dissecting it when his eyes look up to Harry’s for assurance. As Louis delves his tongue, firmly dividing the slit, Harry’s precum becomes more profuse. 

Harry rewards Louis hoping Louis’ timidity will fade. “That’s it Louis, I’ll teach you.” 

Louis takes that which Harry gives into his mouth. Louis doesn’t have his mouth closed but for a micro second before he opens it again. Harry plays with the jawline and cheekbones of one side of Louis’ face with the hand that doesn’t hold his dick as he coaches Louis. 

“Good lad. Now put all of my head in that pretty mouth of yours, just so you feel the size of me.” 

Louis gives to this willingly. His eyes close once he slips Harry’s fat knob in his mouth. 

“Very good Louis. Let me feel that tongue working into my slit like you did a minute ago. Come on. You can do it.” 

Louis does as he’s told and with the effort his lips go more firmly around Harry. Harry moans. Moans and praises. 

“Much better, mum so good, fabulous, firmly mouthing my knob, teasing my slit. Oh, so, so good.” 

Louis opens his eyes to look up. This makes his eyebrows lift. His pixie expression is quizzical. What’s next, Louis seems to say. Louis actually puts his other hand, the one not helping to hold Harry’s length that he has in his mouth, on the backside of Harry. Cradling Harry’s ass. As Louis chooses to hold Harry’s ass, Harry asks permission for more. 

“That’s right Louis, that’s right. You know there is more I need, don’t you? You want to take more on me in your mouth now, huh baby? Be a good lad, go down on as much of me as you can. Relax your throat.” 

Louis’ eyes go closed again. He enthusiastically gives this his best. He can’t get as much of Harry as Harry would like but the feel of it, Louis’ mouth, is so good that he has Harry moaning. Harry gives up holding his own cock with a hand letting Louis have total control over holding his dick as Louis begins energetically bobbing up and down on Harry’s shaft. Harry’s shaft is all wet with saliva because Louis becomes sloppy like he has gotten more and more hungry for Harry’s cock. 

The sloppiness, the sound of “suck, suck, suck”, the way that Louis begins to moan in response to Harry’s moans makes Harry feel embolden. Harry takes Louis’ face with both hands so he can be more forceful as needs to take control, to fuck Louis’ face having taken the control back from Louis. Holding the boy’s head, Harry starts to skull fuck Louis face as he feels the boy taking more and more of his length into his throat, using Louis’ mouth like a hole to plunge his long, thick shaft in rapid succession. 

Soon Harry needs to finish. Knowing he is beginning to cum before the first spurt will hit the back of Louis’ throat, Harry pulls himself out of Louis’ mouth, spurting strings of cum all over Louis’ face, hair and those pretty lips, not so pale a pink anymore, but a shade more red. Harry discovers he likes the look of Louis flushed, red face dripping with his cum more than he thought he could imagine. 

Harry finds the look of Louis dizzying. He snaps back into CEO mode. “Louis, so far you are working into being a wonderful secretary. Now clean up the mess on the floor after you’ve taken care of yourself in my private men’s room. We can’t have the ladies seeing you like this, otherwise they will be jealous and I have a meeting with the full board of directors within half an hour.” 

... 

The board members arrive and are seated in the large board room by Eleanor and Perrie, offered coffee or tea before Harry joins them with Louis is tow. Harry has instructed Louis to attend to anyone who might like a refilling during the meeting which means he is expected to stay in the meeting for the duration. 

This gives Harry a chance to delight in observing how the board members react to Louis. Louis in his slutty attire. 

It’s obvious they want to look and yet don’t allow it of themselves. All of them except Niall. Niall enjoys watching whenever Louis circles around the table. The slightest lean forward for Louis to pour a cup of coffee or tea and Louis’ bum seems to be more pronouncedly exposed by the movement as the fabric seems pressed to stretch, becoming more sheer. Niall can only imagine if he had Louis alone in this boardroom, the large table at which they are sat would be the perfect place to bend Louis over, part his cheeks and pound the ever living fuck out of him. 

A few times during the meeting Harry catches sight of Niall looking at Louis. Harry winks at Niall. He’s aware of Niall’s desires. 

Following the meeting, Niall expresses a desire to speak with Harry in privacy “on another matter” as the board members slowly make their leave. Harry asks Louis to show Niall to his office so they can talk there. Harry finishes sharing parting comments with the other members of the board, returns to his office only to find that not only is Niall in there but so is Liam. Liam having been shown to Harry’s office by Eleanor as the meeting was nearing completion. 

It’s a surprise to have two of them waiting for him. Almost as surprising as how they seem. 

Both Niall and Liam are standing with Louis, rather close, too close. Both of them have their hands on Louis. Their fingers are feeling the fabric on his shirt near his neck and although it’s not touching of arse or anything like that it has a sort of intimacy about it. A hint of their shared desire to consume this twink for he is so pristine and pure. 

Harry clears his throat. 

The two lads who were coveting Harry’s prize withdrawal from their fawning over Louis. Neither one looks embarrassed by their slight invasiveness. These are good mates to Harry, so perhaps they feel this is a license they are free to take. 

“Harry!” Liam calls out. “Just enjoying looking at the details on this attire you’ve had Grimshaw make for the new assistant here. What a work of art. I’d heard about it from Zayn, now that I see it, wow, have to say you and Nick have outdone yourselves.” 

Louis looks bashful about the attentions of these two attractive, successful young men. Harry presumes Louis was feeling a little overwhelmed being felt over by strangers even if they were “only admiring the details of the tailoring”. 

“Louis, you’re dismissed. Go check messages to see if any came in while we were in the meeting that I need to respond to immediatley once Mr Payne, Mr Horan and I have concluded our meeting. Thank you.” 

Louis leaves unaware there are three sets of eyes watching his bum as it seems to pop, one cheek on one side, then the cheek on the other side, perhaps because the fabric does that sheerness-shift thing as it stretches ever so slight. 

Once the door closes Liam continues on about Louis. “Wow, Harry, I mean wow. When Zayn told me about the new assistant I didn’t believe him. We both remember meeting him on the elevator the day he came for an interview. Late, I recall. Kind of thought Zayn was trying to pull one on me until he came striding in with Niall. I mean, Harry, he’s got such a fabulous ass and you’ve put it out there for all to see...is that a jock strap under those pants? Tell me how much do they get more sheer if he bends a lot?” 

Harry’s sits in the chair at his desk. He puts his arms up, crossing them behind his head, his feet up on his desk. “Grimshaw is a genius. The fabric gets much more sheer with the deeper the bend. You can see everything about his sweet ass if he’s put in a compromising position. Even his tiny, tight hole as it dances.” 

Niall laughs. “I thought during the board meeting a couple members were going to have a heart attack. Did you see Fredricks trying not to notice how that ass looked as Louis was next to him bending over to fill Tuller’s coffee?” 

Harry laughs. He takes it that his friends aren’t advising him to play it smarter as a sign that they admire the situation Harry has created so much that they can’t conceive of giving him a lecture on the impracticality of doing something like this. 

Liam is curious. “I just wonder how you got your twink assistant to go for this? I’m wondering, is he into you?” 

“We constructed this bullshit idea that El and Perrie will wear the same thing. A kind of uniform look for the front reception staff. And no he is not gay, so he told Nick. Of course that doesn’t explain why he was on his knees taking my dick first thing this morning, so. Whatever.” 

“What? This morning he sucked your dick?” Niall bubbles with eagerness and excitement to hear more. He and Liam both have taken seats in the two chairs directly across from Harry’s desk. Each adjust themselves a little like the combination of seeing Louis, hands on him, now hearing Harry’s story, is all too much. 

“Yes. He was very much not familiar with doing the act. He made a quick learner though and was so pretty to watch with my dick making his lips raw, those eyelashes of his feathering across his fine cheekbones, tears coming from the strain of me. He didn’t look to have gotten hard as he sucked me off but he did get into it. He moaned like he wanted more. If history is consistent, Louis will be confiding his situation to Nick. Nick will call and tell me what he was thinking. Based on this I believe it is time for Nick to coach Louis on how it’s a stressing job being me. Louis should be a good lad, a good assistant and be prepared to suck my cock every morning.” 

The way Niall and Liam each rub a hand over their crotch says it all even before they concur on Harry’s devious idea.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after Harry’s first time receiving a blowjob from Louis, his new, twink assistant, Harry arrives to work early having learned from Nick what Louis thoughts were about the incident. The way Louis gives full disclosure to Nick is an unbelievable perk to the relationship among the three.

According to Nick, Louis went on and on about “how massive Harry is”. Louis reaffirmed to Nick that he has never done anything like that before and he couldn’t understand “why it is important to me to please him so.” For Harry this insite heightens desires. Louis is a butt-fuck virgin. Sweet.

That Louis wants to please Harry leads to Louis confiding to Nick the next thing. Points of conversation shared by Nick with Harry will be used by Harry to orchestrate things to his advantage, particularly given how Nick set Louis up for Harry. 

Louis said about his concerns: “...I just don’t know why I wanted to please him in t h a t way. I’m not gay, but when he pulled out his massive cock, it was ripe with precum, he so desperate to get off so he could go to his meeting without an erection filling his trousers... I don’t know. I simply wanted it. To feel him in my mouth, the full, big head of his cock on my tongue, my tongue in his slit. I wanted to feel his arse too with my hands, when he began to take over fucking me mouth. And then I think I pleased him, until later...” 

Nick described to Harry how Louis sounded a little sad when next he resumed speaking, their conversation over the phone, so Nick never saw Louis’ face but heard sadness in his voice. 

“After the board meeting I was to show Mr Horan to Harry’s office while he finished with the other board members who had a few parting comments. We found that Mr Payne was already waiting there. I don’t know if you know him; I met him once, in the elevator, the day I interviewed. ...”

“Anyway, Mr Payne and Mr Horan are quite good friends it seems. They both liked the way I looked in my uniform. They asked me to turn around for them and said so many nice things about your work. As they were studying the details of the collar, two of them close to me I was unaware that Harr...Mr Styles had entered. I think I was distracted by their touches.”

“Distracted?” Nick asks. “By what?”

“Well, okay...I can’t be sure, but I’m pretty sure I felt Mr Payne. He was particularly close. I really can’t be completely sure but I thought I felt his, um, the head of his... dick, hard, pressed to the side of me thigh. That’s when I realized that Harry, I mean Mr Styles, had come in. Mr Styles had a strange look on his face. I don’t know if it was good or bad. There we are, his two business friends, with their hands on me, on the fabric but not just that. It felt like they wanted a feel of me skin... like they are, you know, like maybe they like boys. At least I’m pretty certain that Mr Payne does. He definitely had something in his pants pressing, bumping against me thigh. I’m not imagining it.”

Reflecting on this disclosure shared by Nick, Harry is pleased that Louis is early again. He even more pleased that when Louis turns to see him Louis’ eyes first greet his then make a fleeting glance far lower before Louis returns to looking to Harry’s eyes again with a faint blush tinting his tanned face as he welcomes Harry with a fairly soft “Good morning sir.” 

Harry has it on good authority that Nick ended their conversation with the suggestion Louis be ready to “help Harry” again, in any way Harry needed. 

Louis’ blush makes Harry certain that Louis’ downward glance is an indication that Louis is thinking about the previous morning, same as Harry. 

“Louis”, Harry says with a nod acknowledging him, keeping his voice low and sultry, “see to my coffee and join me in my office. I’d like to review the schedule for today.” 

Louis fumbles with a few things as he is still waiting for the coffee to brew. When he joins Harry in the office he has a coffee in his hands and to Harry’s surprise Louis is wearing glasses. The glasses are a new thing. They’ve slipped down or electing to wear them deliberately like so. The effect is to accentuate everything about Louis that is vulnerable and demur looking. Within a second of thinking about Louis going to his knees with those glasses Harry is hard. 

Louis sets down the coffee on Harry’s desk. “You’re wearing glasses.” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s new.” 

“Yes.” 

“They look nice. Near-sighted?” 

“They aren’t prescription. Me mum said it’s a good idea for reducing eye strain if I’m going to be looking at a computer all day.” As Louis tells Harry this he slides the coffee across the large desk closer to Harry. In the process Harry notices Louis has a little shakiness to his hands; his hands doing this offering makes the coffee spill a little from cup into saucer. 

“Louis are you nervous or something?” 

“Yes, sir.” Louis says as he tugs at the shirt the way he does so often. 

“Why? Is it perhaps because of yesterday morning?” Harry tries to sound half-hearted in his query. Like Nick didn’t spill the story as soon as he and Louis were finished discussing the day before. 

“Yes,” More shirt tugging, enough so that the sheer part of the garment is pulled to the side and a nipple is fully revealed for a second or two until Louis lets go of the shirt and the shirt resumes it’s placement of irritating seam running right over the sensitized nip. “I got the impression when you came into your office yesterday after the board meeting that you weren’t happy to see me with Mr Horan and Mr Payne.” 

Harry smiles knowing with Louis, looking down perhaps afraid to make eye contact, that the smile is something that doesn’t reveal how Harry is delighted that it was the other two men touching him that has Louis concerned, not that he did oral sex. 

“Hum,” Harry mutters to suggest he is thinking how to answer for want to make Louis squirm. “Make no mistake about it my friends are very much into lads, pretty ones. I’m sure that if you were interested in that sort of thing, if you were gay, you would find Mr Horan to be a properly tender sort of lover. You would find Mr Payne, however, to be more into the rough stuff but seeing how you said you are not gay, I presume they will have to be satisfied with dreams about you. And dreaming they were. I could see it. Quite literally with that Payne. He’s massive. His cock, that is, massive.” 

Louis looks wide eyed with this. That his eyes show his mind is soaking in the information adds to Harry’s erection. Harry softens his voice to sound comforting aware Louis is anything but comfortable with his standing at this all new world. “Come around here.” Harry directs Louis with a hand-motion to signal he means for Louis to come to his side. 

Louis walks around the desk. Harry swivels his chair to the side a bit. A hand goes around Louis’ waist to pull Louis closer to him before he sides it lower. This has it placed below waistline about at the upper most part of ass, but on ass to be sure. 

“That you are not gay is good because, you know, I’m into women.” Harry guesses that Louis is very much struck by the sight that Harry’s erection is being challenged to remain constrained in his pants. “So having an assistant like you who can help me like you did yesterday is an advantage, you see.” 

“You see” is said as Harry points to his bulge. “Perhaps you can do the same thing for me this morning? It seems I have that problem from yesterday again. It might be because as we talk about Horan and Payne admiring you in this new work uniform, I keep imaging how ladies will look when they wear theirs. See Louis, all this talk of sex, look at what it’s doing to me.” Harry presses his pants with his hands showing Louis more clearly the outline of his erection filling his pants. 

Without another word Louis drops to the floor. His hands go to Harry’s pants, he unzips the fly, he pulls Harry out. His eyes finally set their sight on Harry’s with less bashful shyness. “Can I suck you off then?” 

Oh god the way Louis looks in his nerdy glasses. His sinful uniform. His sweet request to suck dick. 

“That would be great if my willing little assistant would, I would really, really love that.” 

Louis is several minutes into this blowjob being able to work completely undirected at pleasing Harry this time. Harry begins pressing his back hard against his chair hoping to stave off coming too soon given how good it feels. The sound of a page blocking out the sloppy sound of Louis slurping on him is annoying but it reminds Harry of the time. Surely this must be a call from reception to say that Harry’s first appointment of the day, with Liam as this is what they set up yesterday to follow up on their initial conversation, has arrived. 

Louis starts to pop off Harry as soon as Harry is distracted and answers the intercom but Harry quickly shoves his head down on his cock in a way to tell Louis to stay at his job. It’s feels to good. It sounds too sinful. It’s far too close to orgasm for Harry to let Louis stop. 

“Yes?” Harry snaps. He should be thrilled that Perrie or Eleanor are in a few minutes early. Should be, but for one reason alone Harry is not. Not thrilled because he wants no distractions from Louis’ mouth working him into an increasing state of pleasure. 

It’s Perrie. “Mr Payne is here for you. And Louis is not in yet.” That last part Perrie had to add to throw in her dig on Louis assuming Louis is late. This comment adds to the annoyance of having to hear her voice over the pleasing sounds of “suck, suck, suck” made by Louis sloppy on his dick. 

Harry groans. The groan is because of the weird combination of heaven on his dick and hell in his ear. “Send him in. And Perrie,” Harry tries to make his tone as demeaning as possible, “Louis is already in here doing work for me. Your meager weeks of seniority doesn’t merit you doing a performance evaluation on Louis. Leave that to me.” 

Louis starts to pop off Harry’s head once again but Harry crams Louis back down more forcefully than the time before. Harry also uses his legs to bring Louis to the idea of staying between the legs as Harry begins to make Louis move with them guiding Louis who is on the floor to a place completely underneath the large desk. Seconds before his office door opens Harry says to a desk-concealed Louis, “Shhh, slow and silently. Don’t want to share you.” 

Liam strides through the door. He has chosen to wear a suit that is light, it is a linen three piece. It fits him such that his physique is obvious. Small waist, muscular torso, thighs, a firm bum that reflects his time at the gym where Harry knows Liam likes to include in his workouts time with private trainers for some boxing. Simply said Liam is built to “handle things”. Like the thing hidden under Harry’s desk, sucking his cock, quietly but with continued fervor and enthusiasm. 

“Liam, mate, have a seat! I’m burning with an urge to come to a conclusion.” 

What Harry said is true. Harry is burning. He has urges. Like the urge to come. What he adds is the thing in context that is relevant to their unfinished discussion from the day before. “So what can I do for you?” Meanwhile Harry has to squirm a little. Louis is sucking his dick so quietly and yet so very, very good. Harry fears that he is sweating a little too noticeably with Louis’ fine dick work. Harry considers that his voice will become a little too oddly shaky. Under the desk Louis is sucking him so divinely that Harry’s body aches to pull Louis from his hiding, rip off Louis’ expensive Grimshaw-made clothing and dump cum on his “personal assistant”, audience be damned. Maybe after painting Louis the act will refuel Harry’s desires, he will turn his lust to sucking those irritated nips before making his “assistant” take his cock which will surely resurrect with want for penetration from finally having Louis bare, exposed and shove it in Louis’ virgin hole. Louis prepped properly or not. 

This is becoming an aching desire that deepens. 

Liam resumes their discussion of the day before. He doesn’t get too absorbed in Harry’s oddities though he does ask a few times if Harry is “indeed alright”. 

At one point Harry’s odd demeanor shuts down their conversation with the way his breathing has become ragged, his perspiring brow. Harry’s brain no longer allows his mouth to speak which has Liam ready to call an ambulance when Harry manages to stammer. “Oh god, stop, nooooo...Jesus oh god oh mighty...” 

Liam can see whatever affliction had overcome Harry is slowly waning after Harry seems choked by an invisible force to stop talking for some number of seconds too long. Liam inquires again, twice, is Harry okay? Does he need medical help? Harry refuses. The fog that had overcome Harry looks to clear. His next words to Liam are cogent and clear. Like the entire strange consumption that struck him was something from which he has fully recovered. 

“So I’m to understand that you want to transfer the personal assets management to me in addition to your business investments?” 

Dumfounded by how Harry has gone through some bizarre transformations; first he was distracted. Secondly he was challenged to breathe, panting almost to the point as seeming to have a cardiac event until finally something washed over him. Once again Harry is fine. It was almost as if... 

Liam shakes off concern for Harry and says, “Well yes. That what I’ve been trying to confirm with you.” 

With a new, complete clarity, Harry shuffles the items around on his relatively clean, organized desk an act which serves no purpose other than to busy his hands while replying. “Okay great. I’ll have Louis send you the necessary forms by the end of business today. He should be around here somewhere.” 

The way Harry speaks of Louis has a fairly thinly disguised smirk issued with it. Liam can’t be sure but he suspects Harry is hiding something about Louis. Liam also suspects all of Harry’s odd behaviors is Harry amusing himself at Liam’s expense. 

“Okay great then. I’ve got a client coming this morning so I’ll be going.” Liam rises, shakes Harry’s hand just an unnecessary formality of tradition for business, he leaves Harry’s office with Harry oddly not getting out of his chair as one last strange thing detectable before he leaves closing Harry’s door after one last look back. 

Perrie gushes a second morning greeting when Liam approaches where she and Eleanor are sat. Perrie can’t help but reach out to touch Liam. She goes out of her way to squeeze his bicep through his suit. Liam knows Perrie is wanting to flirt and while she is beautiful he feels nothing sexual for her so he lets her make a fool of herself without responding to any of her flirtations. 

He is vaguely aware of the sound of Harry’s office door opening and closing behind him but Perrie is an annoying distraction. Needing to break off being patted and cooed over by Perrie the idea occurs to Liam, part to use the men’s room. Sure his floor has many nice amenities and is only one floor away, but Liam wants to lie his way out of awkwardly pretending to care what Perrie says. 

“Excuse me Perrie. I need to use the men’s room.” 

Liam dashes like it’s urgent. He goes to the large men’s room that serves the staff and clients 

The urinals along one wall of the men’s room have no stall walls separating them. When one enters they pass a row of sinks to come to the urinals. Beyond them are a few enclosed stalls with toilets. Not expecting much activity at such an early start to the business day it is a complete surprise to Liam to find someone there. It’s Louis. 

Louis. 

Louis who has his pants pulled down. Probably because Grimshaw’s design didn’t include a fly on the pants so Louis has no choice but to hike his pants below his arse. God, what arse! 

The plump, round bum is succulent it is so fat...and so ripe-looking there right in front of Liam. 

Liam comes in to take the urinal right next to Louis on the far side of him. Liam greets him simply, “Louis”, while deliberately doing an unnecessary brush with the back of his hand against Louis’ exposed ass in passing by Louis. 

Liam pulls out his huge cock moving his body so that he makes a point for Louis to see all of his big dick and starts to pee and talk to Louis like nothing is going on, despite how even the sight of Louis’ ass, the smoothness of it on the back of his hand, has Liam stiffening. 

Louis is riveted and surprised. He can’t take his eyes of Liam’s cock through the whole thing of Liam pulling himself out acting like he isn’t noticing Louis. 

Louis finishes his pee, tries to pull his trousers up. His hands look shaky. He glances at Liam’s cock repeatedly like he is fascinated, struggling to comprehend this massive cock. There is a glazed look about him. Notably Louis is wearing a pair of glasses. The glasses make him appear more bashful as does the blush that comes with each peak he takes at Liam’s length. 

After Liam finishes his pee, he turns his body around towards Louis and keeps Louis there talking with him, without making any move to put his fat cock inside his trousers, keeping the huge length out, displayed for Louis to see, as he talks excitedly to the secretary about his meeting with Harry minutes ago. Liam is amused seeing that Louis is flabbergasted by the sight in front of him and doesn’t even take his eyes off of Liam’s cock, his head looking down at Liam’s exposed crotch the whole time, mouth open with surprise. Liam uses this to keep talking to Louis non stop of his meeting with Harry, telling the twinky secretary how happy he was to finally bring his money to Harry’s management as his big cock flops around as he talks excitedly. He gives a small chuckle seeing how Louis’ eyes and head seem to follow the motions of his cock as if Louis is too fascinated by this long, thick, perfect piece of meat that he simply can’t stop watching what Liam dangles in front of him. Liam then takes his card out of his pocket and gives it to Louis, saying that Louis can come to him with whatever he needs, when Liam is caught noticing by so doing this something that he has to question. 

“... Louis, is that... on the side of your glasses... is it...? 

The thing Liam noticed, the question Liam asked about the glasses, has Louis whipping his glasses off quickly. In his haste, with his hands shaking Louis fumbles his eyeglasses. Louis proceeds to drop the glasses to the floor having realized thanks to Liam that indeed there an unusual looking viscous goo on the corner of the glasses where arm of frames meet the frame’s front face piece. 

Louis quickly bends down to pick them up, and when he comes back upright Liam’s cock is a surprise. He feels it first before he sees it, the weight of it, the warmth, the texture and the alluring, pure male scent of Liam. As he starts to lift back up, the impressive meat slaps right against Louis’ cheek and lips. In a nanosecond, as Liam’s huge cock was resting against Louis’ face as the whole length of the powerful cock slapped against the side of Louis’ face leading to the big head of Liam’s big cock slipping inside Louis’ parted lips, lips that involuntarily but automatically wrap themselves around the fat head of Liam’s cock giving it a quick suck. Liam’s looks down upon how his still wet cock has breached lips and that Louis hasn’t recoiled suggests the delicious taste of the hunk of a man towering over him is enough to overwhelm and paralyze Louis for a few seconds as Liam stands perfectly still, keeping the head of his huge cock inside Louis’ pink lips. Finally, as Louis looks up from his petrified position on his knees to look at Liam. His mouth opens just enough so the massive cock can come out with a “pop”. Liam grins at a startled Louis like everything is normal and alright about this, like he did not deliberately, crowd Louis right before Louis bent down to retrieve his glasses, making sure that Louis was smacked in the face by his big, long, fat dick, and that his cock ended up right inside Louis’ mouth. Such a massive cock, he’s sure Louis thinks. More massive than Harry’s. Maybe more than by a little bit. 

Liam smiles knowingly as he puts his cock back into his pants saying his goodbye to Louis with a pat and a grope on Louis’ ass as he passes behind Louis closely once more before washing his hands and leaving. Louis with his mouth still slightly open, his face showing his struggle to comprehend what had just occurred. Liam guesses Louis is contemplating the taste now a mix of his with Harry’s in that pretty mouth of Louis’. 

... 

Harry can’t wait for the call he knows will come from Nick. Surely Louis will have a lot to say about the incident. Today’s task of sucking dick while hidden under the desk of his boss...as his boss meets with Mr Payne... to discuss businesses of the office? Priceless gold manipulation of virgin-hole Louis. 

The call comes. 

“...and so he says he does as you instruct, goes to use the bathroom down the hall from your office while you use the private one. He was totally unaware that if you’d had him alone longer you would have needed to plunder him. He simply thinks you don’t give a fuck. And who walks in when he’s got his pants down, having a pee, his ass out? None other than Liam.” 

Harry gets an immediate, mixed sensation over this. Liam. The daddy. Massive dick. Muscles. Macho roughness. All of that Liam stuff walking in on Harry’s sweet virgin-ass secretary as that ass is exposed. Nick unknowingly rambles on about his conversation with Louis. 

“So Liam apparently passes right behind Louis with a brush of his hand over Louis’ bared bum while his pants were down, as required by my flyless design of the pant, of course. Liam pulls out that huge cock of his, wags it to be sure Louis has a good long look before he pees. Poor Louis told me that he drops his new glasses and in bending down to retrieve them. That are so close that in doing so he takes a slap of Liam’s fat cock against his face and lips. He said to me he was mortified and yet simultaneously riveted. Something in him told him he was ...” 

Harry is on edge. “He was what? What? What did he say Nick? He was afraid, shocked, what?” 

“Curious. Or not curious. He said intrigued, that was the word. Intrigued. Louis said he was intrigued because he’d nearly choked on you and yet he likes the feel of you in his mouth. In his hands. The struggle to manage. So he was intrigued. How does anything so big fit. He said you had told him that Liam was gay. Into lads. He felt you meant into fucking them.” 

“What? You saying that Louis wondered how anything that big, really big, fits...like in him some place other than his in mouth or his hands?” Harry is perspiring as he is thinking about how Louis is confronting curiosity over big dicks. How does one manage it. Is he contemplating taking it up the arse? 

Nick’s guess confirms what Harry would like to believe. 

“...I mean it’s only a hunch, Harry. Louis didn’t explicitly say that. I do believe though that he was fascinated by the stirrings in him. You making him want to suck you off with your games, Liam being so massive and putting his cock in Louis’ face, making a fuss over him like he is a thing Liam can’t help but feel. Personally I think it is time for more. Maybe not tomorrow. Or the next day. But just make him feel like the routine is the routine. Every morning first thing, suck your cock. It’s his job. It releases your stress. Maybe do another round of that under the desk cock-sucking during meetings. Once he dials in that as a routine responsibility of the job you’ll find a way for step two. Whatever that might be.” 

The last sentence, “whatever that might be”, had a ring of please hint so Harry does. 

“Yes so about my plans for mr Louis Twinklinson, I’m building an idea based on a day me and him took a crowded elevator and I first felt him up. I’ve been dreaming about being in the elevator again. It’s crowded and hot. I wanna get my hand down his pants. And not just to feel him like the first time but really feel him. Push a finger in, if your amazing fabric allows me to get into Louis’ tiny hole. I wanna work his rim, push in deeper, deeper, just my fingers until he comes on them. Right there. Crowded elevator be damned. Only my fingers. His fat ass. His tiny, virgin hole.” 

Harry doesn’t know as he describes this that he is not the only one who has his cock out, in hand and is wanking himself off with the fantasy. Nick is too. The conversation, a narration of a fantasy, leads them both to spill over their respective hands with a hot mess. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 Sept corrected typos.


	9. Chapter 9

After more than a solid week of this new routine of Louis starting off his day at Harry’s feet, Harry’s cock down his throat, Louis has gotten quite comfortable with this. Even if he is sucking Harry off and someone needs to join Harry in the office Louis will tuck himself under the desk to stay to the task. Louis comfortable in his unorthodox assignment to smooth Harry’s stress by a morning blow job to the point that he is getting more imaginative and confident in his creativity. He’s begun doing things like using his tongue to work the vein running the length underneath Harry’s cock. In Harry’s nightly conversations about Louis with Nick that are insights into Louis’ thoughts, Nick has shared that it was not him, Nick, who gave Louis some of his more creative ideas for how to pleasure Harry. From this Harry gathers that Louis is either creatively experimenting to please his boss or that Louis is researching techniques because he has become a master cock-sucking whore. He takes Harry’s cum down his throat or allows Harry to splatter his delicate face with no decerning indication of dissatisfaction for being so used.

Used being the operative word because Harry hasn’t given Louis any indication that Louis has any use to him other than as a secretary. Nevertheless knowing that Liam has flashed his huge cock, wantonly slapping Louis in the face with it, having Louis take a small taste of him, makes Harry curious about whether Louis is himself curious for more with his boss... or someone else. Is Louis gay curious? 

So it is that Harry takes to touching Louis more and more in a manner that is “keeping”. Like how Harry frequently wants Louis to stand right beside him as he shows Louis yet one after another new program he wants Louis to become familiar with while they both look at Harry’s computer. At these occasions Harry will his hand on Louis’ lower back. 

His hand slides. Lower, lower, slowly more until he more or less is with hand on Louis’ arse, holding Louis there near him. The need for this is moot. It’s simply that Harry wants to touch Louis. To test how Louis responds to increasingly more contact. Louis lets Harry do anything. Bring him to his side so Louis has a hip against Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s hand on Louis’ bum as Harry keeps it unnecessarily handling ass flesh, massaging Louis, while his other hand singularly works through the program on which he instructs Louis like the ass-groping hand isn’t given any thought.

Over this time Louis has proven to be a bright, willing assistant. For this Harry wants to reward him. As Harry considers this it doesn’t immediately occur to Harry how much he is groping Louis’ bum. There is simply something bout Louis’ bum that kind of gets the better of Harry.

“Louis you said I have no appointments at lunch today, yes? How about we go for lunch together today, my treat. I’d like to reward you for how well you’ve been doing as my new assistant.”

Louis looks surprised. He bites his lower lip and blushes slightly. “You are free at lunch today sir. It would be an honor to join you.”

“Okay, great. We'll leave about 11:45 then.” Harry says “Go on out to your desk and work on this program by yourself for the rest of the morning to make sure you can do what I’ve taught you.”

Harry knows full well that the business on the 40th floor has a huge event scheduled with many many people likely to be coming and going. The elevators will be especially packed today. Harry is playing with insignificant tasks passing the morning; the groping of Louis’ ass has him wanting more.

After many minutes of nothing more than fantasising his time away, minutes becoming hours Louis buzzes Harry from his desk outside Harry’s office.

“Mr Styles. Mr Malik is here to see you. He doesn’t have an appointment but was hoping to talk with you. He says it’s urgent.”

“Send him in.” 

Harry greets Zayn at the door to his office himself. He tells Louis that Louis shouldn’t need to take notes for their meeting as Louis usually does; unless, naturally, Louis is busy under Harry’s desk. Harry knows exactly why Zayn is here in person. There are several messages on Harry’s private phone going back several days from Zayn. Harry hasn’t responded to the messages.

The two successful young executives greet each other with a hand shake that becomes a hug. Harry closes the door to his office behind Zayn closing Louis out, instructing Louis to hold all his calls.

Once alone Zayn gives Harry a look that says it all before Zayn’s blunt confrontation. “And how are you getting away with this?” 

Zayn is incredulous. The “this” being a deference to Louis’ attire. The clothing is among other things Zayn mentioned in his messages to which Harry has refused to reply since they began trickling in. “I mean Harry, it’s not only that your assistant is required to be wearing barely there clothing but I told you in one of my many messages, Liam admits he did an overt pass at Louis in the bathroom the other day. Liam brags that he put that long, fat dick of his right on your twink assistant’s face, raked it across the lad’s lips and how can anyone blame him? Sounded like poor Louis was so shocked, mouth open Liam breached his lips with that monster head of his. This being a hazard, because just look at what you have Louis wearing.”

“I think what Louis wears is perfect. Barely there isn’t accurate at all. He fully covered.”

“Fully covered? Fully covered? He’s got a shirt that is totally sheer on the sides and the sleeves. You see everything. His shapely arms and his delicate torso. The sheerness ends only just where his nipples are so half the time you see them too. Then there are his pants. Every movement strains the fabric and his bum becomes pronounced. It’s obvious he has a jock strap on so I can only imagine if he were to bend over one would easily see his hole. And there is the other thing Liam mentioned. He said he is a hundred percent certain that day when he he saw Louis in the men’s room that there was something on Louis’ eyeglasses...something like spunk. Liam has a suspicion Louis was in your office during his entire meeting with you, something about how you behaved. You were either having a heart attack or, given the spunk, more likely Louis was under your desk sucking your dick during the meeting with Liam. Or so Liam believes.”

Harry laughs. He laughs and winks at Zayn, winks because Zayn is a winker. A winker and a poser. Harry likes to tease Zayn for the way Zayn acts. 

Harry buzzes Louis ...

“Louis, come in here please.” 

Louis enters shyly nodding to Zayn asking “Yes sir?” 

“Louis would you mind looking through those files on the floor for something for me? Mr Malik and I are interested in some transactions between Heliocorp Transnational and Global Investments. The transactions would be in a number of those files we still have there but I can’t be sure which. I need two or three sample transactions from across a range of different clients as samples. You will do so just search around until you find several, please.” 

Happily, no hesitation Louis takes to the floor across from where Harry and Zayn are sat. Zayn has the same view as Harry. Louis on his knees, his legs parted slightly as he begins to work across a long row of files to find some transactions as requested. Every time he inches to the side ever so slight his parting legs stretches the fabric, the fabric becoming more sheer, his jock strap allowing his hole to be bare for the two behind him to see it. 

If Louis looks back at them the two executives are talking to each other with eye contact shared between them. When he isn’t aware they are strictly watching him, how he spreads his legs, his cheeks part, the tiny entrance revealed. He begins to find some of the documents requested but he goes on with his task unaware of the unspoken exchange behind him. 

Zayn makes a gesture with a “v” spread of his fingers and his tongue lapping between them; universal sign usually applied to eating pussy. Harry smirks. Mouths “someday” like to suggest someday Harry will eat Louis out. 

Zayn makes it a point to put his finger in his mouth and wet it then curl it a view times with a rapidness to suggest fingering hole wanting to dip his hands into that ass. Harry shakes “no”, looks at his watch, mouths “soon” to suggest that Harry will do that soon but has not done so yet. 

Zayn makes a gesture like his suit jacket is hot. It is burning his skin with the thought of Louis, even if it is Harry and not him who takes the spoils. Everything between them continues like this. Looking at the time after Louis has some transactions found, Harry dismisses Louis to return to his desk outside Harry’s office. As he walks away Zayn and Harry watch as the bubble butt moves. Making sure the door is fully closed, Zayn blurts out, his pants seeming a bit fuller in the crotch area than they were before finding out how the sight of Louis’ tiny hole was arousing. 

“You better tell me you got a plan for plundering that arse soon because should you delay Liam is gonna tap that. He was quite explicit after the men’s room incident about what he will do given half a chance.” 

Given half a chance. Like it could be tattooed into skin because Louis makes the want in others so deep. 

“Soon means soon.” Harry confides quietly. “Don’t want to scare him off. I get the sense Louis left jobs before when he was liked a little too much, meaning he was l i k e d just a little too much by the wrong types. So far he is very receptive to me. I even get the idea that when I hired him that Louis had a crush on me. He mentioned he saw an article about me. He is really willing to please me, that is clear. I like the idea he hasn’t had a proper dicking so I’m savoring it. I won’t have Liam wrecking him and scaring him off before I’ve had my time with him.” 

“So keeping him to yourself then, that’s why no returned calls. That’s why no after work cocktails in your office since this hire? Even Niall is curious about your hiring decision. Me and him had drinks last night and he mentioned your new pretty assistant. You can’t go on like this forever, maybe I should give you a hand.” 

“You want a hand in this?” Harry says, the hour is nearing half past eleven. “I’m taking him out to lunch in fifteen to reward him for his good work. Take the elevator with us. I want him pinned in nice and tight to me. It’s going to be crazy busy today in this building with the event down on the 40th floor. People won’t be able to avoid close contact when they use the elevators.” 

Zayn licks his lips thinking of this invitation. He smiles deviously. 

“You are so bad Harry Styles. So very bad.” 

... 

Fifteen minutes later the three of them share the elevator where Harry takes the back wall at the corner left side. Zayn is to Harry’s right also on the back wall. Louis on Harry’s left side along the side wall. The elevator fills more and more. As people fill in some shuffling Louis ends up turning from facing toward the once empty center of the elevator to face the front. This has Harry standing directly behind a forward facing Louis. Zayn is a little off to the side and slightly behind Louis so when Louis first feels someone’s finger on the waist of his pants, hooking the waist and slipping between it and skin, it is likely unclear for Louis who it is. 

It could be his boss, he must guess. Or it could be his boss’ good friend and client, smolderingly handsome, fellow powerful executive Zayn Malik. 

Louis doesn’t flinch at the tug on his waistband. 

Behind him Harry and Zayn exchange looks. Looks that say, “Well, this is interesting.” 

The elevator gets crowded quickly. Harry knows when the time is right. He discretely spits a lot of saliva in his hand. His finger pulls the waist of pants out more to allow his wetted hand to go right down the crack between ass-cheeks directly to Louis’ hole. Louis jumps from the feel of a hand inside his clothing, a wet finger extending directly to his entrance with no hesitation. Louis’ back goes rigid but Harry’s finger continues this invasion; one finger, his first digit, flicks over a tight, tight, tiny puckering of skin until it twitches from the teasing flicks. It’s then that Louis must feel how a finger pushes into him. Again he doesn’t flinch. Harry feels how Louis’ arse tightens. Cheeks clench. Louis makes not a peep though. He simply faces forward accepting of this invasion. 

Zayn is looking forward like nothing is happening in the back corner of the left side of the elevator. He is acutely aware Harry has his hand in Louis’ crack. He can’t know Harry is teasing Louis’ hole. Harry and Zayn subtly make brief eye contact and Zayn does his first signature wink of the day. A wink and a nod. To Zayn Harry nods back. Zayn presses himself tighter to Louis. This might confuse Louis. He might not yet know whether the violation of a hand is his boss or the friend of the boss. Louis keeps looking straight ahead. Louis’ failure to move combined with the idea of Harry violating him makes Zayn get a little hard. He presses this firmly against Louis to make certain Louis knows it’s there. 

The first digit of Harry’s finger twists, pushing in Louis as much as Harry can manage being that his hand is constricted a little by the pants Louis wears. The only adjustment Louis makes is he parts his legs a little. His butt cheeks release from the clench. 

What? Louis might be doing this because he is so tight and this penetration hurts but Harry takes the apparent acceptance to add a second finger and shove the two digits deeper. Louis flinches ever so slight. Harry leans down so his mouth is beside Louis’ ear. 

“Take it easy baby. It will be alright.” 

A tiny nod from Louis, almost imperceivable to anyone other than Harry or Zayn, is all the indication that Louis is standing in a crowded elevator with fingers up his virgin ass. 

In the other ear Zayn softly offers “You need something to hold on to?” 

Louis murmurs, Harry’s two fingers twisting in him, penetrating him ever so slightly more, “Mmm, hum.” 

Zayn moves his body in a way such that keeps his crotch pressed against Louis, this puts his stiffening cock, still inside Zayn’s pants but hard nonetheless, right into Louis’ hand with the natural way a relaxed hand cups. Zayn hearing Louis’ breathing change, maybe because of what Harry is doing to him, starts to hump and grind his crotch against Louis’ hand as he gets harder and harder. This Zayn does as he talks with Harry like nothing is going on. Each of the two keeps their lips near an ear knowing the heat of their breath is felt on Louis’ skin. 

Harry feeling Louis’ hole stretching with two of his fingers in deep pulls them back out very nearly all the way allowing Louis a breather aware that Louis is trying to suppress audible moans. 

Harry coaches him by whispering in Louis’ ear for him to relax his hole and be careful to be extra quiet so no one finds out what he is doing. He wouldn’t want to lose his job for public indecency, would he? Not when he has been such a good, good assistant to Harry. 

Zayn doesn’t know for certain how far Harry had gotten in what he is doing to Louis but Louis is very much breathing more raspy like he is overwhelmed by what is happening on Harry’s fingers. 

Zayn doesn’t realize that Harry shifts from three fingers stretching Louis’ hole back to two fingers sunk into Louis deep as Harry starts finger fucking Louis having pulled the stretchy pants down in the back, asking Louis “to back up against my fingers, fuck yourself on them.” All this time Harry is whispering other sweet nothings in Louis’ ear; telling Louis how good Louis is, how Louis needs to “be quiet at his work” because Harry doesn’t want to lose him. 

Zayn believes is he distracting Louis some from Harry as he humps a thigh with Louis’ hand gripping his cock. It’s enough of a grip on his dick by Louis to make Zayn completely hard. Undoubtedly Louis can feel the outline of Zayn’ big cock through the pants Zayn wears, understand that it is surely a solid 8.5 inches and not slender. Zayn uses one of his own hands to press on the back of Louis’ hand sealing Louis’ hand more firmly around his cock. Louis, perhaps not knowing what else to do, gives to this. Louis wraps his fingers around the huge erection and keeps it firmly held there. All the time this is happening Zayn is talking to Harry very calmly; unless he gives Louis a quick breathily “yes, bae” or perhaps a ghosting over the skin on Louis’ neck or ear with his lips. 

With Harry’s fingering in Louis Harry moves a little which makes Louis start jerking motions against Zayn’s cock. Zayn guesses this could be subconsciously reacting to whatever Harry is doing because Louis’ head falls back against his tall, handsome boss’ shoulder. Zayn hopes Louis is doing this because Louis likes the feel of Zayn’s big cock in his hand and that Louis begun to jerk him because he wants to feel cock. 

Zayn prays that Louis won’t stop; Zayn is getting close to orgasming. So much so he doesn’t hear over his own rapid breathing the changes in Louis’. 

Harry does. He has Louis pushing himself back onto fingers, Louis’ ass sweating from the finger fucking, his head leaning back into Harry’s shoulder for support, legs seem to be quivering as Louis makes a high pitched but suppressed shriek-like noise. Muffling the sound of Louis is someone, a child with a high pitched voice the right range to mask Louis screaming “Finally, we’ve come to the bottom!!!”.

Yes, yes we have, is Harry’s thought as Louis’ hole clenches repeatedly, strong at first then less and less so with Louis nearly collapsing back completely into Harry behind him. By Zayn turning into Louis, as people begin to shuffle out of the elevator at the ground floor, this effectively masks what is Zayn and Louis each with wet spots and a Harry who stands there with an erection. 

It’s awkward to try to exit themselves as a weird conjoined three but it’s essential for Harry and Zayn to assist Louis. Harry’s delicate twink secretary has lost his ability to function post orgasm. Harry can imagine that this is because Louis’ virgin arse feels totally different now that he has experienced coming in this way. 

With a larger plan in mind Harry directs them toward the one bathroom on the ground floor marked “Family”. The facility is meant to be one large open restroom to accommodate parents with perhaps more than one child. As typical this facility has a door one can lock to have complete privacy. It also has a large counter designed for family needs that, in this case, allows Harry and Zayn to move Louis to it and lay him on what would perhaps be used to change a small child. 

Louis in his post-first finger-induced orgasm state is completely blissed. Drunkenly so. He is even more pretty with his golden skin flushed with pink, his lips looking bitten into a deeper red, his skin bearing a sheen of perspiration. He looks ripe for more. 

With Louis reclined on the counter Zayn precedes to drop his trousers, inside them a mess creams the front. Harry whips out his phone. Hits a number listed in his favorites. 

“Nick, hey got a favor to ask. Three of us are at the family bathroom on the ground floor of my building and we got a mess on our hands, only not actually our hands. Have you got one of Louis uniforms still at yours that you can bring to me pronto, and maybe a pair of men’s trousers Zayn can borrow? ...yeah? Okay, great, get them here as soon as you can. Thanks.” 

Zayn and Harry smile at each other as Harry drops the phone into his suit jacket pocket. He slips the jacket off and lets it fall to the floor. Louis remains blissed out but one hand goes over shielding his eyes. The two men who’ve brought him to this private place see a few tears begins to trail down his face spilling from hidden eyes. 

Harry and Zayn make eye contact again, feeling a shared emotion of slight guilt, each fiddle with Louis’ clothes despite the emotion as lust rules. 

“It’s okay Louis, don’t worry.” Harry says as he works Louis out of his shirt. Zayn extracts Louis free of the pants. Between disrobing Louis they each unfasten their shirts. Zayn has cause to fully remove his pants. His cock, recently ejaculated, shows a slight interest in more with Louis. Harry, who only peels open his pants enough to remove his fully engorged cock, sports a ten inch raging erection that easy lays over the counter to a place close enough for Louis to feel its heat. Smell the precum beading out of Harry’s slit. 

The unclothed Louis remains in hiding his eyes under his hand. Harry and Zayn can see how the seam of the blouse-like shirt did indeed irritate Louis’ nips. They look red and puffy. 

Harry must... 

He bends down. Licks over one nip with his tongue. “Louis, don’t fret, little one. That was good. Feeling you come on my fingers was perfect, so perfect.” Harry moves to lick the other nip, it a farther reach, is just enough for his extension to reach to push his cock against Louis, prodding Louis, like to say “feel me”, “suck me”. 

While Harry soothes and teases swollen nipples Zayn takes Louis’ cock in hands after he frees it from the jock strap. He strokes it a few times to arouse a new semi in Louis. Once he has a start to the erection Zayn engulfs Louis’ dick in his mouth, sucking Louis, the hand which held Louis’ cock goes to caress Louis’ balls and a finger finds Louis’ hole. 

Louis’ hole gives no resistance to Zayn’s finger because Harry has finger fucked him well. 

Louis moans and writhes as he makes a grab for a hand full of Harry’s meat making it welcome in his mouth. It’s much too easy for Harry to have much of his length suck between Louis’ lips, pushing it deep throat because Louis is at the perfect height on this counter. 

Zayn begins making sloppy noises as he sucks Louis’ cock, fucks Louis with his fingers which become two where there was initially one. Harry sucks on one nipple while the other nipple, sensitive and sore from the seam of the shirt, he pinches. Louis becomes a writhing mess, his back arching to curve off the table, his mouth stuffed with cock which he hums on. All this and yet Louis somehow has the foresight to search with the hand closest to where his two lovers stand to seek out Zayn’s new erection, again Zayn’s 8.5 long, thick cock is an easy grasp for Louis. 

Thus they are this threesome. Louis having Harry’s cock fucking his mouth as he gives Zayn a hand job. Harry sucking his nips and marking his skin from neck to mid torso while Zayn sucks Louis’ cock and finger fucks him. Neither man is disappointed to find that Louis is nicely shaved. His not gay sex life has somehow not prevented him from doing nice personal twink style grooming like perhaps he is more than a little “curious”. 

Another thing that is evident, Louis has no tears now. At least not the unsure, fretful kind. Maybe a few tears because Harry’s ten inch cock is ravaging his throat but Louis is squirming and writhing like he’s is loving so much being the center of this little party. Loving it and becoming all together too easily aroused for someone who had an orgasm so recently unless this is a turn on. 

Harry and Zayn stay with this. Louis’ writhing becomes more pronounced. He can’t call out that he’s going to cum because he’s stuffed full; Harry filling his mouth, Zayn filling his hole. His entire body jerks almost violently as he orgasms, his cum going down Zayn’s throat as Zayn makes sure to keep his embedded fingers buried deep for the sensation. Harry pulls out of Louis’ mouth only when it seems Louis might be not able to breath with a combination of Harry’s fat dick and the intensity of his own orgasm suffocating him. As soon as Harry pulls out, his cock splatters Louis’ face and neck with jizz. Zayn follows Harry’s lead by laying his cum over Louis’ pelvis and thighs. 

This rewarding lunch date has gone quite well by all Harry’s measures. 

... 

Nick could tell from the fraction of a glimpse he got of Louis when he handed Harry clothing through a barely open door that his daily conversation with Louis later after the work day would be phenomenal. As it proves. 

“...I didn’t know who it was, Har...Mr Styles, or Mr Malik, but the next thing I knew a hand is in me crack, a wet hand, making its way to where a finger was playing with me hole. I was mortified. So I did nothing. Tickled like that, my hole felt alive. Maybe I should have stepped on a foot or said stop but instead I felt the need to part legs, make it easier to be touched like that. It felt really nice. Then they both were whispering to me. So nice, them both, their voices soft and low, each breathing softly on me neck. I got goosebumps and my hole began to spasm for more. When a finger pushed in me it really made me feel alive. I couldn’t believe it, I wanted it even more even though it hurt a bit at first, but the finger, fingers, became excitingly pleasant.” 

Louis goes on in much detail. He confesses he felt guilty, for being such a whore, but he liked it when the two executives took care of him in the bathroom, fingers feeling over and filling his body, Harry’s big, fat dick in his mouth, Zayn’s hot mouth on his dick. He’d never been with two lovers before, never been with men any way like that and everything in his body said it was right with all this cock around him. Their power, their smell, the taste of Harry. 

Louis concludes the reveal with his fear that Harry was cold and detached after. Harry invited Zayn to join them for lunch after and most the conversation was between the two of them, Harry and Zayn. That, combined with how Harry was very busy all afternoon back at the office, left Louis with a feeling he was misinterpreting his boss. Louis convinces himself as he talks to Nick that Harry is not gay, and Louis admits that he fears for his job security because of what he allowed. 

Nick does what he always does. He writes off Harry behavior as the stress of the job. He tells Louis to stay with dutifully working to alleviate Harry’s pressure. “Do your best Louis, don't bother him with emotional stuff, don’t expect him to treat you like a lover, it’s only the job. Your job is to assist him. He can’t get emotionally involved with his employee. And he wouldn’t with a lad anyway.” 

Louis has one last question for Nick before they end their conversation. “Nick, um, you saw us um, when you brought the clothes...did you, um, I mean when you saw into the room, did you think, I mean...never mind. Maybe should I keep an extra uniform at work. Just in case?” 

What was Louis going to ask? Nick is sure it isn’t about the spare clothing. Was it about whether Harry looks to want more from Louis? If that was the question yes is the answer because even though Louis had just sucked Harry off, Harry remained rather hard like he could have gone again if he were given a chance. Or was it something about how Louis looked. If Nick were described Louis following his dubious consent Nick would say it was the picture of twink perfection. Louis all messy and wet. His lips red, his skin flushed. His body bare and curvy but with its boyish elements that defy gender norms. 

Whatever the question was to be Nick resisted desire to press. His task remains clear. Convince Louis to submit. Make it about the job. 

*** 

The next morning Louis is to work early. There is a package delivered by courier requiring signature before anyone else is there. It’s addressed to Harry. Louis signs for it, finishes making coffee, then decides to open it for Harry. 

The box has rather surprising contents. 

In the box is a four pack of bottles of lubrication and several large dildos. Dildos of the size in the Harry to Liam range, ten to 11.5 inches, which Louis would know now having been exposed to both Harry and Liam. 

Louis picks up the pair of dildos having seen that pack of lube that has one bottle which has a ruptured seal so all the contents are a sticky mess of oozing lubrication. A blob of some lube gets on the front of Louis’ shirt. So it is that Louis is discovered standing there with a dildo in each hand, slimmed with lube, a sticky glob of lube on his shirt as his boss strides in. 

Louis is looking down at the mess so he’s surprised when he hears Harry’s throat clear. He looks up. Dildos in hands. Louis blushes. 

“Louis. What are you doing?” 

“This came by courier. I signed for it. Thought I should take care of it for you...” 

Louis has the look of the child caught sneaking to find their presents early at Christmas. The way his small hands barely measure big enough to hold but a small section of each dildo, his shirt a mess with sticky lube...it’s just so.... 

Louis must see the darkness in Harry’s eyes. It must frighten him. He doesn’t understand its lust not rage. 

Louis tosses the two dildos away, back into the box. He then make the mistake of impulsively wiping his hands on his pants, his shirt, to try to remove the sticky lube which does nothing more than to smear it more. Now his shirt is even more a mess, his pants too and given his hands went to his hips and his bum, the mess he’s made only draws more attention to what is on Harry’s mind. What made Harry lay awake all night the night before; Louis tight hole and his fat, bountiful ass. 

Speaking with a near growl Harry commands. “Go to my private mensroom. Get out of those clothes. Come back here.” 

Harry sees how Louis looks frightened. His hands are shaking. His eyes avoid Harry’s. He does as he’s told. Going to the bathroom he is quick to undress and return wearing nothing but his black jockstrap. 

Embarrassed, frightened, he doesn’t look up. If he did he would see Harry has a stiffy, pronounced, in his trousers. 

“Where did your sticky hands go when you realized I was here?” 

Louis doesn’t look up. His hands, shaking do a mock of his move from a minute before. He puts then on his hips and as he wipes them over his rump he maintains his embarrassed behavior to look down. A trembling lip is bit before he speaks. “M’sorry, sir. I thought it was my job to handle your mail...” 

Harry walks to Louis and stands behind him. How vulnerable and nervous Louis is makes Harry more hungry. That Louis didn’t wash all the lube residue off his hands in his haste to undress and return has made it so a swath of lube is left on the path that Louis’ hands wiped over skin. 

“On my desk Louis. Hands and knees. Now.” 

Louis makes no complaint or query as he climbs onto Harry’s desk. So directed this puts Louis’ ass at a perfect height for Harry. Louis looks so slutty like this, on all fours on Harry’s desk, head down and perky ass up. 

“You were supposed to eliminate the mess you made on yourself, not spread it around. Spread your legs. Wider, spread your legs wider...” Harry growls some desperation overtaking him. 

Louis sides his legs wider as he’s told. 

Harry is presented with the tiniest, tightest, juiciest pink hole framed by a pair of luscious, full, round smooth cheeks. His cock immediatley pangs with urge as Harry’s hands go to cheeks and his lips meet the entrance so tight and pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

The intensity with which Harry’s mouth dives into attacking Louis’ arse is surprising and it puts Louis off balance. Louis has to work to get himself back up. He has help. Harry wraps his arms around Louis pulling Louis back into place up before he buries his face again in Louis’ big, fat ass.

It is an uncontrollable force that overtakes him as Harry pushes his face to be pressed with the fullness of Louis’ ass against it so he can feel those luscious fat cheeks against himself without hands to diminish their bountiful compression on his dimpled cheeks. Harry only pulls back after the that which overtook him, the need to hungrily bury his face in Louis’ ass, wanes because he has managed to press his mouth over Louis’ entrance. He takes a brief moment of restraint as he stabilizes Louis properly balanced on knees to approach Louis again this time more gracefully, and tenderly, having let himself have the initial contact be so absorbing he could have suffocated himself with Louis.

Harry uses hands do the spreading this time. Once farming the fullness apart Harry looks long and hard at Louis’ entrance once again.

Louis is presenting so tiny, tight, pink. Harry’s first assault left much saliva so the hole glistens like it is greeting him. Skin transitions in color from tan over the broadest part of Louis’ rump to increasingly pale where cheeks meet and the pink hole is framed. This makes Louis look all the more the virginal purity he is, all the more made for Harry’s taking. It also suggest somewhere, sometimes, Louis is lying out sunny nude as so this is a whole other facet to Louis’ life Harry might explore someday.

Noticing how Louis’ thighs quiver, nerves perhaps, Harry smiles to himself as he licks his lips. “Are you frightened Louis?”

“Sir,” Louis says with a wavering to his voice is noticeable even though Louis said only one word, “yes.”

Harry licks his lips again. “Good. You don’t want to lose your job, you want to please me, good that your nervous. Can I resume now? I want to prepare you for dictation.”

Harry knows it’s a stupid pun to hang one the word “dictation”, but seeing how Louis is, beautiful, flawless skin, tiny, pristine entrance, full thighs that blend to an extraordinary bottom, who can blame him. 

Harry lets the next contact be a light touch of the tip of his tongue only lick over the tiny hole. Louis jerks immediately. Perhaps he expected another face-full hit again instead. Harry makes a following series of licks as light and soft as he can given he wants so much to have his tongue plunged against the tight flesh. This softness to his approach has the opposite effect of soothing Louis; he trembles more. Harry does what he can to convince Louis this is okay; he begins massaging the full cheeks while keeping them in his hands. He lets out little sounds to suggesting he is licking a tasty treat.

Eventually Harry lets his tongue travel in a wide, broad lap over the length from the underside of Louis’ balls, across the hole, up towards where arse fades into waist. As he does this he moans to tell Louis he loves this broad swipe over Louis’ massive arse..

After a few repetitions of that Harry returns to flicks of tongue over the pink entrance that is deepening in shade. What once pink is more berry-color as the delicate entrance is properly teased. Harry notes how Louis’ fear induced trembling is gone. In its place his skin is warming. The cadence of Louis’ breath has altered like Louis is becoming aroused by the sensations Harry creates.

Encouraged by the signs of Louis’ arousal Harry works at rapid flicks of tongue and alternations of one index finger or the other teasing in combination with the saliva he leaves behind to tickle Louis’ entrance. Louis seems to be focusing on being good because he doesn’t speak, his trembles are quite certainly gone, very much replaced by some sheen casting his skin in hue that makes him seem more silkier to the touch. 

Putting a kiss on one cheek a pat of one hand on the other, Harry leaves licking Louis for a brief check. “Louis, you want me to stop?”

“Please sir.” Louis says softly with the exasperation evident in his tone.

“Please what?”

“Please don’t stop...”

There’s a crushed sound to the words. A desperation.

“M’gonna eat you out then, make you cry for more. Make you come without more than my mouth, maybe a tiny bit of my finger. But since you began playing with toys, making a mess on yourself, might as well finish what you started.”

Harry slaps the once kissed and petted cheek. It snaps Louis into a rigidness that Harry will carve away as he resumes with lips on entrance in the aggressive manner of his first assault. Letting Louis’ cheeks nearly smother him once more as he buries himself between them and sloppily forces his tongue as firm as he can making sounds that are blatantly obscene.

Once fighting for breath becomes too great Harry returns to spreading the wet cheeks again with hands, to doing more of the tiny, tongue flicks, alternating with licks and tongue laps, making a few nips along side the teased, sensitive hole. It dances now with each touch. It wants more. 

Harry chances releasing one cheek so a hand can reach around to Louis’ front. He finds Louis is hard; his dick jutting, full and rigid, his knob weeping. This sensitive virgin really is going to come from the influences of Harry’s mouth on his entrance without getting a proper dicking. Another indication of how close Louis is how with Harry’s hand taking ahold of the erection this makes Louis begin choking out odd little sounds between the murmurs “ahs” and “ohs”. The sounds are like mews. Louis seems trying to suppress actual words. Perhaps he’s afraid if he gives into his wants, his desires, his words will betray him. 

Harry grips the twinkish secretary’s dick hard. He wanks it with the steely grip while he resumes his tongue pressing intermingling that with lapping over the entrance. Harry adds a third form of touch; a little press with the tip of his longest finger playing at pushing into the rim while constrained with the hand being the sole thing parting Louis’ arse. Constrained as it is the little bit of the finger tip that breaches the tight barrier is enough. The instant that Louis feels something pressing into his sensitized rim Louis’ cock spasms. Harry’s slight penetration has spawned Louis’ orgasm. The rim pulses in time with the spasming cock and Louis breaks into what sounds like stifled sobs. Harry has to withdraw his hands, one from cock another from entrance so he can suck on the puckering hole; this act of suck it makes Louis unravel so much that he collapses on the desk. His legs go wider as he ruts his dick against a desk that gives little friction. His back arches so he keeps his hole tilted to magnify Harry’s contact. The way the hole dances under Harry’s mouth makes Harry’s cock begin to drip. 

When the slightest indication of Louis’ orgasm subsides Harry stands back he presses Louis down where he is. 

“Stay as you are, legs separated so those fat cheeks of yours are spread.” 

Harry takes the two dildos that lay on the desk. He slips them to Louis’ hands. A ten inch dildo for the right hand, an 11.5 dildo to the left. 

“Take these. Grind them along your crack, rub them between these fat cheeks of yours, against that little hole of yours.” 

“Sir?” Louis whispers, “I’m sorry,” he follows the instructions but his form shakes again. Is it from the cool, wave that followed the burning his flesh surely felt as he came by being eaten out by his boss? 

Louis is clumsy in how he tries to angle the two dildos so he can alternate doing as directed by Harry. Harry slaps Louis’ bum if Louis lets one dildo leave the path that it should be taking over the length of his crack. Louis suffers this with not even a whimper, he simple says “sorry, sorry.” He resumes trying to rut the dildos against himself. 

“Stop there, with that one, press it to your hole.” Harry says as one dildo is about to be made to pass its knob over Louis’ pretty, ever still so tight hole. 

“S-s-sir,” Louis begins with a stutter, “it’s too, too ...big.” 

Harry knows this. His finger tip had such resistance from the lad’s tight, tight muscular walls. Surely his rim won’t be breached by this toy, the size of Liam 11.5 inches, a girth on the order of something like nine inches, without extreme discomfort. 

“Ah, so you liked the fingers shoved in your arse in the elevator, hum? Should we try that again, little one. See if we can’t make it so this thing can fit. I want to to tell me how it feels, you know, before I present these toys to the ladies.” 

“Please sir,” Louis whispers, “please if you would...” 

Oh would he please? Yes. Louis fears to ask but he wants to be fingered like they did in the elevator. 

Harry puts some lube on a hand. He takes the ten inch dildo from Louis letting the idea occur to Louis that what he has in hand is the toy. He doesn’t want Louis to know that it’s not the toy he intends to breach Louis’ virgin hole with. 

He lets Louis continue to hold the other. The way Louis grips it so tight tells Hary how Louis is a little nervous so before Harry puts a finger to entrance Harry kisses one ass cheek. Kisses it before he slaps it with the dildo he took building the idea this ass play is without Harry’s cock in their game. 

When the sting of the striking toy makes Louis jerk Harry sends one finger impaling Louis deep without playing at gently building to full penetration. Instead he drives his finger eliciting another jerk from Louis. The sight of Louis’ body tightening with discomfort makes Louis’ lithe musculature all the more appealing. Aside from his arse the lad really doesn’t have any fat on him. Just curves and a conformation made for dicking. 

With the finger drove deep Harry sweeps the dildo he holds over Louis’ bum. He waits till Louis seems relaxed by the sweeping touch before he works the finger tip buried deep against a bundle of nerves. He sees how Louis shudders. How sweet. It’s just one finger. Of course Harry made sure it remains terminated in its penetration to press precisely on that little bundle of nerves wanting to make Louis wiggle his ass. 

“Because you’ve just spunked my desk less than minute ago,” Harry strikes Louis with the dildo, “I should remind you this is not for your pleasure but my research to plan out what is the pleasure to be mine.” 

Another faintly offered “Sorry sir” comes from Louis and he looks to be trying to not tilt his bum thought clearly he wants more. Harry can’t help the desire that came over him. He wants to make Louis break into the pleasure of this. Harry begins fucking Louis with the finger. His other hand tap, tap, taps the dildo on the twice struck cheek as if to warn Louis to “stop being such a slut for this”. 

Louis strains to stay quiet. He holds clenched tighter in one hand the dildo Harry left him with. Harry feels certain if it were not a synthetic but actual living flesh that Louis would take it into his mouth. The idea of Louis accidentally taking a slight taste of Liam as Nick revealed is buried in Harry’s mind as much as his finger is buried in Louis ‘ass. 

Being this patient in prepping Louis, though it’s not gentle, is bringing Harry a mix of his own pleasure and pain. He only wants to makes Louis believe all this prep is for putting a dildo up his hole. He wonders if Louis, virgin to cock, will know the feeling that is flesh and not the toy. Before Harry comes from being so manipulative he must push into Louis. 

“So nice of you to let me try these toys on you, such a good assistant, should we try two?” 

Shakily Louis asks, “T-two...two toys?” 

Harry’s heart flips. His pulse races. God he wants to put his weeping cock in Louis immediately for Louis suggesting two dildos when Harry means two fingers. Is Louis for sure is some kind of naive lad...or what? 

Perhaps Louis is nurturing the fantasy of taking two cocks. Why not? He was with Harry and Zayn. He was confronted with the master daddy of cock Liam soon after he had sucked off his boss. Who knows what dirty fantasies he’s been having that he has yet to confess to Nick? 

Harry whips Louis again with the dildo. Louis being so naive and so willing fuels Harry’s sexual frustration. His cock weeps for want to fill Louis’ ass, leave it gaping, dripping cum. Harry can’t wait much longer and Louis is a perfect assistant in every sense. “Fingers, I meant two fingers Louis. Only talking fingers, are you sure you haven’t been being fucked by men before? Perhaps you are leading me on?” 

It’s a string of “sorries” stream from Louis followed by “I promise”, gasp, “sir, I’ve never been touched like this before, p-promissse.” Louis sounds on the verge of a cry. Harry shoves in two fingers impaling Louis’ nerve bundle before he drawls them back and makes a rapid effort to twist and stretch. Harry has to get in this ass soon or he will cum as his is standing looking a twink-perfection, only his fingers getting the joy of it.

Louis’ skin glistens. His bum looks more red over all of it like he is warmed up to be fine greed to be brought into an orgasm again. Harry restrains any contact with Louis’ prostrate and instead moves to three fingers grinding against the rim, working it rather disorganized because of the pangs of desire that are throbbing in his member. 

“I’m gonna put this toy in you now. You let me know if you think the ladies will like it, hum?” 

A rapid head nod accompanies “Please sir.” 

The “please” has a sound of what could only be described a desperation. Even if Louis doesn’t know it yet, Harry knows Louis wants to be fully stuffed. 

Harry lets the dildo quietly fall to the office chair nearby as he puts the head of his cock to the hole his fingers have vacated. The scale of it, his ten inches, his dick a good nine inches circumference, and a prepped hole that will still be stretched, has Harry holding his breath. It has taken so long to get to this that Harry fears the tightness of Louis as he pushes in will make his dick erupt within seconds. 

So he tries to think this is just another fuck. Not one that he’s coveted, not a lad he finds pretty and sweet. 

The bulbous head pressing so only half of it has met the pressure of Louis’ walls has Harry scrambling for words that defy his pleasure. This is the toy, he must convince Louis, so Harry must sound pragmatic. 

“Does this hurt? Your such a little thing, aside from this fat ass of yours. Your hole seems still sort of tight-looking.” 

All Louis can do is go “Ahhhh, it, it...kinda is...” 

Harry cuts Louis off by sinking the entire knob in to where he holds himself stopped once more with just his head buried. It should seem that he is doing this to take notes for this experiment but the reality Harry has got to pause, pace himself. If he lets himself go much deeper without the pause he will have an orgasm as soon as he meets bottom. He knows. His core stirs with warnings. 

“Hum, and now, now is it kinda, kinda what?” 

Louis pants. He pants and one of his hands releases from how they both gripped the large of the two dildos. He slides his hands under his pelvis which Harry knows is a move to situate his cock. Pressed under him on Harry’s once jizzed desk is a second hardon. Louis is having pleasure with being stuffed full of cock. His body wants it. 

Tenuously, breathily, Louis gives a faint consent to how it feels. “Kinda, um...good.” 

Harry slaps Louis with his hand hard where the previous smacks of the toy have left skin red. It’s hard and Louis jerks. He jerks and that causes Harry to inadvertently drive a few more inches in made to do so by a need that is controlled by his cock that acts like it has a mind of its own; it w a n t s to plunder this ass. 

“Kinda” Harry pauses, “k i n d a?” Harry tries to use his need to pant to channel into sounding frustrated and displeased. He can’t let Louis know this is his cock and his body is telling him this feeling of being in Louis is nirvana. “‘Kinda’ doesn’t tell me if this is enough for the ladies. Do we need something bigger? Or maybe we just need to work it in nice and deep? 

Breaking with sweetness to his tone, Louis begs. “Please sir, maybe more, deeper in me.” 

Would anyone not bottom in this ass being so needy? Once Harry does so he can only pull back to plunge in hard and completely again. He hasn’t the composure to not give into to fucking freely. Every outward stroke lift his senses, every inward thrust brings him a hint of tingling at a cellular level. 

Louis’ hand left his cock as he adjusted it. Harry can see how Louis is trying to keep himself together despite his body being so sweaty from the dicking which has become punishing that Harry’s thrusts push him around in an ebb and throw such that Louis is getting friction on his cock while his walls are being stroked by trust after trust, penetration taking Louis closer to exhilaration. 

Thankfully this has Louis entirely focused on his own sensations. He seems unaware even when Harry’s pubic hair hits up against his ass so wet for a spit second when Harry bottoms out that Louis is clueless that this is the boss fucking him with his cock not the damn toy. 

“S-sirrry,” slips from Louis as he means to say “sorry” because another orgasm sweeps over him sending Harry over the edge as well when his hot walls clench in pulses on Harry. Louis chirps some sounds like he’s choking back what he wants to say while Harry has a bite so firm on his lower lip between teeth that he could possibly be bleeding becuase he too wants to shout out how pleasurable his release is. 

Instead Harry stays still dumping the load in Louis. The instant he knows his cock is drained he slips out taking to his knees. His mouth goes to a hole that is wrecked, any sign of a pristine, pink, tight little thing is gone. A gapping opening is all that remains. One that begins to try to pull closed, these spasm let what Harry put in Louis, his cum dump, slurry out. Harry inserts his tongue in Louis while he sucks too. His tongue sinks in with such ease letting Harry experience the feeling of Louis walls trying to recover, pulsing on Harry’s tongue as the parted lips over the obliterate hole allow him to slurp from Louis what no dildo would have left there. 

This is cleaning up is beyond Harry wanting his tongue to capture this sensation of Louis’ wrecked arse fighting for resetting itself because of what Harry did, it’s really about the illusion that Louis was merely a prop for Harry to play with toys meant for another. But when Harry feels Louis’ hands, both the left and right find his face as Louis reaches back, his soft, feathery touch almost fucks Harry up. For a second Harry wants to tell Louis how good he felt. To caress him. To praise him. To make this not about eating out from Louis cum that could not be left there by a dildo but to lick into Louis where he is so raw and damaged as to say sweet nothings so Louis will know Harry could take care of him like a tender lover. 

The illusion though; the necessary illusion is to stay cold and disinterested. Show no weakness. 

The sensation on Harry’s tongue delving into Louis, the heat which is what Harry made, the way Louis’ muscular rim works to contract itself together makes Harry weak. Or maybe it’s that the orgasm he had was rather intense, something about Louis making it so perhaps, or maybe it’s that Louis persists in tenderly feeling for him. Finger lightly play on each side of Harry’s face like lovers do. 

Speech is a construct that defies Harry because he can’t fathom making his mouth part from licking his cum from Louis and he fears for what he would say. This is when Louis makes a sound to clear his throat before a tenuous inquiry. 

“Sir?” Louis’ hands pull away from their feathery touch of Harry’s face. His focus restored, Louis must realize his compromised position. “Um...was that okay, I mean, that I...” 

Harry pulls back from Louis though his eyes never stop watching what his hands take to frame. One agitated hole spasming to contract. Like Louis’ voice it’s shaky. 

“I guess that answers some of the questions about my purchase, would you say the ladies will like the feel of the dildo of used right or do you cum so easy all the time?” 

Louis is quiet for a pause longer than expected. “Sir, I’ve never had anything in me like that. I’m, um...” 

Harry’s natural ability to be a twat for purpose of manipulation kicks in. 

“Right. You are not gay, isn’t that right Louis. Not, yet you come on fingers like you’ve been craving it, you cum from even the touch of lips from being prepped and you cum again once you got something stuffed in this whoring arse of yours. But you are straight. So back to my question. How natural did the dildo feel? From what I can tell I could put the bigger one in you and fucking you with it would make you come all over my desk again.” 

....Louis makes a shift for the first time removing himself from the desk. His belly side is a mess, jizz sticks to his skin and the fine wood furniture under him is thick with his spunk. Harry stands without stepping back which leaves Louis somewhat pinned between desk and the boss who looks down at him which chases away from Louis what was a slight hint of defiance like Louis was going to argue Harry’s insult. Their eyes having met had a fleeting moment of challenge but Louis quickly sets his gaze to the floor. This has hims taring at Harry’s cock. Harry having cum in Louis it’s a cock that looks to have a semi because it’s spent. Harry is grateful that this doesn’t give away that Harry was the meat that was filling Louis’ so-branded “whoring-arse”.

“I’m sorry sir. I assure you, I, I, i’ve n-n-never been fucked with um...” 

Louis looks like he might cry. It’s so touching and he is so small and terribly lovely with his post-climatic mix of bitten-red lips, a coat of his own cum over skin that is still ruddy from his experience. His features always so sculpted are more so with the way he’s been made flushed twice. His hair to has a mix of the fringe styling his day started with and the clasped of it from being made to sweat. 

“Please Louis, if you can’t speak up at least do what your good at, will you? When I was testing the toy in you I couldn’t help but think of who I should play with first. Eleanor or Perrie. Wasn’t able to get properly hard though, becuaseit was only my secretary, my male secretary, so be a sport,” Harry says taking his dick in hand to emphasize his semi state, again implying he was using the toy not it. “I will need you to take care of this so I can properly get off, then clean up, we have work to do.” 

That said Harry takes one step back so Louis has room to fall to his knees. Louis does so with an instantaneous move to take cock from Harry, a lick, lick lick, before he sinks down on Harry. He’s unaware he’s taking into his mouth what was just deep in his ass. He seems determined to do a good job of sucking his boss off. Louis works up Harry’s arousal remarkable fast given Harry has come only a few minutes ago but in no time Harry finds himself swept away again. He kind of stays stuffed with as much of him in as deep in Louis’ throat as he can manage to stay through his entire dump. When he comes out of Louis he leaves Louis choking, Louis swiping a hand over his mouth because he can’t really swallow so well all that Harry forced in him rather ruthlessly. If his face wasn’t sex-wrecked before it surely is now as some of the cum flecks escape Louis notice. 

Harry smiles as he wipes a bit of his cum from the side of Louis’ mouth, enjoying how Louis angular jaw structure looks even more chiselEd when he’s used like this, “That’s better. I can close my eyes while you suck my cock, pretend it’s one of the ladies as your such a tiny thing. Delicate hands. So effeminate, sure there isn’t a bit of man-whore in you? I think my friend Liam could enjoy you if you were. Or maybe you’d be useful to influence a board member I’d like to compromise. Niall, you know Mr Horan, he’d for sure rather enjoying taking some pleasure in that arse of yours.” 

Louis stays prone like a servant at Harry’s feet. Is it that he is so submissive that it’s too intimidating for him to look at Harry or call in to question Harry”s insulting impropriety? Is it that he is thinking of Liam? Harry’s sure Louis hasn’t a clue how to respond. He stays submissive. No eye contact. He awaits his master’s orders. 

A buzz from reception out front calls attention to the time. It’s after eight. Surely others have been in the office for several minutes. 

Harry leaves Louis like he is, on the floor, perhaps paralyzed with confusion and conflict. “Yes?” Harry says as he hits the intercom. 

It’s Eleanor. “Have Mr Malik here to see you. Your...Louis is not in, or is he with you?” 

“We’ve discussed this already Ms Calder. My assistant is my business, none of yours. Tell Malik to give me a minute, then I’ll have you send him in. And yes my assistant has been tending to rather large, hard, challenges to get a grip on, not that his work is your concern.” 

Harry doesn’t even have to say it before Louis is up, scurrying to clean off Harry’s desk. He clearly doesn’t know what to do with the two dildos. Harry does a quick wipe down of them and slips them both, and the lube, into a side drawer of his desk. He starts to pull his clothes on, putting himself together while telling Louis it clean up in his private restroom. Louis begins to gather his clothing. Harry puts a stop to it. 

“Leave them. Go clean yourself. You don’t need these yet. We’re not done.” 

Louis freezes like he’s confused. Before he can question Harry presses the intercom. “Ms Calder, send in Mr Malik.” 

Th invitation sends Louis rushing to the privacy of the restroom to hide his nudity and to do as he is instructed. Clean himself up. 

Harry greets Zayn at th door. It’s their usual greeting. A handshake between them becomes Harry pulling Zayn into a hug. Each young executive pats the other on the back before they part. Their conversation flows with ease. It’s a few minutes in when Zayn fishes for what is top in his mind. 

“So it’s after eight...where’s the twink?” 

“Is that all you can think about now? One taste of him and he’s got you hooked?” 

Zayn is familiar with Harry’s ribbing. He’s okay with it. “He’s sweet enough, I’ll give you that. I can resist.” 

Harry’s smirks. He knows that resisting part is a lie. “Really Zayn? So if he paraded around my office right now, nothing on, he’d be of so little interest? You were only concern that my employee was tardy?” 

“You bet.” Zayn replies with a smug determination. 

One thing one should never do when Harry is playing is bet. While it is not a literal bet, it’s the mention of bet and Harry’s love for playing at high stakes games that has Harry turning to the door to his restroom to call out. 

“Louis? Come out please.” 

Zayn who had sat in a chair across from Harry at the desk sits more upright, a sign he wasn’t expecting to be playing games. 

The restroom door opens slightly. “Sir?” 

“Yes Louis?” 

“I hear Mr Malik is with you sir.” 

“Yes Louis. Come out. You weren’t shy the last time with him in the bathroom, the three of us.” 

The door closes then it’s a few seconds before Harry raises his voice to order Louis out again knowing Louis has no clothes to put on. “LOUIS.” 

The door opens. Louis steps out. 

Zayn’s eyes widen with what they see though it’s not what Harry expects. 

There stands Louis who is wearing one of Harry’s silk, designer dress shirts. In his haste to borrow one so he doesn’t appear naked he has button the shirt off set which adds to how adorable he looks in a shirt too large and nothing else. 

“Louis what are you doing? Since when do you help yourself to my clothes?” 

Since Louis looks small and childlike he doesn’t need the addition of his fear making him visibly shake to seem even more vulnerable and sensual. 

“I’m...sorry.” 

Harry goes to Louis. “I should reprimand you for this you know. But what is done is done.” Scooping Louis to him he brings the nervous little one over to his desk. “You should know I have my reasons and they should go without question. Now let’s see how we are doing, shall we. I want Zayn’s opinion; he’s into this sort of thing.” 

With no further explanation Harry guide Louis to the desk. He bends Louis forward laying him over the desk, a foot between Louis feet, pushes them wider so he’s legs are parted. Harry picks up the shirt that covered Louis’ bum and begins talking with Zayn like this is normal business of the office. 

“Bought some toys for the ladies and wanted to be sure they are a proper size because I only want to make the ladies feel good. Been testing one on Louis this morning.” 

Zayn broke into a sweat the instant Harry began to lay Louis over the desk. Confronted with Louis’ bare ass and Harry’s bold approach Zayn looks dazed with a crazy lust. He goes between glancing at Harry and the presented bum a few times before he does like Harry. Zayn too holds up a tail of the dress shirt ... the fat ass before him has a tinge of color like it has been used. Louis smells clean but the stripes in subtle red say he was lashed with something; Zayn can only conclude Louis is virginal no more. 

“One, what you bought more than one? Would this have anything to do with you cock envy because Liam is all that 11 plus inches? I’m telling you mate it’s not what you have it’s what you do with it. I would say I’ve never had anyone walk away from me without feeling they got a proper dicking. But why try your toys on Louis, you aren’t really into lads, r i g h t?” 

Harry takes the meaning Zayn is playing at. He’s keeping to the narrative that Louis is not interesting to Harry in that way and he is using it so see how much Harry is willing to share again or if Harry is merely showing off and quite literally rubbing Louis’ bountiful ass in Zayn’s face for the fun of the sport of torment. 

“Point taken, but I also happen to know from a confidential, reliable source that both Eleanor and Perrie prefer anal because neither wants any risk of pregnancy. It’s funny what women will tell other women when they are out drinking and having fun.” 

The way the two executives chat while Harry’s shirt Louis wears is hiked up like they are analyzing business reports would be humiliating if it were not that both also had a hand rubbing over Louis’ bum in a soothing way so this makes him stay sweetly tolerant. Each of the executives can feel tension leave Louis’ body. 

“This trial of yours, you did the courtesy of prepping him, didn’t you? I mean I know it’s hard when your not is to boys, but you can alsways close your eyes and pretend.” Zayn says casually. 

“Exactly.” Harry replies equally matter of fact. “Actually I was going to inspect him, maybe you can weigh in with an opinion, want to see if ten inches is too much, besides it’s a fat dildo too. Wouldn’t want to hurt anything. He seems to be walking a bit funny, don’t you think?” With that Harry parts Louis’ cheeks leaving a Zayn to hold the shirt up. 

What this added exposure they see is a hole still sloppy and where there is rim it is red. It’s really not so yet tight so it is likely to be easily breachable. 

Zayn can’t control himself. He makes one quick dip of his finger in his mouth to wet it before he shoves his finger in to the full extent he can reach. 

Surprised by this, still sensitive, Louis arches and gasps. 

“Wasn’t it my fingers you came on yesterday, hum? Wouldn’t it possibly be so easy to send you with this little now would it, hum, bet you want more.” 

An exasperated noise leaves Louis. “Sir?” Follows the noise as Louis buries his face in his arms that he folds for doing so. 

“Yes, Louis?” 

“Want to let Zayn feel you, okay? Maybe feel you and fill you.” 

With Zayn’s finger still in him Louis does nothing to look up. He remains resigned to be placed prone for the two, a slight shake of his head signals with his words. “Yes sir.” 

As soon as the words leave Louis mouth Zayn whips his hand away from Louis to almost tear his clothes in haste to expose his chest by unfastening jacket, shirt and trousers. He doesn’t remove any of them but seeks freedom to have essential parts of his body freed of clothing so nothing will interfere with his contact with Louis. Harry lifts the shirt more so Louis has his waist down revealed. The exposure of waist accentuates how full Louis ‘bum is contrasted by his tiny waist. 

“Let’s see if that dildo was too big? Shall we?” Harry says. He keeps one hand on Louis’ back to prevent the shirt from slipping the other plays with parting Louis’ cheek for Zayn on the side to which Harry stands. 

Zayn plays with the other side of Louis’ bum with one hand while the other takes a semi hard dick that was so made before Zayn peeled away his trousers and boxers. Harry squirts some lube in a thick line on the crack. Zayn’s dick rubs over the slick and within two such passes, both passing over Louis’ entrance his cock is fully engorged and rock hard. 

Shakily, “Ha-rreh...sir?” Louis questions. 

“It’s okay Louis, he’s not nearly so big as my. My. What, you took minutes ago. It’s about an inch or so less.” Harry says letting pass the familiarity of Louis using “Harry” and catching the near mistake of revealing his cock that was in Louis earlier not actually the toy. Thankfully Louis is proving to be inexperienced enough to now have realized the difference. “Give Zayn a feel, will you. Wanna know the dildo is not to much in the aftermath. How his dick feels in you is the best test, you can say stop if you feel discomfort.” 

Louis tenuously shakes his head affirmative. When Zayn first starts to shove his knob into his hole Louis lifts his face for the first time. His “Ahh” sounds hard to interpret. Is is good the feel of Zayn’s head breaching him? Is it not? Is he conflicted being knowingly impaled by another man? 

Harry continues giving a gentle, reassuring rub over his back. “Shh, it should feel good soon little one.” 

Harry stops holding a cheek parted as Zayn takes both sides of Louis’ hips in his hands sliding in more ever so slowly. Zayn’s eyes are fixed on seeing inch by inch of himself disappear until all 8.5 inches of him is sunk. This is when he first looks Harry in the eyes as Harry has continued to hush Louis and comfort him with a rub of his back which breaks into a slight perspiration again. 

Zayn’s face converts a crazy delight in what he feels. “Fucking ey, heavenly ass he’s so hot and so tight! Sure you know how to use that thing right?” 

Zayn’s words reference the illusion Harry merely fucked Louis with a toy but the the words “use that thing right” were coupled with Zayn’s eyes directing fleetingly to Harry’s crotch. Once the comment is made Zayn withdrawals some of his length, some, not much, because he has to go deep again stuffing himself completely, holding there once more, amazed at how Louis feels which he vocalizes with his his stream of obscenities mostly combinations of “fuck”, “fucking”, ”twink”, “cock-sucker” and “bitch” as he proceeds to drive with increasingly force again and again in Louis’ body. 

The only noise other than Zayn’s obscenities is the sound of rhythmic slapping and Harry hushing Louis. Louis, who shakes ever so slightly, despite how he elects to giveZayn better access by parting his legs more, tilting his bum more, his body betraying him as does the building sheen and flush that spreads over him. Most of all Louis betrays himself with his persistence in being submissive to this pounding. 

The lack of audible protest morphs into Louis being heard to softly giving up some “ah, ah, ah, ahs”. 

Surely Louis is on edge. Zayn stuffing him his hardest and swiftest yet says his first thing not a curse, “M-m’gonna come, come, cream fill his fucking hole!” 

Louis gives out his warning. It comes in the form of “Harry” only the “Harry” is broken and so mixed with his moans that it’s hard to put it together. He has Zayn stuffing his length befriend deep one last time as Zayn follows Louis’ orgasm with an intensity that mandates Zayn become one with Louis in a collapsed mess, Zayn laying over his bottom. 

Harry excluded to this point decides to move to the front of his desk where he’s standing with his crotch level to Louis’ face. What was recently drained has resurrected. Harry takes Louis by the hair pulling a handful to bring Louis’ buried face to his liking as Harry stuffs his dick in a mouth that parts. Louis’ eyes seek Harry’s, looking for acceptance. Louis doesn’t even have to do more than accommodate a few inches of Harry’s length before Harry dumps a slurry of cum in the obedient secretary’s mouth. A second orgasm for Harry and all this done before it’s even nine o’clock. 

Such a good hire this one. A good hire and a great ass.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry decided to have Louis remain in his office “working on a project” for the remainder of the day. To accommodate this he even had lunch for them delivered. He himself went to the front to meet the currier so Louis could remain hidden as Harry had a motivation for having Louis remain dressed only in his own personal silk shirt, a look that was not only sexy as fuck on Louis but also facilitated Harry’s plans for his assistant following a morning of so much ass pounding.

The work Louis was implied to be doing behind Harry’s office door was said to be of urgent necessity in the privacy of his office. This was to defer the curiosity of Eleanor and Perrie. In reality it was simply that Harry want to frequently feel Louis up. Every passing hour he wanted to get a sense of Louis recovery, after all the lad had been fucked twice and made to orgasm three times. 

Having an odd affection developing for Louis after Louis submitted so beautifully without protest for Harry’s manipulations compels Harry protect this special assistant a bit. He decides to go so far as to walk a uniform-dressed Louis out at the end of the day. He even calls a private car to drive Louis home, Harry’s treat. This day Louis had built a sense of propriety and protectiveness in Harry. It’s unimaginable he will do whatever exactly like he said during the interview before he was hired.

As the car pulls away, after Harry almost tenderly saw to Louis seated comfortably in the back, Harry can’t wait for later in the evening to hear what Nick reveals Louis had to say about this day. More than that he can’t wait for tomorrow; to be with Louis again.

***

“...so by that you’re saying it was that Louis was so embarrassed because he came as I ate him out so after that he thought he had better not protest me testing the dildo on him. That is so sweet that he’d allow that, really, really sweet. I don’t know if he really wants this job that bad or that he actually wants it, wants it all t h a t bad.”

“Yes, from what Louis told me, he was positively mortified however he made a few specific comments that maybe it was in part because your lips are so perfect, your mouth the most beautiful he’s ever seen. He’s also still confiding that he is very worried about seeming gay. That’s why he tried to not let on about how good the dildo felt. Next thing I know he is telling me about one time a couple years ago that he had a few dates with a girl who wanted to peg him. He thought that was weird, her using a strap on, saying she’d get off on fucking him with it, but now he wonders if that was a mistake. If it would have felt as good because ...get this, he didn’t feel a difference like he expected between being fucked with the toy and Zayn fucking him raw after. He thinks he couldn’t tell the difference because he was just that, raw from your use of the toy on him before Zayn did him. He totally believes that you haven’t put your dick in him. Tiny bit of that what I think is him convincing himself that he’s not good enough for you, as well as the part that you are maintaining that you are not into lads. He emphasized that particularly when he described you walking him to the car, how when you open the door for him to get in, how he was compelled to look up at you, your lips, your mouth. He said for a fleeting second he thought you looked at his lips like you wanted them, but then he said you pulled back and coldly said for him to sit. Slammed the car door a cold goodbye.”

Nick pauses then adds. “You know Harry you really are a complete knobhead to enjoy using him and with so little emotion or affection. I gather from what he said that he felt more tenderness from Zayn in a couple times than he gets from you.” 

To this Harry responds. “Don’t think for a moment Nick that Zayn was all tender and romantic. He always fucks rough and yesterday it was no different. Besides I was tender enough later with Louis. I allowed his to stay in one of my shirts since his nipples are so sore for the rest of the day until he had to leave work. I think he liked the way it felt, the silk is so fine and soft. He said that. I had him sit on my lap often for me to check his hole, see to he was returning to normal and not too sore. I let him stay in my lap longer than needed. Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist him?” 

Nick scoffs. “Oh so you’re saying let him sit there with your finger probing his arse is an act of sweet tenderness? I’m sure that was more of another of Harry Styles amusements at another’s expense. You probably even threw out the shirt once he shed it not wanting to deal with having to pay the cleaners the expense to remove his scent.” 

What Harry doesn’t say in his defense is how as he and Nick have been talking the disputed shirt has been in Harry’s hands the entire time. Harry brought it home with him. A souvenir. As Nick has revealed what Louis told him in confidence Harry has been bringing the shirt to his face and inhaling the scent of Louis that lingers in its fibers because he wants to relive the events of earlier, his yearning for Louis so deep. Instead of confessing this to Nick he’d rather Grimshaw consider him a complete twat. 

“Something like that.” Is the remark that Harry makes. Harry won’t admit that in addition to smelling the shirt since he brought it home he also has a new yearning. Louis’ pink lips are so pretty and appealing. He did indeed want to kiss those pink lips when they walked to the car. It is for that reason that Harry had to pull away, quickly brush Louis off, dismissively. Coldly. Unfeeling. If Louis had looked up at Harry one more second with his eyes staring at Harry’s lips, Louis earnest need and want to please Harry burning, Harry would have fallen. He would have taken Louis home. 

Tomorrow Harry will be more distant. 

*** 

Harry arrives to work and it met with his pretty assistant having gotten there first, coffee made. He’s on the phone with someone. From the sound of it they are booking an appointment through Louis with Harry. Louis has Harry’s schedule pulled up on his computer at his desk outside of Harry’s office. 

Harry goes into his office leaving the door open. He sits. It’s a few seconds later when Louis comes in carrying a delicate tea cup in a saucer full of coffee to Harry’s desk. Louis has gotten better at carrying the fine china service that Harry prefers to sip his coffee from. There is something about delicate things that Harry likes. The ornate yet fragile porcelain. The pretty and fragile looking assistant...his skin too golden to be porcelain but just a refined. 

Once Louis sets the coffee down he corrects his glasses and starts reviewing Harry’s schedule for him. As ha does this he tugs at his shirt. Tugging it first to one side, then to the other. This fussing he is unaware of as he does it so often. 

Harry interrupts him mid-sentence. “Louis, for fucks-sake why do you always pull at your clothing? Is something bothering you? That is a very expensive garment you’re wearing.” 

Louis looks like he has been slapped. The tone Harry used was sharp and harsh. Perhaps too much so. Louis’ mouth gapes. His hands freeze in mid-shift of his shirt. He slowing releases the fabric then puts his hands behind his back. His eyes go to floor. 

“I, I, I haven’t wanted to say this but it gets a bit scratchy where the seam is on the front of the shirt, the pair of seams. They run over me nips, rub them actually...they are a bit sore.” 

Harry stands. He slides his coffee aside. Points to his desk. “Sit.” He directs Louis with a point to his desk. “Sit. Take off that shirt.” 

Louis sits on the desk. He removes his shirt as directed then closes his arms across his torso like to cover himself. Naturally this act doesn’t hide his nipples. They are red, puffy, irritated. Louis’ scent Harry smells unknown to Louis as his boss inspects him. 

“Has it been like this the entire time?” Harry asks with a deliberate absence of emotion. 

“Yes.” Louis says softly. Then he bites his lower lip a sign he regrets the honesty. 

Harry brushes one nipple with the back of his index finger. 

Louis flinches. Harry steals his hand away. 

“Very sore?” 

“Yes.” Said still softly. Eyes still directed down. 

“And other places? Sore or not?” 

The suggested inquiry about his entrance sore from yesterday has Louis blushing. 

“Only sore nipples sir.” 

“We should do something to soothe them.” Harry says. 

He puts a hand on Louis’ chest and presses the lad back to make him lay on the large desk. Being quick to stand between Louis’ legs made parted he bends down and licks a nip before he blows a breath over it. Louis immediately gasps and arches his back his hands go to Harry’s hair reflexively but an instant before he pulls them away opting to seek to find the reserve to make them stay flat on the desk. 

Harry moves to lick then blow on the other nipple which makes Louis do another jerk, gasp, arch and probably a battle to keep his hands from going to his boss’ hair which falls into his exposed skin and probably tickles. 

Almost sadistically Harry says with his mouth so close to skin that his breath with each word surely ghosts over Louis’ goosebump skin, “I see. This makes them feel better I take it.” 

Sounding on the verge of breaking Louis only says another “Yes,” but then thinks to add, “sir, pleeease.” 

It’s the “please” that gets Harry. He he gets “the feel” in his cock first. He goes to licking and blowing over the nipples one after the other. Louis gets wiggly on the desk. His skin gives away his sensitivity as much as the wigging and arching. The first time Harry goes from licks and breaths to sucking a nip Louis can’t reject the impulse to pull his legs up from how they had dangled and move to gripping Harry between them. 

Harry doesn’t want to hear any shame from Louis for taking initiative; Harry goes about sucking one nip, then the other, he puts a hand over Louis’ mouth such that his two middle fingers are forced in. Louis sucks them hard as soon as he is so muffled. His sucking, his gripping, say he wants this. Louis wants it bad. 

The consequence? 

He has Harry hard. Hard and dizzy with the scent of Louis, this scent being what Harry spent his night sniffing on the shirt he took home as a treasure. So treasured Harry seals in in a plastic bag hoping it would linger for him another day or so. 

“Louis,” Harry says as he stands up but makes it a point to clasp to himself in his hands the muscular legs that embrace his body between them. “Why don’t we distract you from this discomfort while the air soothes those nipples.” 

Louis shakes his head rapidly. No longer muffled by the fingers he seems mute when it comes to admitting what he wants. He wants his boss to play with him. 

Harry smiles and puts Louis more stable on the desk by sliding him a bit further into it after taking off Louis’ pants. With Louis legs bent, his feet set on the desk to allow Harry to have both hands to gather the lube, the smaller dildo ten and a half inch toy, which he puts on the desk before Harry goes to his knees, “Wouldn’t want to sore you two places now would we?” 

With that said Harry begins his delicacy of eating out his assistant. He has Louis writhing, revisiting touching Harry’s hair and face. No more is Louis afraid to feel for his boss. Louis is made hard and exuding precum before Harry thinks he can manage to do more to him. Harry works him into taking the feel of Harry sucking at his hole between Harry’s lips, Harry’s tongue and his fingers probing into Louis whose hole twitches for more. Louis makes it a point to indicate he doesn’t mind being pushed along fast. 

“Please sir...please use that thing on me, in me, please.” 

Harry puts a generous amount of lube everywhere. He feels Louis’ eyes on his every act but he doesn’t take his eyes off of Louis’ body. It is important that Harry make an illusion here. And illusion that it’s only the dildo Louis has to be fucked with. Not Harry’s cock that took his virgins hole. The generous lube is meant in part to help Louis but in part to maintain the myth that it’s only lube that Louis will feel dripping from him later, not Harry enjoyment of filling him with his cum. For certain Harry will breed him. 

The dildo in hand like he is ready to breach Louis, Harry breaks into his false story for constructing a lie. 

“I can see you are so ripe for this, if you watch me put this toy in you you will come too fast, wouldn’t want that. Why don’t we turn you over like yesterday. It feels weird you watching this. I don’t want you getting emotionally connected or anything.” 

Louis is quick to repositioning himself. He turns over, dropping his feet to the floor, coming to stand with his thighs, full, strong, lovely parted, folds himself across the desk. It almost seems to Harry as if in his delight for this fucking is so urgent that Louis actually wants to wiggle his bum. He does not. 

“Are we thinking about those sore nipples now?” 

Louis reaches his arms over his head in a futile attempt to find for his hands to grip the opposite edge of the large desk across which he lays bent over but he is too small to get the edge. To keep his hands happy Harry hands him the biggest dildo the one that is Daddy Liam size. 

“No sir.” Louis says. “Thank you sir.” 

Once Harry hears the submissiveness, the neediness he makes a couple smacks on Louis’ bum with the toy to give the illusion that the dildo is in use. Carefully he frees his cock, now heavy, engorged, red for want, and taps it on Louis’ bum too like it’s the dildo hitting bum a bit less hard. Any such slaps make Louis’ bum jiggle. His fat ass is so voluptuous. 

Once Harry begins to bump his knob at Louis’ entrance like a tap at the door Louis positions his legs wider still and tilts his pelvis. God he wants this. 

Harry teases a bit by pushing his knob almost to the point of a breach, the act of breaching made a challenge by the ring of muscles despite Harry’s work to prep Louis, and then he pulls back. He knows this frustrates Louis. Frustrates and excites him. Is Louis aware he is whining? 

When Harry gives him the entire head of his cock filling Louis where his walls are all that are consumed with the feel of Harry’s large cock Louis whispers some curses. Is he cursing his boss, his master, his endowed top? Is he cursing himself for the challenge of fighting off the urge to come before he is properly fucked? Is he cursing the idea that for a straight lad he kind likes dick up his ass, fingers in there, a mouth on his hole licking and sucking his rim making him need this inside? 

Some small change in Louis gives Harry a fear Louis is going to look around. Quickly he strips off his jacket, tosses it over Louis head, he rips his shirt open, buttons be damn. Only his tie at his neck remains. Having so eliminated to risk of Louis becoming aware Harry has his cock imbedding the assistance as the boss pushes his dick in. 

The first push is none too slow. Once he bottoms Harry must allow himself to start to impale Louis with a pound that is only contained by making it seem like it’s his hand working a toy. Harry wants not to give away how much himself. He would love to stuff Louis so fully deep that Louis’ arse could feel Harry’s pubic hair againsnt skin, but Harry refrains ever so slight when he bottoms. It’s a task that requires him to only allow one hand to touch Louis because of the illusion that it is the other hand that drives the toy to impale Louis. 

It takes Louis not long to begin screaming through his orgasm. It’s very loud. Previously Louis has always been muffled. This time he’s not. The words are hard to make out. Harry gets something like “Oh yes, fuck me yes, fucking sonofabitch fuck so good”. Those words are between many whimpering noises and if there is any doubt that this is a great orgasm that is erased by how Louis’ hole clenches in strong in its spasms on Harry’s cock. Harry’s cum is dumped deep in Louis, as deep as he allows himself to stay sunk because of the pubic hair concern. He can’t be sure if he’s keeping the illusion alive but he’s sure a Louis so blissed that he has muddled perceptions so that is the hope. 

Harry wouldn’t want Louis getting emotional. Probably because Harry knows if Louis were to ever act vulnerable or to pout...well. He’d own Harry. Harry loves him that much. The attraction based in the physical has taken over. Harry is whipped. 

*** 

For Harry to lick himself out of Louis was easy given how Louis is sweet enough, the cum mixed with flavored lube and something about the way Louis enhances the mix makes it a pleasure for Harry. Besides he needs Louis to think any of the sticky residue that remains is only the lube Harry used not Harry’s seed he dumped in his naive secretary. Thankfully the timing of Harry’s orgasm had blended with Louis’ such that Louis acts rather clueless that his boss has fucked him again. Their usual practice of Harry’s cock getting sucked off is aborted. Louis thinks it’s because of the call that comes in early, little does Louis know that his boss has satisfied his needs while buried deep in his secretary’s ass. 

The call from Niall has them scurrying a bit to get dressed; Niall was calling from the elevator. Niall is on his way up. Harry would like to have Louis a bit more refreshed before this urgent business is attended to but the two of them are literally just back in their clothing, looking innocent of sexual acts when Niall comes into Harry’s office having not even tried to knock and shown himself to Harry’s since it’s still earlier than other staff would normally come in. 

Niall finds Harry is rummaging through a drawer of his desk and Louis at a row of bookshelves appearing to be organizing some thing. 

“Horan, what has you agitated so early this morning?” Harry says with nonchalance. “Have a seat. Louis, my coffee is cold, fetch me another and one for Mr Horan too, will you?” 

Louis adjust his glasses and says, “Yes sir.” 

He comes to get Harry’s cup and saucer. Niall can’t help but notice Louis seems a little flush, in someway bashful. His hands shake a bit when he picks up the saucer so he spills some coffee from the cup into it. Offering Niall a small smile he asks, “How do you take it sir?” 

Niall doesn’t know what comes over him. He finds the pretty assistant’s blush and timid smile enchanting. “I’d like it sweet.” Niall says. He forgets to say anything about not too sweet or the milk. Louis looks too sweet himself; Niall wants it to stay like sweet is good. 

Louis walks away with Niall’s eyes following him; Niall finds the movement of the lad’s bubble butt makes the fabric stretch and strain in the most enticing way. It’s Harry who snaps him out of his trance. 

“So what is this about?” 

Niall is half way through the details of the crisis when Louis returns. He has the two servings of coffee on a single tray. The tray he sets down on the large desk before he removes Niall’s then Harry’s coffees placing them before each. He also has some sugar and cream on the tray. 

“In case you want to adjust your coffee more to your liking.” Louis offers to Niall as he leaves them. He has moved around the desk in doing this coffee service which has compelled Niall to try to have a better look at that ass. Doing this has given Niall a glimpse of, he can’t be sure, but he gets the oddest hunch that Louis has a dripping hole. 

Harry picks up on Niall’s suspect and given that Niall is bringing up a conflict among the members of the board that put Harry in dire need of securing Niall moves the issue in a direction to Harry’s liking, Harry decides to go with the potential that Niall finds the idea of Louis... compelling to work for him. Did Niall see Louis’ hole sloppy and dripping? Could he smell it? 

“Excuse me a second Niall, Louis I need a private word with you.” Harry says standing to take Louis by the arm and tug him out of his office leaving Niall alone. 

Outside the office. The door closed between them Harry sees how Louis looks concerned like he’s done something wrong. Harry stands closer to Louis than necessary so he can use his statue. Louis looks down like he’s prepared to be reprimanded but Harry takes Louis’ chin by one finger and lifts his him to face the pools of green that are Harry’s eyes. 

“We have a continuous issue developing among the board of directors. I’m telling you this becuase I’m going to need Niall to actively swing things my way. You understand?” 

Louis nods. His clear blue eyes looking into Harry’s, Harry’s finger on his chin, lips so close, so pink like his entrance was before Harry plundered it, the risk to Harry is how to avoid the kiss it feels like Louis wants from him. Fortunately what Harry intends to ask of Louis will destroy any romantic notions Louis might have. 

“I believe Niall has interest in you. You know. Like me something’s he needs a little something to take off the stress.” 

Louis’ eyes widen. His eyebrows raised he looks the picture of a pixie. 

“Wha...what-d you mean? I don’t understand...” 

The way Louis trees to look down and away despite Harry’s hold keeping him there says the opposite. 

“Now Louis, you know what I’m saying. It’s not like you are a virgin to this now, anyway, if you can handle Zayn you can handle Niall. He’s an inch or so smaller. Besides your ass isn’t all that special now is it? It’s just part of the job.” 

It even hurts Harry to say that when the living words leave his mouth. It’s hurts a lot. So when he sees Louis’ eyebrows scrunch it makes the pain go deeper. What a prick Harry is to say that. 

“So you want me to,” 

“Fuck him.” 

“Fuck him? Like just...not suck him but actually fuck him?” 

“Fuck him good Louis. Go back in there, spill something on him, get his pants down, give him a little feel of your mouth then crawl onto him and fuck him. You’ve got enough lube still in you, it won’t be a challenge. It’s just part of the job.” 

“And you’ll be? What do I tell him you’re doing.” 

“I’m detained. That is all you need say.” 

*** 

The way Louis’ hands are shaking when he returns bring Niall more coffee it’s no wonder he spills the cream on Niall when he tries to offer it. 

It’s attempts to make things better result in more of a mess. He rambles on about Harry detained, vague, his nervousness crushes Niall with the flush or some arousal because Harry’s new assistant is so attractively vulnerable. Suddenly there is Louis on his knees his trembling hands fiddling with Niall’s belt, his zipper, tugging at his pants. 

Niall stands, grabs Louis’ two hands. “What are you doing Louis?” 

Louis looks up, his pretty lips parted, his eyes a shade of blue that is more rare than Niall’s own, dimensional in shades such that they look like nothing Niall can define. And they seem to plead to Niall. 

“Please let me take care of you before he comes back, please.” 

Niall releases Louis’ hands realizing he’s possibly squeezing them too hard. The way Louis flexes them when released suggests this is true, he’s about to ask if Louis plans to send the pants to a one hour cleaner when Louis pulls down not only the pants but Niall’s boxers too. Pulls them down, one hand cups Niall’s balls and the other takes a flaccid dick that immediately perks up to the touch. 

Saying nothing Louis stuffs Niall in his mouth. The hot, wet sensation makes Niall stiffen quickly. He starts to grab handfuls of Louis’ hair to say stop when the sensation of Louis sucking him makes Niall buck his hips. He cradles Louis’ head it’s an intention to hold him there mouth stuffed full of him, his head goes back and he begins to enjoy this. A lot. An awful lot such that when Louis begins to hum on his dick, now it’s full seven and a half erect inches Niall has to peel off his tie, shirt and suit jacket. 

Standing in Harry’s office, Harry’s secretary sucking his cock, his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles he’s unaware that the door quietly opened. He’s unaware that Harry has crossed to room to the seating area to the far side and quietly sat watching them. 

Niall is also unaware that Louis is keenly at the Irishman’s feel is very aware of Harry. Thus Louis pops off Niall’s dick, a hand stays with wanking it in with the slick of so much saliva. “Want to feel this inside me Sir.” 

Is Louis serious? He’s in his boss’ office at the feet of one of his boss’ board of directors and he wants dick? 

“Louis?” 

“On the desk, h i s desk.” 

Niall isn’t sure if this is some kink for powerful men, or what but given he had been catching glimpses of something like cum dripping from this twink he can only stand on the moral ground so long. Before he can think further about this Louis is disrobing. His curvy body naked, it’s far too much a sight to resist. Niall steps out of trousers, puts a keeping arm around Louis tiny waist with a hand going to Louis’ full ass. Squeezing it, his other hand runs over other parts of this naked lad. Every inch Niall touches feels sensational. Louis is so thin, yet curvy; delicate, yet firm. Accept the ass. The ass...the hand feeling glorious bum finds that indeed it’s wet down there. Wet and loose enough that with ease fingers enter Louis’ hole. 

While Niall is feeling Louis, Louis isn’t letting go of holding on to, and stroking Niall’s cock. He’s also nibbling on Niall’s skin. With Niall ever yet confused at how fast this work place sex is coming at him he does the only thing he can given his hand-held cock has a raging urge now to be used. He backs them both to the desk, Louis does a hasty snatch of coffee service removing everything from the desk and with a panther like smoothness he follows Niall’s lead; Niall sits on then lays back on Harry’s desk to which Louis reacts by climbing up and over him. 

The twink looking down at Niall has bold determination in his eyes; he who was once timid and nervous has no hesitation as he takes Niall’s dick in hand again. 

“How nice that CEO Styles has such a large...desk.” 

Dick. Niall was sure Louis was going to say “dick”. It’s well established amoung the four successful young businessmen that Harry is hung. Zayn too, though a little less, and Liam, well Liam is the daddy. 

The way Louis feels when Niall’s knob is pressed to a loose hole, a hole offering an occasional dribble, Niall has to assume what he says. “He’s been fucking you, hasn’t he? This morning before I arrived Styles fucked you.” 

Niall fights the urge to forget sensible thoughts because Louis wanks his own cock with one hand willing it to harden and finds places to play with Niall’s body where he uses fingers lightly touching and lips to nibble while he answers shortly. 

“Was a dildo that was in me earlier.” Louis says, bites a nipple, adds, “Mr Styles doesn’t fuck me.” 

Before Niall can dispute that would seem impossible Louis stands on knees straddling Niall under him between the parted legs. He positions the head of Niall’s cock to sit on it. He teasingly hovers low enough that the slit of Niall’s cock is in contact with that wet heat. Some more slick drips. It sure seems Louis had been fucked, maybe he is a slut for it and Harry has held off. Is it just a mess of lube from the pixie being so needy that he comes to work where he immediately fucks himself with a toy? Without warning Louis begins to slip Niall in. Questions about what prepped Louis’ hole leave Niall’s thoughts as he feels an insanely intense pleasure of his dick inch by inch being taken. Louis doesn’t stop this until he bottoms on Niall’s cock. All Niall can do is pant for air as his hands wander between gripping Louis’ firm, full thighs and finding their way to play with his fat, round ass. 

“Fuck me you feel so good.” Niall manages to say. He studies Louis’ face. It far too serene like what fills him is not so much a challenge since he’s been doing himself with some toy perhaps much larger than Niall’s 7.5 inches. 

Louis puts two of his fingers in Niall’s mouth, he retracts them and playfully slaps Niall then puts them in again. 

“Same.” Louis mumbles about how Niall feels in him as he begins to fuck himself on Niall with a to and fro hip rocking motion. 

The rocking back and forth gives Louis an immediate hardening such that his penis begins to slap against his belly. He lets Niall languish under him as he does this form of cock riding several times before he decides to put both hands on both of Niall’s pecs and fuck himself of Niall’s cock with more of an up and down posting motion. Each time he raises up Niall feels a rush of cold air on his exposed length, he fears Louis might lift totally off and leave him because Louis seems to be talking to himself. 

“So is this what you want to see? Me fucking Horan. Acting like some cock slut whore. My hole dripping before he fills it...” 

Sitting off to the side in the office, out of Niall’s peripheral sphere of vision sits Harry for whom this show, the words, are for. Harry has to take his dick out and wank it because it’s so damn hot to what his secretary sit on his friend’s, board member’s, cock and service the Irishman. From hips rolling, to posting, to the way Louis arches his back and pushes his bum out... all for Harry’s command is far beyond too hot. Filming them with a phone in one hand Harry acquires the quintessential cat-bird position over Niall should he need it. 

With Niall gripping places on Louis’ body where he is fleshier, his full thighs, his fabulously fat arse, it looks and sounds like Niall is being fucked senseless by the assistant. Niall mostly pants, throws out a few “Oh fuck me Louis” and becomes more and more flushed red as Louis rides him. 

Louis straddling over Niall has warmed too. His body has a hint of rosiness, mostly his sheen of swear enhances his honey-based skin tone. His mix of tiny waist, fullness of his bottom, his thighs, the way his shoulders are architecturally defined makes for him being the most picturesque cock-riding twink particularly in motion. Harry will save this video forever. 

In Louis’ tone when he spoke he was saying to Harry something with a hint of defiance. Harry likes the defiance. He likes that Louis does what he commands then sasses him about it. 

Niall gets wiggly under Louis. His hands slip in their gripping indicative of his state of urgency. “God your good, good fuck, cum on me. Go on, come.” Niall pants out wanting his bottom to get off first. 

Louis plants his hands firmly on Niall’s shoulders and tilts his pelvis with his torso lowering. He makes a few shallow pumps with most of Niall buried deep in him and sure enough his hitching noises sound the alert of the splattering begins with Niall responding too. 

“Oh fucking yes, god yes!” Niall screams. His last act as he begins to breed Louis is to release his hold that was on Louis’ lower body, his fingers abandoning where they’ve made red finger marks, to place his hands on Louis’ shoulders as he presses Louis down like to make his dick as much deeper as he can while filling Louis in thrust upward one after another as he comes. 

Harry allows them both to ride out their bliss until he can’t tolerate his own need being unattended. His bark for Louis startles Niall who was complete unaware but Louis is not so caught off guard. Once he hears the command, “Here Louis, enough of him, suck me, now” in his haste Louis practically falls off the desk, the body under his abandoned, in his determination to get to his boss. 

Niall gets a look at how Louis’body dribbles Niall’s cum with each of the quick steps Louis takes to get to his boss, to take to his knees between Harry’s spread legs. Louis’ hands taking Harry’s cock as he sinks down with Harry’s dick has Harry’s pelvis jerking a few times as he gives into the orgasm created by stirrings of watching Niall and Louis. 

Louis takes what must be most of Harry’s cum but coming off with a cough like he’s got too much to manage Harry finishes his orgasm with several spatters of cum getting placed on Louis’ face. Harry purposefully puts a hand on Louis’ head, in Louis’ hair to turn Louis such that he in effect chooses where splats cum like to paint Louis deliberately. 

Louis accepts as Harry marks one of Louis’ cheekbones, the side of his mouth, his lips. Harry’s thumb smears the large drop that is on lips and like a well trained twink Louis licks the thumb of his boss. 

“Good lad, good good lad.” Harry says. “Give me a look.” Harry adds. 

Sure enough the prompt was to see what Niall left. Louis spins around giving Harry a look at his just-fucked arse. With Harry’s hands parting Louis’ cheeks Harry looks over to his sheepish, slightly confused, very much fucked-bliss friend. To Niall as he enjoys how Louis hole tries to restore itself Harry says “What a good relationship we have wouldn’t you say Niall? Where else can you mix business with a little pleasure? Wanna come by tomorrow and see what Louis feels like before he’s had anything in himself? We should really come up with a plan for the board meeting, don’t you think?” 

Harry has just gotten out a stick and a carrot. The stick is he has evidence that compromises Niall. The carrot is he’s offering Niall the treat to play along with his desires for more of this. Opportunity to fuck the secretary. 

*** 

Late afternoon Harry wonders if Louis was more offended than he imagined by what transpired earlier. Louis has been quiet. Doing things at his desk outside of Harry’s office. Several times he checked of Harry via inter office com verses in person like he most commonly does. It’s those times Louis looks at Harry’s lips. Looks, licks his own. Harry likes this little behavior. He also finds things to hand Harry and makes sure their fingers touch. Harry likes that too. After the desk sex with Niall there is a noticeable change. 

It’s nearly five many employees have left for the day when Harry notices the phone in office registers there is a call to his line that Louis has picked up from where he is out side of Harry’s office at his desk. He expects Louis will be buzzing him with news there is a call from so-and-so. Instead the indicator stays lit suggesting the conversation is a long one and still no request from Louis to put the person with whom he is speaking through.

Curious, Harry steps out of his office.

His position is behind Louis at the personal assistant’s desk. Standing there Harry hears one half of a conversation.

“Seven tonight would be lovely.”

There is more unheard conversation from the other person.

“Yes, yes I know the place. It’s very nice I’ve heard. Can I wear my work clothes? You’ve seen my regular clothes. They aren’t that dressy.”

More again from the caller. Responding to the caller’s words has Louis twisting some of his fringe in a telling move that says he’s taken in interest by what was just said to him.

“I don’t know that is true, but thank you, you’re nice to say it. I’m flattered. So I’ll meet you there at 7...” Louis is shut off by a quick interruptive reply from the caller. This has him proceeding differently. “Okay so you want my address to pick me up?”

As Louis proceeds to share his address, a location Harry knows is in a rundown, poverty stricken, part of the city, Harry realizes this thing at seven tonight, at someplace nice is a dinner date. Louis was called by someone who knows Harry’s direct line, the number Louis would answer. This caller is they asking Louis out. Immediately Harry thinks it’s Niall, fresh off of fucking Louis’ arse, or Zayn who has been with Louis twice. It has to be one of them. But then it is a sudden shock when Louis concludes the conversation saying “I look forward to seeing you too Mr Pay...um, Liam.”

What ? ...

The person who has been chatting with Louis, who is taking Louis out, on a date tonight, to someplace nice, is apparently not either of Harry’s friends who he has invited to take advantage of Louis but the one who has yet to experience Louis.

And since when did Louis decide to date men?

It all floods back to Harry. How he has been all day since he used a dildo to prevent to be not fucking his assistant, had his assistant fuck his board member of particular importance, then had his assistant suck him off again as has been the daily ritual before starting the work day all the while Harry has been acting like he is totally disconnected and disinterested in Louis personally. Louis is just a prop. And this despite sensing Louis has some emotions growing for Harry. Something becoming so strong he will subject himself to anything. 

Harry steps to Louis’ side startling Louis. Louis looks up at his boss. His eyes go to Harry’s mouth like the frequently do like someone who wants to be touched by Harry’s lips. The startle passed Louis blushes and looks down, shuffles some papers needlessly on his desk while keeping the phone in one hand.

“You startled me Sir. Is there something you need?”

Harry slaps his hand down to stop Louis paper shuffling. It makes Louis jump. The two women receptions even look back from where they are sat far closer up front at reception. 

Leaning down so he can grow his whisper with more privacy Harry asks, “Excuse me Louis but did I hear what I think I heard? We’re you on the phone with Liam Payne making a date for seven?”

The phone Harry takes from Louis.Louis doesn’t look at Harry. His hands that stopped the paper shuffling tremble. His voice has an edge of that to it as well as he softly replies. “Sir, he called me. Yes, yes sir, he asked me out for dinner...tonight.”

Instant anger fuels Harry. He stands up straight and steps back keeping the phone in his hand. He doesn’t care that Eleanor and Perrie will hear this. He simply doesn't want his Louis to be so courted by someone with Liam’s ...attributes.

“Louis call him back and tell him you can’t go out with him. Tonight, or any night. Call him right now, do it!” Harry shoves the phone at Louis.

Louis starts to look at Harry but doesn’t quite manage it. He rocks a bit in his chair and his hands visibly shake. A way off the two women stare at this scene. 

“Sir,” Louis says shakily and softly, so softly it’s sweet, “I um, I-I think what I do after work, outside of here is my private business.”

Harry snaps. He spins Louis chair so Louis is to facing him. He takes Louis’ delicate, sculptured jaw in hand and despite the renewed fright that is on Louis’ face Harry growls still. “Louis it is not your private business when it involves a person with whom I have a professional relationship with. Besides, you assured me you are not gay. Remember?”

Harry release Louis with that sort of extra bite that comes with a squeeze and a shove off. It has surely hurt a bit because Louis rubs his jaw, his hand shaking makes him self conscious of that so he retracts his hand and shoves both of them under the backs of his thighs so he is sat on his hands like to make them less telling of his nerves.

“I don’t recall being told I can’t date someone because of this position.”

Louis stops there. What he doesn’t say Harry needs to address more than what he does.

Running a hands through his long hair the tone with which Harry proceeds is calmer, forcibly made so, but calmer because all he can think of is sometime after seven, Louis will be served daddy-Liam cock. Harry won’t have it unless it’s to his liking such as when he was able to enjoying seeing Louis dicked by Zayn and Niall.

“Well you see it’s in the contract you signed when you accepted the job. No employee is to have a personal relationship with anyone that we handle investments for. That includes the Payne family. Furthermore your forgetting the part where you said you were only into women.”

From off to the side a scoff is heard. Harry looks to see its Eleanor who must have overheard what made her scoff because she completing a massive eye roll. Not wanting to air this display more in front of the other receptionist Harry barks at them. “Ms Calder, Ms Edwards, it’s five, after five, don’t you have some place better to be?”

The women gather their things and scurry to leave. They feel the tension, though entertaining, is volatile. It’s best to go.

Turning back to Louis Harry lifts him out of his chair by a grip on one bicep. “I said what about the part where you are into women? I’ve seen you interact with Eleanor and Perrie countless times. It’s always very appropriate, you don’t flirt with them when every other man in this place does. Well except Stan, in taxes, he’s gay and a loon, so there is that. But you, you don’t flirt in the slightest. You don’t even look at them when one of them is wearing a blouse with a button that is undone a little too low showing cleavage and some dainty lace underneath. So when did you decide to start to date men?”

Maybe Harry should loosen his grip o Louis arm because Louis has a grimace. Or perhaps the grimace isn’t because of the vise-like hold but the discomfort of a forced confession.

Louis doesn’t speak right away so Harry presses more. Figuratively and literally. He walks Louis to back up against his door, Louis trapped there and being so close his scent infuses Harry’s senses. Something woodsy about him, and grapefruit. Like the fragrance that was lingering in Harry’s borrowed silk-shirt. 

“Zayn made me question, sir, a little since he had me feeling so good and,” Louis tries to look at Harry’s eyes but looses his nerve. His eyes stay at looking at Harry’s neck. That they do makes Harry’s neck tingle. Harry would like Louis to suck his skin there. Louis goes on after this reflective pause. “Niall today, when you told me I had to, um, compromise Niall, it wasn’t what, who I wanted but then, then...um...” Louis looks up at Harry. His eyes had determination. Consequences be damned. “I kinda liked it. No. I didn’t kinda like it. I really liked it. I liked him being in me better than you stupid toy.”

Oh the burn. Louis believes Harry hasn’t been his first and hasn’t been in him other than fingers and tongue so he puts Harry’s dicking in a class of less pleasing.

Harry doesn’t know what comes over him because it’s too fast. He too enraged. Before he can stop the demands that the emotion puts upon him he finds he is kissing Louis. 

Pinned Louis being forced to accept Harry’s tongue that invades Louis without a warning of a soft beginning of lips on lips. Theirs is a brutal angry kiss. “Theirs” being an accurate description because as much as Harry is driving his tongue into Louis mouth Louis is doing the same. Harry’s hand that was gripping so hard has joined the other hands and both are feeling over Louis’ body and as much as they can under his clothes. Louis does the same though he stays outside of Harry’s suit. His hands seem to like to feel Harry’s biceps and Harry’s booty the most.

When Harry breaks the kiss, his need for his dick to find relief, he forces Louis over to that chair he was sat at just minutes ago. Hastily Harry unzips his pants and puts his knob beading precum to Louis’ lips. “You take care of this while I take care of that date of yours with Payne”.

Louis does as he is told. He’s done this many times so he’s not daunted confronted with Harry’s dick even when it’s fully engorged. Louis parts his lips and puts the head in. His tongue teasingly dissects the slit before he goes for taking more of Harry’s length. His eyes close and he gets to work.

Liam is quick to answer the call. Harry suspects the familiar phone number suggests to Liam its Louis calling back perhaps with another question. The eagerness in Liam’s voice when he says “Louis?” is something Harry can recognize with ease. Liam is excited with the prospect to see Louis later.

“Guess again my friend, guess again. Or should I be calling you Mr Payne as you are in fact a client, my client. May I assume you were expecting Louis to maybe be calling from this number with another question about the plans for a date tonight?”

Louis sucking does this thing to Harry’s body where all the intensity he forms in Harry is funneled to Harry’s feeling threatened by Liam sneaking in on Harry’s prize.

“Harry? Um, yes actually, I thought maybe it was Louis...maybe he forgot to tell me something, so yes, I was expecting Louis at this number. And since when do you call me your client rather than a friend?”

Harry’s reply starts with a slight hitch becuase Louis is on to fervently sucking Harry’s cock. His hand, one of them plays with Harry’s balls. “Since you decided to put my new employee in violation of the clause in the employment contract regarding interactions with clients. Louis has a date with you? That’s a violation. He won’t be going. Not unless he want his position terminated now.” 

The proclamation made Harry pulls Louis as he steps back so Louis comes off his chair to his knees. This pulls his dick away from Louis so before Harry puts his cock to Louis’ lips again he makes it a point to slap both sides of Louis’ face before he wags his cock to say “take it”. Take it Louis does eagerly. The way Louis looked into Harry’s eyes said he wants to keep his job. He will be good, in his position, at Harry’s feet. Cock in mouth.

“So you’re saying despite our being friends, becuase you do business with me, if Louis goes to dinner with me he is fired? You’re at work now, both of you obviously, let me speak to Louis.”

Tingling sensations in Harry’s spine tell him he hasn’t got long at this. Louis is doing a superb job as he is mixing some hums, some moans, some nice ball handling. All this while looking so pretty his pink lips now dark red, his lashes fanning across his cheekbones, some occasional tears trailing down his face from the strain of Harry’s mass. 

“Can’t. He busy. Quite busy. Hands and knees kind of work, or more like knees. Mouth all tied up. When did you initiate this little date thing anyway, I’m trying to understand why you don’t stick to your specialty, fucking your way up the ladder with the cunts of older, wealthy men.” 

There are two blatant implications said there. One, he’s saying Louis is on his knees giving Harry head. Two Harry is referencing something of Liam’s past. Something personal, only a few of Liam’s. Closest friends know. Harry, Niall and Zayn. 

Years ago when Liam wasn’t old enough to consent he began having sex because of the position his father and uncle had let the Payne business slip into. Too many bad decisions on too many risky properties had put the company in massive debt. It was then, Liam a lad of intelligence and attractiveness had caught the eye of some of the Payne’s properly wealthier clients. The type of middle aged men with a taste for young men in bed on the hush hush. Before Liam went to Uni to study business to join his father and uncle in the family business Liam was already turning things around for the Payne’s. Turning it around because one of Liam’s most exceptional qualities was his big cock. Some of these men in power enjoyed the way it felt to be with a handsome, fit, exceedingly well hung lad. They were forgiven debts. By the time Liam took over the company he was well reputed as a wizard of property acquisition and remarking. His power established on multiple levels Liam began to reconsider who he would sleep with. Harry, Niall and Zayn new Liam was on the hunt for someone his own age. 

Someone pretty and nicely built. Someone who liked a lot of sex and that there is a lot of Liam. Someone who Louis fits the description of perfectly. 

Harry has no regret about being a prick to bring this information up because it hurt that Louis implied Zayn and Niall felt better. How can that be? 

Liam’s doesn't flinch at Harry’s referential punch. “As if it’s any of your business, which it’s not, m y f r i e n d, I was on the elevator this morning when Louis was arriving for work. We rode up together, alone as it was much too early for most people to be in. I asked him how the job was going. He looked sort of shy, tugged at that obscene shirt that you make him wear as he does. I could see his nips were red, sore. He’s so unaware of how Harry Styles plays. But I’m not. So I asked him out. Besides an brief encounter one day in the men’s room has had me convinced he is either gay, or gay-curious. He didn’t have to take a tongue swipe across my knob but he did. His eyes big as h took in my size.” 

Maybe Liam stops there because he can hear Harry’s breathing is ragged. He knows Harry is getting the blowjob of a lifetime, Louis’ job on the line for breaking the terms of his employee contract, Louis is making his usefulness know to his boss. 

Liam continues. “...don’t fire the twink. That would be stupid. And if you did that me or Zayn would hire him in a because yes Harry, Zayn told me about the bathroom sex, the office sex. I saw Niall mid morning today and he said he had a weird encounter in your office earlier so I’m guessing both of your other friends have been getting their pleasure at Louis’ expense. So you want to wait until you need to play him like a pawn, for me to fuck him, fine. I know, and you know, once the bottoms have the Payne from me they don’t come back. Keep your twink on the payroll. Or I will have him.” 

Liam hangs up before Harry goes out of control in his orgasmic exhalations that are a mix of sub human sounds and explicatives. Explicatives of praise of Louis and iterations about the pain of Payne.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry arrives to work having had a very bad nights sleep. His secrete reveal party every night exchanged between Louis and Nick never happened. Nick said at 6 pm, no call with Louis. Nor at 7. Or 8. Or 9...

At 2AM nick managed to get Louis to pick up a call from him, However Nick could hear nothing, he tells Harry. This, Nick informs Harry, is because he is very sure that the Louis who answered the phone is drunk. Very drunk and out some where in public where it is very loud; Nick could not understand Louis and Louis couldn’t hear Nick. 

This is why when Harry enters the penthouse floor of his offices at 7:15 am he is surprised that Louis is there, early, as has been a routine, but this time Louis is in his causal clothes.

Casual clothes and asleep at his desk. 

Slumped. Sound asleep. Smelling of smoke and alcohol Louis looks ...handled.

Before Harry stirs Louis he notices that Louis has got marks on his neck, his collarbones and there is something in his hair. 

Has Louis has had some random, club sex with a stranger?

Harry says “Louis” softly but not so soft to betray his concerned emotion.

Louis jerks, jumps to his feet and falls down...and Louis passes out. From the shift of view Harry notices that Louis has more marks, bruises and bites, his exposed skin littered in them. Harry lifts Louis’ a rather worn out, sheer shirt to find there are more such marks low on his torso. 

“Louis?” Harry says. Louis doesn’t move. The odor of alcohol Louis is permeated with has Harry worried. He decides to call someone, quick, before the office becomes filled with employees.

***

“Zayn?”

“Harry.”

“Zayn are you at work?”

Harry knows the answer before Zayn gives it. He can hear by the sound of street noises that is the background. Zayn is likely walking and smoking and that means that Zayn is not to the building yet. 

“No. Not yet, soon though. What’s up? Why so early and sounding so panicked? Not because maybe it has something to do with what Liam called me about last night by any chance?”

“Liam called you about something of particular interest?”

“You bet. Called to say he had a date with the little twink secretary of yours, that is until you interfered. Said it was a real dick move because he called Louis in the morning to ask Louis out following a brief conversation they shared riding up the elevator together. Louis gave Liam’s invitation a vague, non committal response in the morning. Later in the day when Liam called him back to ask if Louis had made a decision Louis was very much a ‘yes’ to going out with him. That’s when apparently you came in, according to Liam, you cock blocked the whole thing on some employment clause stating that Louis can’t do something personal with your clients. I think that’s funny because you run my investments and you gave me a piece of his arse, twice! Niall has a work connection to Louis too so do you think after what they did yesterday morning on your desk that I didn’t hear about that from Niall well you are mistaken. It was something to talk about, boastfully! Niall said Louis rode the ever living shit out of him. So how is Liam getting a piece of Louis a problem?”

Harry is taken back but he has more immediate issues.

“Well that’s not the problem, Zayn. The problem is that I have an intoxicated personal assistant passed out laying on the floor here in the office reception looking like he’s had quite the night. I need to get him out of here before anyone else sees him like this.”

A few minutes later when Zayn arrives he chides Harry immediately by suggesting Harry’s concern is over everyone thinking he’s responsible for Louis being in this condition. This doesn’t stop him from helping Harry with Louis. The two decide give Louis’ dreadful state to take him to get medical care. It’s over an hour later when Harry is back to work, the office full by this time, Perrie and Eleanor quick to point out that Louis is late. The urgency of the board meeting later in the day is the reason Niall Horan is waiting in Harry’s office already. 

Harry’s is certain the urgency Niall feels is not over the meeting. Giving no comment to Louis being absent Harry tells Perrie to bring he and Niall some coffee and joins Niall in his office.

“Your late Harry and Louis, your promise, he’s not here?” Niall says as he jumps to his feet when Harry enters. He detects Harry is unusually disheveled, acting like he rarely does, a little flustered. “What’s up? You’ve changed you mind on what you bartered yesterday I take it.”

Harry goes to his bathroom leaving the door open as he removes his jacket and shirt to put on a fresh clothing. In the time he was transferring Louis elsewhere his clothes picked up the odors of smoke and alcohol. Wherever Louis had been drinking it seems that the locale was likely a seedier sort of venue. 

“What? Oh yes, actually, although trust me it’s for the best. I just took Louis to get medical help because I found him at work this morning totally knackered. He nearly killed himself with alcohol last night but somehow managed to come here, though he was in no condition to work. Zayn helped me, is waiting with him now, Louis’ blood alcohol level is unbelievably high.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Niall asks becoming concerned and feeling some guilt for focusing on anticipating another round of sex with Louis. “Did you suspect anything like he is a binge drinker?” 

Harry shakes his head. “No. I mean how would I know, but this seems oddly timed given what happened yesterday.” 

Niall starts to speak, stops as Perrie comes in bringing coffee. “Mr Styles, would you like me to call your assistant now that he is quite tardy?” 

“No, Ms Edwards, thank you. Louis is sick. He called my personal phone earlier. He won’t be in today, or perhaps not tomorrow. Would you pull up my schedule and cancel all my late afternoon appointments. Tell everyone I will reschedule with them in a day or two.” 

As soon as Perrie leaves Niall picks up the conversation. “Are you saying his binger has something to do with me yesterday or something else? I’m having a hard time reading between the lines.” 

“Niall I’m not implying it has anything to do with you if that’s your worry. It’s more a matter of what happened later in the day than the thing with you.” 

“Oh you mean this has something to do with Liam?” 

Surprised Harry trips over his response. “No, yes, wait...what are you telling me? Does everyone talk about Louis with each other when I’m not around?” 

Niall snorts. “Ya think? Of course we do! What you hire the prettiest little twink with an arse on him to die for, dress him in an obscene uniform, you fingered him in a public elevator to gin Zayn up, you play me by coercing him into riding my dick while you watch, and you think we don’t talk about all this with each other? Really? You know Harry we used to meet up about every other day here in your office, have a drink, unwind at the end of the day. Talk about our businesses. Now it seems you only talk to Nick, designer of that scintillatingly slutty outfit and it gives the idea to us that Louis is an obsession. He outshines everything else in you mind. And despite that pull on you that you feel, you deny it. At least from what I saw yesterday, the way you made him jump off me and suck you off, despairingly assessing his ass like he’s a trinket you share without any care, well, it gives the idea that you’re a massive twat. That you don’t care about Louis anymore than your phone or a suit of clothing. So Liam makes a bid for a proper date, dinner, nice atmosphere, conversation and you squash it. Is it because Liam’s cock is the one that intimates you and you don’t want to see him destroy your territory? If you think for one minute I believe it was a toy Louis was fucked with yesterday before me, that he was dripping lube, your an idiot. I’m not that naive. Maybe Louis is though. Maybe he is enduring all of this for some reason, but maybe it is more hurtful than you know.” 

Niall finally takes a breath in his rant before he cuts Harry off and gives more of his opinion. “So if Louis went on a bender last night maybe you are the cause of it.” 

“I know that. I mean I don’t know that but I fear that was it. Beyond that it isn’t only the degree of his drunkenness, dangerous as that is, it was how he smelled of smoke and stuff. He had some one, or some-ones marks, all over him. Fortunately the initial exam shows so sign of, of something like he was getting dicked last night, although I fear he was close. He’s got evidence of so much ravenous touching, just the idea of random men groping him infuriates me.” 

“What now then?” 

“Well Zayn was going to stay with him until they release him later. Take him to mine if he is released before I finish today. Most likely Louis will need rest. He can sleep off the hangover there. I don’t like th idea of taking him to that squaller of a shit-hole neighborhood he lives in.” 

“What about Liam?” 

Interrupting before Harry can respond is a buzz from reception. It’s Perrie. Mr Payne is in reception to see Harry. 

Eleanor shows Liam in. Liam tells her “no” on coffee. He also instructs he to stay. Her assistance will be needed. Liam then turns to Harry after a token nod of hello to Niall. “Mr Styles I am removing all my investments from your company’s management effective immediately. Would you please have Ms Calder transfer everything to this group.” 

Liam hands Harry a card for who to transfer his account to. It is the biggest competitor to his company. Eleanor looks to Harry for guidance. Harry nods. Offers her the card from Liam. “Ms Calder would you please get acting on this request for Mr Payne immediately.” 

The second Eleanor closes the door Harry turns on his scornful tone. “So that’s it Liam. You want a piece of Louis’ ass so badly you’ll risk your securities? Our friendship?” 

Liam scoffs. “Our friendship? Friendship? You know Harry it’s fine if you enjoy Niall or Zayn fucking your secretary because you get off on public sex, voyerism, all that but when you pull this rubbish notion that I can’t have a relationship Louis while the other three of you all get to have your own fun I take offense. He’s a secretary. Not a whore. And as manipulative as you can be in business you’ve never been this low.” 

“Low? Whoring for success? Who is casting stones? As I recall you slept your way to success. Fucked a lot of older wealthy men to manipulate them. Why the sudden morality?” 

“It’s called choice Harry. It was never put upon me to sleep with this person or that person. It was always my choice. I knew I was gay. I knew I wanted power from using my assets. It’s a little different than what you are making Louis do. And he seems sweet. Innocent. You want to play by the rules fine. Once my investments are out of your management I will be calling Louis, later today infact.” 

Harry has never wanted to be in conflict with Liam. Liam who has been like a brother to him, more so than Zayn and Niall. Liam has this confidence, an aura. Perhaps it comes from being hung. Or from being sort of self made man, a survivor of the seedier side of things and capable of rising above it. For those reasons Harry has always admired Liam the most. Like a younger brother would admire his elder. 

Yet, about Louis... 

“You can call Louis if you want but be aware Louis will be at mine. He probably won’t be able to answer. So call him all you want. And please do take your money elsewhere. We’re done my friend.” 

With shock on Niall’s face it ends like that. Liam walks out and none to gently closes the door to Harry’s office in his wake. Harry’s first act is to tell Eleanor who to take charge of the transfer so it all goes smoothly and quick. Emphasis on quick. Harry wants Payne a forgotten past as soon as possible. 

Turning to business to bury the frustration he says to Niall “Let’s go over the expected opinions of the other board members and who we can rope into line on my thinking...” 

*** 

Niall was able to leave immediately after the board meeting while Harry had to enter information while it’s fresh off the meeting. This would be one of those times that his new assistant would be doing a service that is a proper responsibility of the position. 

No sooner has Harry suggested Niall check with Zayn on Louis’ status than Harry regrets the idea of the two of them being with Louis instead of him. Obligated to his responsibilities, Harry finishes entering his notes, takes the one meeting with a client who Eleanor could not reschedule. He leaves later than he’d hoped having found out by text that Louis was released. The message from Zayn said that he and Niall are taking Louis to Harry’s home, a posh flat not too far from their place of work. Being such good mates they know his entry passcode to his flat.

It’s a short walk from Harry’s luxury office to his equally luxurious penthouse flat. Harry sprints there. He’s surprised his flat is so quiet when he enters because he assumed his two mates were going to stay by Louis’ side until he arrived. Assumed, and to be honest, feared. Given the tiff with Liam, Harry worries now about his relationship with the other two and the sharing of Louis effects on relationships.

Walking into to his bedroom Harry discovers the reason for the quiet. Louis is asleep in the middle of the king-size bed. On either side wearing headphones and playing fifa on the TV across the room from the bed are Zayn and Niall. It all looks so innocent accept for that Louis appears to have been put to bed clean, more like when he was brought home than a hospital nurse wash, and he lies on top of the sheets uncovered. His position such that his bum is nicely posed. That big, round, bouncy bottom tantalizingly so placed by how one leg is bent. Harry can imagine if the two fifa players have not been in there they have at the very least been enjoying placing a hand on his curves, enjoying the sensation of hands running over his thin torso into the tuck of his tiny waist along the swell of his hips to enjoy the full, softness of his ass.

Both mates look at Harry like nothing about this is unordinary. Harry is certain that in the time they’ve select together waiting for Louis’ release they’ve discussed many a detail about him, Louis, Liam they own Louis’ experiences. Harry is also certain that they are presenting a united front. Now that Harry has invited them to have a taste of Louis, they won’t be loosing access to it going forward.

“Hey Harry. He’s gonna sleep it off from here. We didn’t have a heart to leave him alone though. He could wake up. When he does someone needs to push fluids, hydrate, hydrate, hydrate.” Niall informs Harry with a nonchalance. He slips off the bed. Zayn does too as he adds more instructions.

“They gave him this prescription meds. He shouldn’t need them beyond twenty-four hours. After that treat headache with over the counter. Oh, and get him to eat they said as soon as he feels he can’t stomach food. You know they actually gave him a transfusion to reduce his blood alcohol level. He’s lucky they said. Lucky to be alive.”

The compassion his mates show should be enough for Harry to drop his suspicions. Regardless of how it looks to do so Harry goes to Louis to put hands on each cheek and part them. Had either been playing with Louis it would be evident.

Louis’ entrance is its perfect tight pink radial flower. Harry kisses each cheek to either side of it before removing his hands. Feeling like a Right awful twat for misjudging his mates he says softly so as to not wake Louis though it seems certain wakeful is hours off, “Want to order food? It’s feels kind of lonely, him like this. Maybe because of me.”

Zayn and Niall put an arm around Harry as he comes off the bed from where he looked to make a territorial inspection. 

“We understand Harry. Pretty sure things with Liam will work out. In time. Let’s try that new Indian place nearby. They have delivery and I hear their sauces are amazing.”

******** 

Once Niall and Zayn have left, the hour late, the feeling they too as much as Harry wanted to see Louis wake, Harry began to get ready for bed. In his bathroom he found where the others had removed his clothing. Thought the clothes smelled of alcohol and smoke, one of the lads had neatly folded Louis’ things. On top of the stack of clothing was Louis’ wallet and phone. Harry opens the wallet. Inside he finds a few cards, all but one are expired. There is a little cash. His driver’s license and one receipt. The receipt from a club, dated the night before. Harry has to lookup the club because he doesn’t know it. It’s a little known dive near Louis’ part of town.

Harry next checks the phone. He expects it’s locked but it is not. The call history shows that the phone which was on silent received three calls earlier in this evening from a number Harry knows. It’s Liam’s. Harry elects not to snoop anymore than that despite temptation to play the messages. He gets ready for bed, slipping under the covers once he puts Louis under them. One attempt to wake Louis is clearly futile. Rather than persist Harry pulls Louis into him. 

Louis’ hair usually styled in a messy fringe is softly sweeping across his forehead from one side. When Harry tucks Louis to him the feathery hair feels nice on his skin. He kisses Louis’ forehead and tells him, “Good night sweet creature. Sleep well. I don’t envy how you will feel tomorrow.”

***

One AM Louis is thrashing. Harry wakes. His hands touching Louis jars Louis awake with a fit of coughing overtaking him.

“Louis, Louis drink, drink some water you’re dehydrated.”

Harry pours some water in Louis’ mouth which he promptly coughs most up. Hiccups begin. It’s with concerted effort that Harry gets Louis to swallow water, sufficient volume enough to let Louis catch his breath that becomes more normal.

“Okay now?”

Louis looks at Harry with eyes like a drowning kitten rescued from the water. He nods. He looks around. Harry offers an explanation.

“You passed out at work and I sent you for medical treatment. You nearly drank yourself to death, Niall and Zayn brought you here after you were released. You need to hydrate now.”

Harry offers more water. Louis drinks before he says “Here?” His voice is soft and raspier than normal. It sounds like it might hurt to talk.

“My flat. You at my home. I couldn’t have other employees finding out about the way you arrived to work in the morning so I said you called in to tell me about being sick. Drunk is not an excuse so you will have to explain to me how you got so knackered as to almost die from it.”

Louis takes more water. Even in the darkness of the room Harry can see he has an unhealthy paleness where normally his skin is like sunshine. Under his eyes are dark shadows. 

“I don’t remember. I mean, I don’t think I tried to drink too much or anything. I really can’t remember though.”

“Who were you out with?” Harry asks without regard for it being not his concern. “Liam?”

This has Louis snapping a quick glance at Harry before he turns his face away. One hand goes to his head which Harry can imagine is pounding. “No. No one, just out. A place near mine. Alone.”

Harry takes a more tender tone. “Here, you have some pills for that headache.”

Handing Louis two of the pills Harry adds, “Liam is no longer my client. You are free to go out with him if you want.”

Louis’ second snap to look at Harry indicates his surprise. “Okay...am I fired?”

“No Louis you are not fired. I said I took care to protect the unsuitable condition I discovered you in at the office.”

Louis tries to push blankets aside. “Thank you Sir. I’ll be going...”

Harry stops him. His arms going around Louis to do this has him feeling every bit of Louis’ tiny form. It puts Louis’ lips close to his. Harry has to remember, he shouldn’t want to kiss them.

So he puts Louis down onto the bed. He pulls covers up. “You will not. I needed you today. That meeting of the board was contentious. I needed your ears to listen, your notes to back up mine. I can’t have you getting yourself into trouble like this and missing work. You know from the marks on you, I was sure you’d been out shagging some random bloke to make some statement about Liam. I guess for someone who claims to be straight, you are having second thoughts now.”

Louis seems tired and nearly asleep as he rolls to his side tucking into a tiny ball, “I didn’t lie to you about being straight. I didn't go looking to get fucked last night either. I only do that at my job Sir. For you.”

The knife pierces deep.

Louis’ breathing quickly takes on a soft purr-like sound. Harry licks his wounds in silence to listen to the soothing sound of it until he too feels tired again. He pulls the sleeping waif of a lad into him. The sinful arse is nice cradled tight to Harry’s lap with not a stitch of clothing separating them.

***

The next morning Harry wakes Louis. It’s not easy but wakes Louis to make him drink and take some pills. Louis mumbles about getting dressed. Harry tells him to not be foolish “you’ll be no use to me”, tells Louis to take a day to rest. Hydrate. Help himself to food as there is plenty in the flat to eat. Before Harry is finished listing culinary options, Louis having drank much water and consumed two pills, Louis drifting off to sleep again.

In the daylight Harry can take better stock. Yes Louis is uncharacteristically pale. Yes, he has dark circles under his eyes. Yes, he has marks on his neck, collarbones, some where his shirt would have been if raised. There are even a few marks sucked into skin where his jeans would have been if they were unzipped. The doctors may have reported that Louis was not “sexually engaged” but it sure seems that things came close.

Harry decides that at lunch today he will take extra time to skip out of work and check on Louis as well as the establishment where Louis got intoxicated.

***

“Higgin’s” is just the type of place Harry avoids. It is seedy. It is rundown. And at noon it has just opened and the place is empty. Well empty other than a few employees. Harry goes straight to the bar. The bar tenders, there are two at this early hour both look at him with the look Harry is used to. Harry is something to behold. 

Harry sits. He looks at the top shelf options. Orders the best scotch they have “neat”. 

One bartender, a fit altheltic type asks. “Not a regular here are we?”

Harry sips the scotch. “No. Not. Here looking for someone. Went missing from his work.”

“Oh yeah.” Says the bartender. Both bartenders get a bit nervous like this is the kind of place where that question comes along regularly. Regular but not with welcome..

“Were either of you working last couple of nights. I was told he comes here sometimes, lives nearby?”

The bartender who served Harry says “yes, he’s been n the past few nights”, then because this is not a good question, he tells the other to “call Paulie”.

Harry holds off with questions until “Paulie” comes into the main bar. 

Paulie looks to Harry like an ideal personal body guard though his face has a gentleness to it unfitting that kind of work. He however a man of mid forties, muscular, large enough to not have trouble with youthful renegades.

“This customer has questions about someone who went missing who might have been a customer here one of the last few nights.” 

Paul introduces himself, Harry too using an alias, saying he’s a private investigator working for the business the missing lad works for. 

“So I take it this missing employee is either high on the food chain of importance or they have stolen something from their employer.” Paulie says. 

“Not according to what I have been told. He is only a secretary but has a compassionate employer who is worried.” Harry can’t believe he is calling himself a “compassionate employer”. 

Paulie looks like he doesn’t believe the story entirely but what the hell. He also is studying Harry’s attire in intricate detail and has probably picked up that Harry isn’t dressed like a person in the sometimes grungy work of investigations. He allows Harry’s question to go to the bartender. 

Harry opens a folded copy of a picture of Louis that was taken for the employment files documents. 

“Oh that’s Louis.” The bartender says. Paulie looks to know who Louis is too. “Sure he was here last night,” the bartender says. “he came in about six or seven. Here until closing, right?” 

The question of “right” for conformation was meant for Paulie. 

Harry digs for the information he wants. He knows Louis was at the club. With who though? 

“Was he alone, was he with anyone? Did he leave with someone?” 

“Oh he left alone. Paulie here put him in a car to take him somewhere. Was he here alone? Hard to say how to answer that. Let’s just say Louis came in alone. He is though always a magnet for those who like the twinkish type. Last night was no different. After one drink he paid for himself he was getting drinks bought for him by lots of interested, manly types but Louis wasn’t really with any of the blokes buying him drinks. He did become absolutely knackered. See, Louis is a regular but he’s not usually a big drinker. Last night he was letting blokes buy him drinks. Letting them shower him with attention. He was flirty. He wasn’t acting like himself. The next thing I know Louis is on the bar surrounded by other men. Sitting on the bar at first. Eventually he was laying on the bar. By then he was so messed up that he sort of became one with the bar.” 

“One with the bar?” 

“Yea, well men were buying shots and drinking the shots off him. Drinking them from that cup in his collarbones. The neck of his shirt was loose enough. Or they would lift his shirt, use his belly button. It was getting quite, um, out of control. I called Paulie to come in. He took one look at the scene, by then one of the bunch had unzipped Louis’ jeans. It was going way too far way too fast. That’s when Paulie decided to call him a car. It was that or if we had simply tossed Louis out he was going to get banged in the alley. But then he was so wasted; don’t think he would have cared at that point.” 

Harry tries to put the image out of his mind. Louis laid on the bar. This very seedy club with it’s probable class of clientele, them doing shots off on him, making their marks on him. Planning, like the bartender surmises, to fuck Louis. Maybe as a group, in the alley. 

His best effort to remain disconnected from the events Harry asks Paulie one more question. “Where did the car take him? Any idea?” 

Paulie recalls the address because it was hard for Louis to get out of his mouth given his degree of inebriation. The address was to work. Thanking the two for their information Harry rises to leave. Paulie makes one last comment as Harry heads to the door. “Harry is sure hope you find Louis is okay. He has always been such a sweet lad, really nice. I had my suspicions he was gay but that thing that happened last night, that wasn’t like him. Hate to learn he’s in trouble. He has never acted like that here before.” 

After visiting the club Harry goes by his flat. Louis is asleep. Harry pulls down the covers so he can see better the marks as he plays in his mind a picture of the story as it was told. He can see Louis initially accepting drinks and giving those buying him drinks those little smiles he does. Maybe scrunching has nose like Louis adorably does sometimes. His eyes getting crinkles around them. Then as he becomes more knackered he gets touchy, perhaps laughing at the stupidest of jokes because it’s the alcohol. Soon someone, and it’s a crowd formed around him, puts him on the bar where everyone can all see him better. They’ve assessed his arse. They admire his thighs. They are touching him a little too much. They admire the way his collarbones are so refined. It’s a challenge for them to sip it before it rolls off that in Louis’ drunken state he submits too. Can a shots be sucked from those divots made by his collarbones? Once one of them does this it’s mayhem as other want to follow suit. 

By the time one of them decides to unzip Louis’ pants to make sipping liquor from his belly button part of the fun perhaps Louis is aroused. He’s searching for lips on him.

Recalling what he never saw has Harry seduced by the thought of it. It’s his lips that softly kiss Louis’ tummy. He licks skin. He breathes Louis’ scent in as he buries his face into the softness of the little puff of belly Louis has which is distinctive because other than his bum he has only leanness and a lithe muscling on his small frame. 

This touching causes Louis to stir. Harry has the shades drawn and in the dimness of the room it is not easy to see clearly so perhaps Louis isn’t certain when he wakes to be met with what is tenderness tickling his body.

“Harry... sir?”

It’s the slip. “Harry” said by Louis at this moment somehow sounds right.

“Yes Louis. I’m here to see to you hydrating yourself, taking some pills.”

Harry hands the water and meds to Louis. The first thing Louis does once he has had them is to put his hand where seconds ago he felt the lips that woke him. His small hand touching himself below his belly button, at the site where Harry kissed last, it’s so close to his pretty little cock. While he does this he looks up at Harry who is hovering closely over him.

Harry likes the way Louis looks up at him; soft, vulnerable...hopeful.

With nothing said Harry lifts Louis’ hand settling it to the side and puts his lips back on the small puff of flesh. Kissing it, nibbling he works his was down. His nose brushes over Louis’ prick first with his tongue following the brush-like nudge to lick along its length.

Louis moans, arches his back, and spreads his legs wide. Harry situates himself between them and takes Louis’ length in his mouth with ease as it’s only now coming perked to the touch. Harry sucks it hard, sloppily, getting his saliva spread around so he can get a finger wet while not leaving the sucking Louis’ dick into a fully hardened state. 

Louis continues to moan and arch. When a wet finger plays with his hole it twitches instantly with the touch as Louis gasps out “Y-e-s”.

Harry brings one hand to hold Louis’ cock so he can come off and kiss around the erection on the skin and so he can add more saliva to the hand playing at teasing Louis’ entrance. 

Louis writhes under the tease, writhes and continues to sprinkle “yeses” between gasps and moans.

When Harry’s finger breaches the tight hole Louis gasps out “god, please, yes”. His hands go to grip where they are planted to either side of himself like to keep from defying gravity and lifting off the bed. He gives up another “Harry” in a gasping pleading tone. Harry resumes sucking his secretary’s cock and forcefully finger-fucking him. With ease Harry makes Louis orgasm come quickly. Something about sucking Louis through it until Louis screeches with the pleasure going to well past over stimulation amuses Harry. It might be that Louis sounds like he is on the verge of a cry. 

The second Harry finally releases Louis from the over stimulation, pulling off Louis’ cock, withdrawing his finger, to grapple with extracting his own dick from his pants as he has not removed any of the clothing he wears. Louis reaches for him as Harry over Louis straddled between his legs under him to bring his body up over Louis’ where his cock is made an easy reach for Louis mouth. It’s much too forceful the way he fucks Louis’ mouth, particularly given Louis must have a hurting head, but the lad under him whines for him. Much of Harry’s length can’t be accommodated by Louis’ mouth so he begins to stroke that which he can’t manage with his mouth while sometimes putting one hand on Harry’s bum like Louis would rather suffocate of cock than loose Harry to leaving his mouth.

It can’t help Louis’ headache to cough as much as he does as as Harry orgasms decides to stay with forcing Louis to have him deep-throated. When Harry pulls out Louis doesn’t complain. He coughs more. Instead of going for the relief of water he reaches for Harry. 

Fuck. Louis wants more from Harry. A lover’s tenderness. 

Harry does what he has to instead of receiving Louis’ touch and giving into the kisses his mind says he must. He extracts himself from the straddle hold he had over Louis. He puts himself back in his pants taking a dismissive tone he cast Louis’ intended lover’s outreach off. “Louis do hydrate more. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow. I’ve got to get back to the office.”

It’s not loss on Harry how as he is leaving the room Louis rolls onto his side with his form tucking into a tiny, defeated ball.

***

To be honest Harry should not be surprised when he gets home to find Louis is gone. 

The bed appears neatly made. A note bedside states “thank you”.

***

It might be that his bed smelled of Louis that sleep was infused with dreams. The kind of dreams that required Harry to wank off. When he wakes at 6 he makes his preparation for work quick. He wants to be at the office early.

Louis is already to the office before Harry.

Dark circles under his eyes, a few of the marks from other men visible where they are not covered by his uniform attire, are the only signs that Louis was “ill”. 

He has his hair styled in its messy fringe perfection and with his reading glasses on he looks ever so pretty despite the signs of what was a rough spell. His normal “good morning sir” is replaced by a snappy demand “what the fuck did they do to your schedule?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh sorry Sir, what I meant, I mean I meant to say good morning, coffee? And do you know what the fucking ladies did to your schedule? You have appointments today cross listed so you have to be in meetings with different clients at overlapping times, clients who don’t have shared interests. Would you like me to fix this after I’ve sucked you cock? Some of these clients I can call this early if you’d rather I sit on this task first.”

“Sit on this first? Sit on this first!” Harry snaps. Louis is sassing him probably to act out like one can expect from someone who is used like he is, but the suggestingon of sitting on something, a reference to Niall’s cock, has Harry silmutaneously shamed and aroused in one swoop. The sass. The sass from one who is so vulnerable...

“My office, now. My office, face down on my desk!”

Louis goes to Harry’s office. He looks uncertain once he is standing near the desk. Harry eliminates the confusion. He strides up to Louis, takes ahold of the ruffled front of it and pulls hard. The entire front panel is ripped along the seams that are designed to lay where they irritate Louis’ nipples. The back, sides and sleeves remain so it’s odd yet not without a pleasant effect. Harry turns a shocked Louis around, facing the desk, Harry behind him and grabs Louis’ pants at the waist at each side pulling them down. 

A firm push of hands on Louis’ back bend Louis over the desk, a foot steps down of the partially removed pants as he says, “Step out of these.”

Louis has a hard time doing this without using his hands like he has to because Harry has one hand continuing to press him face down onto the desk. To react to the displeasure with Louis’ difficulty in extracting his lower legs from his pants Harry pulls on the jock strap at the waist, pulls it to just below Louis’ bum then snaps it so the elastic waist snaps back to painfully swat his upper thighs. Louis jumps. 

“Ah!” Louis lets out as he works his feet out of his pants more quickly having been slapped.

Harry leaves the jock strap where it’s ineffective just below Louis’ crotch and around his thighs. 

Letting go of Louis’ back Harry brings both hands to Louis’ bum to part cheeks. “You want my lips on this tight little hole of yours?” Harry takes out the dildo and the lube making certain that Louis knows the toy is in play.

“Sir?” Louis says with a waffling quality to his voice. “Yes.”

Harry nearly breaks with the submissive vulnerability. He so wants to be consumed by the pleasantness of such a fine arse becoming responsive to his oral teasing. But Louis was being such a sass. 

“Not today princess.” Harry says squirting lube wishing he were weaker. Or is it stronger? Why not give in to Louis what he wants when they each want the same?

His finger plays with the slick and teases Louis’ entrance only as much as need be done to work into forcing a digit in without too much pleasing prep. Louis hisses and lets out a moan that is a guttural sound of sufferance not his usual purr. 

“You probably shouldn’t show up to work again, ever looking like some street whore, were those lips that made all those marks on you worth it?”

It’s a hitch-laden response from Louis as each word he utters comes between each inward trust Harry makes roughly of one finger impaling Louis in this none too caring prep. “It- I- d-don’t- re-remem-ber- s-sir-r.”

Sure he doesn’t. By the time the men were very liberal with Louis, Louis letting them unfasten his jeans, he was likely already toxically inebriated.

Harry pulls out the solo digit and forces it in with another to make Louis feel some burn. Louis’ stance breaks and he hisses more. Harry can’t believe how much punishing Louis like this makes him hard. He has to release his cock from his pants doing this with haste so a hand not implying Louis’ arse can get back to parting cheeks while also gripping the side of Louis’ bum with such firmness that he is surely leaving bruises of his own. 

It’s with still too little compassion that Harry goes to three fingers in Louis’ ever yet so tight hole. Louis lets out more hisses and his legs dance with some instability. Harry knows if he is to stuff himself in Louis he won’t resist giving Louis such a fucking that it won’t be possible to pretend it’s the toy. 

Louis has him.

He has Harry with the way he takes this willing to please his boss despite his boss being beyond the worst blemish, lacking all humanity.

Harry pulls his fingers from Louis, squirts lube on the toy in a messy carelessness. Going to his chair with his pants being slid down he orders his assistant. 

“On your knees, mouth on my cock. Fuck yourself with the toy while you suck me off.”

Louis’ eyes look wide, his exposed section of his torso heaves like his bearing of Harry’s roughness was the challenge Harry intended it to be. He doesn’t argue. His eyes blink fairly quickly like he’s uncertain but he simply goes to his knees. He takes the dildo from the desk, lube dripping from it to the floor that Louis kneels on. He uses both hands so he can pull a cheek away to start pushing the toy into himself. One he has a couple inches of it sliding into himself before he releases his hold on his own bum and takes a hold of Harry’s now completely hard dick. Because Harry is so big, his cock hardly posts because of the mass, a mass much the same as Harry is making Louis put in himself in the form of a toy.

To accommodate the large toy Louis has to be bent forward, bum tilted, lifted so he can plunge it into himself. He does this at a cadence in time with how he bobs his head up and down on Harry. It’s not Louis’ best job of sucking Harry’s cock because of the effort it takes to coordinate the two activities but it has its own arousing quality for Harry to watch Louis struggle to please him with the two tasks. Harry can’t see if Louis is hard because of his positioning. He hopes if Louis thinks the toy feels different than in the past that he only attributes it to his use of it in himself and remains clueless that it was always, in reality, Harry’s cock he’s been fucked with. 

Louis has Harry needing to come within a few minutes. Harry grabs Louis hair with one hand, he pulls Louis’ head back and with his other hand Harry directs the splatter of his cum so he hits Louis’ lips, his cheekbones, his neck, his toro, each aim for places from the neck down an attempt to coat over a spot where Louis has those marks made by other men. 

Louis hasn’t taken the dildo out of himself and as Harry finishes his orgasm he sees for the first time that this lad at his feet, toy up his arse, now sprayed with his jizz has no erection. This is a break with tradition. 

“You don’t like the toy as much today?” Harry says as he takes a finger swipe of cum from Louis’ lips with his finger and offers it to Louis who licks the finger when Harry presents it.

Said with a soft shyness like he’s resigned to face more displeasure with his admission Louis admits, “I guess maybe I don’t know how to use it right.”

Harry’s stands, pulls Louis up, the toy he takes and puts aside. “Back on the desk,” Harry’s directs Louis to lay over the desk again as he spreads the cheeks of the bubble butt, “your loose now, like you’ve taken a horse.” 

Harry buries his face and drives his tongue into a hole left open by the large toy, open enough for easily licking into. His tongue working an entrance left softened by the toy has Louis responding quickly with trembles starting, breath changing. One hand reaches under Louis where Harry finds the approach of eating him out has him suddenly hard. 

Louis moans out, “Your mouth, oh my god, yes...”

Harry wanking his cock, licking into Louis has Louis’ body caving relatively quickly. Feeling the hole clench in spasms on Harry’s tongue is a response so pleasing for Harry that he moans almost more loudly than the orgasming lad he has bent over the desk. 

When Louis is done Harry kisses over the big fat booty as his mouth uses a trail of kiss to move away making an inch by inch progression to move up toward Louis’ back. When he gets to about the waist Harry realizes this is a lover’s tenderness he’s fallen into doing. He abruptly stops. Blurred lines is not the objective. He puts a sharply harsh slap on Louis’ arse to camouflage the hint of affection. 

The smack has Louis jarred to stand after a yelp. He turns to Harry with a wounded expression on his face.

“Clean up this mess. Did you leave a fresh uniform here as we discussed or do you need to call Nick for one? We can’t have anyone finding you out of uniform now can we.”

The way Louis’ shoulders drop, his chin too, speaks before anything else is said. “Yes sir, I have a set of clothing here.”

Louis starts the process of cleaning up. His emotional devastation is evident. It doesn’t stop him from prying for relevant information on the subject of this uniform thing. “Sir? When do Perrie and Eleanor get their uniforms?”

“I don’t know Louis. I guess when Nick gets around to it.” With as much detachment as Harry can manage he adds, “Dress in my private restroom. Don’t anyone coming in on you while you are out of uniform.”

But this Harry means he doesn’t want another incident like what happened with Liam. Or at the club. 

Once the two are dressed, Louis has the office clean of their sexual activities, he is about to go out into an office that sounds to be filling with fellow employees. 

A knock at the door has Louis opening it to Eleanor holding a huge arrangement of flowers.

“Those for Mr Styles?” Louis asks as Eleanor hands them off to Louis.

“The envelope holding the card says ‘Louis Tomlinson.’”

Louis leaves the office with Eleanor sticking close to his side. Neither has bothered to close the door so a curious Harry, as curious as Eleanor has a chance to hear discovery of who the flowers are from. Louis places the expensive, grandiose floral arrangement on his desk. He opens the card. 

“Well?” Eleanor pries. “What does it say? Who are they from?”

“Liam. Liam Payne. It’s a question. ‘How about that date?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all delicate some love to Elmara? Think it is needed. ~ Typos


	13. Chapter 13

Harry could tell when the call Louis is on is to Liam. Clearly Louis made a deliberate choice to call Liam when he thought Harry would be out of the office. Harry had left for lunch. Realizing he left his phone he came right back. There at the secretary’s desk, nearly obstructed by the huge flower arrangement, is Louis who is blushing when Harry comes past him to enter his office. Harry stays just inside his office, door open long enough to hear Louis’ side of the conversation. Louis becomes quieter than normal as he talks; Harry guesses that Louis suspects that Harry is listening. He is. 

Listening, seething over a call between Louis and Liam that is no doubt about a date. 

A date that Harry is powerless to stop.

It’s an irritation that will wells up more and more throughout the day. The more cheerful and pleasant Louis becomes with each passing hour the more grumpy and short tempered Harry becomes. It couldn’t get worse.

And then it does.

A box arrives for Louis from a a men’s clothier shortly before the office is to close at five. The box Harry recognizes because he shops there frequently. The store is known for its finer lines of designer men’s wear. The box, a large, rectangle box that is shallow height, is what purchases would typically be carefully placed into if not hung in a garment bag. 

Once again Eleanor hovers, Perrie too, both pestering Louis to quickly open it.

Louis opens the box. On top of tissue paper which conceals the contents is a folded piece of paper. Louis unfolds the paper and reads it the hand-written note. 

“You seemed concern about what to wear when we tried arranging a date the other day. I hope this is to your liking. I’m sure the fit will be spot on. Liam” 

Note read Louis moves tissue paper aside and pulls out what is a dress shirt. It’s a silk shirt, white, very similar to the one Harry let him wear of his own collection for that one entire day. Beneath it is a suit jacket. It’s a cobalt blue with a touch of sheen to the fabric. It also seems to have a somewhat unusual cut to it making it the sort of thing only the right kind of build could wear; someone would have to be slender and not hulky. There are matching trousers too. Lastly there is a delicate box within the larger box. A piece of paper on top of it says “So you have accessories to play with.” 

Harry can’t see what all is in the small bow from where he spies on this showering of gifts but he assumes is neck ties and pocket scarves. The ladies more than Louis are expressing their feeling of charm over this rain of gifts commenting on how expensive the fabrics are, how perfect the color is to show off Louis’ eyes. They plead for him to go try the clothing on. Louis reminds them they are still on the clock and while the way he holds the jacket looking at it in detail like he’s flattered by all this he has a slight modesty about accepting the gift. Harry wonders if he fears the consequences of having Harry observing this. 

Harry decides to confront this head on. He walks out to where the three receptionsits are all gathered at Louis’ desk. 

“What have we here?” 

Louis looks a mix of emotions as he drops the jacket and takes his seat to push aside the work distraction of the gift. 

“Louis got a gift from Mr Payne ahead of their date tonight.” Perrie says before Louis can answer. Louis looks flushing a little like he is becoming worried. 

“Well how nice,” Harry says as he reaches for the jacket. Loves the feel of it’s fine fabric choice. The color too. The ladies are right it’s perfect for Louis. Then he sees the tag inside for the maker. 

Nicolas Grimshaw, London. 

Harry drops the jacket like it’s a rag. “Louis will you see if you can get Mr Grimshaw of the phone for me. Perhaps I should check on that question you had earlier regarding uniforms.” 

Back into his office Harry hopes Louis didn’t pick up on his displeasure but when Louis puts Nick through to him Harry unleashes his fury with Nick. 

“So tell me how it is that you’ve made a suit that surely will fit Louis quite nicely that ends up in the hands of Liam Payne for giving to MY secretary?” 

“Excuse me...Harry are you upset?” 

“Upset? Don’t play stupid with me Grimshaw, you know I well as I do that Louis went out on a bender once I ended his chance for a date with Liam, and so how does Liam end up with designer suit of yours, that you literally would of had to make within one day, for giving to Louis?” 

“First off I’m not playing with you. Liam came to me, I suspect within minutes of you and him having a falling out. He wanted to know if I could whip up a suit to fit Louis’ measurements within a short amount of time. I told him I could have Louis dressed in whatever within a day, with the right compensation. It’s rather easy when I made so many items for Louis already. Liam picked out the kind of look, the fabric, not so much unlike what you’ve done, when you think about it.” 

“Why would you do that Nick?” Harry asks grappling with exasperation. “We are supposed to be friends!” 

“We are friends. But then so have you and Liam been. If something about Louis is able to cause hard feelings between the two of you I have to assume it’s the same for me and you. Besides I’m a business man too Harry. A suit is a suit. A job is a job. Money in the bank.” 

“Fine.” The only thing Harry says is fine because he realizes it’s past five and Louis might be leaving or have already left so Harry hangs up on Nick and buzzes Louis. When Louis doesn’t pick up Harry worries he has left already. Harry flies out of his office to see if he can catch up with Louis and nearly runs into Louis who was just returning from what must have been the use of the office restroom for a clothing change. In his hands is his uniform all bunched up and on his body is his exquisitely tailored, designed for him suit. 

He looks beyond perfect. For being in something not revealing, the cut of the suit only shows off his shape in a different, no less appealing way. The jacket tucks in at his tiny waist to showcase his small, delicate frame. The jacket ends shorter than most men’s so as to allow for his bum to be properly appreciated which one can’t help but do because the trousers have the perfect fit. Harry can tell by the lack of panty lines that Louis still has a jock strap on. At least there one thing of Harry’s conception his kept on for this date. 

Harry is caught off by how he almost gasps the name “Louis” because his breath is taken away by Louis’ beauty. That blue, it does something to intensify Louis’ eye color. “I thought you left.” Harry States with a recovered detachment. 

“Was waiting Sir until you were off the phone. In case you need something. Before I leave for the day Sir.” 

Harry is desperate for something, some emergency, anything that could demand Louis stay. Whatever the reason Harry can’t think of anything. 

“No, no. That will be all.” 

From there it’s awkward as the both leave the office together. Go to the elevator together. Once inside Harry is glad that Louis doesn’t select to go to the floor below. He hits the button for ground floor level. It’s many stops at other floors for on-coming passengers before the elevator reaches street level. There hasn’t been a word spoken between he and Louis. Louis got looked over by a number of other people who ride the elevator. Women and men. Harry noticed and seethed more with each new admirer. 

When they get to the doors to the sidewalk the a greater degree of misery sets in on Harry. 

Standing outside casually watching passers by, waiting for Louis, is Liam. He nods at Harry as he calls out for Louis. “There you are Louis. Let’s have a look at you.” 

Harry hates how Louis’ stride picked up to go to Liam. He imagines Louis’ face went from reserved caution like it was when with Harry in the elevator to a bright smile for Liam. His date. His date who looks very debonair in his own designer suit. A suit that conceals his body. Liam’s hard, muscled body that includes a dick meant for destroying whose hand takes Louis’. 

Liam takes Louis’ hand for the purpose of making Louis do a 360° turn. It the time that it takes for this Liam directs a look to Harry who is watching this that does in an expression what words he would say if he weren’t trying to spare Louis any direct knowledge of the conflict he is in the center of. The expression says, “Sit and spin, arse-hole, look at what I got for the night.” 

Once Louis has done his turn, Liam puts a hand on the center of Louis’ back to lead him away. Not without one more glance over his shoulder to give Harry a smug nod. 

“Fuck off” Harry mouths. 

“Fuck off” and he turns like to walk the other way but then he stops dead, turns back and proceeds to follow the couple. He follows far enough behind to be sure if Liam looks back that he could duck out of sight. 

*** 

The couples first stop is a visit to a music store. In there, Harry observes from the sidewalk outside, Liam and Louis look at guitars. Guitars for quite some time. They are talking with apparent ease and laughing. A sales person comes around only to be sent away. Eventually they wander over to the area of the store with keyboards. After a few minutes standing near the keyboards Harry observes how Liam encourages Louis to sit at one. Following the necessity of brushing off another salesperson it seems that Louis is staring to play the electronic piano he is sat at. Liam leans over Louis from where he stands behind Louis. Everything about them seems romantic and dream date like. 

Following an hour or so at the music store Liam and Louis leave giving off a more coupley-vibe. Liam always has a hand either on Louis’ back or his arm around Louis’ waist. Louis is clearly chattering on extensively and he is amusing in his banter Harry is sure because he’s never seen Liam laughing so much. Their next stop in a used book store. It’s one widely known for carrying an expansive selection of rare and collector comic books. 

Harry has to enter this store to observe the two. Sure enough they are at the comic book part of the store. More laughter between them. More couple-like, more soft touches with Liam’s hands always finding their way to Louis. 

By the time they leave the boos store, Liam having bought some comics, probably for Louis though he carries them, Harry is sure it’s mentally ill to keep following them. Next stop? Dinner. 

Dinner requires Harry to find a place to linger across the street. He can’t see where the two are say even though the restraint has large windows across the front of its edifice. He can only imagine they are sat someplace secluded and romantic. The wooing hitting a whole new level. 

*** 

It’s several hours later before the couple exit the restaurant. It’s no surprise. The place Liam selected is know for its leisurely pace as well as it’s fine dining options. This makes it just the type of place for a long time to get acquainted over candlelight. 

Apparently Liam called for a car because as soon as they are out a cab picks them up. Harry is unable to hail a taxi fast enough. This leaves him to wonder where the date was off too next. He is unable how to fathom dropping in to Liam’s building without risking discovery so he resigns himself to give up the stalking. Morning won’t come soon enough and Harry is thankful that is was a week night; at least he will see Louis the next day. 

Sure enough Louis is at work early. Harry walks in to find him wearing earbuds that via a chord attach to his phone, his back is to the entrance, he is totally unaware of Harry because he is playing music loud. In one hand he holds the phone. The other hand is playing with the flowers like he is fondly recalling the previous moments with Liam while lost in an inspection of the flowers. 

Louis jumps when he gets surprised by Harry walking past him heading to his office. Jumps. Shuts off the music. Removes the earbuds and says sweetly, his eyes have a sparkle to them, “Good morning Sir, coffee?” 

“Yes, but first, come into my office.” 

Louis takes the tone to indicate some trouble. His lightness, and his smile fade. He walks in stopping just inside the door. 

“Close that.” Harry instructs as he removes his tie, his suit jacket. “Come here.” He removes his shirt. 

Louis comes to Harry as Harry takes a seat with his placement of his chair being back a little from the desk as he directs Louis to come between him and the desk. “Off with these.” Harry says of Louis’ pants. “This too.” Harry adds as he tugs at the jock strap. 

Louis doesn’t protest. He does as he is told then tugs on his shirt. The nipple irritation making that a constant habit to which Harry says, “Alright then, just remove it all, will you.” 

Louis does as he is told. Left standing naked Harry does a circle gesture with his hand. Louis turns around. With out further instruction he does what he assumes is next; Louis bends over the desk. 

Harry pulls out the lube and a toy. “My guess is that today this will go into that hole of yours with no prep needed, complete ease given the date last night, something that may have lasted into the morn...” Harry stops when his hands having parted cheeks discover what is a very pristine, tight, pretty hole that has no sign of a night of use. 

It’s not been a rough night. 

A power takes over Harry to confirm with his mouth there is nothing of Liam lingering on the lovely prone secretary. His lips go to skin, his eyes closed and he loosens his hold on Louis’ arse enough that his cheeks, his legendary dimples can get a feel of Louis’ fat bubble butt against each cheek. There he licks and sucks so that he elicits the instantaneous response of of little gasps and moans, breath-hitching noises from Louis. 

Once he gets Louis to a point where Louis dances ever so little because of his Harry’s mouth teases there so right there is a question Harry must ask. “You like our little morning routine, of my mouth working your hole don’t you Louis...you are literally dancing for more aren’t you?” 

Louis hums his affirmative “mum, hum” like he is ashamed to admit it. 

Harry puts a finger into Louis deliberately shallow. Leaving it there he kisses around the obstruction his hand so placed causes. Kisses and nibbles on skin. “I was sure I’d find you’ve been ruined by Liam’s massive cock Louis.” Working the finger in slowly ever so much more deeper Harry proceeds to fuck Louis with it. “I’m very please you are not.” 

“Yes sir, um, no sir...” Louis says with uncertainty how to respond or perhaps with distraction given how nicely his boss is probing him. “Make you nice and loose, then fuck you with this toy.” 

Another “Mum, hum.” A little more dancing. Harry decides to take one of Louis’ leg to set it upon his desk making Louis splayed more revealed without the need of two hands to make Louis exposed. Two fingers work in between some more eating Louis open then it’s three fingers. A hand has to press Louis down at one time because Louis starts to lift up some. Maybe it is because even with just fingers the way he is made legs so split Harry’s long finger get to a sweet spot with ease. Harry wants so badly to get in Louis when Louis does the unexpected. 

“Sir, ah, sir please, can ah, ah, can I have a ah, proper dicking, not the toy...um Mr Malik...or Horan, ah, please.” 

Is Louis is actually, truly assuming that what comes next is the dildo? He doesn’t want that? 

Harry tries not to sound as dismayed as he is. “Why on earth would you want one of them?” 

“Much...much better...better feeling than last time.” 

Louis’ didn’t like the last time when he had to use the dildo on himself felt less than fabulous. Harry knows this gives him an opportunity to make up another lie. Lead Louis to believe the fakery of Harry has only fucked Louis with a toy. 

Harry pulls out his fingers to hint he’s not happy with Louis request. “Louis, I understand that you had a hard time getting the feeling right trying to fuck yourself on the dildo while sucking my cock, but it’s gonna feel better the way I do it, it always has ...” 

Harry stops short of what was on his lips. He was on the edge of something of a pet name coming from his mouth. Louis lifts uptwisting around without removing his leg making his body all the more sinful with its curvy beauty. 

“Please, sir.” 

He’s not sure, maybe because of what a turn on it is to have Louis ask for dick, whatever the reason why Harry makes a call. He barely speaks the invite before Zayn hangs up. It’s shy of a minute more before Zayn comes hoofing it into the office having most likely sprinted from the lower office floor up the stairs to get there in a flash. 

Harry has made this mess of lies so when Zayn comes across the room dropping off shoes and clothing with each step Harry has to yield. He lets Zayn have his spot behind Louis. He makes Louis bend down over the desk again as Zayn hesitates not before lubing his cock and shoving it right in without so much as anything more than a couple quick runs of his hand along his shaft to spread the lube. It appears that the idea of such an invite was enough to cause him to become hard before he got his clothes off. 

Zayn loves having a rough style of fucking. This is time is no different. He fondles Louis’ arse as he gets to hammering into Louis. Louis opens his mouth when Harry taps his knob on Louis’ face. Soon he has a fair amount of Harry stuffed in his mouth making it so however he might want to verbalize his experience he cannot as he is split-roasted by the two. 

Harry wants to tell Zayn to go a little easier as the pounding has Louis getting forced to have more of Harry than perhaps Louis should but Zayn is dominating articulating how “fucking, fuck, good...good fucking arse, so fucking, hot, tight, good, good fuck...” Louis is. 

Seconds before Harry feels like he is going to come Zayn pulls Louis up, basically ripping him away from Harry taking to make Louis be standing on one leg the other still bracing him of the desk while Zayn proceeds to wrap his arms around Louis holding him tight, Louis’ back to his chest as Zayn dumps his seed with a series extensively long upward thrusts in Louis. Harry’s jiz hits Louis from where he is across the desk as Harry has to finish himself with his own hand because of Zayn’s thievery. It seems the final thrust in Louis effectively set Louis off. His cum begins to splatter Harry’s desk until one of Zayn’s hands find Louis’ cock and cause a redirection of cum hitting Louis’ own torso. It’s then that Zayn takes Louis’ neck in the other hand, then his jaw, turning Louis’ head to the side so Zayn can make their lips meet. He kisses Louis, his tongue being assertive with Louis. This is likely it’s meant to praise and may e to get a flavor of Harry’s precum. 

Sure enough when he breaks the kiss he states this is the case. “Such a good, fuck, so, so good sucking cock too.” 

Harry feels his own lips with a few of his fingers, the fingers that were in his fine secretary’s arse. It should be his lips that are on Louis’ but that would be the sort of thing lover’s do. 

*** 

The rest of the day is arduous. Harry has frequent hardons developing thinking about Louis and what was to be his but he offered off to Zayn. He wants to put Louis to work on a project he needs to direct attention to if he wants to divert a trip to Hong Kong, but he can’t help at lunch putting Louis under his desk, sucking him off because without more of Louis he surely won’t be able to focus on his work. 

Five o’clock comes and Harry needs more to be accomplished to stave off the looming Hong Kong trip. It’s occurred to him that the reason he doesn’t want to travel is because traveling would mean that he is out of town and Liam is close. He asks Louis to stay late and help him work on the problem. Louis obliges, but a couple hours later when Harry has Hong Kong contacts on a phone conference Louis slips Harry a note. “Sir, I have to leave.” 

Harry can’t get off the phone. He has no choice but to nod “yes” to Louis and watch as his secretary leaves, that fabulous bum working the stretch of the fabric as it does with him walking away. Out of the office, through reception, to the elevators, out into the world and maybe Liam’s arms. 

Little does Harry know... 

Leaving late as well is Zayn. Zayn boards the elevator. 

Zayn is very kind. “How have you been today? You are working quite late.” 

Louis tugs at his shirt, “You mean how have I been, like...” 

Zayn’s hand go right to Louis’ ass which he starts to grope and feel all over. “Yes, baby, how have you been since earlier, did you get enough.” 

Louis tugs more on his shirt. He doesn’t pull away from Zayn. Instead he looks into Zayn’s eyes like he has to question himself how to answer. Zayn begins pressing his fingers through the pants to put pressure over Louis’ hole. Louis doesn’t protest this so Zayn tells Louis his problems. 

“My day was impossible Louis, that’s why I had to work late. It’s all because of you Louis. You and your fabulous fat arse, that tight pink hole of yours,” Zayn makes it a point to says this hushed though they are alone riding in the elevator. He speaks with his lips going to teasing with his breath next to Louis’ ear. He watches how Louis’ skin on is neck gets goosebumps. “I kept thinking about how much I want to eat that hole of yours and drench it with my spit,” 

Zayn presses what is his hard cock against Louis as he continues to grope ass, tickle skin with his breath, a brush of some stubble, “Louis this is your fault, I love eating ass but yours, yours is the best I’ve ever seen,” Louis so close gives off some shudders Zayn can easily feel. Zayn grinds his cock harder against Louis who is surely getting more breathy with Zayn’s seduction. 

“I want you Louis, on your knees, fuck this pretty face of yours, do it good and I’ll eat your ass so good, like Harry is nothing to dream of, ‘Harry who’ you will say. When you start gagging for cock I will fuck you up against a wall, like we are now, face to face, but in my office so I can fuck you so hard you will want to loudly cry.” 

Louis is shaking. Zayn thinks Louis could cum right there. Right that instant. He turns his head and his lips almost stop at Zayn’s when the elevator stops at the ground level. Zayn makes a quick nuzzling move from base of neck to an earlobe that he bites before he tells the shaking, rapidly breathing Louis, “If you want some of that fun, drop by my office sometime, Louis.” 

Zayn ends this with a hard shove of his finger against Louis’ hole through the pants. Zayn is out the elevator leaving Louis standing there, flabbergasted by what just happened. 

Zayn was sure when he pulled away that there was a wet spot on the front of Louis’ crotch. Would be nice to know Louis really will cum with so much ease from only little touching and some dirty talk. 

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short teaser ahead of some promise of Lilo.

Harry worries as he leaves very late that the thing Louis had to leave work for was Liam. It’s Friday night, date night. Surely Louis is with Liam now, Harry fears. Probably they are out to another romantic dinner, later Louis is going to be in Liam’s bed. That possibility has Harry brimming with angst; why has he been such a prick to Louis? It’s driven Louis to Liam. It’s so pathetically stupid. 

Street side Harry, makes a call. “Liam. It’s Harry.” Harry’s says with a slow draw to his name like is normal for him in social settings such that his name is drawn out like he is saying “H a a r r a y”. It’s ridiculous that he has even said who it is because surely Liam knew when he answered. Thankfully at lease, Liam did answer.

“Yes, I know, Harry. What’s the problem?” Liam says with a shortness to his reply.

In the background Harry can tell Liam is in a public place. It’s a lively atmosphere. He must be on that date with Louis that Harry fears.

“I was just thinking I was a massive wanker to you the other day. Thought I should invite you for a drink, maybe...”

“Oh. Well yes Harry, you were very much a massive wanker, truly massive. A drink? Sure. When?”

“I’ve just left the office, so how about now? Sounds like you’re out already...” 

Self-induced torture or not, Harry can’t have Louis going home with Liam. Not without Harry trying to turn things around. With Liam...and with...the idea of Liam’s monster cock getting into Louis’ lithe, curvy, responsive body.

“No mate. Sorry but on a date with someone. Can we do tomorrow instead?”

Harry is crestfallen. “I can’t. Tomorrow can’t. I’m actually flying out on the first, red eye flight from Heathrow to Hong Kong. Just need a face to face with some clients to secure something. I get back Sunday. Do you want to do Sunday night? 

“No. I have plans later in the day on Sunday too.”

In Harry’s mind he can see that Louis has a date right now with Liam another on Sunday. Good thing not a second date on Saturday or surely Louis’ poor little hole wouldn’t get what it’s needs. Louis is going to need a full twenty four hours to recover from Liam. 

In the pause of Harry’s drift into this image of Liam and Louis it is Liam who chimes in with an alternate plan. 

“Monday. How about right after work. Like the old days. You, me, Niall and Zayn at your office. You haven’t been the same Harry for some time. It be nice to restore the old days.”

The comment was meant to say “since Louis” which is correct. Harry represses the range of destructive ideas that flood his brain. “Sounds good Liam. Monday then.my office. Like old times.”

***

Harry begins calling Louis at the most obscenely early hour on Saturday. He’s at the airport and he’s using the background noises of the airport that will be audible to Louis as a cover. He’s playing like he forgot something that requires Louis go to the office to recover information for him. Only with the urgency of this off hours meeting could he pull this demand on his assistant. It is only a ruse to call Louis when he would be most likely still be in Liam’s bed.

There is no answer. 

Harry tries a few more times after before his flight is about to take off and calls restricted. Arriving in Hong Kong he immediately tries Louis again who still doesn’t answer. This is how it goes. Harry obsessively calls. He pleads for his assistant to help him by getting into the office and with his increasing desperation Harry is a hundred percent certain that Louis had been ravage so fully by Daddy Payne that he can’t move. 

Once Louis is recovered, Saturday Liam was free, Sunday will be round two for the little secretary. 

***

The phone vibrates when Harry is sitting at a restaurant in Hong Kong that is a Nuevo Fusion mix of sushi with a Swedish twist.The establishment is noisy. Harry is at a table full of people he had met with to hash together a complicated fix with the clients. The stress of knowing Louis has been with Liam has Harry so exhausted that he is hardly hungry. He doesn’t even know what time it is anymore given the travel and the stress. He is constantly checking a timer he has set for getting back to the airport to fly back to London. Once there he will find Louis, but now, finally, the id for the call says “Louis Tomlinson”. Withholding his thrill he answers with measured caution as he excuses himself from the table to find a quieter place to take the call. 

“This is Styles.”

“Mr Styles sir, it’s Louis. I got you five thousand messages from you. Do you still want me to go into the office?”

“Oh Louis, no. I made do. It would have been nice if you had perhaps checked your messages before now but I handled it. No thanks to you...” 

When those words left his mouth he wanted to drive a spear through his head. Why did he just do that? Didn’t he just tell himself he was going to run to Louis? What the hell is wrong with him?

Like it’s a psychic connection what Louis says next is a reflection of Harry’s thoughts. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Louis snaps. The sass doesn’t sound like the bending-over-his-boss’-desk-to-take-it secretary Harry knows. 

“Louis? Excuse me? What did you say?”

“Sir, I said what is it that makes you think that you have control of my time outside of the workplace. The need for me to stay late to work is one thing. Arrive early, fine. And if I could have come in to help you over the weekend I would have been happy to do so. I was tied up Friday until now. Busy. Unavailable...Sir.”

Harry is shut down. One part of him wants to reach through the phone and slap Louis down, bum up, begin to fuck him ruthlessly until he begs for forgiveness. And the other part? Well it wants him too. The only thing is the other side of Harry wants Louis to know that he is not being used. To hold him. Tell Louis that is adored. Worshipped. 

“I, I, m’going to leave this for a discussion later Louis. In my office.”

***

The flight lands in London. It’s late. 

Harry has no right to do this but he goes to his employee’s home. A flat in the run-down part of the city. From the looks of it the place hasn’t seen fresh paint or any maintenance for decades. 

Harry finds his way up to the third floor, flat 307. 

He knocks.

No answer.

He knocks again.

Still no answer.

For some reason he is compelled to try the door. 

It opens because it’s not locked.

Inside the flat is a one room accommodation. There is a kitchen in one corner. A bathroom separated. But bacisally all Louis has is a small bed, one leisure chair, two chairs at a small table that is more like a desk. There sits a computer. It’s antiquated and appears not connected to anything. From onside Harry looks back at the door. The knob is damaged. Likely some attempt to break in left it so. Should anyone enter there is nothing to steal.

On a shelf are pictures. Family. Family photos with and without Louis. It appears he has a bunch of sisters. His mum looks young for being Louis’ mother but the resemblence is strong only her eyes are brown. She has fuller lips than her son. The sister appear to have inherited their mother’s mouth and all the children share a pixie-like beauty. The father and son look very little alike but then it’s hard to tell because some of the photos are poorly kept. A few have broken frames. 

On the bottom of the small bookshelf is a basket that has magazines. On the top are three comic books. The ones form Liam no doubt. Under them is the magazine that featured a story about Harry. He is on the cover along with a title saying “Young Harry Styles Takes Over the World”.

When Harry inspects the magazine that he finds is like a rag doll as it flops open to the article about Harry which has more pictures of him. Louis is a fan. Apparently before he applied for the job. For the first time the idea accurs to Harry that Louis might have used the magazine as inspiration for some relief at home, in his own hands. Not gay doesn’t mean not alive. After all the article goes so far to start out with the possibility of Harry’s effects; “Harry Styles is a man of such beauty that he makes a even straight man wish he were gay,” before it goes on to talk about Harry’s brilliance and his business success at a remarkably young age. 

One last thing Harry notices before he leaves the flat, disturbed Louis lives in a place in this neighborhood with no locking door, is how there is a new garment repack like clothing designers use to hang and transport collections of clothing. He suspects, becuase of its familiarity of design, its from Nick. On it are hung to about the need to press Louis’ extra uniforms. This is the only thing in the pathetic little flat that is in good condition. The thing, Nick’s clothing rack given perhaps since Louis doesn’t have a decent closet wardrobe for clothes, that nice rack for his uniforms connects Louis to his work, his need to do it well, for Harry. 

Harry goes next to Liam’s. 

Bad idea. 

Harry know this. Yet there he is arriving at Liam’s flat which is even a little more upscale than Harry’s given how Liam is the properties mogul, so there is no ceiling on posh living for Liam. Harry speaks with the concierge. The man knows Harry is a friend of Liam’s. He welcomes Harry to go on saying he will call up to Mr Payne to alert him that Harry is on his way up. The concierge mentions to Harry as Harry turns to take an elevator that Mr Payne has another guest at the moment. 

Perfect. Or not. Harry prepares to be met by Louis being with Liam. 

Liam answers the door, wearing just a towel, offering Harry entrance to his flat there is only one person out of place. It’s Mr Payne senior. 

Turns out Liam had spent the day with his father and he had just finished a workout. Liam the fitness buff, loves to workout. It’s not unusual to do a workout in the morning and then another later in the day. There is no sign of Louis.

Harry does everything he can to act like he stopped by off a whirlwind trip to and from Japan playing it like he has a jet-lag adrenaline issue. Maybe his lack of time-zone awareness will dismiss the hint that he was looking to find Louis with Liam. A few minutes of awkwardness pass before Harry declines to stay to join the Paynes in having a nightcap and instead Harry leaves. 

Despite failing to find Louis in Liam’s bed the frustration Harry builds up even more. He knows he’s going to get no sleep unless he can shed some of this turmoil he has created. In need of a friend he goes to Zayn’s knowing Zayn has never been one to be anything other than direct with hm about Louis. Harry could use some of that bluntness before he does more stupid things in how he handles his desire for Louis. 

*** 

It must be a theme for the night because when Zayn answers his door, he too is mostly naked. In Zayn’s case he is in briefs. More surprising is to be invited in to Zayn’s flat to discover Niall is there too. Niall, like Zayn, is in boxer briefs. 

“Was I interrupting something?” Harry asks rather than say why he is at Zayn’s door. It wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility that Zayn and Niall decided to work out a one bottom for the other trade off since they are such good friends. 

“No. Not now. Come in.” Zayn offers. “Wanna drink? Water or something stiffer? I don’t have any of those crazy health food drinks you like. What’zup? Weren’t you just in Japan?” 

“Yes. That’s the problem. I was in Japan, kept trying to get ahold of Louis. I was sure he’d gone out with Liam on Friday night after leaving work. He said when he left he had to be somewhere. After that he wasn’t taking my calls. I can imagine he was with Liam, probably couldn’t walk on Saturday. I was sure he was at Liam’s again tonight but when I went by he wasn’t there. There was something in the way Louis spoke to me in the one call he made to respond to my series of unanswered messages.” 

Harry sits with Zayn and Niall who were having beers before he arrived. He takes a beer Zayn offers to him while Zayn mentions “Or you can have wine, there’s a red open.” 

Harry looks straight at the wine glass on the lounge table in the center of the sitting area where Zayn has an arrangement of a couple couches and overstuffed chairs are without considering it has been used, a sign of a third person was drinking with Zayn and Niall before Harry arrived. He doesn’t think about it, going back to rambling on about his woes. 

“So anyway,” Harry takes a sip of beer, “I am such a mess over Louis, the way he spoke to me, the idea he was on a date with Liam Friday, that I also went by his flat. Louis’ is a pretty barren place to live. His door doesn’t even lock properly. Is it just me or can you imagine someone following him home from one of those binges at the tawdry club, Higgin’s, he went to recently and having him.” Harry takes a breath, a drink he looks right at the wine glass and he continues. “I can’t fathom where Louis is now or why he talked to me like he did while I was in Japan. On one hand he said he’d work late for me, or come to work early or even work on weekends but on the other hand he was sassing me. Talking back. Bitchy.” 

Harry’s rant is stopped by the sudden connection of dots. 

Two established tops, Zayn and Niall, look like they’ve been engaged in some sex-filled bliss, each drinks beer and someone else has been in Zayn’s flat who drinks wine... 

Harry is mute as he looks at Zayn, Niall, the wine glass. “A red is open” Zayn had just said. Harry looks next at Niall, Zayn, the wine glass. Finally he looks back and forth at the two friends. The contented, fulfilled friends. Their placated state has him looking around at other signs. Shoes on the floor by the door are vans. Zayn and Niall don’t wear such affordable shoes as Vans. 

He looks at a shirt on the floor bedside the couch where Niall sits. Harry has seen a similar shirt before... 

The day of Louis’ interview. 

He stares hard at the wine glass. 

“He’s here isn’t he? The wine, you opened it for Louis, the reason you both look like you’ve been having sex is because you have been. With Louis.” 

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> And this is just me, Typos, working into what Elmara was just plotting about the triangle that is Louis, Harry and Liam.
> 
> It’s shorter than short. I hope you take this as a treat rather than a slight given that I have so much work these days and should not be doing anything like this! All the love. Elmara is amazing. The commenting helps stir the creative process!
> 
> ****

Harry runs to Zayn’s bedroom. 

Sure enough in Zayn’s bed is a sleeping Louis. On Harry’s heals are Zayn and Niall. He’s unable to go to Louis is because the other two pull him back, close the door, Zayn says softly despite the look he is met with from Harry is not a good one, “wait, let me explain something.”

Harry shakes off their hold. Walks to the sitting area but doesn’t sit. Instead he drinks all of the beer remaining in the bottle before snaps, “I’m listening.”

“You’re right. Louis was on a date with Liam Friday. Then Saturday he apparently went to Doncaster for a family thing. He came back on Sunday morning, me and Niall ran into him at the gym. He was there and so was Liam and his father. There was this weird thing going on between him and Liam. We thought at first it was because Liam was keeping on the low how he has a thing for Louis, out of respect for Mr Payne. However when we left, Louis left too, catching up with us. He was um, how do I say this,”

Zayn looks to Niall for a suggestion.

“Just say it.” Is Niall’s response.

“Wanting to get fucked.” Zayn says with a big breath, perhaps hoping Harry could restrain becoming more angered. “We were uncertain why this sudden whoring side because Louis hasn’t been like that. Within a few seconds of us looking at him like a pair of confused idiots he became this emotional wreck. He became agitated, on the verge of tears. From what we learned in what followed is that the date was fantastic, Liam took Louis home and that’s when we learned that despite how much we all know Liam wants Louis he became this total gentleman and refused Louis. Apparently this gutted Louis. Between you not letting him know how you really feel, and this thing with Liam, Louis was feeling confused. First he wasn’t gay, then he was questioning it, but when he is trying to be with a person he thinks is into him he gets more rejection.”

Niall jumps in. “We weren’t going to add to it. We fucked him.”

Harry isn’t sure if the room is spinning because he’s exhausted or because he’s having too many conflicting emotions surging through him.

“Oh so you brought him here and fucked him. As simple as that.” Harry says sarcastically. “You each had a turn with him and then tucked him into bed.”

The look between the two mates is telling. Zayn is not one to pull punches. “Simple wouldn’t be the way I would describe it. We took turns at first.”

“Turns? TURNS!” Harry scornfully states. “At first?”

Shrugging Zayn clarifies. “Well yea, at first. A few times and such, but Louis was really bent on this thing Liam said about being too big for Louis. Not wanting to hurt him being part of the reason Liam is being all gentlemanly. Since Louis has seen the size of Payne’s legendary cock, he wasn’t getting the idea he could argue he could manage Liam’s cock so we gave him the chance to try two of us at once.”

“WHAT?”


	16. Chapter 16

“Once?” 

“At once yes, but not Once.” 

“Wait, what?” Harry looks more confused. “You said two of you at once...and not o-n-c-e? 

The image that Harry’s brain conjures as most likely is one of Louis sitting on Niall's cock, the two are face to face, Zayn is situating himself between Niall’s slightly parted legs as he slides his cock into Louis rubbing along the length Niall’s dick as he pushes his own cock ever deeper. Harry guesses Louis got a different kind of burn and rather than telling them to stop he urged them on. Once both were buried they began their coordinated act of plunging rhythmically, one or the other making Louis moan through the intensity created by double-stuffing.

Louis? Did he expect it to feel like it must have? Did he get loud and sassy or did he whimper and endure? One thing for sure, Harry has to know how Louis was left.

Harry reels back from the other two. Turns. Darts through the door which he closes behind him as quickly as he opened it, locking it to keep the other two out. Once in the room that has a dim light coming from an open door between it and the bathroom Harry looses the frenetic intensity that he entered the room with. He slowly, quietly so as to not disturb Louis, goes over to the bed. Pulling covers aside he finds his sleeping beauty is laying in a particularly erotic pose. 

Louis is positioned half way between laying on his side and laying face down. The one bent leg off to one side of this body makes it so that his curves are far more pronounced, his tiny waist looks particularly small because of this slightly twisted position. The thigh of the bent leg looks more succulent with its thick muscles transitioning into what is a very enhanced-looking bum because of how his bum is posed, prone, uptilted a bit by the bent leg almost like Louis has it jutted it up like to offer his ass although he sleeps. 

Harry guesses that Louis must be exhausted from what sounds like hours and hours of dicking. 

Harry puts hands on cheeks to begin to part them. Louis doesn’t move. Eyes remain closed, his slightly parted lips remain as they are; pink, their slight parting like a begging for tongue between them. Turning attention down to what is between his hands Harry finds a hole that appears to have been a little brutalized by use. It’s likely Niall and Zayn were with Louis for hours before they let him rest. Louis being confused by a rejection he can’t understand wanting their attention, their conformation that he is worthy, must have went with it.

With the door locked, keeping the others out who sound like they want to appeal to Harry to consider letting them in he elects to ignore them. Harry slides onto the bed next to Louis, pulling covers up, wrapping his arms around Louis as he presses his body into Louis’ backside. Immediately his dick becomes a one-eyed monster, mind of its own. Despite that Harry entered the bed intending not to do anything more than comfort Louis, his cock decides differently.

It wants to tuck along the length of Louis’ crack, laying tight against where it becomes wedged by the massively full pair of cheeks and the loosen hole that lies between them. Harry goes to remove his cock but when he runs his hand along his cock wanting to pull it away his fingers, two of them penetrate Louis. The sensation of them entering makes Louis respond to Harry’s presence for the first time. Louis arches backwards pressing his bum more firmly against the body behind his all the while his eyes remain closed, like he wants to nestle into his lover. Waking would be a challenge.

With fingers invading Louis, Louis’ response subtle but wanting, Harry’s cock begins a pained throbbing. Harry wants Louis. Sleeping-Louis wants what is pressing against him.

With a number of kisses made along Louis’ shoulder and neck when Harry’s lip reach the underside of Louis’ jaw he follows touch of lips with a hand that lays over Louis’ face so that when he presses it firm but not too much as to suffocate, he effectively has Louis unable, should he open eyes, to see who it is that has come to lay with him. It’s then that Harry begins to penetrate Louis with his cock taking entrance where fingers once were as he remains laying front pressed to back with Louis pined to him. 

He gives Louis all 10.5 inches in one continuous slow trust, hoping this is giving Louis an ever changing arousing feel as Harry goes tenderly slow. Since one hand presses Louis’ face to shield his view should he attempt to look around it the hand of the arm that threads itself under neath Louis that reaches for Louis’ cock. Sure enough there is a perking up that has begun and once Harry hits bottom, his hand stroking Louis’ dick, the lad begins to stiffen fast. 

Like this, bodies pressed together, Louis only just wakeful enough to respond softly to his being penetrated, Harry maintains a very slow, very loving method of dicking Louis, kissing his neck, nipping his ear, making sure he doesn’t make sounds that would give away his identity. He hopes the scent of Zayn lingers intense enough in Zayn’s bed for it to mask his own scent. 

The dicking makes Louis wiggle, mostly to and fro like Louis wants this back to front loving to be not only a languid pace as Harry is offering but also that Louis wants the experience of taking a cock pressed firm and deep to nearly breaking free from his quite loose hole.

Exhausted, still holding onto some sleepy state as he is being fucked, Louis’ body, breaking into sweat, becoming challenged to find a cadence of breathing, makes a few strong jerks as Harry feels the combined responses of Louis’ hole clenching and his dick spamming as he comes in Harry’s arms in his nearly asleep state. Harry is so locked into the pleasing sensations of Louis coming on his dick and in his hand that when he too starts to cum, dumping deep in Louis, he can’t think to pull himself out. He allows himself breed this boy. Breed him and as it seems Louis has cum then returned to a deeper sleep, so too does Harry with Louis ever yet in his arms.

***

Sometime around 4AM Harry wakes. They have a mess glue-like layer adhering their bodies together that is a mix of dried sweat and cum.

He wants to maintain an illusion of the sex being a dream so he leaves Louis with only one tiny kiss softly placed on a cheekbone. His lips feeling Louis’ remarkably architectural bone structure for the first time get a measure of precisely how delicate and chiseled Louis’ features are.

Leaving the room Harry finds Zayn has fallen asleep on one of the couches. Niall appears to have left. 

 

***

Harry enjoys mornings since the hire when he can walk into work to see Louis first thing where it’s always a discovery of what he looks like, how his hair is styled, glasses or not, what he’s doing. Any day when Harry the sight of Louis wearing those deliberately sheer pants with his back to Harry, maybe as he is busy with some tasks, unaware every single move makes the fabric stretch enough that sheerness increases, is like a start of a new day in heaven for Harry. On this day, however, Harry wants to be there ahead of Louis specifically see how Louis walks in.

Harry sits at Louis’ desk so he can watch each step as Louis comes off an elevator, walks around Perrie and Eleanor’s station, the front end of reception and walk through the extensive area between that part of reception to his own work station, a desk right outside Harry’s office door.

Sure enough Louis is early as is his ongoing norm. When he clears the large front reception edifice, his stride observed, Harry can see how Louis has a definitive waddle to his movements. 

Poor thing. 

Louis pulls out the earbuds he had in coming off the elevator when he realizes his boss was particularly early, sat at his desk. A look of concern invading his face Louis asks. “Sir? You’re early. I guess this means you want to deal with that issue, the thing on the phone.”

Harry can see fear and reservation in Louis’ face as his eyes are casting their look down. His shirt fidgeting more pronounced.

“Louis stop that tugging at your shirt, will you. Take the damn thing off. Come here.”

Louis looks around like he’s looking for something as an excuse, like the need to make the coffee or something anything rather than confront his tone with his boss.

“I, I should, umm are...are we alone?” 

“Of course we are alone Louis. It’s too fucking early for anyone else to be here, you know that. Take off the shirt. Come here.”

Louis pulls off his shirt. His nipples show their irritation form the offending seam. He walks to Harry with his shirt, his phone, the attached earbuds in one hand. Setting the items on his desk where Harry is sat on Louis’ swivel chair, Harry spreads his legs to pull Louis to stand between parted knees. There positioned Harry has the ideal height to amuse himself with Louis’ nipples, puffy from the seam irritant. 

Harry licks each sore nip, sliding his hands around Louis so arms hold Louis there. He elects to suck on one. Instantly Louis moans and his head goes back. 

Harry slips one hands down the curve of one side of Louis’ bum and stops his caress where his finger will be able to press through fabric over Louis’ hole. Louis makes a funny noise. Oh. His entrance is so severely pressed by the night before he is indeed having some lingering discomfort.

Harry stops sucking the nip. “Louis lets take this behind my office door. I want to eat you out. Take the edge off you seem somewhat frightened about seeing me here so early.”

“Sir, I wasn’t thinking about the phone call, the way I spoke until you brought it up. Suddenly I realize maybe, maybe you intend to fire me for that.”

“Fire you Louis? Well that depends.”

Pulling Louis Harry takes him to the desk in his office. 

Tugging at Louis’ pants Harry says, “You know the routine, off with these, face down.” As Louis follows instructions Harry has a wild idea flash through his mind. Something about the way Louis looked a second of two unusually long at Harry’s mouth, his lips, then licked his own made in Harry’s imagination a vision.

What if once they were behind Harry’s office door Louis had actually decided to do what is the unimaginable and thrilling? What if Louis had latched on to Harry. Arms around Harry’s neck, a leg raising to wrap itself around Harry and Louis’ lips brought up to meet Harry’s with a tongue going between them.

Harry has such a surge of emotion, excitement and...fear. Fear? 

He looks at Louis who has removed his pants, his jock strap, positioned himself prone. Fear indeed for now Harry has less control over his desire for Louis that heighten nearly beyond his ability to control anymore with what he did with the secretary in Zayn’s bed. Split with conflicting emotions Harry almost simultaneously envisions he would throw off Louis advances, wanted but not, because of how it would transfer control in their relationship. Would he strike Louis for an advance? Would he dare slap the same perfect cheekbone that his hand carefully pressed to last night while he languidly fucked Louis in way like lover’s do? This image frightens Harry but it makes him follow through on an impulse. 

Harry strikes Louis. 

Not on the the most perfect cheekbones. No. Rather the most perfect of ass. 

Spanked hard, Louis jerks and hisses. He apologizes for what he thinks is the cause; his disrespect shown for Harry on their phone call over the weekend. 

In the process of this hit Harry makes Harry too is struck. The strike Harry receives is of the shame for hitting Louis, being a smack on the ass or not, so hard. 

To stop Louis’ apologies and promises to be good after the affront, Harry puts a kiss on the red spot his hand left, he pulls butt cheeks apart, his mouth goes to a ever so slightly still raw-looking hole. This gets Louis shifting from apologetic, melting to pleading. “Oh please sir, p-pleassse.” 

Harry puts some spit on Louis’ hole. It shows a more redden look than normal from all of the dicking Louis had. It’s easy enough for Harry to insert a finger despite it being hours later. 

Remarkably Louis is asking for more, Harry thinks, knowing how much Louis has been fucked yet he is ready, willing, again. “You know Louis, if I were guessing I would say I think you were with Liam last night. Your tight little hole is not so very tight this morning.” Pausing as he fingers Louis he is curious about what Louis might know about who he was with while at Zayn’s. “Were you, were you on a date last night?” 

“Na-n-no sir.” 

Louis is dancing a bit with how Harry’s fingers in him begin to tease brushing occasionally over that sweet spot. “We’re you dreaming of Liam? His massive cock?” 

A few hitching “ahs”, and “ohs” proceeds Louis’ gasped out “m-a-y-be”. 

The admission is another strike to Harry’s heart. It could be Harry has placed in Louis’ experience the idea that what he felt, dreamlike, is what sex with Liam would be. Harry hastily gets the drawer open where he has he lube and toys. He makes a show of being noisy about this so Louis gets the idea that his boss is going to plunge the selected toy into his ass not the boss’ cock. 

The problem for Harry is once Harry he starts to breach Louis’ rim with his cock a feeling quickly overtakes him; Harry wants to come inside Louis when he is only a few inches deep in Louis. Louis’ body is developing that much control over Harry’s; it feels so right when they are connected. With regret Harry has to make an uncharacteristic move to pull himself out before he gets Louis to orgasm so he sits down on his chair, takes Louis off the desk, turning Louis to face to his crotch where protruding from Harry’s unzipped pants is an urgent looking erection, a slit bubbling precum. Louis dick is urgent too but dutifully ignoring it he goes right to his knees, his hands taking Harry’s dick as he sinks as much of the length as he can in his mouth. Bobbing on Harry quickly sets off Harry’s orgasm, each pulse of jizz Louis swallows. Louis looks up at Harry as he swallows what he is given like he is asking for approval. Harry can’t resist him this time. 

A hand goes to Louis’ face on one side, it caresses Louis as his orgasm trails off. “Good boy. Job secure. Not going to lose you.” 

Louis comes off of Harry’s cock; how cute Louis’ own urgency remains. Another wall of defense crumbles as Harry says “Come here,” giving Louis more specific direction with a pull on his hand so Louis knows to rise up and stand between Harry’s legs where Harry, in turn, and in an uncharacteristic move, takes Louis’ dick into his mouth to suck Louis’ cock while his hands take ahold of each side of the fabulous, full bum, massaging the arse as he brings Louis to orgasm, Louis’ own delicate hands had seized upon Harry’s hair as his boss sucks his dick through an orgasm. Somewhere in Louis’ soft moans and gasps of appreciation is a whisper of “H a r r e y” that comes out of Louis’ mouth. Harry doesn’t consider making a protest over the informality. Why would he ? His name never sounded so sweet. 

*** 

The near tenderness that Harry allowed Monday morning met its first challenge by noon when a courier brings a gold foil wrapped box that has to be signed for that is for Louis. It’s a box of candies. Fancy candies from a shop known for their legendary quality confections. With it is a note. Reading the note makes Louis blush as he is watched reading it and opening his gift. Not only is he watched with great interest by a blatantly curious Perrie and Eleanor, but also a somewhat hidden, equally interested, CEO Harry Styles. 

Later in the day Liam drops by. He claims this is to confirm that he and Harry are still going to have cocktails later, after five. Anyone who watches how Liam proceeds to stop by Louis desk to go through varieties of candies with Louis. Liam hand selects a personal a favorite. Those watch this grasp that Liam’s visit is actually really only that he wanted to see how Louis received the gift. 

“My favorite here,” Liam says as he picks out the most treasured of the confections, “is this one because while its sweet and creamy it also has a bit of a bite to it. Reminds me of something else I am very fond of...” The piece Liam took out of the box he does not eat, rather he holds it close to Louis’ lips. “Lick it. Just use only the tip of your tongue at first.” 

This Louis does. 

The erotic nature of the tiny kitties lick on the round-shaped candy is not loss on the onlookers. It conjures images of Louis presented with the head on a cock, and how s w e e t ly he would lick it. How he can make one’s dick c r e a m with precum for him to do more and from what Liam said, he sometimes b i t e s, a playful side to Louis Harry has yet to explore. 

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elmara’s gym scene to be continued with the next update...too much in Typos’ head to go all in one. Enjoy! ♥️
> 
> ***

It is not lost on Harry how Louis gets all giddy and flushed when at 5:05 Liam shows up with Zayn and Niall trailing along behind him.

Louis blushes, smiles a smile that seems forced to not reveal how much more brightly the smile likely would be if Harry weren’t there to witness how Liam affects Louis.

Liam makes it a point to stop beside Louis’ desk where Louis is closing out of open computer files for the day. Liam’s desk side pause is to put a hand on Louis’ chin, lift it, peck Louis on the lips before he asks, “So has my little Tommo had a good day, the boss treating him right?”

The smile breaks from its restraints and Louis gives Liam his most blatant crushing smile, the one that makes crinkles appear around his eyes. His shoulders do this little lift as he scrunches his nose a bit too. 

“Oh yes and everyone was really nice to me today because I shared the chocolates. I guess these chocolates are to die for and everyone wanted to get a piece. Thank you Liam. This was really nice of you. I should say since I’ve been working for Mr Styles I haven’t been making to the pitch to get in some football with me mates very much, I don’t think I need the weight from eating an entire box of chocolates myself.”

The only “piece” Harry could think of anyone wanting to get was Louis’ arse as Liam fonds over Louis while a look of envy radiates in the eyes of Zayn and Niall.

Liam has other thoughts. “Worried Louis, that the chocolates will go to your bum and you won’t fit in those tailored Grimshaw pants?”

Louis’ arse being fat as it is surely doesn’t need improvement. Apparently, Louis worries about it. 

“Well everything I eat does seem to go to me bum. I’d like to get more exercise but I only like football, or swimming, I’d like to learn to surf someday. Oh and skiing is fun. Ice shaking too, but those things don’t make me sweat like a visit to the pitch. Haven’t had much time for that lately.”

Layers of fantasies fill Harry’s thoughts. Likely the same spell is cast on Niall and Zayn by Louis mentioning making him sweat but the one who benefits from Louis’ stamens is the one among them who upfront made a plan to develop a relationship with Louis. Liam has been taking Louis out for proper dates rather than use him for a good fuck.

“Well Louis I workout at a gym everyday. Frequently more than once a day to break up my workouts to fit around demands of my schedule. We could meet some mornings before work at a gym, or over lunch or after work. You know the gym here in this building on the twelfth floor is very convenient for you. I have a membership to it and two other clubs. Why don’t we meet tomorrow or the next day for a little weight training? Not to say you have to worry about how much you weigh or fitting in your skinny jeans.”

Louis makes a massively adorable face. A face that comes from his enjoyment in being showered by Liam with gifts and wooing. 

“I hate to disappoint you but I hate weights. It’s boring.”

“I make it fun.”

“I don’t have the right clothes for fancy gyms that require club memberships.”

“I’ll take care of that.”

“No, you can’t...”

“Why? Why can’t I? It’s another way to see more of you. It will be fun too. Promise. I’ll make it fun. And let me take care of some active wear for the gym. We can’t have you refusing my gifts because your worried about your glorious booty. Your bum is perfect. It could never be anything but perfect despite some chocolates depositing there. If you are worried, let me do this...please.”

Oh Liam is good. So good that as he says please, uses his brown, puppy eyes to melt Louis’ resolve and puts another peck of a kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis lets out an exasperated sigh and resigns.

“Oh-okay, sure Liam. Not until Wednesday though. Har- Mr Styles has a busy day tomorrow. I’m not sure when I’m free. Besides I promised to call my sister to help her with a problem tomorrow when I get home from work.”

“Which sister?” 

“Fizzy.”

This conversation in which Liam knows Louis so well as to know that Louis has a number of sisters and which is which by name has Harry feeling a sucker punch to his gut. 

“Ah yes. Fizzy, the inter that shares her brother’s feisty disposition about life. What this time? She had to champion the cause of some peer on peer bullying and got in trouble at school for her outspokenness?”

Okay, so Liam not only knows the sisters all by name but he also knows their personalities. 

“Something like that.” Louis says. He’s aware his boss is scowling. He is not aware the scow is for Liam, not him. He is not aware Harry is sinking into the concept that he may well be a massive, undeserving twat. A total wanker. And...hopelessly lost in love, a complete idiot for Louis.

“Louis?” Harry spats out. “Can you make your social time on someone else’s dime? I’m paying you to stay late right? Not to chat up your boyfriend. I you to makes us all drinks. The four of us work very hard for a living. A cocktail shared among four successful businessmen is a nice way to unwind at days’ end.”

An hour later each of the s u c c e s s f u l businessmen are on drink two. Louis has been making them and doing other minor tasks in Harry’s office that seem designed to keep him close to the casual sitting area and moving around in the office doing things that have him making quite a presentation of his arse. 

Everyone knows Harry is tormenting them deliberately. This is supposed to be a rekindling of the friendship between Harry and Liam, thus everyone tries to play the game. 

By the time a third drink is finished the effects of Louis’ ass being on show through his stretchy pants, his little hole now most certainly it’s tight perfection again, the four young executives are stiff. Each one of them wants him.

Harry having been drinking doubles is no longer fit to reflect before he speaks.

“Louis. You know that thing you do in the morning to relieve my stress? Be a sport and take care of me now would you.”

Louis stops what he was doing. He looks at the room of four men. All of them except Liam are pressing their dicks down with thier hand. Liam’s dick is so heavy and fat it will tend to droop unless assisted to lift with a hand.

“Sir?”

“You heard me.” Harry releases his cock from its confinement. It has a hard time posting because of its impressive length but Harry’s hand supports it. “Come on. Don’t be shy. You know my friends understand that you work is beyond the scope of an average assistant.”

Louis does as he is bid. 

He goes to Harry. 

Takes position on his knees between the legs Harry spreads. 

The last thing Louis does before he closes his eyes, taking Harry in hand, lips partings look over his shoulder at the executive sat directing across from Harry, right behind Louis, the one who romances him. 

It was no coincidence that Harry made certain they sat arranged such that Liam faces him. 

And now?

Liam has a direct view of his boyfriend’s arse as Louis is required to properly suck off his boss.

Aroused beyond their control Zayn and Niall each release from their trousers the hardons they sport. Each of them plays with their balls as they watch. Louis works Harry to orgasm and keeps it tidy as he swallows every drop. Only the back of his hand wiping up after himself, his slight cough, his watery eyes, tell his story of what an effort it is to take such a large cock like he’s done.

“Zayn.” Harry says without emotion, a head nod to Zayn’s direction. “Look at what you’ve done to Zayn, Louis. Do him. Suck his huge cock.”

Louis turns, knee-walks to Zayn who shifts eagerly in his chair to be blown. 

Once again in finishing Zayn Louis comes off dick with a wipe of his hand over his now very red lips. Some tears wiped away too because while Zayn isn’t as endowed as Harry, Zayn more forcefully fucked Louis’ mouth wanting to make it seem, Harry believes, like Zayn’s less impressive cock is as effective.

Once Louis has served Zayn it is easy to look over to Liam. Liam’s cock can be seen with ease have filled out his the space in the crotch of his pants, dipping also into his thigh area of his trousers by necessity given he is so large. Unlike the others however, Liam’s pants remain zipped and buttoned. His hands don’t press on the monster within. He looks stoic. Emotionally controlled. 

Once Louis looks back over to his boss questioning Harry does a hand move like signaling to circle, or turn. 

“Louis. Niall, do,Niall.”

That’s all it takes for Niall to shift so to present his dick such that Louis can suck his cock next. 

Once Louis gets to work on delivery Niall’s pleasure Harry stares at who sits directly across cock contained though it wants this too. Liam. Liam nods back at Harry.

It’s a chess tournament. This game goes to Harry.

Harry intends for Louis to do Liam but when Louis finishes off Niall, again tidy and sweet, Liam stands like he intends to leave.

“Liam?” Harry says as Louis remains on his knees. He anticipates this. Looking at the floor everyone in the office can feel his humiliation. “Saved the big daddy for last, sit.” 

Liam lowers a hand to Louis. “Louis, take my hand.” Liam says softly. Louis’ hand looks so lovely as he lifts it to Liam’s with Liam’s palm upturned in waiting for receiving Louis’, the appearance of some small trembles with Louis’ is so evident. To Harry the tone Liam speaks is stronger but muted emotion. Liam isn’t going to play on Harry’s terms. “No thanks. My relationship with Louis is a private matter, isn’t it Louis, Tommo.” 

When Louis is standing again Liam pulls him into himself. In a way that seems natural between them Louis rest his head against Liam’s chest. Liam puts his arms around Louis. Louis’ face is turned away from Harry. Liam stares down his friend who he has just mended their differences with while keeping his stern demeanor moderate as to not fracture the tenuous standing that exists between two such strong alphas. Tension is high enough that Zayn and Niall stay quiet. 

“Let’s do drinks again soon Harry. This was nice.” 

Game point to Liam. 

Taking a small step back so he can cup Louis’ face in his hands, palms on Louis’ slightly flushed face from the exertion, thumbs brushing over lips burnished red by the act of sucking off three cocks, Liam speaks very softly again. “I’ll talk to you soon, you okay?” 

Louis nods “yes” but his entire body says he wants to resume his closeness to Liam’s. 

A a tournament that was one to one is in jeopardy. If Liam wins Louis’ heart it is game over. 

*** 

Tuesday is a busy day. The only way Harry can fit in his daily stress-treatment required of his personal assistant is to again put Louis under the desk in his office while he meets with someone. By this time it’s nearly lunch so Harry’s need for Louis has hit prime. The client seems unaware of Louis but not pleased at Harry’s inexplicable distraction. Harry can give zero fucks if his odd behavior cost the investment firm this client as she is short in assets and only getting Styles investment management as a favor to a far more lucrative client, her step-father. 

Once the client leaves, Louis climbing out from under the desk, Harry thanks him, reminds him he has to take lunch at his desk because of the projects they have to work through under deadlines. Harry takes this as an opportunity to try to seem a bit more compassionate not wanting to let Liam get too far ahead of him in Louis’ mind. 

“Louis why don’t you order us both something from that new bodega across the street that everyone is raving about? Have it delivered, lunch will be my treat.” 

Louis looks shyly at Harry. In his eternally compelling way his eyes fix on Harry’s mouth. His want for Harry’s lips is measurably strong. “I’d be happy to order Lunch from there Sir. Liam is dropping something by for me. He knows we have a full day. Thank you though.” 

Point Liam. 

*** 

By 6 on Tuesday Harry has the last of the projects wrapped up. He is about to call Louis is when Louis buzzes him. “Mr Grimshaw is here to see you sir.” 

Harry says to Louis to send him in. Louis asks if he can leave once that is done or does he need to stay. Harry remembers that conversation between Louis and Liam and Harry wants to show he cares more than he has been letting on. He responds tactically. “Sure Louis, good luck helping your sister...Fizzy was it that needs her brother’s advice?” 

“Yes sir. Fizzy. Felicite actually but we call her Fizzy.” 

“Okay, well good luck. Tell Grimshaw come on in.” 

When the door is open Nick is shown in by Louis and there appears to be some conversation ongoing between he and Louis. Louis has in one hand a small bit of fabric that is so small it’s more like a swatch than anything else. In the ongoing conversation Louis is questioning Nick. 

“...it’s very nice of Liam to ask you to do this but are you sure this will fit, I mean it seems so tiny. The shirt too but this is really small.” 

Louis pulls the thing they are discussing with hands on either side and when he does this Harry can see the swatch is an actual garment. It’s made of stretch fabric similar to Louis’ work uniform but it looks like it is no more that what would be a woman’s style swim trunk briefs. For certain women would wear this type of thing at the beach, at the gym but on a lad... 

...a lad with Louis’ arse, his thighs, his tiny waist that blends into those hips... 

“Trust me Louis. I know your measurements. It will fit. Liam wants you to be comfortable, no restrictions on your movements. It wasn’t easy to get a set done in a day but Liam insisted so try them, if you don’t think they feel entirely comfortable I’ll do a different style. And I assure you, the shirt is comfy as can be. The arm holes are largely cut out so you won’t have any restrictions or discomfort with seaming. Promise.” 

Fuck Grimshaw. And Fuck Liam for putting Nick up to this. It a scanty barely there bit of clothing really what Liam expects Louis to wear to the gym? A public gym? A public gym with a lot of testosterone-infused, muscle-men? While making Louis do all kinds of positions that show off his curves, his thighs, his ass? And sweating, like when he is getting fucked... 

Another game point to Liam.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Niall’s birthday! Please check out Niall’s giving site for the Amazon and the Bahamas.
> 
> Yes, more a Larry ending to this fic likely rather than a Lilo thing. I think. Patience with us, and this shameless work of fiction.  
> ***

One of the reason for Nick's personal delivery of Liam’s requested design for Louis’ gym wear was that Nick was curious how things were going since Louis had been talking to him less about all the sorted details of work. Though Harry doesn’t have answer for Nick when Nick questions him about them Harry admits that he suspects that as romance is building with Liam and Louis. Louis is increasingly confused or perhaps preoccupied. Maybe even preoccupied more with thinking about Liam than thinking about the estranged CEO he services.

Wednesday Harry comes upon the morning routine at the office. Louis, who is in early, is quick to get on his knees for Harry. Louis has a look of surprise as Harry never hints at intending to make an effort to treat him to a desk-prone morning ritual of pummeling his arse with the dildo like he normally does. Instead Harry dismisses him after Louis has sucked his boss off, turning to reviewing the schedule with so Louis is merely sent to do other mundane clerical duties for CEO Styles.

At lunch a courier arrives just as Harry is heading out to have lunch with a client. It’s a box for Louis, again. Inside it is a new pair of athletic shoes. The note that Perrie and Eleanor persuade Louis to share simple says, “Can't have you wearing those old vans with your new workout attire. See you after work. Promise you will have fun! Liam”.

The day seemed to drag on for Harry from then on. People, clients seemed in slow motion making the day drag on and with it Harry’s anticipation of seeing Louis change into his workout clothes taking an eternity to finally will happen. 

It was a great disappointment that when Louis readies to leave for his workout, he still has on his clothing Harry requires he wear at work saying to Harry he’d change at the gym, “because the looks I get when I’m dressed for work are one thing, will be nothing compared to the looks I might get wearing these tiny things.”

With the chance to see Louis dressed as Liam chose evades Harry the CEO creates a lie to hang around work late, “well as I said Louis, you are excused, I however have to wait for a call. No need for you to stay later though. It’s a personal call. Private matter.”

Harry guesses Louis suspects Harry means he’s waiting to talk to some female of interest. Disappointment is written on Louis’ face.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wait, to be here to formally put the call through to you?”

Harry smirks. Yes, Louis is curious. “No, like I said, you are free to leave. She has my private extension to call in directly.”

The crestfallen expression that forms on Louis’ face confirms Harry’s guess is correct. 

***

How long to wait before Harry goes to the twelfth floor gym? He waits long enough that a workout should be in progress. 

To Harry’s surprise when he comes off the elevator on twelve there is a sign near the front reception for the gym that announces the gym is closed for a private event Wednesday evening. 

Slick. Liam owns the building. He has the ability to negotiate whatever he wants with his business tenants. It was no big deal for Liam to trade floors with Harry for their respective offices when Harry asked for this because Harry was more than willing to put up the extra money to have the prestige of being on the top floor. This exclusive, privately owned gym club that the building houses has surely gotten a few nice deals in working with Liam so if their landlord asked for the gym to be closed to other members for one evening, the owners are smart to oblige Liam’s request.

Fortunately, even though Harry doesn’t work out at this club, he is recognized by the front desk employees when he exits the elevator at the club’s reception desk. This is one of the perks of being infamous CEO Styles and having Harry’s famously stunning good looks. Most people who work in the massive building know who Harry Styles is and exactly what he looks like. Long hair, long legs, cute bum, dimples and a smile to die for set off with his stunning green eyes, his astonishing jawline, tempting lips.

“Mr Styles?” A girl stationed at the desk greets him with as she perks up and adjusts her self so her posture emphasizes her nice chest.

“Hi, I see Liam has reserved the club, he didn’t mention that was the case. Only said to come by when I left the office today, he’d be here.” 

Fortunately the fitness buff young man working reception with the girl knows quite well who is friends with who in the building. Most of the higher-ups at the elite businesses housed in the building have memberships to this gym club for their workouts with its modern amenities and its convenience. This is how he knows Liam Payne and Harry Styles frequently associate.

“Are you to join him too?” The young man asks as he and the young lady fold freshly dried towels to keep busy while manning the reception. A reception that is lacking other duties to keep them busy with it being “privately reserved”.

Bold lie or not Harry replies, “Well Liam would like that but I’m sort of set on using the gym at my residential building. He does still want to persuade me to join this athletic club, my employee too, he invited to be his guest too, said I should at least stop in for a tour, tonight. I guessing now that is because he’s got it reserved.”

The young man, Chad, at least his club badge says “Chad”, coughs out an inappropriate assertion. “Oh so your company is the one who hired the twink? Gotta say that little one is a sight! Nice, nice ass, face too... So go on in Mr Styles. They warmed up and moved over using the weights I think.”

Ignoring the Chad’s twink comment Harry thanks him, enters the formal space of the athletic club through a set of fogged-effect glass doors. Once crossing into the gym setting itself Harry is in an enormous, modern, luxurious gym. The facility has all the best equipment and amenities, Harry really should be a member of this exclusive gym but he likes the smaller, more intimate one in his building where he lives. In previous tours of the faculty that the gym runs routinely to do membership drives Harry knows which way is the part of the gym with the weight equipment. He heads that way. 

Harry comes upon a sight that has him stopped. Fortunately stopped without coming into the reflection effect of the mirrored walls like are common in weight room settings for checking form. 

Laying on a padded bench in the free weights area is Louis. It appears that Liam is working on Louis’ form. The exercise Louis is doing is to work muscles of his upper back and arms by using dumbbells. To do this exercise with free weights one is positioned as Louis is, face down on a bench. Legs straddle the bench which is giving support to the body laying on top of the bench. Arms are free to do a range of movement lifting dumbbells up from the floor bring them to level or parallel to height with the weightlifter’s back. There are weight machines that this exercise can be effectively done with, this gym has several, but the use of free weights has its advantages. In this case, for Liam, the advantage is he is able to have Louis laying on this bench, bum side up, legs parted to do the straddle and because of the shorts, if they can be called that, Louis wears... 

Unbeknownst to Louis, the workout clothes were designed by Nick with the same fabric Harry selected to have the same slutty effect of Louis’ work uniform, only it is amplified tenfold with Liam’s specifications. The small short’s waistline sit low enough at the back that at the waist runs along the top of Louis’ crack. This leaves the top of his bum and start of his crack exposed along with his dimples. Due to the thin fabric Louis’ hole is also visible all the time, just like his pants, however these are stretched tighter. Tighter means thinner, thinner means more shear. Also these briefs barely cover the bottom of Louis bottom. Louis wears a jock. Even from Harry’s point of view he can tell that the straps of the jock are made to be even more narrow than the ones louis wears in his work attire. This is also quite obviously designed for framing his big, full cheeks and accentuating revealing his hole. The shorts mold completely to accentuate his ass and give it even more of supported and framed arc, the view being utterly obscene from the back. These shorts must be comfortable, Louis obviously loves them because he is wearing them, he even seems oblivious to the slutty effect. The position Louis is lying on the bench with, his legs parted, one to each side of the bench between his legs as he is bent forward over the bench as he lifts weights provides Liam a full view of how sexy this bottom is. 

Liam is leaning over Louis counting off repitions. He’s got a hand, palm down on the center of Louis’ back like to give Louis the idea of what back muscles he should feel the exercise targeting but in reality this is a perfect way to look down at what is pure sin. 

Without having Liam’s more ideal view of Louis like Liam this scene has Harry’s dick twitching, hardening. 

There is also a black, thin tank top made by Nick that Louis wears. With Louis laying down, chest on the bench, Harry is yet to see the front. The back appears to be a racer-back style, the side holes for arms are cut out deep, wide and low. How delicate Louis’ torso is, his ribs easy to count can be seen so completely. 

It is only when Louis finishes the set he was doing, his last of that exercise apparently, and he stands up that Harry can see the full piece Nick designed as a workout shirt. The black tank top has thin, small shoulders straps and goes very low on the front of Louis’ chest, so his nipples are always out, showing. The straps of the tank top always grazing just right inside Louis’ chest right against the nipples, but this time it doesn’t bother Louis, it looks like Nick improved his work. Perhaps he made a rolled seam to make the soft fabric not offend nips. Louis most certainly looks very comfortable and happy in his clothing. He is also smiling, brightly, being showered with praise from Liam on his effort although the music on the club sound system makes it impossible to hear anything. Notably, the bottom hem of the shirt, a skimpy tank, tends to ride up because of Louis’ waist being his smallest part of his body’s core. This means Louis has to pull it down frequently as it makes a gap between its bottom hem and the top of his so-called short’s waist making his belly often visible and no coverage from his shirt hem to the start of the back of the waist of his shorts, which, already noted, made little coverage of the top of his arse or the crack that separates them. 

. 

. 

Later when Harry is home he will gat a call from Nick very late, nearly midnight. Nick knowing Harry would be going by the club after work to spy on this workout and inspect what Nick made on Liam’s behalf for Louis to wear. Nick assured Harry earlier that it would be very much worthwhile to see the twink as Liam envisions Louis should be dressed for exercise. In their phone call Harry would get confirmation on Louis’ thoughts, activities, after he arrived to the gym. The front desk reception staff was expecting Louis as Liam’s guest. Only upon arrival Louis learned he’d be alone at the gym with Liam. 

Confiding to Nick as he’s has done so many times, Louis tells how waiting for him at the fancy gym there is the breathtaking sight of Liam in his own workout clothes that show off his muscular buff body as Louis finds Liam stretching as he patiently waited for Louis. Louis points out to Nick that he noticed that material of Liam’s shorts are similar to Louis’s own shorts, and they are also small, but not as small as Louis’. Louis asks Nick if Nick made those too. Nick confesss that he did. Also claims the reason for Liam’s have bigger snorts is because, “well...Liam, even when flaccid, is so well hung that his dick is easily exposed”. Louis accepts this explanation for the difference of style. He continues on to tell Nick about how when he entered the gym Liam smiled at him, happy he came. Louis adds that the smile made him feel special, warm, even a little light headed because Liam is so fit. Louis admits he could see each ripple of Liam’s six-pack-plus through his shirt. “... Liam with arms exposed looks like he should be an action hero, he’s so fit.” 

Louis went further into detail to describe for Nick how as he was walking towards Liam he couldn’t help but notice “the huge, fat, snake-like thing that was very obviously outlined in Liam’s shorts, clearly his flaccid cock is indeed incredibly big and easily visible” almost as if Liam was not wearing any underwear under the shorts. Louis admits to Nick that he thinks he blushed and gulped at the sight. He feared Liam noticed his reaction. To cover his embarassment Louis tells Nick that he started talking nervously again about not liking gyms and hoped that Liam didn’t noticed he was ogling Liam’s crotch. Louis described Liam as being “sensitive” to Louis notions that he is only recently discovering he isn’t as straight as he thought he was. Louis confides that he wonders if this is might be why Liam is holding back with him. In this part of Louis’ confiding to Nick it doesn’t go without mention that Louis thinks he only “somewhat” pleases Harry, but Harry “isn’t into lads” so he doesn’t truly please Harry. 

There is an unsaid implication that what Louis meant is that if he was fully pleasing Harry, Harry wouldn’t only use Louis’ mouth on his cock, or toy with Louis by sticking a dildo up his arse; if Harry found anything pleasing about him surely Harry would fuck him like Niall and Zayn are more than happy to. The deeper implication is that Harry’s dick is too good for the likes of Louis. Nick doesn’t pry for more on that subject. Nick’s task is to stay with what Harry needs to know which is more details about the private workout. 

“Let’s not bring Harry into this Louis. I can tell you that I know for a fact that while you were at the gym with Liam Harry was out with one of his ladies. Tell me more about the workout, about Liam. Like what type of sets did you do? How did things start out?” 

Harry had a specific question for Nick. After the workout ended Louis left the club first, abruptly running out, like a frightened mouse. Liam went to have a shower at the club. Harry wants to know why Louis got so flustered at the end of the exercise session. Nick needs to find out for Harry if indeed Harry saw what Harry told Nick that he thought he saw. Harry is such a fan of pubic sex, usually his own, but the enjoyment of watching others is never lost on him.

Louis might want to pine away over Harry but he returns to the subject of the workout. “For starters Liam had me change into my gym clothes then we started with talking about the club. Liam explained that he bought the evening time slot at the gym for our use private use exclusively cause he simply can’t go a day without working out, he wants me to learn to enjoy it too. He said he personally goes there every time the pressure of his job gets too big, so he sweats it off and feels better later. He also told me that Niall and Zayn sometimes work out there too but Harry hasn’t joined the club yet. Harry likes his more private gym at his paradise residential palace, Liam said.” 

Once again Louis finds a way to bring up Harry. It was unnecessary. A sign of his obsession over his boss. Nick tells Louis to go on, what happened next at the gym with Liam. 

“Well, for starters I made a face at him, I reminded him that I said I hate physical activities like weights but Liam laughed it off and told me that I just didn’t have a proper trainer. So we started working out and Liam was teaching me about everything and being very patient with me. At first he seemed cool, like detached even, but slowly he got more touchy, especially in the exercises that are for bum or legs. I wouldn’t say he was groping me arse but he did have his hands touching me ass or as he tried to motivate me and always he’d congratulate me when I finished a set. He’d say he was feeling me so he could tell by touch that the correct muscles were getting worked, so I didn’t think he was intentionally feeling me up.” 

Harry knows from what he witnessed that Liam was absolutely and totally unnecessarily touchy with Louis during legs and arse sets. He had his hands spread over Louis’ body taking in with his touch and his eyes every detail of Louis’ body in motion, under strain, being worked. It was no accident, hardly necessary for spotting or training. Harry knows from personal experience how good it feels when one’s body is primed in a workout, muscles loose, core temperature elevated; he’s has sex with many a PT before. 

Nick presses on to get Louis to confess what Harry thought he saw; some quite unorthodox workout approaches. Nick asks if Louis did any sets for his chest, like presses or such. Louis is silent for a pause that is telling. He does spill the truth about the thing Harry believes he saw. 

“Yes, we did some of those bench presses,” Louis pauses “at first he was holding the bar for me as I did the exercise to make sure I knew where to keep the barbell. I have to admit I was distracted, I couldn’t take my eyes off something...that huge cock of his inside his shorts. It is so big and thick, the fat, pink head was looking right at me with him standing over me. That’s when I realized Liam wasn’t wearing any underwear!” 

“I started to tremble with the sight, cause I, I remember, I am embarrassed to admit this, but I remember what it felt like when I accidentally got a taste of Liam’s cock in the bathroom. With his dick right there during the bench exercise, I could feel his heat. Suddenly this wooziness made me lose control of the bar. Liam bent foward to catch it before it came down on my face. In the process Liam’s whole crotch gets shoved against me face. I could feel the weight, scent the warmth of that big cock through his workout clothing. Liam looked right at me once he had the bar like he didn’t realized what happened to make me loose control. He simply asked me if I am okay.” 

This part of their workout is where Harry wanted Nick to go for details that Harry could not be sure of from where he was watching. This is where the workout went very sexual. 

“Then what happened?” 

“Um, well instead of resuming his position behind me head he says, ‘Wait Louis, so that doesn’t happen again, let me get a little closer to you, that way I can catch the bar quickly if you drop it’. Liam came to stand straddling me, putting each muscled leg of his on both sides of me, straddling me and the bench I am laying on so he is looking down at me and told me continue exercising. The bar he steadied. Standing like that I see that Liam’s shorts look like he bunched them up, rolled the waist over so the length of them was taken up it up making it so significant part of his huge length is popping out one leg of his shorts, right over me face and lips.” 

“Liam crouched down with each movement of the bar, like a squat with me under him, lowering down to follow the movement of the bar and ...his knob gets shoved inside my open mouth! I couldn’t stop a hot feeling that came over me, that big dick of his in mouth again, the delicious taste of Liam and when Liam keeps telling me he is doing a good job that I am a good lad and should keep going, ‘come on Louis you can do it!’ Liam says so encouraging, so sincere. This rhythm of Liam’s cock getting in and out of me mouth, just a little, just enough that I feel his slit, the shape, the size of his knob, I may have...I may have liked putting me tongue directly into his slit, to get more taste. Soon Liam’s cock is fully hard from me tasting him, it becomes, well he gets into fucking to the back of my throat making it hard to breathe. I’m pretty sure it’s Liam who raises and lowers the bar more than me because all I can feel, all I can think about is his monster dick, on my tongue, filling me mouth and I know I was light headed. After Liam fucks me face like that for a while like it’s nothing. Liam takes his cock away leaving me with only the taste of his precum. He moves off from straddling me. Tells me I was doing ‘it’, what ever it was, so, so good. He calls me over to a different equipment station so we can do another exercise. Back to legs.” 

“This is when I see the tent in his shorts absolutely enormous and obscene but Liam acts like nothing is going on. This time he takes me to a horizontal bar with some light weights. He takes me to position properly there with his hand on me ass. I felt his finger feeling over me hole through the fabric of me shorts like that’s absolutely normal. I was completely shaken at this time with... lust. Me hole began to twitch. It wants more. It’s like Harry has opened this new world for me with his mouth, his toys up me arse and now me body wants more when ever I’m being touched. So there we are Liam makes me put the bar on me shoulders tells me to start squatting. He tells me he will spot me from behind. Liam immediately plasters the front of his body against me back. This presses his huge cock along me asscrack as he spots me in the set of squats.” 

“Liam keeps pressing his cock against me ass, this make friction as it moves over me hole through the shorts as I move up and down. At one point feels almost like he is fucking me though he’s not in me, but it feels so good. The grinding has Liam moaning and groaning, while telling me to keep going, and I can’t resist the feeling cause his grinding on me has me feverish with lust. It’s only when he makes a really loud moan that I realize Liam came in his shorts and I’m now impossibly hard from the feel of him.” 

“That is the finish of this exercise. Liam acts like nothing happened. He simply tells me we’re done for the night, says that he has to hit the shower, realizing the time, like he had something to do later. Says that I should stretch like we did when started the workout before I leave. I’m left standing alone there hard, shocked, confused, but really, really needing a dicking. I can’t go out in public like that. I thought about joining him in the shower but instead I gab my things to leave covering me crotch as I pass the two gym employees, taking the elevator back up to the fifth floor. I went to Harry’s office, so glad it’s evening and even Harry is gone, out on his secret date no doubt. I try to use the dildo in his office desk, the one he gets me off with but like the other time when I fuck myself with it, as he had me suck his dick, the thing doesn’t feel right in my hands. It only feels really good when it’s Harry’s hands doing me with it. With no Harry around to help me, I close my eyes, go to using fingers, dreaming of Liam’s huge cock fucking the hell out of me. I get off, alone in Harry’s office, on his desk pretending he is there.” 

Nick looks at the hour. It’s late. Eleven. Louis asks, story confessed, “Do you think I’m pathetic?” Louis asks him. 

Nick doesn’t immediately respond to Louis asking him if Nick thinks he is pathetic because Nick is calculating the hour leaving a gap between workout ending and Louis fingering himself and the time. 

“What? No, no, of course not. I was just thinking. About how late it is. Didn’t you say you just got home? Just wondering if you were working out until eight, about, then at the office for a bit, why your home so late.” 

More pause and silence from Louis. Then an answer. “Well as good as it was to get off on my fingers I still needed more. Um I, I. I-went to Zayn’s.” 

So many details revealed by Nicks prying but two big new questions about the evening. One, was it Liam that Louis was thinking of using his fingers to get myself off or was it Harry? He said Liam first but then he said Harry. Which of them was Louis dreaming of? And how much more did he get at Zayn’s during a couple of hours?


	19. Chapter 19

Timing is everything.

Even if it’s bad.

When Harry arrives to work the next morning the elevator door is about to close when a fancy boot, western style only not real cowboy stuff, but the fancy designer faux-cowboy style of black with silver on the tip of the toes, is shoved into the closing door causing it to reverse and open.

Joining Harry is Zayn.

“Harry, waz-sup?” Zayn says as he steps in. Zayn is wearing a particularly fashionable look. One that has a lot of black, very smolder suggesting. A model-like smolder . Hot. 

Harry gets a burning urge to snap at Zayn so with none too much care he says, “Dressed a little avant-guard for the work settling today aren’t we. Looks like you went for a ride and forgot their would be a horse involved.”

Zayn seems to entirely happy with himself. It’s not lost on Harry why as Harry knows Louis was with Zayn last night sometime between the hours of eight and eleven. Zayn sort of laughs like it was a great couple of hours. “Yes well I won’t be the one doing the riding you might say.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Harry snaps.

“It’s might guess that you might know, if not already by later. Me and Louis have a lunch date today. I’m taking him to that new Indian restaurant down the street, and if that doesn’t align with his work schedule we’ll do tomorrow, or the next day, or whenever. After last night the lease I can do is show him a little romance, he rode the ever loving shit out of my dick last night..”

This is where Harry picks Zayn up and shoves him against the elevator wall. What stops this going further is that the elevator stops having gone about ten floors and two people get on to got up pressing the button for floor forty-two. 

Harry has to release Zayn. Zayn taking on an expression not of fear but of amusement. Neither of them speak. The two interlopers converse. Zayn makes some gestures to imply after al this time he still has the aroma of Louis on one hand and he enjoys it.

Harry seethes.

First Liam, now Zayn. What’s next? Niall?

The elevator stops at 42. Off go the two people who defused the tension. The time to reflect has Harry resuming interacting but measured.

“Your fine to do whatever with Louis. I don’t own him outside of work.”

“Don’t you now? Cause that’s kinda funny. As he was fucking me again and again last night blathering on about Liam I had a feeling he was really talking about you, but whatever. Play your games. He might not get that you can’t resist him but refusing to admit to yourself what the rest of us know it’s true. His decision to ride me, or the others for a good dicking can’t last forever, no matter how hard we try to win him.” 

Harry has nothing to say to this. So he doesn’t try.

Zayn adds salt as the elevator stops at his floor, 48. “You know he really is sweet that one. He tries to hide it but he’s a really a kitten.” Zayn makes a point to hold the elevator to continue on to be sure he properly put Harry’s behavior in context of how pathetic it is. “I couldn’t let him go home last night out so late, by himself. Drove him. Walked him to his door. You know that shithole he lives in is so run down, his landlord hasn’t even fixed his door? The lock is broken, it rarely stays latched even. Anyone could walk right into his flat. Anytime. He should get a raise, maybe then he move out. Perhaps his boss could consider that?”

Once the door closes Harry runs his hands through his long hair. He adjusts his composure assuming Louis will be at work ahead of him.

Sure enough he’s met by the pleasing appearance that is a daily routine. Louis brightly chirping a “Good morning sir”. Dressed as he is made to by Harry. He has his glasses on this morning, his hair looking prefect in its tousled, fringy-mess. The only thing out of place about his perfection is the appearance just at the collar of his shirt of a blood bruise where someone, Zayn, sucked a mark on his flawless skin. Though it’s only partially visible given the neckline of the shirt it offends Harry. His first comment to Louis is on the subject. 

“Louis, I see you had a big night last night. Could you ask one of the ladies when they arrive for some make-up to cover up that mark. It makes you look cheap. We don’t cater to trash so don’t come to work looking like this again please.”

Louis looks hurt by the reprimand. “Yes sir. I’m sorry. I’ll see to it. Coffee?”

Harry steps in close to Louis. He takes ahold of Louis’ delicate chin, so he can brush over Louis’ lips with a finger. Louis diverts his eyes. For a second Harry thinks the reprimand has Louis close to tears. Leaning down so he can kiss Louis’ ear with his breath as he speaks softly, low, an added gravel quality in his voice he says, “Coffee? Yes, after. This mouth of yours first. And since you appear to be out at night seeking dick, how about I give you a good dicking with the toy...you did put it back after you used it yourself last night, right?”

Startled, Louis looks at Harry. “Nick, Mr Grimshaw, told you about that?”

“Yes Louis.” Harry rubs a finger over Louis’ mouth more. Lips, his jawline, he even tries to touch with a fingertip the tip of Louis’ tongue given that Louis has his mouth slightly parted with his shock.

“Just like Zayn told me on the elevator ride how you went to him after to get more cock. Worked out in you’re head that you are really into lads have we?”

Louis looks to have gone pale. He closes his eyes slowly. The fullness of his lashes hasn’t the power to protect his tears from falling. He opens his eyes to look into Harry’s.

“Sir, are you going to fire me after I suck you off?”

“Well that depends Louis. Let’s see how you do. Don’t know that your desire for cock can’t be made useful. You do know how your boyfriend Liam rebuilt his father’s business that was in ruin, don’t you? He would get the wealthiest men hooked, target those who were married, older, had no interest in their wives, even if they’d traded their first wives in for younger women. Make the married men his bitches. You’re so pretty Louis. You could be an asset, a secret weapon so to speak. Something I could loan out for the right accounts, say as a perk excluding to Styles Investments.”

Louis’ pallor increasingly shows his discomfort. “You’d want other men to fuck me?” He says shakily. Tremors settling into his entire body with Harry’s cruelty. 

“Well not just anyone Louis. Only the most important ones.”

When Harry takes Louis’ hand to bring him to his office he feels the way Louis is shaking. He is emotionally devastated. Also he must be feeling betrayed having only now learned that Nick has violated their trust. When Louis goes down on Harry’s cock his tears are well ahead of their timing be the cause of managing Harry’s length. 

With an intention to make Louis believe that he is valueless to Harry, nothing more than an asset for a transaction when Louis takes the pounding up his arse he is notably, unusually quiet, detached. Perhaps, Harry wonders, is Louis deeply saddened? 

*** 

It is Harry who has to sign for the box that is delivered at lunch for Louis. Another gift from Liam. It’s a small box. It bears the name of the 12th floor fitness club. This leaves Harry no choice but to spend his lunch going down to 12 to get a membership for himself for future use observing this little Lilo romance. While he registers for the membership he asks, whether Liam Payne already bought his employee, Louis Tomlinson, a membership? Harry is given the private information by making it seem like if Liam had not yet done so that Harry would, for the good of his employee’s health, “a job bonus”. The club, wanting memberships, gives Harry confirmation that Liam did buy a membership for Louis. They share how Liam asked them to send confirmation to Louis at his work this very day in the form of a temporary pass to use until he got his official club photo I.d made.

Returning to the office from the errand to sign up at club, Harry waits for Louis to return. His hope is that his actions earlier rendered Louis unable to enjoy his lunch date with Zayn. Louis comes off the elevator with Zayn and from the distance between the elevator and the back of reception where Harry looks to be merely getting himself some coffee, it’s clear what is the nature of their lunch interaction. 

Louis remains unsettled to say the least by how Harry treated him earlier. It appears that Zayn is being tender, reassuring and most certainly has failed to receive any lunch-time perks like a quick shag or blowjob somewhere away from the boss’ sphere of influence over Louis. 

Louis leads the way as the two of them enter the reception, Zayn appears to be shadowing Louis, acting’s almost as an escort. Harry may have took the fun out of their lunch having rendered Louis emotionally vulnerable, but Zayn is being a clearer source of tender comfort. 

Harry turns to them, coffee in hand, Zayn sends Louis back to his master by giving Louis a little pat on the bum like to indicate some final token of reassurance before he addresses Harry.

“Styles,” Zayn’s says with a nod. His eyes tell his underlying emotions. He’s not terribly displeased at Harry’s manipulations of Louis. “How about drinks later, after work today?” 

As Louis takes a seat at his desk, dons his eye glasses, appears to be resuming work Harry wishes he could get a simple glance from Louis. Some type of look that isn’t cold and detached as Harry made him at the start of the morning. “Sure Zayn, that’d be great.” 

The sharing of cocktails was anything other than great. Louis had to leave work a slight bit early Harry having to ask him to do so since Harry needed Louis to escort Eleanor to seek help at the hospital for a rapid onset of a migraine. Eleanor’s migraine was so severe, setting in mid afternoon, that it had rendered Eleanor so ill that she could hardly leave the bathroom given her body had to purge everything. Once Louis and Eleanor left the office it was Perrie who hung around to do the duties of all three receptionists, including at five making a first round of cocktails for Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall. Perrie, who always has a way of finding excuses to be touchy with men she finds attractive, so much so that at one point Liam had to give her a jolt to make he stop. Liam does this by flagrantly reminding her “not into pussy sweetheart. Like lads, little twinkish lads to be specific, preferably one with blue eyes and a big ass.” 

That put Perrie off. Finally Harry had to dismiss her given that either she, or the tension in the room among them over Louis, was putting a damper on the cocktail hour that should have been a jovial gathering among friends. 

Later when Louis checks in with Harry, it’s well after the four powerful young men parted having little merriment while enjoying their libations. Perhaps because top in their thoughts was he who was missing. Seems that the unspoken subject on everyone’s mind is Louis. 

“Mr Styles? I’ve just seen Eleanor home to her flat. The doctor said she should take tomorrow off. I’d thought you’d like to know she’s okay now, only really tired. They gave her some things to take, told her to take it easy for a few days.” 

“Thank you Louis.” 

“So you need me to take care of anything back at work this evening?” 

Harry would like to think he hears in Louis’ question a hopefulness for being needed. That emotion wouldn’t make any sense given how Harry has treated Louis throughout the day and given how Louis was acting like he’d been emotionally gutted so Harry dismisses the notion. 

“No Louis. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

*** 

Sleep for Harry was restless. His mind was working out his problems. Problems that are of his own making. Waking earlier than his alarm, Harry showers, has breakfast, packs in a day bag some of his workout clothes. He knows Liam and Louis are working out after work today. He intends to do the same. 

*** 

With Eleanor out for the day and it being a heavily booked day it seems all interactions are between Harry and Louis are brief, professional, even distant. If it hadn’t been for the amazing blowjob Harry received from Louis first thing in the morning, the day would be the worst for Harry since the hire. 

Having worked steadfast and efficiently throughout the day to cover his own duties and assist Perrie given Eleanor’s absence, the hour of five comes entirely too quick to release Louis from Harry’s sphere of control. Harry has no excuses to keep Louis at work late so a little after five Louis leaves. He’s got his workout clothes and shoes in a backpack. In a garment bag hangs a suit he must have planned to wear when he and Liam go out to dinner after. Harry gives Louis a ten minute lead on going to the club on twelve before he follows with his own workout gear in hand. 

Once at the club Harry changes into his gym attire. Working his way to the weight training area with caution he hopes to avoid being seen by Louis and Liam and needs to find a place to watch them while looking to be minding his own business. He’s fortunate that the exclusive club has the most modern equipment for cardio, lots of options, making it easy to find a machine he likes because it’s placement allows reflection off the series of mirrors that wall the facility to afford him a great view of the weight area despite having his back to Louis and Liam. 

Two things appear obvious to Harry. For one thing the pair have just finished a warm up and are only starting weights. Secondly Harry is not the only one watching them. For Louis to be in his skimpy excuse for athletic clothing when the gym is shared with other members really puts him out there. Literally, not only figuratively. Every movement his nipples are out. His bum is barely covered at the top, his waist riding below the dimples on his backside, the coverage of the bottom of his arse not being enough to properly define his swim trunk-like shorts as shorts, or briefs; they are almost in a category of a thong because a little bit of the bottom of each cheek is always exposed. 

This has a crowded club of mostly men very, unavoidably, aware. Many of them might simply be gawking at the attire for it is unconventional. A good number of them are gawking because it’s erotic as hell to watch a pretty, little twink, dressed like he’s asking to get fucked as he works out with a friend/trainer who has got to be built like he is meant for wrecking twinks like this one he trains. From his station Harry can afford to take a good hard look at the other men watching Louis. It isn’t a challenge to see Louis effect on strangers. There are a lot of guys with bulges in their shorts. It’s not the sort of thing that doesn’t happen from time to time when hard bodies, in hot conditions, testosterone levels elevated, men sweating are congregated. However this prevalent condition of arousal is made by Louis. Louis and Liam, touching him, often more frequently, more lingeringly, more intimately than needed. At least this time Liam doesn’t fuck Louis’ mouth like he did before. 

On one occasion when Liam steps away from a now very sweaty Louis to go back to a station where they left their water bottles to retrieve them two other blokes working out very close nearby almost trip over each other in a competition to get to Louis in this opening. They each appear to offer Louis a clean towel to wipe off his face. 

The act of this makes it all the more apparent how when Louis is active, sweating, the warming of his skin makes every little detail of his face is accentuated. Perhaps it’s that he has put on a head band to keep his fringe from being down, getting stuck to his forehead with sweat, but his features look even more the perfection of a pixie. 

Liam jumps back into the scene when he turns around to see two very fit men ogling his date. Each has a towel that they are each using to blot Louis with, grinning at him like idiots, hungry idiots having engaged him in the very few seconds it took for Liam to turn his back on Louis. 

Once Liam reclaims Louis the two don’t move far off. They remains very close. As do others who more and more blatantly watch Louis and do less and less of their own weight training. 

*** 

Louis is in the shower with Liam when Harry dares to risk entering the locker room. This private club is expansive and luxurious but it can be a challenge to avoid running into someone without knowing they are just around a partitioning barrier because unlike the rest of the club with its mirrored walls designed for showing patrons their form during workouts, this space is designed for privacy so people can change without always being exposed. 

In Louis’ case he was already exposed enough that he and Liam had a bit of a following when they completed their workout and went to shower. Once Harry was sure Liam and Louis would be in the showers, knowing they were dressing to leave the club for a nice dinner out, he follows. 

It immediately clear that the two of them are in one shower together. 

Maybe that because a following, four blokes, have congregated where they are feasting on something that is a massive violation of privacy. 

From what Harry can see there is one guy with a hand held mirror that he has held up, just ever so little tilted to get a reflection of what is happening inside a shower compartment. To his side another guy has another mirror in his hand and it seems this setup has the four able to see what is occurring in the shower. They exchange gestures and such, the energy coming off of them as well as the tenting of their shorts tells almost as much as what Harry can learn before he begins moving casually closer to them. 

“Please” Harry thinks he hears. Maybe a more pleading sounding please from Louis and what is some mumbling that sounds like Liam. 

The unknown is too much for Harry. Besides one of these four, one who doesn’t have a role in angling mirrors, gestures and plays with his hardon like to suggest he would like to get to fucking. 

Harry chances to move closer. Indeed he joins them and with only one short glance like to makes sure an added observer is cool with this the five of them together watch the shower scene that is too hot to discretely ignore. 

Yes, there they are. The shower providing everything they need. Louis is facing a wall, bending into it by arching his back making his arse is tilted, his legs parted. Hearing him clearly now Harry learns what Louis wants. He wants dick. He’s pleading for it. 

Liam however is only running his massive cock along the length of Louis’ crack but not penetrating Louis’ hole. Apparently from the noises Liam makes, he’s having a preorgasmic pleasure that is sufficiently sensational enough that he refuses to violate Louis. “No baby,” Liam says stopping to growl out a moan. “Not gonna have you like,” Liam stops. He has to make another deeply guttural sound like resisting is killing him and yet this is somehow great as is. “Not like this sweet, fucking heaven.” 

For the first time since Harry is watching Liam takes one hand from where it was on Louis’ hip or squeezing his ass to slap Louis’ ass, Louis who has just gasped out another “please”. Please and “fucking fuck me”. 

The slap initiates a chain of events. Liam, it appears has had enough with rutting his huge cock along the edge of the source of nirvana, he begins to shoot ejaculate up Louis’ back to have it be washed away by shower water. Louis getting the immediate knowledge that his partner is coming, though not inside him, does what he is so so good at. Spinning to turn to Liam Louis grabs Liam’s massive dick, drops to his knees on the shower floor and sucks Liam’s cock through his orgasm. 

Liam’s volume magnifies as he puts his hands on Louis head and praises him. “oh gee-je-sus, fuck, fun-keen god! Such a fuc-een master cock sucking god.” 

Much of Liam’s length it exposed because even with some being in Louis’ mouth, his throat, there is too mush meat for Louis’ hands to contain all its length. About now these blokes who are enjoying this voyerism like Harry are quite aware that when it comes to the measure of a man being based on his cock, Liam Payne is master and daddy. 

The moment it looks like Louis might be able to look up the mirrors are pulled away. Harry and the four other step back quietly while Liam is heard. “Good boy, Louis. Good, sweet boy. Need to take care of you proper, not here, not like this. Not going to treat you like an object. Never.” 

Louis coughs. “When? When Liam, I want you to wreck me with this thing of yours.”

This must have made Liam kiss Louis quiet. Harry, like the other watchers, must make certain his presence goes undiscovered. Unlike the others who hang around their lockers as if they are unaware of what was going on in one shower stall, Harry opts to take a shower farthest always so when the two come out of theirs he isn’t seen at all. Besides. Harry know needs to take his own problem into his own hands. Have wank and the only licking being of his self-inflicted wounds.

***

It is pointless to call Nick after everything that has transgressed. Harry assumes Louis is no longer revealing his private thoughts to Nick. Harry won’t be able to feed on Louis’ secret thoughts that way any more. Besides the way Nick so easily went to work to make a scanty outfit for Liam to have Louis wear has Harry questioning Nick’s loyalty. Business is business Nick said.

By late afternoon Saturday, the need for information great, Harry decides to use the gym at floor Twelve in the building that houses his office. He had hoped he’d find Liam and Louis working out together but instead he finds only Liam. 

Harry makes sure this time to be seen. After a brief conversation that starts with a lot about anothing, Harry saying he’s decided to try this gym to mix up his routines, he pries Liam for the information. 

Harry is desperate to know. Did Louis go home with Liam last night after their dinner? Louis so very much wanted Liam’s cock when they were together in the shower. Harry can imagine how easily Liam would render Louis unable to walk normally, maybe that’s why he’s not with Liam now, so the ask.

“So Li, working out alone today, didn’t you have a workout and dinner with Louis last night? He too sore today to come with you?”

Liam gets a soft smile like the thought of Louis is so sweet it overtakes him. “You know precisely what plans we had last night, so if you’re asking what I think you are, whether or not I fucked him sore last night, no. No Harry I didn’t. We worked out, went to dinner then went by his where I dropped him off with only a goodbye kiss at my car. Not that any of it is your business.”

“I was implying muscle-sore, you know, new to weights, needs to not push it to work out everyday. That’s all.”

Looking skeptical, Liam adds, “Louis is very close to his mum, considers her his best friend. He likes to go see family on weekends, won’t be back until Sunday. He always gets in some football with his mates, so don’t drag him into your twisted fantasies.”

Following their minor tif Liam heads to shower, Harry proceeds to get in a short workout. He makes every effort not to think of Louis; how Louis looked, how the men at the gym following Louis with their eyes looked. How massive Liam’s cock sliding along Louis’ crack looked. What it was like to see Louis so willingly, hungry for cock, dropped to his knees to take care of Liam.

Damn Harry hates weekends.

Sunday it’s about seven when Harry wonders what this number is that has called his phone three times today, leaving voicemail. The number unfamiliar to Harry went declined to answer. Boredom makes Harry decide to listen to the messages. Beginning with the last to be recorded the start of the message, a voice and person unfamiliar to Harry has his heart constrict. His breath be held.

“It’s Jay Tomlinson again Mr Styles. I’m sorry to bother you with all these calls but I’m really worried at this point. I can only think that Louis said there are times you might have work demands on his schedule and maybe this is the case, but we are worried. He never said he wasn’t coming to see us and he hasn’t returned any calls. Please let me know if he is working. Have him call me when you see him, please.”

Harry hits “call” on the phone to redial the number.

An immediate answer comes in the form of a voice now familiar. “Mr Styles?”

“Yes, Mrs Tomlinson, it’s Harry, hi...I just now got your messages. I’m sorry I’m confused, you thought Louis was working? I’m calling to let you know he isn’t working this weekend.”

“Oh.” The lovely voice remarks. “I’m sorry to bother you. Like I said on one of my messages I remember Louis said there was this Japan thing one weekend and that your firm has global clients so he could be asked to work over a weekend...I just assumed that given he promised he’d be home this weekend something urgent came up. It’s not like Louis. Particularly when he’s made a promise to the twins.”

Harry hears her concern. “I’m very sorry Mrs Tomlinson. I haven’t seen Louis since he left work Friday. I’m sure he is fine though. I make sure he calls as soon as I see him next,”

Harry drops off his train of thought. In his mind the calculation of how many hours are between now and when he might see Louis next. Bringing him back from the drifting thoughts is Louis’ mum saying “Thank you Mr Styles and please, call me Jay.”

Harry gets a swelling emotion of warmth from this woman. The softness of her voice. In his mind he has an image of her, her beauty was passed on to her son. Words leave his mouth without any thought because he responds to her naturally compelled by the little he knows of her other than those few things. “You’re welcome Jay, though I haven’t done anything...and please, call me Harry.”

It’s weird that he has said this. It feels right. Louis’ mother owes nothing to him, she need not give him respect. In fact given the balance of power she holds all the cards. This woman gave the world her son. 

The son that is only not where he is supposed to be.

Without saying what he is going to do next Harry and Jay say their goodbyes. As the words are exchanges Harry is out the door of his flat. 

His destination, Louis’ run down section of town.

***

Harry is hit with the odor of something unpleasant when he reaches the third floor of the building where Louis lives. He doesn’t try to identify its origin and is glad that another light in the hallway is out so he doesn’t have to see how badly maintained this sorry excuse for housing is. The existence of only one working light in the hall also makes it easier for his to see ahead of reaching Louis’ door, number 307, that the door is open, a light is on inside Louis’ flat.

Voices are talking laughing. Among them the sound of Louis’ voice is missing. The oddity of Louis’ silence isn’t any better explained when Harry reaches the doorway and discovers that inside are three young men, no Louis. The three are surrounded by empty bottles and boxes of what appears to have maybe been take-out food. The three have cards on the table like maybe they played cards. If Harry didn’t know this was Louis’ flat he would think he was at the wrong address. But this is Louis’. 

Confirming this is Louis’ is the same paucity of personal items, a few things like Louis’ family photos remain. What Harry is distinctly different is how much Louis things are tossed around, out of place. The flat looks to have been rummaged through and left a complete mess. The one thing that was new, the clothing rack likely given over to Louis from Nick, is tilted to the side like it was damaged in the rummaging. At the base of the rack is something laying on the floor that has Harry working to identify. 

It appears that Louis’ new, expensive suit from Liam is laying in a heap. 

This is when Harry realizes he has seen these three men before. At the club. Two of the three held the mirrors that were angled to show Liam rutting against Louis in the shower Friday. All three of them are those Harry joined as they enjoyed watching them.

Harry makes one knock on the doorway frame before stepping forward. 

“Excuse me fellas.” 

Fellas? 

Well what to say was a loss for Harry. 

The three abruptly stop their male-bonding over whatever was amusing them. One stands, all are startled but the initial surprise wears off quickly once they recognize who had joined them in the small flat.

“Styles, right?” Says the one who stood first. “CEO Styles, famed wealth management, prodigy tycoon and somewhat equally famed for ravishing good looks.”

Another bloke adds, “50th floor.”

To which the third has to try to add some other tip to Harry’s measure of greatness, “The man who made the hire that will be a legend, twink extraordinaire, fabulous ass, world’s most fuckable mouth.”

Harry comes farther into the flat. It’s so small there is no need for further assessment. Louis is not there. Or if he is he has to be in the bathroom because there is no mistaking that it is only the four of them in the single room that serves and living, dining, sleeping space. Subtly looking around Harry sees more pertinent information about this party. Laying on the floor among the nice clothes Louis was Wearing Friday as he left with Liam is a cell phone. Louis’. Likely it was in a suit pocket until clothing came off. 

Harry looks at the bathroom door. Ignoring the three’s comments, making a guess, Harry gestures at the door. “I take it that Louis is in there?”

“Yes” the standing bloke says. His stance has straighten up and with the change in posture he also moves so he is between Harry and the door. The moves defines territory. The bathroom, what is inside is his. His two mates also stand now. Stand between Harry and the door. Standoff in play.

Harry is well aware that he is no match for three. None of these men are easy to handle alone should he be honest with himself. 

Assessment made Harry plays it cool. “My employee has been missing important calls. Thought I should come by. Didn’t expect he was entertaining guests.”

“Entertaining? He’s entertaining alright, but then you know that. For weeks now we’ve been seeing him come to work, leave work, going out at lunch dressed like this thing that is meant to suggest what? Then he shows up at the gym, dressed like a complete whore, as if there was need for more suggestions about what he is, he gets in a public shower where he begs for dick.”

Their aggressive posturing intensifies. Harry stays cool. A person in his business has to do calm all the time. Handling the amount of money he does on a daily basis has him well prepared even though he’s not certain what other “entertaining” Louis has been doing in his flat. These guests have been here for some time. How much time?

“Like I said, haven’t been able to reach him, you all have been here, it looks like, more than a few hours.”

“Mate, you were welcome to join us in following him, but then something tells me he’s got unconventional reasons for working for you.” The statement is followed by the guy pulling out the magazine with Harry on the cover from the mess that has been made of Louis’ flat 

Harry makes no sign he’s interested in responding to what was said or implied. “Would you mind, my reason for being here is business.” With this said Harry moves through the three to the bathroom door. He knocks, “Louis? You haven’t been answering your phone, your work comes first.”

From the other side of the door Louis questions. “Harry? Um Mr Styles?”

Harry would have been happy to leave it at Harry. “Yes, you know my voice. Need to talk, business demands, come out.”

“I, I, th-they haven’t left.” Louis squeaks tenuously.

Harry looks around at the three who keep hanging out like they are invited to be here although Harry would be stupid to not know that they were most certainly, most definitely not. “No. Your friends are still here. Come out. Let’s go. Got urgent things to do at the office.”

“If they leave.” There is a shakiness to his words. Door between them or not Harry sees tears.

Harry turns to the interlopers. “You heard the lad. Party is over. Close the door too on you way out.”

This is probably the easiest diffusion of tension Harry has ever experienced. He gathers it helps that the party wasn't going anywhere in the plans the three shared once Harry shows up and doesn’t rise to escalate the game.

With the men leaving, one calls over his shoulder, “Door is broken.” Disgruntled but so forced to leave they pull the door shut. It has no functional latch to keep it fully closed. Harry ignores that it drifts slightly open and begins picking up the clothing laying on the floor. For the first time he has no desire to make Louis wear something that was fun when it was for him to enjoy but not so now he gets a better understanding of how the world at large sees it. As he’s picking up the clothing he realizes the suit came off Louis having been ripped. All three pieces, jacket, trousers shirt are torn. He has the useless, expensive clothing in arms when Louis comes out.

He’s nearly naked. Only wearing a jock strap. He’s also battered. He shifts nervously when his eyes are met by Harry’s and Harry’s face goes dark. Dark with anger with seeing how Louis was in a brawl before locking himself in the bathroom.

Harry drops the ripped clothes and rushes to Louis pulling him into his chest before stepping back, taking a chin in hand and looking at every mark left on Louis. 

“They did this?”

“Yes.” Louis says not allowing himself to look at Harry anymore like he’s afraid that the dark-Harry look means he did something wrong in his boss’ view.

Harry gets a towel from the kitchen sink. He wets it to see what happens if he puts it where Louis had been bleeding. There are several such places to pick from. He decides to test sensitivity on the side of Louis’ mouth where some dried blood is at the core of a blemish that has a dark red bruise.

“When? Why were they here? You didn’t invite them, did you?”

“No of course I didn’t invite them!” Louis flinches. Is it the implication of bad judgement or the painfulness of the touch that causes the flinch?. 

Harry pulls Louis into him. He holds Louis there and for the first time realizes Louis is shaking very slightly. “What happened then? I thought you had a date Friday with Liam. How did they end up here, in your flat with you?”

Louis leans into Harry. “I did have a date. Me and Liam went to the gym. After went to dinner. After he brought me back here, wouldn’t come up. Me plan was to get up early and go to Donny. I was at my door when I heard voices entire I gotta the third floor and looked to see them at the end of the hallway. Once I was in my flat the door opened again and they started in on saying they were here to give me the dicking I was asking for. Everything happened so fast. I was telling them to get out, they were grabbing me bum, rubbing over my crotch with their hands, trying to force a tongue in me mouth, marking me neck while pulling at me clothes. I bgean pushing them away, yelling more for them to get out, one of them went to sticking his tongue in me mouth when I slapped him, spat on him. That when he hit me. It sent me backwards. I think I blacked out for a second but I must have woke quickly because they had only started stripping me. I began fighting them again and that’s when they got very violent. Telling me I was a slut, a whore, dress like one, beg for daddy cock, they heard me...”

Louis stops when he realizes he is confessing what he did in the shower. He stays close to Harry but tries to look up. Condfusion is on his face. He searches Harry’s face before he changes course. 

“I don’t know where they got that idea. But it seems they saw me with Liam, followed us. Followed me here. Once Liam left they came looking for what hey called ‘cock slut whore’. I gave them all the fight I could. When the neighbor next door came home, walking bast, asking what was going on, that distracted them a little and I got a chance to get in the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t he call the for help?”

“I don’t know. He’s not that kind of neighbor. Not the kind to bring authorities to his door.”

Harry leaves his hands on Louis as he steps back to take another look at Louis. Louis looks a mess. Far too many bruises and ruminants of a battering to be ignored. Besides that he continuously shakes ever so slight. 

Harry pulls off the large hoodie he wears and wraps Louis in it. Given it’s a bit too large on him the hoodie swamps Louis. “Here, Let’s put you in this, you are coming home with me. No more living here with a door that doesn’t stay closed yet alone locked. Bring your phone. It’s all you need for now.”

Louis gulps. “H-har-rey, um Sir...”

Harry puts a finger over Louis’ lips. “Shh. No sir, just Harry. You will call me Harry tonight. Now, let’s get you taken care of. So they weren’t able to, to, they didn’t ...”

“Fuck me?”

“Yes”

“No. That’s why they stayed around though. They said the sooner I came out the better it would be for me. But they could wait. I’d get hungry.”

“Are you Louis. Hungry?”

“No. Tired. Tired and sore.”

. 

. 

Harry takes Louis to his car. They talk about the possibility of seeing a doctor. Louis refuses. Requests simply over the counter pain relief for a “massive headache”. He even jokes that he might accept some of Eleanor’s pills. But the joke isn’t funny. It’s fairly obvious that Louis would fall asleep if Harry allows him given the car was warm, comfortable and safe. The sound of its precision engine lolling him does just that.

When Harry gets out once parked at his it takes but a couple seconds before Louis who woke with the engine stopping to fall is asleep again which Harry discovers opening the door for him. Harry picks him up. Louis makes a fuss, resist waking, Harry says hush and “Stay like this. I got you.”

Once inside his flat Harry takes Louis to his bed. It isn’t necessary to share his bed given how luxurious Harry’s place is and that it has a perfectly fine second bedroom but Harry wants Louis in his bed.

Laying Louis down, slipping the hoodie off, Harry gets a better look at the bruises on this lad. It causes Harry to get a feeling like there is a knot in his stomach. He leaves Louis briefly to get some water and some ibuprofen. Returning he has to wake Louis. Their exchange is brief.

“Louis, Louis, here, take these.”

“Wha...where are we?”

“My place. I brought you are my flat. Take these, then sleep.”

Louis sits up slightly, does as told, shuffles himself back down to the bed and in an instant he is out.

***

Harry wakes to the feeling of someone’s arm across his chest and their leg directly over his crotch. A thick thigh warming his dick and his balls. In his ear is the sound of soft, contented breathing. His secretary has clamored on to him during the night.

Harry roles to his side and with the dim hint of light of city streetlights that invades his bedroom he can see every detail of Louis’ face as Louis sleeps. 

“God you are gorgeous.” he whispers. “G o r g e o u s.”

Giving Louis a peck-like kiss on his forehead, the forehead being a safe place to kiss without affecting numerous bruises that mar Louis’ countenance, Harry closes his eyes intending to go back to sleep when Louis moves ever so slightly making himself tight to Harry again. 

Harry feels himself infuse with a stirring; his cock wakes for want of more.

What comes over Harry he can’t understand. Prior to now Harry’s lust has been tempered with his need to play games, create an illusion and maintain a detached, elitist arrogance. Something about realizing his role in making Louis such a target has perhaps diluted his need to wall himself off as too good for the likes of this lad. Harry slips where he should not let himself. 

Harry’s lips go to Louis’. Hands run over Louis’ body having a fear of hurting sore places, finally settling on going to Louis’ bottom where they grip. Filled hands pull Louis to be pressed into him as they are both laying face to face on their sides. A waken Louis gives out a moan. His moan is soft, and with it he engages in returning Harry’s kiss, Louis’ being hungrier, intense, more forceful one as his hands find Harry’s face.

Something about a whine Louis makes suggests that he’s hurting a little. Harry assumes the bruises on Louis’ face must be aggravated by their kiss and yet the way Louis’ tongue battles his, tells Harry Louis will not give into his body’s pain. 

Harry takes himself away from Louis and when Louis tries to reclaim Harry he is countered by Harry taking his arms over his head, making Louis to lay on his back, Harry pinning hands over his head. Harry moves to restrain Louis so he can hover over him.

“You’re not feeling so good now are you? I hear your little sounds that say the pain is worsen.”

Louis speaks with clarity his eyes look back and forth between reading the mood of Harry’s and becoming entranced with the noticeable urgency that has taken over Harry’s cock. “You were kissing me just now, your hands were on me bum like you want me to be a part of you, you...”

Louis stops speaking because as he remains restrained by Harry, Harry has lowered himself to make Louis stop talking with a resumption of kissing. The type of kiss they were doing just seconds ago. This time Louis can’t easily move his body into Harry’s but he doesn’t need to. Harry ruts his cock against the lad pinned under him. His cock strokes along Louis’ making both of their erections more needy with the arousing contact.

Once Louis begins to whine again Harry pulls back from the kiss fearing Louis’ pain. Harry discovers that the kiss has left Louis with pupils blown wide, breathless forced to bite his own lower lip to attempt to gather his sensibilities even though one side of that lip has a rather painful looking bruise that is part of the strike that he took staving off what would have been a sexual assault. 

“I know what you want Louis, to have me buried in you, deep, so deep in you that I’m a part of you as my dick is imbedded, pumping you full of my seed.”

Louis’ eyes dark with lust stare into Harry’s. His speech comes with his measured concern for his role in this. “You don’t like boys. Not into them. You say that all the time. You only use me to relieve the stress,” Louis pauses. His stare goes to longingly focusing to focus on Harry’s cock. The hunger radiating from Louis has Harry wanting to bring his knob to Louis’ mouth. He wouldn’t dare, Louis’ face is too painfully bruised for anything other than a feather-soft touch. “This cock of yours, it’s too good for me.” Louis adds with finality.

Does Louis not know what he does to Harry? Really? What Harry should have said is “I want YOU Louis, to be in YOU, deep in you like I’m a part of you as my dick is imbedded, pumping you full of my seed.”

Releasing Louis from the restraint, Harry directs Louis as he is placing a couple pillows in a pile behind Louis making a bolster with the stack. “Recline yourself back on this. Bring your knees up, part your legs for me.”

Harry’s objective is to give Louis some support under his head and shoulders. Once Louis has his legs like such that Harry has room to get between them Harry does this as eagerly as Louis eagerly shifted as he was told. Once between the bent, parted legs and Harry takes all of Louis’ cock in his mouth. This has Louis whining again. This time it’s not pain. The whining is partnered with wiggling like its way too intense to have his cock getting deep throated by his boss. 

Once Harry has bobbed on Louis for several minutes he stops that, makes a finger sloppy with spit and begins to play with Louis’ entrance as he noses Louis’ balls.

“From day one you presented yourself to be properly groomed like to be for men. You were, always are, so clean, shaved, pixie-perfect.”

Louis makes an expression that gives Harry cause to pause despite the fact that one finger tip is almost nearly breaching his twink-secretary’s hole. There is a shy edge to Louis’ voice, “I can’t explain it, that...I mean I’d not been with other lads, but you permeated my brain, when I saw the pictures of you in some magazine, read what you are like, CEO Styles, you invaded my brain. I thought, well, what if I met you, what should I do to maybe be liked by someone like you...”

What is Harry to say? Should he admit that he fell in love with Louis at first sight? The very first second that Louis walked into his office, almost 30 minutes late, dressed like he’d come directly from a club where he’d been attacked by a bear? Or should Harry admit that the feeling he has for Louis deepened when he tasted Louis for the first time, felt Louis’ lips on his body, consuming his cock while put to the floor so serve him? Of should Harry admit that this game of demoralizing Louis by letting his mates use his personal assistant in a very mean-spirited, defensive way an actually self-destructive game, one Harry is foolishly risking to play?

No. He can’t. It’s no longer that he doesn’t want to tell Louis this it is only that he can’t.

“Well I do like you,” Harry says. He lets the look on Louis’ face lighten like Louis accepts something more, something significant is about to be said by his boss. Being a complete twat once Louis looks so optimistic Harry defensively pulls Louis’ hope away.

“...I like the way you help me relax. I like that you are pretty, almost as much as the girls. I like that you let me play with your ass so I pretend it’s one of the girls, ‘cause you know you have such a girly bottom, so full, fat, bouncy, like a girl.”

The sunshine that was exuding from a hopeful Louis dims.

“Oh.” As much as Harry made Louis look to be crestfallen it’s a hurt that traps Harry himself far more in the pain. When Louis continues it is without looking at Harry. “Why am I here then, now. At yours. I mean if I’m only an assistant, a place-saver for some fantasies about El and Perrie, why bring me here?”

“Well Louis you’re essential to my work. I can’t leave you at the shithole of a flat knowing those blokes were going to be back to rape your ass. Knowing that you needed care. Besides I know what kind of special care you like” Harry’s says his hands playing with Louis’ cock, his balls, “how about I take care of you? Then you get more sleep. I can’t have you coming to work like this. It sends a bad message.”

A mix of emotions, conflict is on Louis’ face. “Take care of me, like eat me hole out? That is what you mean by special care?”

Harry puts a hand on the side of Louis’ jaw that is not bruised though there is a nasty bruise on the cheekbone of that side of the face. “Yes. You taste good. You’re always so tight. And I’ve for something around here we can use to nail that prostrate of yours. You too always relax after you’ve come. This will help you sleep.”

More conflict invades Louis’ face. Harry moves back to place both his hands go to Louis’ raised knees coming sat between them. He has not had Louis laid out for him like this before; looking up to Harry, those firm, thick thighs parted, his pretty face looking for acceptance. It’s maddening how much Harry wants to lean into Louis, kiss him more, lick his nipples, bite them too. Bury his face in the little poof of a belly that the otherwise thin Louis has. It’s also noted that while most of the offensive blows Louis received were to his face but he does have some dark marks elsewhere on his body. He has one on his hip that looks too large to have been from a strike of a hand. Maybe it was made in a fall during the scuffle to rip his clothing off.

Aware he might be letting concern, real, loving concern invade his composure, Harry redirects, “Roll over.”

Louis does as he’s told. His backside shows more abuse. Harry turns on a dim light to inspect further. “Louis did they hit you with something other than their fists?”

“I, I don’t remember clearly. I fell into the wall, and maybe, I don’t know, one lifted me into the wall, but I can’t remember.”

Harry doesn’t ask more. He spreads Louis’ legs to his liking, nestles between them, hands on cheeks, parting them. Once parted he looses himself in everything Louis. What makes Harry’s sloppy, noisy enjoyment of this stop is how Louis begins to beg for fingers.

One finger satisfies, but not for long. Louis soon begs for two. Finding it a challenge to keep Louis down on the bed with Louis verbally and animatedly wanting the breaking point for Louis comes fast. “Just find a stupid toy and fuck me with it already will you!” Louis snaps. 

Unkind or not, Harry smacks Louis’ ass. “Roll back over.” Harry says getting off the bed. He returns to a Louis who is laying repositioned, chest up. In his hand he holds his cock, his skin glistening from what Harry has done to arouse him, opening him up, building his urgency. 

Harry returns to the bed with a scarf in each hand. Louis pulls a face. 

“What’s that for? Where’s the dildo. I want a big one, like ...big.” Louis uses his hands to reference what b i g is. It’s Liam-sized. 

Harry assumes the idea to assault Louis by the three guys from the gym started with Liam. Liam putting Louis in public wearing those so-called gym clothes, nearly fucking him the shower, meanwhile as random men watched. Aware of it or not, Harry considers every bruise on Louis to be made by Liam’s foolish recklessness.

“These? These are to tie you with. Blindfold you. You sightless and bound while I get you off on a toy. This bed is far softer than my office desk. We can use a different approach.”

Louis watched Harry’s face as Harry carefully ties his wrist to the bed with a scarf. The last thing Harry sees before blindfolding Louis is a pleading look in Louis’ eyes. Is it pleading for cock?

Or love.

Harry fears the ask is for affection. Affirmation of some compassion for Louis that is based in his heart having value beyond that of his body’s usefulness.

Once the blindfold is one Harry gives Louis a little kiss. Protected from Louis’ need-seeking vision Harry can risk it. He won’t tell Louis the truth a a little part of him hopes Louis gets the confirmation of value he needs. 

With Louis tied Harry begins using lube to push on to quickly fingering Louis open. Louis wiggles and whines. The way his posting cock wags bout is so adorable that Harry has to take the occasional lap over it with his tongue making a broad swipe. As Louis start to sass Harry with dirty talk Harry pretends like he has a dildo in hand. He says stupid things to fix an idea in Louis’ mind that the toy is about to be used. Harry says things like “I hope you don’t mind that this is a purple dildo, it’s the only one I keep at home”. 

More lies come out of Harry’s mouth when what Harry really wants as he enters Louis is only to convey how amazingly fabulous Louis feels. Instead as he gets to fucking Louis, careful to not contact Louis in a way that Louis might get a hint that it’s not a hand on a toy impaling him, but actually a person’s pelvis driving a penis in him. Harry says thing like he hopes it feels good to Louis, that Louis is so good at taking a big toy.

Always editing his range of comments is increasingly challenging for Harry. Particularly because Louis is moving his hips so inconceivably perfectly often and arching his back too, and well just moving to getting fucked in a way Harry has yet to have enjoyed so its wildly exciting to watch the erotic movements. Every time Harry needs a slight break to resist coming while in Louis he pulls out, talks about the vacancy like he is merely setting the toy aside so he can “get a chance to have that mouth make my cock get off.”

This alternating between fucking Louis’ hole and fucking his mouth, implying Louis only gets dildo up his ass, only his mouth is good enough for Harry’s ‘for-the-ladies-only’ cock has Louis making every chance to suck Harry’s cock like all life depends on it. 

It works better on Harry himself than this does on Louis. Harry comes in Louis’ mouth. It’s much to forceful when he does, so much that he makes Louis gag on it, so copious the dumping of cum that Louis is challenged to swallow. A good amount of Harry’s jizz is left coating nasty bruise along side Louis’ mouth. Harry climbs off merely “to get a soft towel” he claims. 

When he comes back he lifts the blindfold off Louis. Looking Louis in the eyes as he very tenderly cleans off Louis’ face he notes how Louis has a demoralized sadness in his eyes while maintaining an erection having yet to cum.

“Where is it?” Louis asks about the alleged toy. “I wanna see it.”

Harry is quick to lie. “I left it where I can clean it off. Want you to come in my hand.”

Quickly Harry goes to working Louis’ cock. “Watch yourself spill over my hand.” Harry adds while he does some pumping action with one hand on Louis’ dick he also inserts two fingers in Louis’ well-fucked hole. “Come on baby, come on, come for me.”

Louis’ body becomes a spasming mess. Harry’s hand becomes a mess too. Louis is so gorgeous coming while laying in a way Harry has never enjoyed before now that Harry almost, a l m o s t, looses his mind and nearly confesses his feelings for Louis. But he doesn’t.

Instead Harry gets the jizz cleaned off his hand with the towel he’d used for Louis’ face. Unties Louis’ wrists. Instructs Louis in his very typically business-like manner as if this is another job well done at work.

“Want you to get more sleep. It’s about time for me to get showered, dressed for the office. You’ll have to stay here until I get home, I don’t want you thinking about going to your flat either until we have that door repaired. Besides you haven’t any clothes here so if you need something you will have to borrow mine later. You’ll find some trackers you can roll up to fit, some hoodies.”

Harry finds this stark abandonment after their sex has Louis showing more complete devastation. To chase it away Harry says with a snap of disappointment to his tone “What Louis? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re a puppy I’ve just kicked?”

Louis takes his “look” away rolling over, finding a cover with one hand to pull it over himself as he rolls to face away. “I was just waiting, expecting you to tell me how you are going to dock my pay for the day, is all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We give you the Lilo sex next update. This was long. Thanks for reading. Would love some comments.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets more of a wake up call than he expects.
> 
> Enjoy, comment ~💛

Harry arrives to the office and knowing he has no personal assistant to help him. He first checks his schedule before he makes two very important personal calls.

Call one, to Louis’ mum. The lie Harry makes up to her is not the worse lie he’s told in the last couple of hours but unlike Louis did earlier Jay does not roll over and take it. She questions him further. Maybe before he fabricated a story that Louis was sick it would have been nice to know that Mrs Tomlinson is a nurse. Being a nurse there has never been a time, even since Louis moved out, that her son doesn’t check in, especially when he is sick. This Jay seems to be skeptical but says she hopes Louis will call her as soon as he feels a little better.

Second call Liam. When Liam finds out what happened with the three men at Louis’ apartment he becomes totally enraged. Not giving into the self reflective judgement that Harry expected of Liam, no. Liam gives no thought to his role in putting Louis in a bad position. Instead Liam details for Harry what he is going to do once he encounters the three. 

Harry has to end their call when he sees a call coming in from Eleanor. Eleanor phones Harry simply to say she needs more time off. She is still battling the migraine. Harry believes Eleanor must genuinely be not feeling well at all because she makes no snotting comment when Harry says it will be rough without her because Louis isn’t going to be at work today either. Her lack of taking the opportunity to make a disparaging remarks about Louis is a first. 

At least Perrie arrives on time appearing refreshed from her weekend. Perrie has her senses about her when she learns neither Eleanor or Louis will be in. This is fortunate given how Harry is totally distracted, disorganized a twisted mess brought onto himself by how he is treating Louis. 

“How about I call a temp-service and get a second person here? I’m sure they could get us a receptionist by noon if not sooner.” 

“Perfect, great idea. I don’t know how long Eleanor is going to continue to be out and Louis didn’t seem too good either. I have a shitload of meetings today. Some I can’t reschedule.” 

So it is that Perrie works on getting a temp, Harry throws himself into his work. He resist the urge to call Louis considering that Louis should really sleep in as late as he can. 

At noon the employment service temp, Leigh Anne, arrives just as Harry is leaving for a lunch meeting. Pierre begins introducing Leigh Anne various tasks she will do as a receptions. Instructing her on how to properly greet clients, the phone system and other general front desk responsibilities. As Harry is checking for something Louis prepared for him the prior week using Louis’ computer Perrie takes Leigh Anne on a tour to show her other things she should be familiarized with throughout the offices, other employees departments, the board room and so on. 

Harry leaves once he has the document code entered into his phone and takes the elevator. He no sooner gets a block away from the front doors of the building than he receives a call. It’s the client he was meeting with has to reschedule. Harry get the feeling that this is one of those days where no one is where they are supposed to be. Little does he know. 

Harry decides to grab a quick bite from a streetside vendor having a feeling he should return to the office given how out of sorts the day has become. Once back to Styles Investments, he finds that Perrie and Leigh Anne are still doing the tour. No one sees him as he returns to his office. He sits down at his desk to eat. In opening his paper-wrapped sandwich some of the messy condiments, a glob of some bright yellow sauce, ends up on his white shirt. 

There are always days like this. Frustrated, Harry tosses the sandwich in the trash and goes to his private bathroom to get one of those spare, clean shirts he keeps around for such occasions. 

He hasn’t closed the door for there is no need to so the instant someone comes into his office he hears them. Perrie talking. It’s not the temp receptionist that she speaks to. 

“...so it seems he’s right that you really shouldn’t be here, looking like that, dressed like that, why don’t you do as the boss suggested, stay home. What ever you think is so urgent for you to do surely you could have called me to inform me to take care of it. Really, Louis, you should get out of here. Before Mr Styles comes back from lunch.” 

Harry peers out while staying hidden. There indeed is Louis. His bruises have developed into a much more pronounced appearance. He wears a hoodie that he is swimming in and a pair of Harry’s trackers that indeed have the hems rolled several times at the ankles. Probably also at the waist. He looks a mess. 

A total mess. 

And yet somehow perfect. Like he should be cuddled. Taken care of. Loved. 

“I told you Perrie, the thing I have to take care of is not something I can involve you in. It’s one of those things Mr Styles only wants his personal assistant to address. But thanks. I’ll be out before he’s back, he won’t know I was here. Thank you.” 

Perrie gets the idea that she’s not too subtly being told to leave. Soon as she closes the door to Harry’s office Louis opens the desk side drawer where Harry keeps the toys and the lube. 

Harry is watching Louis, wondering what the hell is going on, the reason for Louis being at his office retrieving the sex toys, when the door to his office opens. Perrie is heard once again but the person who enters the office is Liam. 

Liam blocks Perrie from following him into the office. He simply thanks her for showing him in, claims Louis can help him, “Mr Styles won’t mind if we use his office.” Liam shuts Perrie out with a quickly closed door. 

When he turns to Louis having prevented Perrie from having seen what he saw before he deliberately shut her out hastily, Louis has yet to drop the dildos he is holding like they are a pair of batons. 

The look on Liam’s face must mirror the look on Harry’s. What the hell is Louis doing? 

This is also Liam’s first time seeing the after-effects of Louis having been followed by predators who Liam’s actions basically set theirs in motion. Ignoring what is in Louis’ hands Liam quickly strides to Louis, both unaware Harry is watching. 

Taking Louis in his arm’s Liam says, “Louis, my god, I don’t know what to say, I feel so responsible for this. Let me have a look at you.” 

Louis lets Liam take from his hands the toys that Liam sets down on Harry’s desk. He touches Louis with tenderness as he inspects those bruises that aren’t hidden by clothing as he continues. “I’m going to see to it that they never think of approaching you ever again, baby.” 

Right. Liam calls Louis his baby. 

Harry almost steps out of the bathroom but he is still ever so curious. What is Louis doing? Why? 

“What do you mean by that? They work in this building, Liam. They workout at the same club. I think they saw us. From what they said I think they heard us in the shower. They said as much. They know I was begging for your cock, for you to fuck me right there. I don’t see what you can do. Even if the door to me flat is fixed they know where I live.” 

It’s tender and sweet how Liam tucks Louis into his chest. Rubs his back softly. “So here’s the thing Louis. First, I own this building. I’ll find out who they work for and see to it the lease is pulled. Then I’ll put pressure on the gym, threaten to pull their lease. Furthermore, you no longer have to live at the rundown flat. I’ve set you up to move into one of my housing complexes. I spent my morning after I learned from Harry what happened getting furnishings arranged for you. Everything is getting delivered this afternoon, you can move in tonight or tomorrow. We will go to get your personal things from your flat together. No one is going to touch you unless you want them to. N o o n e.” 

Louis looks to be molding himself to Liam. He squeaks out a “Thank you Liam.” 

Once again Harry is about to reveal himself when Liam’s question, Harry’s too, arrests him. 

“Louis? What are you doing in Harry’s office standing there with a pair of dildos in hand?” 

When Louis answers he looks up to Liam. His lips close to Liam’s, so close Harry can hardly contain thoughts of recalling what it feels like to kiss them like he was doing earlier. In affect Harry wishes he were in Liam’s position literally and figuratively. 

“I have to know what is Harry’s damage, we talked about this before. The things he does to me, I can’t take it anymore Liam. Or what you do to me, or do not do to me, both of you. I don’t know which one of you has me the most fucked up.” 

A little defensiveness slips into Liam’s voice. “Me? How do I fuck you up? I haven’t done anything!” 

Louis replies with more return of sass to his words. “We’ll see that’s just it. You don’t fuck me. You do everything else but that which isn’t entirely different than Harry. Like you both are too good for me. Great big dicks, too good for the likes of me. You keep saying you don’t want to hurt me,” 

“Which is true!” 

“Don’t you think it hurts to be pushed away? It’s not totally unlike Harry how you don’t, won’t.” 

“Well see the thing is Louis, what I am doing is totally different than Harry. I don’t want to hurt you, and,” Liam puts his hands on either side of Louis’ face, carefully, mindful of a face full of bruises, “and I, I, I-don’t want to be hurt by you.” 

This statement must have surprised Louis. Harry is too. 

“What? What do you mean? How could I ever hurt you?” 

Liam places one of Louis’ hands on his own chest at his heart. “Here Louis, you hurt me here. I want you so badly. The problem is I know you want to be with Harry. It radiates from you. The way your face gets this soft look when you say his name. I don’t want to be emotionally involved more than I already am because I know if Harry gave you a second thought you’d be only his. You’d be his because your heart already is the property of Harry Styles.” 

Liam apparently can’t resist kissing Louis. Louis appears to be incapable of not letting himself kiss Liam back. It’s a few minutes of them softly sharing their kiss, probably gathering their thoughts, before Liam asks again. “You’re so confusing. Like what are you doing here, with Harry’s toys?” 

This time Louis gives an answer. 

“He called you, told you what happened right, but did he say what we did at his flat? He had this thing with me, like he does here most mornings only it was different this time. Not right. By that I mean he says when he uses these on me it is to get me off, for being good at sucking his cock. And I believed him. Until after earthlier this morning. You see it never makes sense that his toys feel so good, but when I tried them on meself it’s not the same. This morning at his he claims he was using a dildo he keeps at home but when I woke, several hours after he left, I looked around for a dildo and could not find anything. He told me he cleaned it off. I went through every drawer and cabinet in his bathroom, there’s nothing. Toys yes, dildos no. Lube yes. Nothing even close to a dildo or a vibrator that he could have used to fuck me with and yet, trust me, I was quite properly fucked.” 

Harry is spinning what are rationale explanations he can make up now that Louis has caught on. Liam remains curious. 

“Again, what were you going to do with these?” 

“Oh, well one time Harry said some bullshit like if it feels different when he does me with the toys than when I do meself it’s because I’m distracted. Go fuck yourself has a new meaning to me because of him saying that. So if fucking meself doesn’t feel as good I thought I would go to Zayn or Niall, ask them to fuck me with these and compare it to the way they feel when I’m getting off on them like Harry says.” 

Harry gulps. Liam begins to undress them both. “You think he is lying.” Liam says. Harry knows Liam knows that truth. The truth is that. 

“Yes. I don’t think it was ever his toys in me.” 

Liam responds by placing kisses all over Louis’ shoulders as he easily slips Louis out of Harry’s clothes. When Liam’s hands take down the trackers that were indeed rolled over several times at the waist it’s revealed that Louis has nothing on other than the hoodie and the trackers. Where Liam finds bruises that were hidden under Harry’s clothing he kisses around them.

During this gentleman’s sweet touching of Louis’ skin both Liam and Louis become steadily more erect. Louis simply stands there, letting Liam move around to pepper him with the delicate touch of lips. When Liam has roamed over Louis’ body front and back from neck and shoulders to knees including that ticklish spot on their backs, Liam proceeds to move take Louis’ cock in his mouth after finding it is posting nicely. He bobs on its length for several minutes. With Louis sending his hands into Liam’s short hair, listing his head back, his mouth open or praising Liam for how good this feels.

When Liam pulls off he stands, he kisses Louis long and deep again escalating a need in Harry for that to be their kiss, not Liam’s. Following the kiss, with Louis putting his head against Liam’s chest, a need to dampen his Harry-induced misery palpable in him, Liam admits he concedes. 

“Louis I don’t want you running into the arms of Zayn or Niall to fill your needs. Now I understand a little better. I’ll give you some help in experimentation with one of these toys, then, if you need it, with my cock. Up until now I have wanted to avoid being in this twisted triangle but maybe someday you’ll come to understand what is wrong with Harry. It’s complicated. He’s a little messed up. Pretty on the outside, very smart, actually a deeply caring person under all the layers of he’s put on armor. That he is messed up is not an excuse though. I can’t go on letting him use you like this. Even if it means I let you play with my emotions. Now, wanna eat you out, slowly, make sure you can handle this,” 

Liam says “this” as he uses a hand to wag his massive cock. Their moment of contemplative talk has done nothing to make Liam’s readiness wane. With Louis bending over Harry’s desk as he does most mornings Liam proceeds to make a sloppy, mess of Louis. Liam is noisy. Louis is loud, urging him on to push things faster. 

Louis’ anticipation reaches a breaking point. He jumps from a constant eagerness into a demanding bottom, snaps. “Oh fuck Liam, get to dicking me.”

Working one butt cheek in hand Liam asks “Aren’t we gonna compare these toys to the real deal?”

Louis huffs. He grabs one of the dildos. Well prepped by Liam’s mouth, his fingers, Louis slides the dildo into himself, gives himself a few stories of it by his own hand before he pulls the thing out tosses it aside. 

“No, not the proper feeling.”

Liam pats Louis’ bum, “Baby, that wasn’t even a proper try. You said it feels good only when not by your own hand, in Harry’s, here, let me do this to you.”

Harry has to admit, watching Liam’s hand work a dildo into Louis it is where Harry as to undo his pants and properly begin paying with himself. Once again Louis quickly wants none of this.

“No, no, no.” Louis says. “It feels all wrong. Are you sure you’re using that thing right?” 

Liam pulls the toy out of Louis. Looking at a hole welcomingly vacant is almost more than Liam can stand even before Louis pushes him over the ledge by adding, “Why don’t you finally be a man Liam and do what Harry won’t?” 

Liam can’t hold himself back. He grabs lube for squirting on his cock, lines himself up, his knob he presses once he’s made few bobbing efforts at Louis’ entrance. Harry thinks Liam is afraid. Is a chasm once he enters he might never escape. With Louis chastising Liam to “put your fucking thing in me”, Liam begins to at last. 

As soon as this penetration begins Louis gasps out “Oh god yes, fucking yes!” 

“I’m gonna go nice and slow little one.” 

Evidence in how intense the first few inches of Liam feels is evident in how Louis gasps again, “Give it to me, all of it.” Louis’ hands makes a reach for the opposite edge of the desk over which he is bent. He looks to need to hold onto it for a life line as Liam slowly, steadily bottoms out all his 11.5 inches, his pubic hair pressed to Louis’ full, round ass. Louis is stilled. Liam show he knows Louis is overwhelmed so stuffed full so with his hands sweeping over Louis’ back careful of some bruises he comforts Louis. 

“You are so fucking unbelievable, god Louis, you are perfect.” 

“P-please, please, d-don’t just stop there, f-fucking fuck me.” 

It doesn’t take anymore pleading. Liam begins to do Louis. Something over takes Liam with how good Louis’ bottoms because he has to grab Louis by the hair on his head and pull Louis into a deeply arching back bend to explore a range on sensations. Following several rapidly drilled trusts with Louis giving out a series of “yeses” and “oh god yeses”. Liam jerks Louis completely off the desk once he has slipped himself out. 

He stares at Louis who he has spun around to face him. So he can confront how Louis feels as good as he looks? So he can kiss Louis deeply. Louis whines when their lips meet. It the pain of the bruises? The passion of the kiss? Or the abrupt cessation of the dicking? 

Louis gets a hand on Liam’s red, angry-looking cock. Breaking the kiss he says, “More daddy, please, m-morrrr.” 

The second “more” comes out like a purr. Liam picks Louis up. Louis responds by putting his legs around Liam’s waist, arms around Liam’s neck. 

Liam explains. “Don’t want you under me like that, you’re so small, so tight, too easy to hurt you,” Liam gives the explanation as he takes a couple strides away from the desk like he’s seeking a better place to put Louis. Louis is biting Liam’s shoulders teasing Liam’s neck and ear with his tongue. This takes Liam’s sensibilities to a breaking point, he ends up putting Louis up against a wall at first but he needs something not a smooth to support Louis. Liam moves them to a bookshelf so one hand easily keeps Louis so pressed while another hand is free to grip his length, find, Louis’ hole, more eagerly stuffing himself in Louis once more. Louis makes a grab for the bookshelf behind him at a level where he’s reaching back and up. This again puts his body in this arched pose as Liam starts to dick Louis as rapidly and hard as he can. 

Every time Liam bottoms out he makes an animalistic grunt terminating with his upward trusts and every trust is made extra forceful now that he has Louis where Louis is not pinned under him. His hands appear to cup underneath Louis’ arse cheeks because he never extracts his 11.5 inches of dick fully. Each move to impale Louis he is encouraged by Louis with constant repetition. “Fucking fuck me yes”, “oh yes, fucking yes”, “fuck me harder daddy, oh fuck, yes”. 

Harry new view of the two shows him quite well the power Liam puts into his trusting. Every muscle in Liam’s body looks defined as they work. His butt clenches with each time he bottoms out. His skin has become coated in a sheen of sweat, a redden hue covers it too. Louis appears to have increasing difficulty keeping Liam between his legs, maybe he’s getting challenged as the dicking must be making his thighs quake with the pleasure growing and the sweaty mess they’ve become. For the reason of Louis’ thighs loosing their hold, Harry can only assume, Liam abruptly snatches Louis away from the supportive wall of shelves. 

Liam almost goes to the chairs at the sitting area with Louis but instead heads to Harry’s chair at his desk. There he sits. Louis sat on Liam has Liam’s cock ever still deeply imbedded in his hole. With this placement on Liam’s lap, Louis first kisses Liam like life depends on it before reaching around so his hand can feel own his bum, his hole, Liam stuffing him as he takes over the dicking by riding Liam’s cock with a renewed intense determination. Liam’s facial expressions, more visible from Harry’s point of view with their move, shows an absolute bliss. Has he ever guess hours earlier it was Harry having similar nirvana? Does he really think it’s only the dildos and his efforts that have prepared Louis for such wrecking? 

“God Louis,” Liam gets out before his words trail off with a long moan, “fucking so good”, another moan breaks the thought. “Come for daddy, come on”, Liam gets out. 

Permission granted, Louis obeys. He seizes ahold of Liam’s shoulders as he makes an effort to try to hush his verbalization by also biting one shoulder. This has Liam beginning his orgasm proclamation with a “B i t c h fucking ahhhh, ahhh...ahh, ah god, Louis, so fucking good, god you’re a beast.” 

Harry watches as the seed Liam breeds Louis with is being made to ooze from Louis’ hole as each rides the wave of their orgasms. When Louis finally lifts his bum off Liam’s cock a slurry of cum flows out onto Liam’s thighs as the two kiss. Liam can’t resist feeling all of Louis bum, his hole, his balls, his pretty, spent cock. Their kiss ends with Louis’ head pressing to Liam’s, Liam feeling Louis’ bum more. He must want to know his damage is lasting, Louis totally wrecked. To confirm he properly destroyed Louis he puts some fingers in Louis again.. he leaves them their. Maybe he feels Louis body still quaking or trying to restore. 

“My god Louis, sweet baby, sweet, sweet baby,” and then he adds the worst thing imaginable anyone could say, “daddy loves you Louis.” 

Harry had an amazing erection in hand, an orgasm on the horizon. That is until Liam’s words castrate the prospect for a good handjob for Harry. 


	21. Chapter 21

Louis and Liam take their time just sitting together after, Louis tucking himself into Liam, Liam stroking Louis like Louis is a small cat perched in his lap. 

The hour rapidly approaching one, Louis jars out of his contented, sat-in-lap, post-dicked bliss. “Liam, we better get out of here before Harry gets back, why did your come here now anyway?”

“I came here hoping to see about you, ask Harry in person more about what happened at your flat, how you were doing this morning when he left you. I also wanted to inform him that I have I set up a flat for you, all expenses paid, at one of my properties.”

Louis responds to Liam’s caring for him, so much generosity, by kissing Liam. This lover’s tenderness further decimates Harry. It was Harry who manipulated the situation to become this. A situation that has lead to Harry simultaneously loving and hating everything he secretly watched, but now the result is Louis is molding his emotions more to Liam with Liam’s genuine compassion. 

Fortunately, or not, Louis leaves Liam’s lap and before Harry can react to avoid discovery, like maybe hide in his bathroom closet where he keeps spare clothing. Louis enters the bathroom having said to Liam as he left, “Well let’s get you cleaned up and out of here before Harry comes back from lunch...”

Louis stops what he was saying to Liam when met with the site of Harry standing there, a waning semi in hand, a child’s hand-in-the-cookie-jar guilty expression on his face. The reality sets in for Louis; Harry was watching them the entire time, heard every word.

Neither Louis nor Harry say anything. Louis simply looks at a Harry who continues to hold his dick in one hand with a strangely a mixed expression on his face like he’s not sure how to deal with Louis. In contrast Louis who originally entered the room looking pleasingly dicked, to become surprised for an instant, to finally get a look that could only be described as fearful. 

“Louis?” Liam call from the office. This snaps Louis out of his muted state. 

Louis says nothing to Harry, or about Harry to Liam. He helps himself to a couple small towels, wets one, replies to Liam as he turns to leave Harry’s bathroom “Coming, sorry.”

Louis gives Liam one towel, helps Liam clean off the jizz from the cum dump that dropped from Louis onto Liam’s lap. Liam begins to try to set a plan for them to have dinner together later while also talking about needing to take Louis to his old flat for retrieving his things. Louis gives Liam no commitment to the plans. This suddenly withdrawn behavior, such a contrast from the kitten Louis who was cuddling in Liam’s lap minutes ago has Liam guestioning.

“Louis, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Louis says. From where Harry is continuing to spy in hiding Harry can see Louis is quickly cleaning up, avoiding eye contact with Liam, appearing very cooled off.

“What do I mean? I mean this,” Liam takes Louis’ hands pulls Louis to him. Louis resists Liam, begins to pull on his clothes that are Harry’s.

“Come on Liam. We need to get you out of here before he comes back, that’s all.”

Harry gets a very good look at Liam’s facial expression. It’s written on Liam’s face, in his eyes. He’s crestfallen by this strangely sudden detachment. He did just within the hour put Louis’ hand, the one with the tattoos 2 and 8 on his chest over his heart and confide how he didn’t want to be played by Louis. Just like this. A tool, nothing more. He’d confessed his love. 

Louis continues to hurry Liam without explanation to dress and see Liam out. The question of later, about dinner, going to his old flat, then his new one - an accommodation made of Liam’s account - is left unaddressed while Louis is quite literally a “tosser”.

Once Liam is shown the door Louis turns. He falls back against it like he’s uncertain of himself, trepidation about committing to coming back to Harry. Harry who remains in the bathroom. Harry whose presence has been concealed from the man who confesses love for Louis.

Then there is Harry.

A coward. A manipulator. A person Liam considers and treats like a friend. And someone who is perhaps hopelessly broken. So much so that when Louis pushes off the door coming to him Harry is afraid. He has to look at those eyes. Those lips he has now kissed, experience their perfection melting to his and loved every nuance of their kiss. Not to mention that tight, curvy, sexy little body. Everything about Louis is...Flawless. Too good for Harry.

“Sir,” Louis says once he’s back to Harry. There is a nervousness to the quality of Louis’ voice. “You were here the entire time.” 

Shoving aside his own self-loathing Harry looks down at Louis. Louis’ eyes are directed at the floor. His lips... 

Harry doesn’t know how it happens somfast but he is consumed. He grabs Louis. Kissing him hard. Pulling Louis into him he hears a whine, like before and he knows he is physically hurting Louis with his intensity but he doesn’t release Louis. Not until Harry himself has to in order to get a proper breath. When this occurs he literally pushes Louis out of his arms that he’d took Louis into. The release is very much a shove. It send Louis back into a wall of the bathroom where Louis makes contact with the barrier eliciting a winch. Louis stays pressed there, breathing hard, looking like if he could take the risk to act on his own he’d come right back to Harry. 

“Knees.” Harry says. 

Before he has his dick back out in hand Louis has done as so commanded. He’s on his knees at Harry’s feet, his hands replace Harry’s own. Harry gets one quick look at Louis’ blue eyes before Louis closes them, begins to make kitten like licks on the head of Harry’s cock to restore the erection that had dwindled. Louis’ tongue is remarkably effective. A few tiny dips of the tip of his tongue into the slit along with these tiny licks and Harry’s cock twitches for want of more and fills out fully. 

Harry makes use of Louis’ mouth occupied with taking Harry’s length to share what we’re his observations about Louis’ behaviors. 

“I left you this morning telling you to remain at my flat, but you disobeyed my instructions.” Harry lets Louis work out how deep to sink on him. “Instead you sneak into my office to get those toys because you’ve become convinced I was fucking you this morning, maybe even all this time,” Harry takes over deciding how much of his cock Louis is required to take. 

“You planned to take the toys to Zayn or Niall, do a little side-by-side test, see if indeed they feel right, comparing your use of the toy against the feeling of real cock.” Harry realizes the trusts he’s making, the way he needs to hold Louis’ head while doing it, has got to be borderline abusive. 

“As luck would have it Daddy Payne sweeps in to save the day. You fuck him in my office, on my desk, against my office wall, my book shelves, on my office chair. The way you move stuffed so full of his huge dick, like you were born to it, oh so good, so hot, so beautiful...” Harry has to stop battering Louis with his words to drop his head back and let himself enjoy fucking Louis’ mouth, roughly, forcefully, punishingly. 

Harry’s words are arrested by his stirring need to cum. His first wave hits with him having Louis held to take as much of his length as he can manage to have stuffed in Louis’ mouth but as his wave after wave that follows lessens in intensity he releases the hold on Louis. Louis coughing, comes off Harry’ dick once released and Harry finishes by spattering Louis’ face with the final remnants of his viscous cum. 

Louis, so forcefully used, collapses forward. His hands go to the floor stopping what would have been a face-plant as he coughs having been nearly chocked on Harry’s cock. 

Harry turns away, aware his ruthlessness was too much. He shrugs emotions off and callously begins to clean himself up. The way Louis struggles to compose himself, still on the floor adds to the burn of self-hate that builds in Harry for himself and the rash behavior. Why did he do that when earlier it was their kiss filled him with such elation? 

Louis’ continued gasping and coughing trails off though Louis doesn’t yet try to extract himself from the floor as he first struggles to regain his voice to ask a question. 

”Am I sacked?” 

“Sacked? What, what the fuck? No! Not unless you have a problem fucking your boss.” 

Harry shows enough compassion to hand Louis a wet cloth. “To think that I have been worried you’d think my cock too big, you being so tiny, but seeing how much you like it when Daddy Liam fills your hole, I guess we don’t need to worry about that. When you said you were into girls, an illusion, I mistakenly assumed that this ruse was necessary. You never cease to surprise me. Why would I want to lose an asset, an ass, like you? If anything you should get more compensation. You’re brilliant. The way you ride dick, damn hot.” 

Louis finally rises from the floor. He is gutted. Harry isn’t sure if it’s the physical pain that Louis must have endured or if it is the emotional abuse but Louis looks destroyed. The layering of the beating Louis took at his flat with this thing Harry did to him now has Harry wishing he could take everything back from day one. Start all over. Quit being a horrendously, idiotic twat. 

Resisting the urge to pull Louis into him and give to the sudden urge to plead for Louis to forgive him he stays on his very destructive path. “Come with me Louis, I need to see you back to my flat. You can’t be hanging around here looking like this.” 

Louis responds by getting a drink of water from the sink, washing his face before he next looks to Harry to lead the way. Harry can’t avoid noticing how Louis is unstable. Is it what Liam did to his tiny hole? Or is it what Harry did to Louis’ self esteem? 

*** 

Harry gets home after work to a flat that has no Louis waiting for him. He came bearing carryout for two from a Bodega he really likes and has picked out items he was sure Louis would enjoy. Calling Louis’ phone the number goes to voicemail. Harry leaves a message. Thirty minutes later, no return call from Louis, Harry decides to go to Louis’ flat. 

Sure enough the flat is empty of all of Louis’ personal items. 

This leads Harry to call Liam. No answer from Liam. Harry doesn’t leave a message. He does a drive by Liam’s flat and the absence of Liam’s car in his reserved parking spot cements the idea that Liam and Louis took Louis’ things from his old flat and have gone to his new flat. Harry has been shut out. 

On the off chance Nick has got any clue about Louis’ new place, Harry tries to reach Nick. Nick answers his phone but it is obvious that Nick is distracted. It sounds like he is in a crowd. Informing Harry, that he is busy, “...at a little thing called Paris fashion week” and no, he “hasn’t talked to Louis, nor do I have the time”, Harry is left with the last thing Nick says before hanging up. “Guess your on your own mate.” 

*** 

Harry doesn’t expect Louis to be at work Tuesday. Harry thought he has made it clear when he took Louis back to his the day before after aggressively fucking Louis’ mouth that Louis was not to be seen bearing the bruises at the office. The look on Perrie’ face seeing Louis as Harry escorted him out of the office the day before cemented this decision was best. Yet, Tuesday morning Harry finds the lights are on in the office before he arrives, Louis is at the coffee machine making Harry’s coffee. His back to Harry he is totally unaware when Harry comes in, which is often the case. One thing this morning is very different. 

“Louis?” Harry says, looking Louis up and down, “what are you wearing?” 

Louis turns around. Except for the bruises everything about him is flawlessly beautiful. It’s a surprising look though because Louis is not wearing his uniform. Instead Louis wears a very nice, very expensive suit. It looks a tiny degree casual because he doesn’t wear a tie. Perhaps this is because it’s a mandarin-style collared shirt. The shade of blue of the shirt enhances Louis’ eyes as does the dark charcoal grey of the suit. 

Louis smiles like he’s all too pleased by Harry’s surprised expression. “A suit silly. What does it look like?” 

Louis goes back to his task like this is nothing to call his boss silly and break the rules regarding his attire. 

“Louis we have a dress code for you.” 

“Yes sir, I’m aware.” Louis is dismissive of his boss though he is polite. He keeps preparing a tray on which he will set a coffee serving for Harry. 

“Back to what your wearing, it’s not your uniform.” 

Louis has a bit of a smirk. “Yes, s i r r r, I k n o w, I know. See the thing is that when I went back to me flat to get my things me wardrobe was in shambles. Dropped the uniforms off to Mr Grimshaw’s studio but he is in Paris...I guess it will be a while before he can make repairs. So I’m wearing this. Yesterday when me boyfriend and me found the clothes were a ruin he took me shopping, bought me some suitable office attire.” 

Harry is about to loose it when Louis turns to show off the fit. In doing so Louis deliberately places his hands on his bum when the view is presented by his turn and his hands on his arse so the hem of the suit jacket doesn’t cover his bum, which he brushes over his hands over and slaps as he continues his turn, before saying “Do you like the fit?” 

Indeed. 

Harry looses it. 

He launches himself into Louis, so quick he catches Louis off guard, lifting Louis, putting Louis with back up against a wall as Harry’s mouth assaults Louis’. Bruises be damned. 

It might be that Louis makes a hard contact with the wall putting some of the pained places on Louis’ back where they take further abuse, because Louis whines like it hurts though he doesn’t repel Harry’s aggressive kiss. 

Instead Louis meets it. Louis’ legs go around Harry, arms too, he battles to “out-kiss” Harry. 

Harry takes Louis from the wall, drops him down on Louis’ desk. This sends Louis’ computer and everything else on the desk crashing to the floor. Still Louis keeps his legs around Harry. Arms too. He kisses Harry back with feverish intensity. 

He also slips a hand to grope Harry. Harry’s arse, challenging as it is sliding a hand around to feel for Harry’s crotch. 

The hand finds an erection formed, Louis tries to squeeze it, Harry looses it again. He picks Louis up, to his office they go. Barely getting the door closed behind them, Harry kisses Louis up against the wall beside the door, moving then to put Louis against the book shelf. Mirroring Liam’s placement when he fucked Louis in Harry’s office the day before Harry finally takes Louis to the desk. 

Harry lowers Louis onto the desk and begins to rapidly strip off each piece of Louis’ suit. While he does this Louis strips off Harry’s clothing. Between piece by piece being tossed aside they continue to kiss passionately. When Louis is down to only a jock strap Harry puts a stop on their actions. Louis’ bruises look their most horridly dark. He shouldn’t be handled like this yet in Louis’ eyes is a boldness. A determination. 

It must be that Harry has hinted his hesitation is based in guilt becuase Louis gets off the desk. He steps into Harry his hand going to Harry’s crotch taking Harry with one hand as he bites Harry’s chest. The second Harry reacts with a “ow!” Louis twist one of Harry’s nipples with his other hand and pushes Harry who was twice made his pawn to the pain. The push sends Harry into his chair, the site of the dicking with Liam ended the day before, and the site where Louis climbs onto him now. 

“Louis?” Harry gets out, breath taken away by his assistant’s aggressive determination. Any hope of completing a thought is stopped because Louis positions Harry’s knob to his hole. Louis’ hole Harry’s begins to enter with ease. Louis has come to work ready, wanting apparently, to get fucked.......... 


	22. Chapter 22

Louis releases his hold of Harry’s cock once he has a couple inches stuffed in his hole. Holding on to Harry’s shoulders with his delicate hands he works at making slow, shallow dips on Harry’s cock such that he only takes a small portion of Harry’s length. Louis has something to say about his boss.

“Has anyone every told you how gorgeous you are, I mean, not just this perfect face of yours, how fit you are, but this dick of yours?”

Louis leans into Harry to lick the curve of Harry’s ear. This sends a rush of sensations through Harry’s body like his skin is on fire as Louis continues to playfully tease Harry by maintain taking so very little of him. 

“I, I, I need more.” Harry pants. 

“Feels sorta good keeping the feeling of only your huge knob at me hole like this. Might stay with doing this, exactly like this.”

Louis leans in again keeping his entrance so far above Harry’s lap that Harry only gets this teasing, shallow kind of penetration.

“Fucking, fuck me right, like you did Liam here...” Harry halts his plead because Louis almost dropped down on half of his length before again holding back and rising up continuing to be such a tease. Harry’s hands getting to feel how much of his length Louis isn’t taking from the caresses he makes over Louis’ bum that brush his hands against himself. It’s all Harry can do to resist the desire to force Louis down.

With a purr to his voice, Louis’ lips close to Harry’s ear Louis says “Now that I fully understand the scope of my duties, I demand a raise.”

“Wha, what?” Harry manages to get out despite how his focus is on the sensational way Louis is riding his cock to shallow and yet so good.

“A raise, more pay. To reflect all my services, I do more than any other receptionists, I should be paid more.”

“Sa, sa, so-fucking fuck me...” 

Louis stays with the torment. “So is that a ‘yes’?”

”Yes, fuck Louis, yes, just fuck me!”

With Harry’s agreement Louis sits down hard and fast on Harry’s entire ten plus inches. Harry knows it’s good for Louis by how Louis arches his body and drops his head back, mouth open, eyes closed before the words “Oh yes” comes out in a whisper as he stays bottomed out momentarily. 

If Louis were not still holding onto Harry’s shoulders it would surely take him off balance to be so arched but it’s a move that may have been meant to precisely nail a sweet spot revealing Harry wasn’t alone in wanting to move beyond the shallow dick riding. 

“Yes baby, make yourself feel good on my cock, go on,” Harry has to stop as Louis manages to get off a couple quick bounces on his lap finally taking use of Harry’s entire length. Many times Harry has had the pleasure of seeing his body in union with Louis’ almost always as Louis is bent over his desk, the exceptions being once at Zayn’s and once with Louis bound and blindfolded but this, but this. This, Louis on his lap riding cock like his life depends on it, has to be described as dizzyingly intense. Feeling the heat of Louis’ walls on his cock as his fat bum repeatedly slaps down on Harry’s thighs, Louis being quite good at how he rolls his hips as he comes midway up Harry’s length, thus making his freed cock slap against Harry has Harry quickly beginning to tingle from his core. 

“God, fucking god, Louis...gonna come, geezus, fucking come for me baby, come on my cock, come with me bae-bae...”

Oh and when Louis does. There is a split second when Harry’s eyes don’t see and his ears don’t hear before uses of blurred senses suddenly, completely come back. Having sat deeply impaled on Harry’s length, Louis splatters Harry’s chest with his cum. The clenching action of his hole, the ripple effect of his quaking thighs pressed on the top of Harry’s send Harry into what is a massively intense rush to follow Louis. 

Before Harry finishes dumping his cum in waves deep within Louis, Louis pulls himself tight to Harry, holding onto Harry like if he were not he would collapse, slip from Harry's lap. Harry’s arms go to wrap around Louis as well. His lips find Louis’ shoulders. There they kiss and nibble on Louis’ hot skin. His heart in his chest has that aching feeling, as he does not say the thing like Liam did, the thing which seems too late to admit. He loves Louis.

Harry is trying to put together other words, what to say, when his arms pick up that a shiver seems to have run through Louis. With that Louis slides one of his feet to the floor, stepping off and away from Harry. Louis seems unconcerned how a slick of Harry’s seed fully coats his inner legs as he goes to Harry’s bathroom leaving Harry to have a good look at how red his fucked-warmed booty is as he parts from Harry’s company.

“Pretty good start to the work day wouldn’t you say sir? Make sure to put me in for the raise effective today with accounting, will you. I’d like to be able to pay back Liam for all his generosity so it doesn’t appear like I’m just some whore he supports.”

Snap. 

Louis has left Harry to clean up with a solid smack down. Their sex, the best Harry has ever had, is merely transactional. It’s Liam whose affection Louis wants to keep pristine. 

***

How is it that the next morning Harry finds Louis is quick, without any suggestion from Harry to get to palming over Harry’s crotch, unzipping his pants the second Harry arrives to work? 

A few seconds later Louis has his mouth on Harry’s cock, one hand assists this as the other works at undoing his own clothing, another suit of Louis and Liam’s choosing. Harry tries to follow Louis’ lead to undress as well. At one point they have to both stop to complete disrobing but then Louis takes this as an opportunity to pull Harry along with him, kissing Harry as he walks them over to th couch in the sitting area of Harry’s office. As Louis does this he also keeps one hand at working Harry’s dick that Louis coated with saliva he spat on his hand. 

“Louis,” Harry says having been lead to the couch, pushed down on it, “we need to prep your tiny hole first,”

Louis interrupts this statement with a kiss, a kiss that has his tongue going into Harry’s mouth linking the feel of it to the idea of the feel of coming soon when it’s Harry entering Louis, be it his pretty little bottom.

“Na-not necessary, me boyfriend took care of that.” Louis kisses Harry more aggressively having straddled Harry who lays under him. A hand takes Harry’s cock to his entrance as he gives Harry a feel. The tight compression of being between those fat cheeks is hot enough, yet with his knob Louis pressing to Louis’ hole has the revelation made clear; Louis has been prepped, probably fucked recently with daddy-Liam. Harry has no problem sliding into Louis in one quick slide. Unlike the day before Louis doesn't toy with Harry with shallow dick-riding. He gets to pounding on Harry’s cock, hard, fast, feverishly so. His hands find Harry’s pecks and become nasty with their objective; it seems Louis want to use his barely three nails to bite into Harry’s chest. It hurts but it feels so good as well. Particularly because numerous times Louis bends down to Harry, Louis’ mouth making marks on Harry’s neck where any remnants won’t be hidden by the collar of a dress shirt and a necktie

Harry had to put up with the looks from people in his office all day the day before because Louis looked to have taken some sort of beating over the weekend and the vast majority of the staff clearly expected to have CEO Styles address this. Instead it seemed that Louis had taken some ownership over the boss. It was the little things that happened throughout the work day that added to this. Things like when Perrie asked about the change in Louis’ clothing from the assigned apparel to something more normal Harry’s only response was to say “Louis is entitled to wear what he chooses as long as it is business appropriate.” Or how a couple times Louis was heard to call Mr Styles “Harold”. Harold, not even Mr Styles first name but a similar name making it more apparent that Louis was making fun of his boss.

Given the curiosity this change of behaviors in CEO and his personal secretary, in the office staff could only entertain rumors and speculation. Was there a link to the way Louis looked and the CEO’s acceptance of his behaviors? Concern that staff has caught on to something enters Harry mind fleetingly until Harry focuses on the sound of the slap, slap, slap sound of Louis’ fat bottom smacking his thighs. It’s lost on Harry how he will reconcile the office behavior the day prior with the clues Louis leaves on his neck when this will advance speculations of what is transpiring between the boss and his secretary. 

But then Louis distracts Harry’s mind from all concern by sharing more and more random observations, most of which are not anything other than filth in partial sentences between gasps and moans.

“Pretty cock makes me wake each morning needing this...”, “can’t wait to get riding your cock so hard”, “make me cum so good on your dick,” Louis blathers on while he rides the hell out of Harry. This, after what Harry can only assume, not very long following up already having been fucked by Liam. 

Harry begins to come so quickly triggered by the idea of Liam wrecking Louis that he hardly has a chance to announce however Louis is quick to pull off mid orgasm switching to take Harry’s spasming cock in mouth. Whining while he sucks and swallows as he goes down on Harry he sounds like he needs the taste of Harry as much as how he needs to see his own release through by using one hand on his own dick. 

When his mouth let’s go of Harry’s dick, Harry being sucked through every last drop, Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand while still doing a hand job on himself. Harry has an urge. He has to get his mouth on Louis’ pretty little cock before Louis comes. 

Harry shifts, moving to take Louis backwards down to lay on the couch. Hovering over Louis, Harry takes his turn. He suck off his pretty little secretary, keeping his eyes on Louis watching how beautiful it is when Louis comes. The way he arches, his thighs quivering, his mouth parted as he moans and gasps little sounds that are uniquely Louis. Harry would like to know if Louis is always so quiet when he comes or if it’s the only because of the office setting. Sometime soon Harry needs to have Louis always from here, at his home, where Louis can be free to express himself as he comes unraveled. 

It’s a second after Harry’s last swallow when Louis gives Harry an all business look. The waves of pleasure having passed, Louis bends a leg to bring up a foot that he plants on Harry’s torso to push Harry. This shoves Harry. Apparently this is Louis’ way of saying the party is over. Like the day before Louis goes to clean himself up. Unceremoniously, detached he gives Harry no feels of the obsession to please person who came to Harry not so long ago desperate for a job. 

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update because it’s a hinting at a linchpin in a plot reveal. 
> 
> Kinder Harry. No more “gaslighting fuckwit”.
> 
> Enjoy and comments please!  
> 💚 💙

It is early Friday morning when Harry arrives. He tells himself this is because he has so much work to do but he knows it’s really that he wasn’t able to sleep any later. Waking with an erection from a dream about his little assistant, Harry can only push the day along to start earlier, knowing that the faster he wishes time moves the quicker it becomes the weekend. 

Weekends has dread. 

Weekends where there is no Louis.

Walking into the ground floor of the building Harry finds there is a lot of activity for so early. The type of activity that suggests something is getting done on one floor of the building during non business hours. Harry sees a number of suits, or businessmen dressed in suits, carrying boxes. They don’t look particularly happy. Curious, an elevator door opens and several box-toting-suits step off mid conversation which sounds to be a lot of grumbling. Harry has to ask.

“Excuse me,” he poses to one particularly nerdy looking man whose box seems way to large for him thus he trails behind his comrades. “I’m curious, what is going on?”

Nerdy Man shifts his box. “Parson’s has been evicted. Got the notice yesterday at five. Half the employees packed up personal things yesterday at five. Half of us are doing so this morning. Effective at 8 the 34th floor is being offered for lease.”

“Why?”

Harry’s question isn’t answered until one of Nerdy Man’s coworkers, ex-coworkers, stops beside him and whispers something to Nerdy. Nerdy makes an expression, nods. He looks Harry up and down with scrutiny.

“You’re Styles, right? So you should ask your best mate, Payne. Maybe he can tell you why.”

Nerdy Man and his coworker turn, boxes in hand, exit the building. Harry continues on to the elevators. Once the door closes having been pressed for taking him to the fiftieth floor Harry hesitates, but ultimately presses the button for 49. 

Forty-nine houses Payne’s business but it wasn’t always like that. For years Payne had been on 50. Below them was the offices that housed Harry’s family business of wealth management. When Harry took over he had to make a few changes. One is a vow he made to himself that he would never step foot on 49 again. Simply remodeling the floor’s offices wouldn’t do enough to shred off the emotions that Harry associates with 49. 

By the time the elevator has ascended to 49, Harry considers that he might vomit because of the emotional toil induced nausea.

When the door opens, the hour early, there is lights on in the front reception area, Harry recognizes the principle receptionist, Tami, who works for Liam is at the reception. Probably this early start is associated with the eviction. Tami was talking with someone when the doors of the elevator opens. She stops mid sentence, appeared to be laughing which suggests it was a light-hearted conversation. Her sudden arrest makes her fellow conversationalist pop into view perhaps because she looked surprised to see who was about to exit the elevator. 

“Louis?” A surprised Harry questions when he is met by the sight of Louis appearing to have been the one Tami was laughing with, Louis being at Liam’s work early, ahead of his routine early arrival to work.

“Harry?” 

Harry doesn’t leave the elevator. He holds the door open and stays where he is with a mix of strong emotions restricting him. One is his desire to not get off on this floor. The other is his desire to get off and be with Louis on this floor.

Harry knows Louis has been having pre-work sex with Liam by how Louis arrives at work being well prepped and easily able to take Harry, fuck him senseless with an aggressive style of cock-riding that has totally flipped the dynamics of their relationship at work. No longer is Louis meek and submissive with CEO Styles. He’s freed from the bounds of submission because he has taken over driving where, how they fuck. The only thing Harry determines is when. 

The idea that Liam has been having Louis each morning first thing is proven to Harry at this moment finding that Louis has been at Liam’s office. This is an occurrence so routine that the receptionist Tami knows Louis well. Well enough that when Harry discovers them talking on 49 it is a casual, fun-loving ease between them. 

Louis continues, “You are here to see Liam?”

Harry looks Louis over. He has got another new suit, Liam purchased most likely, he looks pretty as ever. It’s been long enough most of the bruises have faded to very little of distinction and this suit is paired with a shirt that is a little casual but hard to challenge as business appropriate, particularly because it has a neck line that exposes shin nicely. Should Louis remove the jacket his collarbones would be undeniably seductive.

Is is the floor or the appearance of Louis so pretty, probably just fucked but whatever the reason Harry’s brain can’t make words well linked with proper grammar.

“Liam. Yes. Here for...maybe.”

The broken idiot-speak has Louis tilting his head at his boss’ perplexed state. “Are you okay?” Louis asks, his voice hints at a little concern.

“Maybe....dunno. Go now. Must go.”

It might be that Harry is continuing to sound brain-dead. Or that he puts his hand on his chest, a thing he must do because the elevator seems to spin, but Louis responds by what he sees of Harry’s odd behavior by entering the elevator too. The doors close. The elevator starts to ascend one more floor but before it reaches 50, Louis is wrapping Harry in arms and kissing Harry.

Harry has the near faintness that was affecting him when stopped at 49 drain away. The kiss, Louis’ tongue in his mouth, deeply passionate but not forceful, Louis’ hands on his bum, Louis pressing his entire body into Harry’s has Harry resurrecting. 

Mentally and physically. 

When they come off the elevator it is Harry who has hands on arse, Louis’, Louis has literally climbed onto Harry, his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck and shoulders.

Harry carries Louis to his office not bothering to turn on any lights as they pass through reception. 

He drops Louis on the couch in his office and both of them begin to quickly strip themselves and each other never breaking much from a kiss. When Harry hesitates, pulls back from the kiss to look down at Louis who is under him, not a position that he has had Louis since that one time at his, Harry sees in Louis’ eyes what the blindfold of that time hid. 

Louis’ pupils are blown wide. He has lust written on his face. The eyes, the way he licks his lips, where his glances go. 

“Louis I wanna be inside you, not like all the times before but more tender, like lovers do.” 

Louis’ expression says he’s uncertain. What he does takes Harry’s heart to an entirely new level. It’s the last thing in the world Harry deserves. It’s said with one of Louis’ hands going where Harry heart would be in his chest while the other graces Harry’s face with a trace of softness brushing over a dimple. “Okay babe. You okay? You can do whatever you like with me.”

What a way to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Mention of the suicide of a character we don’t have much history or development.

To begin Harry has to kiss Louis. Louis, whose one hand remains on Harry’s face when he brings his lips to Louis’ and whose other hand slips around to Harry’s back. Harry’s own hands find it a challenge where to touch Louis; Harry wants to feel all of Louis, some parts of him so small and delicate, some full and lush like his extraordinary arse. 

Sharing a kiss has them each hard. When it breaks, the look Harry finds in Louis’ eyes are more of that deeper want, the pupils still wide. With the kiss paused, Louis looking up at Harry expectantly, words start coming from Harry before Harry’s mind has control of its sensibilities.

“I love...” Harry stops. He saw a hopefulness in Louis. “Love, having you each morning.”

Is he getting away with this? What Louis says in return is said in a kiss once he has pulled Harry back to him. During their kiss the hand that was on Harry’s back moves to join Harry’s own hand on Harry’s cock. Their two hands gripping it together they position it at Louis’ entrance. When Harry finally presses his knob against Louis’ hole he is back to no longer kissing Louis but studying Louis’ face watching the way Louis bites his lower lip like the initial breach of his hole is a little trying. Again it’s too easy to slip in Louis, a sign he for sure has been recently well fucked by his lover-boyfriend, big-dick Payne. How readily Louis accepts being fucked everyday by his boss endorses an idea of Louis being somewhat of a whore for cock. Watching himself slip in, inch after inch, words well up in Harry again.

“Oh, god, I love...love watching you take cock.”

There. Accident avoided. 

The resulting expression from Louis is hardened ever so slight. He seems to be looking past the surface of Harry into his soul with a piercing inquiry for Harry’s true meaning.

“Oh, god, yes, please,” Louis says with all of Harry in him. Harry stilled enjoying how it feels. “Please Harry.”

It is sensational the way Louis is reclined on the couch under Harry giving of himself so freely. Having Louis laying with his luscious thighs parted, the look of need for dicking is a sort of trap. 

Harry knows he is only going to survive this if he tries to stop himself from talking so as he begins making his repetitive trusts in Louis he tries to keep his mouth otherwise occupied by kissing Louis so the wrong words don’t escape him. 

Louis’ breathing is in cadence with each thrust. He makes an adorable noise whenever Harry fills bottoms out in him. The sound is like a whine mixed with something else but Harry can’t tell what precisely because he’s trying to keep his lips on Louis’. Curious, because Louis’ distinctive voice is one of Harry’s favorite things, he leaves Louis’ lips opting for nibbling on his neck wanting to hear Louis unfiltered.

Unmuted it’s discovered with each inward thrust “Oh Harry,” Louis says mixed with a noise he’s evidentially been making each time Harry bottoms out in him. It is more than a whine alone, it has a breathy gasp and a “ah” that gets hitched somewhere as soon as Harry begins to slip away trailing into a sound like the less of Harry in him has to hurt for Louis to loose.

Harry’s mouth betrays him again. “Mm’Louis I love...” Brain kicks in, “...your little noises you make for my dicking.” Harry wonders, “should like to hear what you sound like when Liam is fucking your tight ass.”

“Louder” Louis manages to say before his next series of the “oh Harry” the whine-gasp-“ah”-missing-cock moan. Once the noise terminates Louis repeats the word. “Louder”. 

Harry gets it wrong. He thinks Louis meant for him to repeat what he’s just said. Louder Harry clarifies, “I said, I love your little noises you make when I’m fucking your hole but wanna hear what you sound like when Liam is wrecking you.”

Louis grabs Harry’s face with his hands causing Harry to halt bottomed in him because it’s clear Louis is grasping for Harry to make his point more clear as he stifles his cute sounds to make his meaning known.

“Makes me loud, Liam, louder.” The image of Louis being louder, freer when Liam is fucking him is a kick in the head to Harry but given that Louis makes the mix of emotions that spike in Harry more confusing as he begins another kiss that imparts what surely must be genuine passion. How Louis can be in love with Liam and able to kiss his dickhead boss like this is maddening.

Harry pulls away from the kiss to rearrange their position wanting to make that kind of loudness erupt even if he has to ruthlessly pound Louis to get it out of him. 

He takes one of Louis’ legs up to his shoulder putting Louis in a scissored placement. This makes it far easier for Harry to impale Louis much deeper, harder and Harry with this Harry makes sure hammer Louos with a faster dicking too. “Fuck Louis, fucking scream for me, fucking scream loud.”

“Harry!”

Louis screams.

“Oh fuck Harry!”

It’s a few more shouts of Harry’s name, or his name with the “oh-fucks”, before Harry gets struck by the sensation of Louis starting to come before he can no longer shout which was indeed quite loud. In the instant Harry starts to come he has to trash talk Louis because Louis keeps getting better and better the more times, the new ways, Harry fucks him.

“God your a fucking cock whore... give your arse to Liam...me... maybe Zayn and Niall...anytime so you...you can be fucked senseless...” 

As soon as Harry has filled Louis, he’s seed leaking from a well used hole the damn emotions slip, “So why do I love you so.”

The cool air that hits Harry when he jerks up is followed with the sound of two people talking to him.

“Wait, what?” Are the words that come from Louis, spent and jizz-coated under him. 

“Oh my god.” Are the words that come from Perrie across the room where she stands having opened Harry’s office door, perhaps having done so without knocking because of the shouts she heard.

Harry gets off of the couch and the obliterated assistant laying under him. Harry’s dick carries with it the look of it’s spent use, drips of his cum, most of which remains in Louis, fall as he strides to the door where Perrie stands, surprised, staring at this scene. She mostly is looking at Louis, not really brave enough perhaps to look in the eyes her boss who is strung up to her completely naked, his fit body a little red from exertion, his dick flapping, it having that spent after-sex look. 

“Ms Edwards, here early, good, but since when so we barge into my office uninvited without knocking? 

Still staring at Louis. Blushing, Perrie forces herself to address her boss though she stays with looking at Harry’s face perhaps afraid to acknowledge his well-hung form. 

“I was concerned sir, I heard someone yelling ‘Harry’,” Perrie pauses before she adds with trepidation, “there is a history for this company about something like that happening before...” 

Harry hopes the meaning behind Perrie’s statement is lost on Louis. It it is not lost on him. 

Years ago, before Harry was CEO he was an intern at the firm when the company had an upcoming star of the financial inverse net world who was of no relation to its founder Des Styles, but every bit like a part of the family. Family, in that the young man, Michael Logan, was not only brilliant and key to the company’s success but he was also in a relationship with the younger Harry Styles. The relationship was widely known and it seemed that because of that Michael was on tract to succeed Des in leading the company one day, being groomed to be both future CEO and son-in-law. 

It was a surprise to everyone when Harry broke it off with Michael. Little did those around the two know the reason why. It did seem that Harry must have done something to treat his boyfriend wrong. 

This idea was an illusion. It’s one Harry has lived with everyday since the fateful day when one unfortunate member of the staff arrived to work early one morning to hear the sound of Michael screaming out the name “Harry, Oh Harry” followed by the sound of a shot. When the door was finally able to be unlocked Michael was found dead, by his own hand, the only clue what we’re screams heard that indicated Harry was the cause. 

Naturally rumors grew in the absence of Harry not being able to qualify the nature of their splitting and speculations coming with all sorts of stories. Most of them were harsh; assumptions were that Harry was the bad guy in the relationship. 

One of the many things no one ever knew was the degree to which the suicide weighed on Harry even if he wasn’t ever the narfarious, heartless bastard people believed him to be. It’s was three years of consistent counseling, something very few people knew about, before Harry was able to consider merely attempting to walk into the offices on the forty-ninth floor. Working out of a branch office for that time gave Harry some protection against the looks and the rumors but when the move was made to instate Harry as CEO he was no longer able to continue working from afar. Thus, when Harry took the offer he made a request of his long time friend, one of the few people Harry confided to, Liam Payne, to make a switch in the floor location of Styles Investments. 

It was never revealed that move was because Harry still can’t think of stepping onto the forty-ninth floor without imaging, reliving, the scene of that fateful day. 

To be sure Perrie, standing at Harry’s door, was probably aware of the company lore and probably fearing hearing Louis yelling Harry’s name means history is about to repeat itself. 

Coldly, without concern for appearances, Harry addresses Perrie. “As you can see, all is fine Ms Edwards. You are excused. I’m sure you can find some work to do.”

When Harry turns back to Louis a chill has settled in him. He has to keep Louis at a distance. He can’t dare for Louis to know what is in his heart. History doesn’t need to repeat itself.

“Don’t you have things to do too?” Harry snaps at Louis as he heads to his bathroom to clean up. “We have a busy day today so I’ll like to review my schedule with you once you’re dressed.”

“Really?” Louis says joining Harry in the bathroom. The remains of their sex is largely his mess to bare. He puts both hands on his hips and stands with his bum jutting to one side seeking Harry’s attention looking ready to sass his boss. “That’s all you have to say? Get to work, really?”

Harry leaves Louis in the bathroom going to retrieve his clothes not wanting to look at Louis because Louis looks adorable as fuck being all justifiably sassy. Harry makes his best effort to dilute what he said minutes before when his emotions slipped. 

“Well yes, you were a really good fuck this morning. Guess I should role play the lover-role with you more often.”

“What?” Louis’ sassiness appears to be morphing into something else confronted with Harry’s return to ruthlessly appalling behavior. Not giving Louis the chance to look in him in eyes Harry has the distinct impression that on Louis’ face he’d see the disgust, a mirror of emotion Harry has for himself. 

“You heard me.” Fully dressed, Harry gathers up Louis’ clothes taking them to him for the purpose of deliberatively, putting emphasis on his lie, “Roll play, the way you get when you think you mean something to me is priceless,” Harry slaps Louis’ bum hard, “you really are well worth that raise. Be a love and get my coffee made quickly.”

Louis shudders with the pet name “love” thrown out.

***

Hours later Louis is at his desk and Harry has need for Louis to retrieve a file for him that the passcode doesn’t let him access.

Harry goes to Louis rather than ask Louis to come to him because in thinking about the amazing sex they had earlier Harry is afraid he will want Louis again. No not want, but need, if they are ever alone behind closed doors. 

Standing beside Louis’ desk Louis doesn’t even look at up him in acknowledgment. Instead Louis continues entering some data and looking at the screen, his glasses and the nerdy work com one to give him all the more the vibe of secretary-to-be-wrecked.

“Harold.” Louis finally offers without stopping what he is doing. The barely there acknowledgment of Harry was spoken with distain. 

“Louis, the passcode for the Benson file, it’s changed. Did you do that?” 

Louis continues to look at the computer. “Yes, I did.”

“You want to look it up for me?” Harry sounds a bit more agitated; agitated because he can’t get Louis to look at him. If he can’t risk squeezing in the chance to get Louis’ ass or his mouth on his cock he at least needs the perk of seeing Louis’ eyes. 

Staying with ignoring Harry as much as he can Louis says, “Michael0926”.

“What?” Harry says after a feeling like all oxygen is sucked from him for a split second.

“The passcode for the Benson account file is Michael0926, Michael with a capital ‘m’.” 

Harry bends forward putting a hand on Louis’ desk like an unspoken ask for Louis to look at him. Louis finally does and in doing this disinterested expression he first gives Harry quickly fades. Concern replaces it. 

“Are you okay Harry? You look pale.”

Harry shudders. “Why did you make it Michael0926?”

“I don’t know, it’s a random name and number doesn’t have any connection to Benson.” Louis stands up taking one of Harry’s arm as Louis asks Harry again, “Harry are you okay? You look off.”

Harry let’s Louis put him in Louis’ chair. He lays his head down on Louis’ desk. 

He’d like to know why Louis picks the name of his once significant other and the date of his suicide.

... ..... 

The water Louis brought Harry, the way Louis took Harry from his chair to Harry’s office where he saw Harry to the couch, the same couch hours before they had sex, makes it extra hard when Louis stays with Harry after bringing him a wet towel for his forehead, doting over Harry with a soothing concern.

It’s become unusual for Louis to call Harry anything other than “Harry” or the more typically intentional teasing moniker of “Harold” but at this time he becomes polite and formal. “Sir, I will change the passcode. As soon as I know I can leave your side.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand from where it was rubbing his shoulder and chest. “Thank you Louis. I’m fine now but I’m going to just lay here for a few more minutes. Change the code to something else please, open the file on my computer for me. I’ll work on it in a bit.”

Harry hates to let go of the hand he fixed his stare on as he directed Louis. The hand he is cherishing being the one with the tattoos, a two and an eight. 

“Sure.” Louis says trying to leave but stopped by Harry holding on to him. 

“Always curious the meaning of your tattoos. Like these, a two and an eight. Something significant, a date perhaps?”

There is a softness in Harry’s voice. The date September 26. It burns every time Harry encounters it. 

Louis responds with equals softness. “Me number on a team, football. Used it during school and kinda stuck with it after school.”

“You still play, don’t you? Liam said something like that.” Harry hopes extending conversation allows him to extend holding on to Louis’ hand without being obvious that he doesn’t want to let go of Louis. His hand or in life.

“Yes, I do. Most Saturday’s if I make it home to Donny.”

Harry reluctantly let's go of Louis’ hand. “I’d like to come watch sometime.” He poses hoping to not sound too eager. 

Louis steps away. “Okay Mr Styles. Not really that spectacular a thing but whatever.”

The way Louis doesn’t fall for Harry’s interest throws Harry for a loop. It convinces Harry that Louis was concerned for his boss but he remains highly guarded. Harry’s taken Louis’ feelings and crushed them how many times?


	25. Chapter 25

Harry didn’t know his way around Doncaster very well. He assumed it would be easy to find where Louis and his mates would be playing football but after a while of wrong turns and zero success he texts Louis.

“Where is the pitch?”

“Who is this?”

“Harold.”

“Harold who?”

“What do you mean Harold who? Who else do you call that?”

“Again Harold who?”

“Louis, you know which Harold.”

“This isn’t Louis. It’s Lottie. Louis is in a match.”

“Where?”

The address is texted back. Once oriented Harry has no problems finding the series of fields where several games are going consecutively from the looks of it. With even less problem Harry identifies Louis.

Louis is the one who sticks out because he’s smaller than most players and because he is wearing a shirt with the number 28 on the back.

His hair kept back by the headband he wears makes his delicate features more visible. The first thing Harry notices is how Louis’ face looks particularly flawless being coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Around the time Harry has sat for a few minutes of watching the play his next most outstanding observation is how the other players, both on teams, seem to like to banter with Louis. There are more than a few who also pat his bum because it seems Louis is a more than decent player. He is popular with the lads.

A text message comes to his phone.

“Are you the one wearing a suit with long legs and long hair to match?”

“Possibly.”

A minute later two beautiful young women, a blond and a brunette, come to Harry taking initiative to sit on either side of him.

“Harold?”

“Harry, actually, Harry Styles.”

“Lottie,” the blond says, “and this is Fizzy...Louis’ sisters.”

“Gathered that. You look a lot like him. I didn’t know his two sister’s names though.”

Fizzy speaks up. “Four. Four sisters. Phoebe and Daisy are at home. We didn’t know his boss was so young.”

“And gorgeous.” Lottie adds. “What are you doing here? Louis didn’t mention you would be.”

“Yesterday at work I have to admit that I didn’t treat Louis very well so I thought I would do something outside of work to say thank you. He mentioned he plays football. I thought maybe if I dropped by to watch a game it would be nice. Show some interest. You know.”

“Oh so you just dropped by...from London...to Doncaster to see a match?”

The two young women scrutinizing him have Harry squirming. 

“Look, I really was a massive twat yesterday. I don’t want Louis to quit because of something that is not his problem. It’s a little more complicated than what I can easily talk to an employee about.”

Harry gets distracted by how this one bloke out on the pitch has to cross paths with Louis but goes out of his way to get really handsie. His arms go around Louis and he looks to palm over Louis’ crotch with more lingering than a random measure to avoid knocking Louis over.

Harry’s face must reveal something about witnessing this because Lottie makes note of the correlation of player overtly handling Louis and the look it creates on Harry’s face. “That is Carlson. He really into Louis, really, really into him. Especially now that Louis has admitted to having a boyfriend. Not claiming he is straight any more. News like that gets around. Photo or not.”

Lottie takes out Louis’ phone. She opens his photos and pulls up a picture of Liam. 

The photo shows almost all of Liam standing nude. Standing such that his dick isn't showing because it’s obstructed by a curtain however from his expression it is easy to assume with Liam, his cock literally in the curtain that perhaps, there is someone hidden there as well. Someone perhaps, because Liam has his eyes closed, his pelvis pushed forward ever so slight into the curtain, just enough perhaps, maybe, maybe someone small could be on their knees. It could very well be a photo of Liam having his cock sucked. 

Even if not potentially interpreted as a sex scene the photo is impressive purely given how Liam is a such a manly specimen, a gorgeously muscled form that it is sheer art.

Once Harry is confronted with the photo Lottie continues on, “Louis showed Carlson this when he was getting too forward and suggested he not act in a manner that brings his boyfriend to Carlson’s door. Apparently, Louis is quite proud of his boyfriend’s physique as well as, his protectiveness.” 

While looking at the photo Lottie and Harry nearly miss seeing the game come to its conclusion when Louis, a defensive position on his team, snags control of the ball and scores the game winning final point. 

The accomplishment is so stunningly well-player a victory that the entire team celebrates as the time runs out by enveloping Louis, picking him up, handing him around, patting his back, his bum, and some, notably even brush the side of his face in a tender form of appreciation. 

Once both teams have finished exchanging post-match pleasantries, Louis takes his first look in the direction of family. Seeing Harry he is paused. His head tilts. He hesitates where he is like he’s not sure what to do. Finally he walks toward his sisters and Harry. Along his path he receives more exchanges from players of both teams. It’s not lost on Harry how hands on with Louis each person is in their passing. There is simply something about Louis. His pretty face and his big, fat ass. 

Louis approaching nods at his sisters as he questions, “Mr Styles?” 

Harry gets up from where he is sat. “Congratulations Louis, that was sick! You never mentioned how good you are.” 

Louis blushes. It adds something to the existing sheen of perspiration and his natural, honeyed-coloring. God how beautiful he looks challenges Harry to resist the urge to pull Louis to him and kiss Louis breathless. 

“Louis you never told us how handsome your new boss is, or young.” Lottie says. 

Louis pulls a face at her. “No need to really. Harry’s not your type anyway Lots, are you sir?” 

The act of telling his sister to stay away, subtle, but deliberate makes it clear to Harry, Louis doesn’t want any competition, especially from his beautiful sister. 

To follow up with Louis inference Harry supports the idea by nodding in the direction of Carlson who he assumes must be gay, “No, my type is more like that Carlson bloke, and Louis please stop addressing me like we are at work, it’s a Saturday. I dropped by to watch you play.” 

“This is bizarre though. I mean for you. Wouldn’t you say? And look at you, you’re even wearing a suit, that doesn’t say out for casually catching a game at the pitch.” While suggesting the oddity of Harry’s interest Louis takes his stance that is quickly becoming one of Harry’s favorites. It is the thing he does when Louis puts a hand on one hip as he juts it to the side and always when he is of a mood that is to sass. 

“Well I do have to admit, I’m doing this Doncaster visit for an ulterior motive,” the statement is let to float because Louis gets a hopefulness to his expression. If Harry were to guess the idea is planted that he is here to sweet-talk Louis away from the impression he made the day before. “I’m meeting informally with the largest investor behind the Rovers. Thought actually you being a local, into the sport might like to accompany me. Perhaps your Doncaster-ness, that accent of yours, could be helpful. Little did I know just how intense you are at playing the sport. You’re really good, really.” 

Louis blushes more. He’s no longer exercising and yet he stays with perspiring. Harry has a suspicion; Louis is having fantasies about dick. Harry is such a habit now. Louis has to have it. 

“Louis is the biggest Rovers fan in all of Donny, he’s in.” Fizzy offers on Louis behalf. 

“Well that’s a ‘yes’ then.” Harry says trying not to smile to giddily at his twink-secretary as to blatantly give away his feeling in front of the Tomlinson sisters who are absorbed at looking him over like most people tend to be. 

“Har...Mr Styles, I don’t have any of my work attire with me, either the uniform or the other stuff from Liam.” 

“Harry, I said, just Harry. And you look perfect. Better to have you casual and real. I might be overdressed so you are a nice compliment, especially coming right from your own match, having made an outstanding game winning point. Who knows maybe the Rovers will want to sign you.” 

Louis puts himself back in the sassy stance. “Your dicking with me.” 

Damn if his mouth doesn’t do the thing it has been doing at the most inconvenient of times. “Not like I would like to be.” 

Appalled is the look on Louis’ face. Lottie and Fizzy get over a shocked immediate reaction then become a fit of laughter right before Lottie grabs her sister’s arm saying, “On that note we should be going. Want us to tell mum not to expect you back before later?” 

“He was only joking, Lottie. H a r o l d has a bizarre sense of humor.” 

... 

Harry brings Louis to his car. He opens the door for Louis, takes Louis gear bag from his shoulder and puts it in the back seat. Before Louis can slip into sit Harry pins him there between his body and the doorframe. 

Drawn to the scent of Louis, the sweat reminding him of how Louis gets like he has been so often recently as Louis has become an aggressively determined bottom back at the office, Harry nuzzles Louis’ neck, licking the salty flavor before finding Louis‘ lips. 

Louis lets Harry have his kiss. He lets Harry’s hands run over his body, under his jersey, inside his shorts where Harry gropes Louis’ ass. 

Before this makes Harry too aroused the way Louis accepts and melts into this Harry pulls away. 

“Okay sweet cheeks, let’s not go too far when we have work to do. This client is potentially huge. Not saying Liam kinda huge, but money. Much too much to blow this opportunity.” 

... 

At the Rovers’ Keepmote stadium Louis leads the way. He’s been a frequenter of the games and he tells Harry all these antidotal stories. It’s cute. Then, everything about Louis is adorably cute to Harry. 

Not many people knew David Blunt’s net worth and how much of his money was behind the Rovers but for Harry a client this big is worth playing every card right. Fortunately Louis is the perfect card.

Louis shows up with Harry Styles the CEO of Styles Investments wearing his kit having been at his own hometown game, a being a massive fan of the Rovers, Keepmote Stadium like a second home to him. David is charmed by Louis immediately.

As Harry tries to work out some details to do the task of how to direct David’s assets through a series of legal pathways to keep his securities on the down-low, its Louis that comes up with some amazing ideas that appeal to David so perfectly that when David finally asks, “...now tell me Harry,” informality being another key to handling this client, “in what capacity does our Doncaster son work for your firm?”

Harry looks at Louis. His first thought? Do not let your mouth say “He rides the hell out of my dick.” 

Somehow in trying to configure what Louis’ top asset is to the firm Harry also can’t simply say that Louis is merely an assistant, a secretary. No. Louis is so much more than that. Not knowing what else to do he creates a position. Something that sounds official and vague enough that it doesn’t pin Louis to having to had earned any sort of specific degree just in case Blunt is motivated to quiz Louis on his education. Education that Louis lacks. Louis is smart, in many ways brilliant. He shouldn’t be dismissed for lack of a degree to merit intellectual respect.

.

“Louis is an Investment Advisor Specialist to me. Our very best and brightest IAS.” 

Louis makes a quick look at his boss who has created a term out of thin air. There is no Investment Advisor Specialists. If Louis is one, he’d be the best and the only such person to have the position. 

Blunt looks at his watch. The stadium is getting some activity with Players taking the field and warming up. Along with them are some trainers ands coaches. The room where the three of them meet is a nice overlook to enjoy observing some of the preparations that go on behind the scenes. Blunt’s response to Harry’s description of Louis’ role and his observation of Louis’ keen interest in his team is further testimony to how invaluable Louis has been on this occasion. 

“I see this IAS is not only all you say but very clearly one of our Rovers’ biggest fans. You know if you don’t compensate him well enough I might have to steal him away from your firm, set him up in a position with the Rovers’ business team.” 

This time Louis makes a quick look of surprise at David. He grins and blushes. This day must be like Christmas to Louis to be so openly praised by two powerful, successful people who nearly battle over him because things that come naturally to him. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll take real good care of Louis.” Harry counters. 

Blunt looks at his watch again. He hands Harry a key card. “Look I have to get going. Seeing how your Specialist is so intrigued with what is going on down at the field if you two want to make yourselves at home, enjoy watching some of the practice, you are welcome to stay. This card gives you access to other rooms at the stadium. Next door is the control room where electronics are monitored during games. We don’t have an engineer in there today but the panel is labeled. If you want you can watch from here, or field level, or the engineering room where you can turn on the sound to hear the radio contact between the coaches, you can hear what is said between them during the practice today, if that is of interests.” 

“Are you kidding? That would be sick!” Louis exclaims. 

“Like I said, make yourselves at home. My other appointment is a pressing personal matter so I can’t stay on longer with you but feel free to do as you like. My castle is yours.” 

Louis is overwhelmed, so much so that Harry does the thanking. Once David leaves Louis runs with the card in hand to the engineering room to put the sound on so he can hear what is being said at field level. It’s far from boring for Harry because the gleeful Louis puts everything in translation so it’s relevant and Harry can follow along as Harry is not a super fan of football like Louis is. 

Seeing Louis so happy like this takes Harry to another place. He hasn’t felt this much connection to another person’s happiness since...Michael. 

Michael was Harry’s first, his everything. Ten years older than Harry when they met he opened up a world to Harry that was Harry’s everything. 

Everything except one. 

By the time Harry became more adventuresome, more the creative lover Michael sought from the beginning of their relationship, Michael’s view on things shifted. Suddenly they were out of balance as lovers. Still so much in love but what became creative turned into competition. What was once casual fun took on underlying threatening to their relationship. Ultimately Michael was convinced everything was out of control. A history of other issues plaguing him he took his own life rather than ruin Harry’s. 

Harry realizes he’s thinking of Michael while enjoying the way Louis is. Just sitting a watching Louis taking him back to a type of feeling about someone he hasn’t thought he could ever risk to let himself have again. So Harry asks. 

“Louis, whe I was sitting with your sisters Lottie had your phone and she showed me this picture of Liam,” Harry waits to see if Louis is going to split his attention given he so keen on watching everything on the field. 

“Oh, well that was bratty of her. I only pulled that one out because I needed something to firmly tell Carlson to keep his hands off me ass.” 

“Pulled that one out, out of where? Are there more pictures Liam has shared with you like that?” 

“Well yes. Me and him like sexting. We do it all the time. Even when we are together. I keep the photos in a locked file but that one I transferred because you can’t see anything too nsfw. Only wanted Carlson to see proof of how incredible Liam’s body is. Besides,” Louis takes his eyes off the field for the first time to look at Harry. 

“Besides?” 

“Besides...” Louis hesitates. 

Harry picks up where Louis left off. “Besides... you were hidden in that curtain. On your knees. Sucking his massive cock.”

“Yes.” Louis confirms Harry’s suspicion without any sign of embassament or guilt. It’s like he enjoyed having the photo of them made, the implication clear. Like it is thrilling to be nearly discovered. A kink Harry craves.

“Nicely done photo. But if you both were in it, you hidden or not, who took it?”

“Nick.” Louis looks back to the field. He clarifies with no shame at the overshare. “We were at Nick’s for fittings for me suits that Liam was getting made for me. Other clients of Nick’s kept coming and going and me and Liam kinda got into wanting to see how far we could go with having sexual barely hidden by those curtains Nick has for his clients’ privacy just to spice things up and mess with Nick.”

“Public sex, you and Liam were having public sex?” 

“Yes. Even more fun was between clients asking Nick to take pictures so he was almost involved but not. Tormenting him is so ...” 

Harry looses it. He lurches at Louis taking Louis to the panel of controls as his mouth assaults Louis’ and the two begin to grapple with each other’s bodies. Louis lets Harry do this. He only combats Harry’s to kiss back as passionately as Harry, to feel Harry’s body as hungrily as Harry ravages his. 

Several minutes of this and Harry breaks off suddenly releasing Louis. Louis, Harry finds has pupils wide, lips he licks like they want more. 

“Show me the pictures. Show me more.” 

Louis picks up his phone. He opens a file that is locked. He hands the phone to Harry 

Every picture Nick took should be published homo-erotic art. 

There is a picture of Louis on the floor at Nick’s, two hands on Liam’s cock. Only his hands and his mouth cover some of Liam’s length but not much at that. Louis is sat so prone looking up at Liam. One can imagine Liam is praising him as he works his daddy’s cock. 

There is another one of Liam and Louis also at Nick’s where the two are standing. Liam is behind Louis, his dick up Louis’ arse, he has the leg closest to Nick’s view hiked up, held by a muscular arm with his other arm reaching around Louis to hold Louis and to grip Louis’ cock. Louis has his head turned to Nick’s direction showing Louis was trying to reach over his own shoulder for Liam’s lips. There they are; Louis getting fucked, kissing Liam. Harry concludes that this is going on in one of Nick’s curtain concealed changing areas, probably while there are other clients in his design studio as Louis had confided. 

That’s not the only place where photos, the sexting pictures, have been taken. There are some of Louis, like one in full color, in contrasts to Nick’s that are black and white. One is of Louis is on a bed, his bed perhaps, where his hands are holding his cheeks spread. His pink hole is pristine, wet like someone licked it but before plundering has begun. “Who took this?” Harry’s asks. 

“Niall.” Louis says nonchalantly. “When he came to see me new flat.” 

And this one? Harry asks of Louis in that same bed, fingering himself as he works his cock in hand. “Zayn. Same deal. Came to see me new flat.” 

“I assume the house warming gifts from them was fucking you?” 

“Well of course Harry. Why not?” 

Naturally there are numerous pictures of Liam that Louis saved. Always they feature his big cock, fully erect, many if not most, also show Liam making a pouting face, his knob dripping with precum. 

All taken together is a collection of pictures suggesting a narrative. Louis loves sex. Lots of sex. Often. With others. With others knowing this sex is getting shared. Louis has Niall or Zayn to photograph him , sends Liam the pic so his boyfriend knows Louis is getting dicked. Also the collection of photos shared illustrate that Louis and Liam get off on public sex, do it at Nick’s, all three of them enjoying some thrill for that. 

Harry can’t .... 

He drops Louis phone and picks Louis up careening Louis up against the control panel again. This time when their hands get ahold of each other clothing begins to get shredded. Once bodies are exposed Harry turns Louis over so he can have a look at that tight, little hole that is always so pink when it’s pristine. 

“Your daddy has been taking care of you so routinely, I never get to have you like this anymore. You come to work already to be fucked, having had a morning dicking with Liam. So miss the fun of sticking my tongue in your tight ass, feel you wiggle on my fingers as your rim resists me.” 

Accepting Louis hands take to holding his cheeks parted Harry begins to lick over Louis’ entrance, nipping on the full cheeks, sucking the pink hole anything to make Louis dance what is his cute little needy dance. While Harry does this Louis gets loud. Mostly he says “oh Harry”, “yes”, or “give me that gorgeous cock please”. 

Harry needs to use a lot of saliva when he gets to fingering Louis because they have no lube. Louis is more than happy to wet Harry’s finger in his own mouth anytime Harry give him a finger of fingers to do so which he always sucks so fine it almost makes Harry want to put him on his knees and settle for a blowjob. However no. 

When Louis gets exasperated wanting more, despite his body is modestly perhaps at best, able to take something of Harry’s size, Harry turns Louis from face down on the control board to sat facing toward him. He enjoys one nice long kiss with Louis’ hand stroking his cock as he strokes Louis’ before the kiss ends. “I’m gonna fuck this tight ass of yours now. This arse that’s been slapped and felt again and again out on that pitch today. It’s painfully clear so many men want the feel of it.” 

“Quit the small talk already.” Louis sasses. 

Damn how Harry loves how much Louis loves sex. 

“Oh yeses” flow from Louis’ lips as Harry begins to slip himself in. 

“God you so so sooo tight...should work you open more,” 

Louis is already back to glistening with perspiration like he was before when on the pitch. He nods negative. “Na, na-no. Feels good, the burn, fucking fuck me.” 

Alrighty then. Harry studies Louis’ face as he continues to slowly impale Louis inch by inch. The lip biting is adorable. The way Louis pants ever so slight with Harry’s first push while hands move over every part of Harry’s body like he can’t decide where he wants to keep them is telling. Louis wants to be taken. Right here in the control room of Keepmote Stadium regardless that at field level their are Rovers players, coaches and trainers. 

“Good?” Harry asks when he bottoms out. 

Louis nods rapidly with his hands set on Harry’s hips. “Fuck me hard with this beautiful cock of yours.” 

Before Louis adds more Harry gets a glimpse of the field activity. What was the work of practice became very disorganized. Louis encourages Harry. “Come on, fuck me against the window,” 

Sure enough Louis saying that has those on the field becoming very focused on looking up at the Stadium control room. 

Louis takes ahold of Harry’s shoulders and neck which makes it easy for Harry to lift Louis, keeping his penetration deeply buried as he puts Louis against the glass. This placement has Harry sure, those on the field level can see a big-assed, butt-naked lad perfectly from their position. For the first time Harry realizes Louis turned on the volume from the control to the linked mics those in the practice share. They can hear everything he and Louis say. They can see a bare bottom pressed to the glass window. 

Harry begins to pound Louis. He can’t believe how brazen Louis is. The lad who came for a job who proclaimed to be straight has apparently become Harry’s perfect mate in every way. 

“Yes, fuck me hard, fill me hole with that big, beautiful cock of yours,” Louis has to pause because Harry kisses him realizing now everyone of the pitch is riveted watching them. Who these two are those on the field can’t know. One quick glance out the window reveals how those wearing ear mics are sharing their units so little clusters of several people can here what the sounds are to correspond to what they see in the window. Even from their distance they must know the one who is bottoming has a bum deserving of a better description. 

“Beautiful...beautiful is your fat ass, your hole so tight, tiny thing takes cock so good. The way your body moves when I have you, in my office, riding my cock every morning. Going to your knees for me, making me hard with this mouth of yours maybe swallowing every drop I feed you.” 

“Oh fuck me yes, the taste of you, the feel of you as you tongue fuck me hole...” Louis has to break off. Harry has him really close. He can sense it. 

“You gonna come on my cock, hum? Go baby come for me. Come on my cock, beg me to breed you so after I have to eat my cum out of you like you like so much.”

Louis scream loudly as he ejaculates into the nonexistent space between their bodies. He has Harry’s mouth on his throat. Part of Harry wishes he could drink from Louis blood because everything about Louis is so sinful and intensifying of his best fantasies.

Once Louis has finished, he wilts a little while maintaining some hold on Harry. Harry gives their fans some additional audio. He grunts and moans in waves of guttural pushes with each dump he makes in Louis’ body. As he regains his ability for speech he shares. “Got so much seed dumped in this sweet, hot booty of yours, gonna enjoy licking it out of you as it drips from your quaking hole, destroyed your little body didn’t we? 

“Wanna feel you eat me out and fuck me all over again.” Is Louis’ well-fucked gasped reply. 

Louis, the one who took it to the next level of public sex, has exceeded every fantasy Harry has ever had.

It takes Harry four hours to get home from Doncaster. It’s late when he enters his flat. His phone vibrates indicating a text came in. He looks at it. There is a message and a photo. Louis writes “Can’t wait until Monday”. A hard dick posting isn’t being held by either of Louis’ hands because the fingers of his hand which isn’t holding his phone are inside himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must state how much fun it has been to work with Elmara. I’ve stated this in comment replies but FYI...We live on two different continents, in different time zones, speak two different first languages. We share the same hope that this story is taken as mere entertainment and not in any way a recommendation for conduct in real life. This work of fiction also takes A L O T of our time. So. 
> 
> The story is on the edge of completed. We have an orgy coming up (whooo!) Praying that in chapter 26 there is justification of some of the extremes that have been a weaving of all sorts of kinks and that finally the big plot reveal gives the story merit of time your reading this shit.
> 
> Fic rec to us your story faves in comments.
> 
> Before you read I recommend listing to “I Fell In Love With the Devil” by Avril Lavigne that I should credit is referred to here. It makes the read of Larry sex more powerful. 
> 
> Thanks Loves,  
> Comment your fic faves!
> 
> ~Typos

Monday morning Harry wakes with ease. He showers, dresses gets to work early. Sure enough Louis is there before him making coffee. Harry comes up behind Louis causing Louis to jump as he turns away from the coffee machine. Harry loves how Louis is smaller than him, always seems a little bashful when Harry catches him off guard. 

“Good morning.” Louis says. Louis finds himself pinned between the counter where he was making coffee by his boss who continues to stand entirely too close. 

“Morning Louis.” Louis composes himself under the pressure of Harry’s scrutiny. Slowly Louis’ lips form into that slight smile, the one with a secret they hold, the one that kills Harry for the want of it. Harry tries to compose himself as unaffected as well despite coming off the best sexual experience he’s had to date. “I assume you’ve been with Liam already?”

Louis blushes. “No, Friday.”

“Friday?”

“I haven’t been with Liam since Friday.”

“Niall this morning?”

“No.”

“Zayn?”

“No.”

Not sure what this means Harry steps back. “Louis what are you doing?”

Louis is deliciously confusing. He’s in a relationship with Liam, one that is open enough he is frequently with Niall or Zayn and then there is how he has carved a hole in Harry’s hardened heart and put himself in that hole.

“I’m making coffee.”

Harry grabs Louis wrapping him in a hold that pulls Louis into him so he can begin kissing Louis. Once Harry assumes he is not alone in needing a proper breath he pauses their kiss but keeps Louis tightly held in his arms. 

“You know what I meant Louis. What are you doing? You know I’m no good for you. Why do you play my games?”

Sincerity in his eyes Louis puts one hand over Harry’s heart, “It seems this is the only way you let me in here.” 

Harry pulls Louis always from the coffee. He can’t stand with the way Louis has kicked his feet, metaphorically out from under him. Keeping Louis close to him, Louis standing, Harry sits in a chair taking both of Louis’ hands to make Louis be stood there in front of him. Harry puts Louis’ hands gripped in his to his lips and kisses them. 

“Louis, the last person in let close to me, I destroyed.” 

“You can’t destroy me Harry. I’m stronger than that.” 

“That’s what he thought Louis. And yet my behaviors got to a point where it began to chip away at him. One piece at a time and he became insecure, self-doubting, self-destructive...” Harry kisses Louis’ hands again.

Harry is being honest for the first time with Louis. Honest, vulnerable and he’s pulled back all the layers of shields. Exposed for the first time he looks up at Louis to discover Louis is standing there smiling at him with a bemused look.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Harry asks while feeling a growing need to become defensive because of Louis’ expression of amusement.

“You said ‘he’. ‘Him’. This supports the idea that you are actually gay, as is apparently widely known by others, but when I was hired you always told me when you we doing things to me that you are into women. You would instruct me to do this, or that, don’t get attached to you, don’t be confused by actions, because I’m nothing to you more than a release of stress.” 

Harry pulls his hands away. Louis steps back. He adjust his hair in the way that he might not know this, but it has this effect of making Harry want to attack him for it is so cute. The eyes that fix on Harry have a certainty, a sternness, to them. His voice, in contrast, has a softness. 

“Harry, I confess that I knew what I was doing when I changed a passcode to Michael0926. And before you assume that Liam has betrayed a trust, you should know that I’ve worked here long enough to have had people here share stories. Gossip about you. I can’t go to the general staff room without someone testing my knowledge on you, rumors, or sharing some spin on things they think they know.” 

Louis continues being soft, but confident. “I am very sorry for being cruel with the reference to Michael. It’s inexcusable but you had been so persistent in toying with me that I had to know. Did you cause him to do the worst act or was it a thing which other people don’t understand? Are you just hopelessly messed up, maybe vulnerable and being cruel to hide your heart? There is a devil and an angel in all of us. Are you the devil?” 

Harry feels the illusion of the walls closing in on him. The stomach acid hits the back of his throat. 

Louis responds to the subtle change in Harry by putting himself on the floor at Harry’s feet. It’s Louis who now takes Harry’s hands in his. 

“Your doing it again now aren’t you, like when I changed the code, you’re having an anxiety attack, you, CEO Styles. Heartless, ruthless, demanding.” 

Harry has to try to tell himself ”breathe”. He looks to Louis in whose eyes he sees compassion. Louis kisses Harry’s hands just as Harry had done with his earlier. Still at Harry’s feet, a place Louis has been put too often to be used, Louis is there now to comfort Harry who he has thrown into a pit of despair. 

“There is more Harry, more you need to know. When you made the mistake of starting kissing me I felt the confusion you cause fade. I could feel it wasn’t just you behaving like a massive ass-wit. The kiss was you building a place safe for you. And...” Louis pauses. He stares hard at their hands for a few seconds before he looks at Harry’s face again. 

“I had seen you in the wild long before I came here looking to get a job. You wouldn’t know it. I saw you the first time at the a club I worked at. You were there one night out on the the dance floor. I remember spotting you and watching you because it was right after that article came out about the successful, youngest star of the wealth investment world and there you were at the club. This celebrity thing about you added to a need I felt for knowing more about you. I remember that you were wearing a sheer, barely there shirt, you were sweating, everyone was because it was so hot. Your shirt was unbuttoned, I couldn’t be sure by who, by you or maybe by the crowd around you; women, men, all of them, were all trying to touch you, kiss you. Next thing I knew your shirt was gone. Everyone dancing close around you wanted you, to touch, to smell..to... This is the effect you have on people when they see you outside of the intimidating business office. Little by little there was something else I noticed the longer I watched, how it seemed that you were more into the men who were all over you than the women. You were not rude or stand-offish the to the women, but you looked like you were there to hook up with men. Not a single man, but men. It was obvious to me that your taste run to the adventurous side.” 

Louis’ attention drops to Harry’s crotch. His hands go to work unfastening Harry’s trousers, pulling out Harry’s dick. He has one question before he goes to take Harry’s length. “How many men left the club with you that night I wondered? The question fascinated me. You became an obsession.” 

Louis has Harry’s cock rapidly engorging with his kitten licks, slit flicking tongue play which gives way to Louis electing to sink as much of Harry down his throat as he can manage without choking. 

Harry let’s Louis have his way with him. An idea forms from Louis’ confession. Harry’s reminded of how he discovered the magazine that featured him in Louis’ flat and how the magazine was worn, like Louis looked at it, held it often. Harry wonders, did Louis ever use it to jerk off to? Entertaining this hunch is quickly loss with Louis being so good at how he sucks Harry’s cock. Harry forgets the magazine connection. He takes in every detail of the little things about Louis from his delicate features, hands, his full thick eyelashes, the way he sounds sucking on cock until Harry has to lay his head back and stifle his moans because Louis makes cock-sucking an art. 

Knowing he will come if he lets Louis continue this a little longer Harry strains to wonder out loud. “Where you coming to work this morning wanting me to have your tight, little hole first?” 

Louis takes Harry from his mouth but keeps the dick in hands, his lips close to Harry’s knob so he can playfully lick the slit between his words. “That...sex...at...Keepmote...too, too, too...hot...yes.” 

The “yes” said Louis looked to be wanting to finish Harry like this but Harry grabs Louis pulling him to his feet, stumbling from a challenge to walk given his blood seems to all be in his cock he manages to walk them back through his doorway, taking to kick his door shut, over to the couch where he commands. 

“Clothes off, cheeks spread.” Harry does his own quickest strip. “Gonna eat you out so good you’re gonna cry for this.” 

... 

Indeed Louis was crying, or whimpering pleads actually, by the time Harry decided he would allow the sweet ass to take cock. 

With hasty enthusiasm Louis takes Harry to lay Harry down on the couch. In his hand he has his phone, the earbuds attached to them. “A have a confession, it’s not something you could have learned from Nick, despite all the times he ran to you with stories. I’ve never told anyone the darkest thing, about me. Me fantasies.” 

Louis puts his earbuds to Harry’s ears as he has Harry, erect dick waiting, ready for fucking, between his thighs under him. “Don’t you think we all have a little of the devil in all of us Harry. Some devil, some angel? Like Liam, see he fucks like he’s the devil but he is a sweet and caring as an angel.” 

Like a perfect lead in Louis lets a song play so it fills Harry’s head while he takes to holding Harry’s cock as he simultaneously fills his sweet, hot hole inch by inch slowly with Harry’s hard cock. The song, it’s cadence, Louis follows despite its Harry who is hearing it. So well does Louis follow the lyrics of the song, it’s pacing, with his every move it could be he has planned an orchestrated cock-riding to it. 

“Shot guns and roses” are the first four words. When those words are sung Louis does this thing where he runs one hand over Harry’s rose tattoo followed by running the hand over his own dagger tattoo. Harry has never consider before, but now he does, the rose and the dagger, the anchor and the rope... 

Thoughts immediately falter because Louis has begun his perfect hip rolling as he works his hole on Harry’s length. He has Harry feeling like drowning in the sensuality of the song combined with his bittersweet use of its emotion to set the stage for his pace. 

“Make a deadly potion, Heartbreak explosions, In reckless motion” Louis rolls his hips relatively shallow and slow on Harry’s cock. 

“...Teddy bears and "I'm sorry" letters, Don't seem to make things better, Don't bury me alive, Sweet talk and lullaby But I-I-I-I-I can't stop the rush” The sung word “rush” is met with Louis taking the deepest downward drive to take as much of Harry as he can. Such a change from the initially more languid pace, Harry feels a spike of pleasure in his spine. 

With a ridiculous sensuality Louis lifts and rolls his hips as the song gives a backdrop, emotional and powerful. “And I-I-I-I-I can't give you up, No I-I-I-I-I, know you're no good for me, You're no good for me, I fell in love with the devil”. 

Louis again drops embedding Harry deep in his hole Harry hearing “And now I'm in trouble, I fell in love with the devil”. 

Louis holds himself there, his head lulling side to side then back as his neck is exposed so how the way in he is fucking himself of Harry and the words Harry hears next “I'm underneath his spell (ah)” has Harry focusing on Louis’ tattoo that reads “It Is What It Is.” 

Louis lifts to lyrics that look up to the heavens too. “Someone send me an angel, To lend me a halo,” 

Down again in timing with “I fell in love with the devil”. Indeed from this point Louis does his damndest to ride on Harry’s cock like the devil demands it. 

Playing in Harry’s ears “Please, save me from this hell (Oh-oh-oh-oh), Got me playing with fire (playing with fire), Baby, hand me the lighter (hand me the lighter), Tastes just like danger (tastes just like danger), Chaotic anger (chaotic anger), But I-I-I-I-I can't stop the rush, And I-I-I-I-I…” 

Harry believes he hears Louis is singing somewhat too where he can and when the song ends with its final string of “I-I-I-I-I...” he knows despite having kelp his hands continuously gripping into Louis’ hips he’s hearing Louis too though Louis’ song-coordinated chant is “Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah...” as he comes, his pretty little cock throwing ropes of cum everywhere on Harry’s chest. The act of his sweet hole clenching taking Harry’s over the edge as it always does, Harry surprise he lasted even the few minutes of fucking like he did given how much he wanted to come in Louis’ mouth minutes before. 

Harry’s senses reform from where they went that was otherworldly, the devil’s or and angel’s, wherein he finds he has Louis laying down chest to chest. Sweaty cum keeps them together like glue. He wants Louis’ lips but Louis has chosen to look away. His face not choosing to face Harry. This hardly makes sense because as Harry asks, “I take it I’m the devil, and the song suggests you fell in love with me.” 

“Something like that,” Louis starts. He shivers briefly, like the heat of sex as it leaves him allows a second of a chill to cross over him. He stays facing away strangely. Surely he wants a kiss. He confessed Harry’s kisses betrayed something of Harry’s affections. So why does he harbor them in hiding? 

“Only just something, like I said. There is a little of the devil in all of us. I should confess before I make you think my using Micheal’s name was the worst of my deceptions, that there is more. More to an obsession...” 

Harry wants to lift Louis off him. This confession would surely be better if they made eye contact, but Louis resists, he pulls himself tighter making it known he can’t look Harry in the eye. 

“My first sighting of you at the club, after that article about you, made me so curious. I may have stepped over the line by coming to find where your office is. Sometimes before work I would hang around hoping by chance to get to see you, coming to your work, or at lunch time. On several occasions I did see you. But the thing I really looked forward to was you coming back to the club again. You only came there a few more times, then you stopped. On those few occasions it was the same as the first time. You, the dance floor, the crowd that formed around you. You with men. But you stopped coming.” 

At this point one of Louis’ hands has found Harry’s hair and is playing with it. Louis stays with facing away. Harry feels Louis give off another shiver as he continues. “One of my mates, at work mentions he saw you on his night off. At a different club...” another shiver. “I went there to see if they were hiring, got a job, quit me other job, sure enough, that was your new hunting grounds. It looked to me that you were literally hunting for men to take home.” 

Shiver. “And that new club held your interest for a few months. Soon enough CEO Styles moved on just as you did before. Again to a new club in search of new meat always men. Women could touch, you never took them home. Once again I quit another club to switch to get hired on at the next club to find you. You seemed to want to keep seeing the same people again and again to stay away from attachments...” 

Harry feels the shivering again. Louis’ confession brings back to mind Harry having called references and had the same comment made by all Louis’ employers. Louis was a good worker. Popular. They would gladly hire him back because Louis “gets to you” and leave you “wanting more of him”. The unquestionably odd remarks, intriguing, what did it mean? Harry knows now. 

Louis resume documented that he never stayed in a job long; Harry realizes if he considers the timeline of these positions at various clubs he would find they align with the timing of his frequenting the same establishments. Louis was moving from club to club to study Harry from afar. 

“...I might sound like a stalker, maybe I’m the devil...” Louis continues. 

Harry makes Louis give in to his repositioning. Harry gets Louis to be under him on the couch, pinning Louis there, arms over head. 

“You’ve been obsessing for me for sometime and claiming to be straight, or was the straight thing a lie?” Harry notes the fear he has brought to Louis’ face. Louis pinned, his history exposed, he looks vulnerable...and beautiful. 

“I haven’t been lying to you. I never offered anything about maybe when I was sort of curious, a little too curious, don’t you think I know how creepy that is to admit? But why do you think I’d let you make me wear those clothes? If I wasn’t curious, obsessed a little too much, maybe, and no, no I never lied when I said I was straight. Or at least I wanted to be. If me nanna or grandpap learned I...” Louis gets tears. He shivers more. 

“I knew it was dangerous to try to get a job with you. I knew it was too much to try to hide my feelings. I tried confessing to Nick about how worried I was but I never told him the truth. The real truth. Like when Liam slapped me in the face with that monster cock of his I couldn’t help but want for it in me mouth, to taste him. Maybe because most the men I saw you dancing with with at those clubs were all built like Liam, muscles...I never imagined you would be into me. I only knew you liked the contact with men, maybe many men. Made it pretty easy for me to be made to do whatever you want with Niall, Zayn, Liam. If it made you interested.” 

This is when the tears begins to fall from the crystal blue eyes. Harry let’s Louis’ wrists go. He sees how the wrists are red where he gripped them. Louis’ hands go over his face. 

Muffled by his hands he gives into crying as he states his assumption. “I’m getting sacked now aren’t I?” 

Harry looks down at Louis. So small. So delicate. And yet so curvy and kind of a thing not like any other. Complicated. Devilish. Angelic. 

“Louis how can I sack you when I love everything about you?” 

.


	27. Chapter 27

How could Harry do anything else after Louis’ confession but finally, honestly, give his own confession?

He was driven to insanity for Louis when during the interview Louis was either deliberately playfully suggestive or basically so naive he had no idea of the double meaning of his words. 

Is it weird knowing Louis mildly fits the description of a stalker?

Yes.

Is it threatening?

Not in the slightest. If anything the way Louis has studied him and sought Harry out while uncertain of his feeling about gay-sex, only to do his best to please Harry, makes it sweet. Perhaps Harry has found his match.

Besides Louis has been accepting, embracing, even experimenting with the types of kinks Harry gets into. With Michael he and Harry had an impasse when it came to the multiple partners thing. A fork in the road that took them two different directions. Harry became more adventurous, secure. Michael became more insecure, fraught with fear. The weight of being out in a world with so many expectations brought him down. Louis though. Louis shares in the thrill-seeking like Harry. Louis has been willing to let Harry lead while also being independent, taking charge when needed. Michael didn’t have this kind of strength.

This little kitten that lays under Harry, fearing he’d be sacked has far more strength than Michael did. His only fear seems to e how the older people in his family will accept him.

Harry lays his body over Louis’ and begins a kiss.

This can’t be any kiss. It must be one that asks on for Louis’ trust and promises to Louis Harry’s deserving of that trust. This kiss ends the shivers that had plagued Louis. In return Louis kisses Harry with his tongue-play making Harry want for Louis’ body all over again. 

Minutes pass. Maybe too many with neither of them making note of the time. 

“Liam”, Louis says when Harry breaks away from the kiss. 

“Liam? I kiss you like that, telling you I love you and the first thing you say is Liam?” 

Louis lifts a hand from where it was feeling Harry’s arse during their extended, post-dicking kiss and put it over his face again. He chokes up. This is yet another thing that has Louis struggling with his sexuality. He has been calling Liam his boyfriend around the few people who know of his new found identity. 

“How am I going to explain this to Liam?” Louis gets out with some challenge given his range of emotions and trouble in reconciling them. 

“He won’t be surprised.” Harry assures Louis allowing Louis to keep his eyes shielded with the hand. 

“But he’s been so...” 

Louis at a lost for words Harry supplies a few. “Sweet? Angelic? Supportive? Big daddy...” 

Louis snatches his hand away. The mention of Liam’s mighty cock has Louis showing his continued and genuine lust for it. This Harry finds amusing. He pushes Louis’ fringe up from where it has fallen. “For me your love of cock is a thrill, baby. Bet daddy Liam is willing to stay in with you, or literally in you, whenever you want him. Liam, Niall, Zayn. Everyone loves the way you make their body’s feel, the noises you make, how you smell, your taste. We don’t have to change anything I only need you to know that you are not just a fuck, a stress release, an assistant, or replaceable.” 

Harry can see the strain fading. A hopefulness taking its place in Louis’ expression. Harry’s own emotions are becoming consumed with a wanting to be the angel in this situation although he’s always going to remain that devil Louis fell in love with. Directing Louis’ fringe away. Again he comforts Louis more. “I can’t do anything about your situation at home Louis, what the family elders may or may not accept, but I’ve been best mates with the lads for years. We have no secrets. Liam knows the issues me and Michael faced. Zayn and Niall too, but we aren’t going to be bothered by a little sharing of something so special as time with you. Besides I’m sure that if I disappeared tomorrow, Liam , the others would be waiting in the wings. Everyone loves you Louis.” 

“I hear you say that, I feel it in your kiss, I felt that in the first time you kissed me, like it was real, not something you could fake, but what took you so long. I don’t understand the way you’ve acted at times.” 

Harry sits up. Looking at Louis for a long pause he finally admits his fears. “I think I’m still in love with Michael. Or at least still love because I don’t know if you can be in love when the person is gone. That leaves me carrying the responsibility, like the stories you’ve been told, I too feel I’m responsible. This creates fear for caring for anyone again. To be honest Louis I don’t know that I can bear the responsibility for your complete happiness. If you enjoy being with Liam or the others that makes it easier for me to work on myself. I really couldn’t bare to make you a threat to yourself, or hate yourself like Michael fell into.” 

“Wow.” Louis says. “I mean wow. That’s a lot of negative stuff you have buried in there. You go around acting all impervious to emotions and compassion and yet you’ve got this huge burden you carry inside.” 

“If we are being honest, I have to do it. Push on. Allow myself distractions so healing from the lost grows in time. This is one reason why I like watching you being with someone else. I like knowing we are risking getting caught by someone in public, I don’t know why these things are such a turn on, because I could be just as content waking with you in my bed every morning. The other stuff is somehow what makes the normal lovers things more. More m o r e. This I can’t explain. Michael couldn’t handle it, handle me.” 

Louis pulls a face at Harry like he wants to lighten up the drama. “I can handle you big guy.” He winks. He looks at Harry’s cock to make the lighthearted implication more decompressing. 

A brief kiss follows. Harry responds to Louis’ assurance with an equally free and cheerful tone as he leaves Louis’ side to get some thing to start their cleanup with. 

“We should get to work. What I’m thinking is making it official th you have a new title, new responsibilities. I think this position is ideal for how to best use you. And no I was never going to let random men, important clients or not, ever touch you. That was me being a wanker. No sooner did those words leave my mouth than I felt like I’d swallowed bile. I would greatly enjoy punishing anyone who ever hurt you. Unless Liam beat me to them first of course.” 

Louis sits up and quietly watches Harry as Harry tenderly cleans him. Each place Harry is leaving cum free he gives a kiss before he moves on to the next. “Now, another thing. About this new job, I’ve got an idea. I’m going to announce the position and at that time suggest this requires a little team building exercise, with you, me, and a representative from the board, Niall. Not that anyone here at the company will need to know but we will be going some place nice, tropical. Oh and I think we should bring Liam and Zayn for this getaway.” 

In earnest Louis asks, “A getaway? For work? With Liam and Zayn too? I don’t get it. How would you make that work? I mean they aren’t part of the company in any capacity.” 

“Oh don’t worry. We won’t need to list their participation on company expenses. The company has several nice properties for such working-retreats, who I choose to have housed with me while I’m using it for business isn’t affecting any costs. Besides Niall has his own private jet. He’s let the company use it before since he’s on the board so it won’t be widely known that it’s more than us three traveling. This will be fun.” 

As Louis follows Harry’s lead and begins the process of dressing, he changes the subject abruptly. “Okay Harry but wait. First things first. You have to do something for me. You’ve vaguely said you love me, but then you also say you still love Michael. Just a few minutes ago you said you love everything about me, the word ‘about’. It’s different than ‘I love you’. Can I just here you once say it, like look at my eyes and say that you love me? I don’t need you to put me on a pedestal, or protect me, or promise me the perfect future but I do need to hear you say that you love me.” Louis puts his hand on Harry’s chest where his heart is contained. How many other men have touched Harry there like when Harry was on his near-orgy dance floor hunts that Louis likely watched and never was there the feeling in Harry’s heart like when Louis touches him there. Like now when he is even wearing all his clothes. 

Yet Harry can’t do it. Nope. Not until he fist kisses Louis again with all the intention and tenderness that comes with a lover’s kiss. Once he has he can say it. “Louis Tomlinson I love you.”

EPILOGUE 

Harry has his and Louis’ clothing for their vacation packed together in one bag. He is the last to leave for the airport because he had numerous important details to finish going over with Eleanor who has become his personal assistant replacing Louis since Louis was promoted to Investment Advisor Specialist a week ago. Louis new title was the stuff of rumors, rumors possibly spurred on by Perrie hinting she had seen sexual activity in the office of CEO Styles involving his quickly promoted employee. 

If anyone had been paying attention to other signs, perhaps it would have been noted that Louis address had also changed for the second time since he was hired, the new address being Harry’s. 

While Louis became the fodder for office rumors and gossip, for Harry this new thing, Louis living with him, is wonderful in almost every way. From having Louis whenever he wants, to waking with Louis beside him in their bed every morning, to the way he is sleeping better no longer having such horrible dreams anymore, Louis with him is literally life changing. 

There is one downside though. As Harry checks their designer dufflebag to ensure he stuffed the teddy bear he bought as a gift for Louis inside before he leaves for the air field, Harry feels sadden to be the cause of Liam not coming with the four of them to the Caribbean. 

Once Harry enters the elevator he texts Louis to let him know that he is on his way. Louis doesn’t respond. Harry wonders if the non response is because Niall is giving Louis a tour of the luxury jet’s amenities; meaning a tour of a sexual nature. Niall taking advantage would be understandable. Ever since Louis announced he was formally with Harry to the others the others have all backed off from what had been their routines with Louis despite the fact that Harry made it very clear that one of the things he likes about Louis is how adaptable is to sex with multiple partners, public sex, kinky sex Louis is.

Harry hopes that by having Niall and Zayn participate in this get-away that things will normalize among his friends, his lover and him. If only Liam were coming. 

Harry is driven directly to plane side by his hired driver. He is expected. Finds the steps to the jet are extended waiting for him. As he takes them up he gets a whiff of smoke telling him Zayn is smoking while they wait. He hears Niall’s distinctive laugh. Entering the jet that has an interior layout that is like more like a luxury living room in its layout than like a commercial plane Harry is met by a huge surprise. 

Louis must have convinced Liam to come. Not that he has cum yet but behold, Liam is nearly there, much of his cock buried in Louis’ ass. 

Louis is on all fours. Harry couldn’t hear Louis as he entered the jet perhaps because of the gag silencing Louis’ mouth. His wrists and legs have a pair of soft ropes around them. One on each side. Each rope held by Niall or Zayn. Liam’s pounding of Louis’ arse looks to have been underway fro some time based on how sweaty Louis is, Liam too. Liam has one hand pulling Louis’ hair so Louis is forced to arch his back while Liam’s other hand slaps Louis’ arse. Louis’ bum is red from the beating and the dicking he is taking. 

With giggles Niall in his manner of expression, Niall calls out as he is the first to see Harry. “Harry! At last! Look who decided to come.” 

Liam gives on quick glance to acknowledge Harry but his impaling Louis has reached a brutal ferocity. It seems his dick controls more than his mind, “...had to offer me your mouth didn’t you, promise to suck me off before you all left, just to say how much you miss me, such a cock sucking needy thing...” 

Liam puts side his blather, clearly because he is enjoying a focus of the feel of fucking Louis so hard, the tempo relentless too. 

“...and then I find you here waiting for me as you’re sitting on Zayn’s face, sucking off Niall....” 

Another pause to gather thoughts as he clearly closes the gap on coming, “...you knew the sight of you with them whoring with them would have me needing your tight body, tiny hole barely prepped enough, took you to tears taking me...” 

Liam’s comes with as much of him stuffed in Louis as is manageable for Louis. Harry goes to Louis to give Louis’ mouth release from the gag. Louis drops cries out, his head as soon as Liam releases his hair while Liam dumps his seed in Louis’ body. Liam’s forceful fucking has Louis’ arms and legs shaking. Louis’ erection shows he was being properly nailed by daddy-Liam’s massive cock. Somehow Louis held off cumming. 

Liam pulls out, patting Louis’ back. Like this is nothing new he acknowledges Harry. 

“He started this.” Liam points at Louis like a petulant child. 

“Did he now,” Harry says as he lifts Louis’ face with a hand under Louis’ chin. Kissing Louis he can feel how Louis trembles still. It’s not trembles of fear, it’s the shakiness of being well fucked. “I am not surprised. He so demanding this one. Really more than one of us alone can really handle. Aren’t you babe?” 

Louis hums a “mmm hum”, tries to get more of Harry’s lips while still being tethered by Naill and Zayn. 

“Besides, he likes the feeling of someone eating cum from his ass, don’t you little one?” 

Harry pulls off his clothing before moving to push Liam aside. “Let me do that, while you have him lick your cum off that dick of yours Liam.” 

Liam does as Harry directs. Louis is happy to lick Liam’s cock which becomes a challenge quickly after Harry’s first slurp, quite literally, of cum being licked and sucked by Harry’s lips making contact with his weeping hole. The sounds Harry makes, Louis too, Liam’s cooing over Louis being so good, are mixed with Niall and Zayn expressing their wants. 

Once Harry makes Louis more wiggly with the effects of Harry eating cum out Harry gives into the pestering mates who hold Louis’ ropes. 

“Baby, wanna have Zayn fuck you now? Wanna make him breed this glorious bottom of yours so I can eat his seed out after?” 

Louis doesn’t hesitate to shake his head “yes”. His body shakes too like the thought of more dick is so appealing. “Pleeazzz.” 

One of the pilots comes back into the plane from the cockpit to see “if Mr Horan and his guest are ready to depart”. Aside from a blush he acknowledges nothing of the sight of Louis, bound, a big dick in his face, one of the other four eating out his arse. Rather the pilot ignores this. He goes to the door to activate its hydraulics to close once Niall directs him after Niall first confirms, “Li, you up for a week of this in the Caribbean with us right?” 

Liam is quick to agree. 

The vibration of the jet once it begins to speed along the runway doesn’t mask how Louis is being so pleasured by Harry. Harry’s mouth and tongue are the cause of his shaking. Harry knows how easily Louis can be made to cum when he is eaten out. Harry wants to make him wait. 

Without warning Harry stops his oral pleasing, pats Louis’ red bottom. “Louis, I missed out when you sat on Zayn’s face, and sucked off Niall. Wanna see you with them. Why don’t you get on Niall’s cock and ride him for me?” 

To Niall, whose cock is posting since the display of Louis being fucked by Liam after the blowjob was enough for Niall to resurrect an erection quite quickly. Zayn is aroused too. He also continues to smoke. 

Niall’s is quick to take to the floor, eager and gleeful. Harry and Liam steady Louis as he takes to straddle Niall. Niall’s cock slides in his hole with complete ease. Louis might be way too fucked loose but to hear Niall’s commentary he’s not without his own piece of ecstasy. Louis begins riding him the ropes are now laying aside, Zayn and Liam coach him how to give Niall this fuck while Harry works his face into their space. Harry extends his tongue hoping to make contact with a little bit of Niall’s length with the tip of his tongue when Louis rises up, Harry lapping at the juncture of Louis’ hole and Niall’s cock as Niall is ridden. 

Harry’s face challenged to stay buried between Louis massive asscheeks to seek this three-way partnership leaves Liam and Zayn to find ways to muffle Louis from his moans and pleads; Louis is asking permission to come. 

Sometime Liam kisses Louis’ mouth, sometimes it’s Zayn’s, Zayn usually opting to shotgun smoke into Louis’ mouth too. Both lads are also sucking marks on Louis’ neck and shoulders. The acts of the four have Louis shivering. Still he resists cumming. 

With a small chance to plead while both Zayn and Liam are nuzzling his neck Louis asks. “Haar-rey pleeazzz, me...come, pleeazzzz....” 

“Soon baby, soon. Make Naill cum first okay.” Harry says his face abandoning Louis’ fat ass, Niall’s rapid-fire of nods confirms he wants to dump his cum in Louis. Harry suspects a need. More contact. 

Harry puts his hands on Louis’ ribcage so to shift Louis, making Louis bend forward to lay his chest down to contact with Niall’s chest. 

“Zayn, get your cock in with Niall’s, Louis is so loose.” 

With eager haste Zayn takes the place Harry yields to him. He has to straddle Niall’s legs too like Louis has Niall’s pelvis straddled and with Harry coaching him once he is tandem behind Louis. 

“Go ahead Zayn, get in there. He’s had you both before hum?” 

Louis gasps out, “God oh fucking- yasss”, his body shivering more as Zayn begins to breach his Niall-stuffed hole. 

“Come on Zee,” Niall adds, “fucking dick our little twink hard.” 

Once Zayn has plunged most his length in Louis he pauses to take a few seconds of kissing Louis’ back. Harry is pretty certain double stuffing Louis has been a practice these three have perfected. Zayn knows what Louis needs and it is important to Zayn to take care of Louis. In Niall’s voice was desperation, a want to cum while in Louis’ Liam-obliterated hole. 

“I got you Louis,” Zayn whispers close to Louis’ ear as he starts to rhythmically pump his cock in Louis sliding against Niall’s and giving Louis a fullness that Harry feels for with his fingers probing to share in the sensation of the three in some way. This is exactly where Harry’s needs are. Louis is his, but Harry wants to share. 

Zayn’s tempo picks up, Niall begins to scream out, Louis is panting, praised by Zayn through Niall’s cum dump. 

“Pull them from Niall,” Harry directs Liam to help him. Liam, so strong, so fit has no difficulty helping Harry to lift Zayn and Louis as one thus leaving Niall alone on the floor. Liam and Zayn move the two on to a couch. Zayn’s length allows him to keep his cock buried in Louis through this, his arms keeping Louis wrapped with Louis’ back still pressed to his chest. Liam stabilizes a very shaky Louis as Harry gets between their pair of legs, giving Louis one command. 

“Gonna have Niall’s cum, baby, lap up his seed as Zayn’s cock fucks it out of your sweet ass. Be good boy, don’t come yet, don’t even come if Zayn begs you to.” 

“Biatch.” Zayn gets out before Harry begins to play with pushing his face in where the complication of Zayn’s fussy balls and Louis’ fat ass has his face nearly smothered. To hear Harry slurping and humming his delight eating Niall’s cum as well as his tickling Zayn’s balls makes Zayn release with an intensity that has Louis’ gasping and crying out little noises like he’s lost ability to get air. 

What follows is more of Harry’s cum eating with Zayn’s jizz dripping from Louis. Realizing Zayn’s finished, Harry rolls Louis off Zayn so he can properly bury his face in his lover’s massive asscheeks by having Louis turned face down. The others watch as Harry alternates his eating ass with his probing Louis with fingers that number four. 

Louis is whimpering. Whimpers, “pleeeazzz”, whimpers, “pleeeazzz”, whimpers, “P-L-E-E-E-A-Z-Z-Z!” 

Harry is just able to pull back from his cum-play denial, flip Louis to face up, ram his cock in Louis before he comes in Louis, Louis too, Harry’s expressions are all explicatives while Louis is crying with hitching noises that are mix of sounds of pleasure and pain. 

The hands of Niall, Liam and Zayn sweep over the treasured bottom who has lasted through such torturously extended dicking. Harry finishes his dump and places a kiss on an exhausted Louis who has no strength to return it he is so well fucked. 

Harry leaves Louis to seek his duffle. Opening it he extracts a small rainbow colored teddy bear. 

Bringing the rainbow bear to his exhausted lover Harry admits, “I have a little gift for you Louis. Something that you can carry with you every weekend when you go home to Donny, family. Someday maybe family members who haven’t caught on yet will open up to the possibility and even if I’m not there with you, you’ve got something too hold on to. Hold on through the hard times. Never want you to loose sight of where you belong, with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say something if you want to see more from us. It’s been great working with Elmara!
> 
> Typosmyown own will be submitting a fiction to the Bottom Louis Fic Fest, #blff on Tumblr, filling a prompt requesting a Stripper Louis and a Club Owner Harry. Lots of dat big, fat ass and twerking requested in the prompt. Some multi-partner stuff too.
> 
> Please check out all the blff tumblr fictions. Our drafts are due early November. Release date in December so be sure to follow their blog and look for snippets of mine on my blog. 
> 
> Elmara and me thank you for reading and the support! (Even the hard stuff! Like endings!)
> 
> Snippet from my untitled blff entry will be on Ao3, search by author name, Typosmyown.  
>  


End file.
